Unspoken
by AgaruTomo
Summary: Tsume, a mute girl with a photographic memory, is taken in by Kisame and Itachi. She travels with them as they head for a mission in Mist, accompanied by Deidara and Tobi. But, Tsume is being watched by one who has a connection to her hazy past.
1. Rescued Prisoner

A/N: This is just a reposting.

-----

Tsume darted through the trees, branches tearing at her face, arms, and legs. Her breath was ragged and her body ached. She could hear her pursuer behind her, crashing through the undergrowth after her. Fear gave Tsume a fresh burst of speed, and soon she could no longer hear the man who had been following her. Breathing heavily, Tsume leaned her back against the trunk of a wide tree, wincing only slightly from the various cuts and bruises on her body. Tsume put a hand to her wheezing throat, fingers pausing as they always did on the scar that spanned her neck.

_"I can't call for help."_ The thought came to Tsume just as a weight slammed against her, shoving her harshly back against the tree and making her gasp in pain.

"Gotcha!" the man hissed in her ear. Tsume's breath hitched as she felt the cold steel of a blade press against her throat, barely a hair's breadth above her old scar. "You thought you could escape, eh?" Tsume turned her head away from the man's face, hating the lust was almost tangible on his hot breath. "Answer me!" the man snarled, pressing the knife closer.

_"I can't,"_ Tsume thought, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. _"I can't answer you! I can't speak!"_

But then, without warning, the man went limp against her, and his weight was removed from Tsume, only to be replaced by a much greater one. "Well, waddaya know, Itachi?" a rough, male voice said above Tsume. "That idiot thief had a plaything." Tsume pushed vainly at the man, her weak efforts only making him chuckle. A rough hand caught Tsume's chin, bringing her face up. Tsume found herself looking into the shark-like face of a blue-skinned man. Below his slitted eyes were what looked like gills. His eyes were black, looking down into Tsume's scared, amber orbs curiously. Tsume knew at once that the two men were shinobi from the forehead protectors that they wore, though she couldn't make out the symbols on the metal. "What's your name, onna?" he asked.

Then a distant voice called out. "Tsume?" the voice called. Tsume's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice. It was Aya, a girl from the village in which Tsume lived. "Tsume, where are you?!"

"Another witness," a voice said close to Tsume. It was probably the Itachi that the shark-like man had spoken to.

Tsume's eyes widened even further, and she began to struggle more violently. She couldn't get a young girl involved in this, not someone like Aya. Tsume wanted to scream, to tell Aya to run. Tears streamed down Tsume's cheeks as she clawed desperately against who had to be Kisame. _"Please!"_ she screamed inwardly. She raised her eyes to Kisame's face, looking pleadingly into his face. _"Please, just leave Aya out of this! She's just a kid; she hasn't done anything wrong! Do what you want with me but don't hurt Aya! Please!"_

Kisame looked down into Tsume's desperate face. Tsume shook her head from side to side. She thrashed about in Kisame's arms, gasping when his hand went around her throat. Even though she knew that Kisame could snap her neck like a twig, Tsume still struggled. She couldn't let Aya, who was getting closer and closer by the second, get involved. Tsume's breathing became ragged against Kisame's hold.

"What would you do to save that girl's life?" Kisame said, grinning down into Tsume's face.

_"Anything!"_ Tsume wanted to scream. She didn't want to think about what might happen to her, but she couldn't get anyone else involved in her own problems. All she could do was nod, tears still falling from her eyes. She heard the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath, and she rasped hoarsely, all she could do in the way of a scream. _"No!"_ she mentally pleaded. _"I'm begging you, please!"_

Then one arm snaked around Tsume, pulling her up against his chest. "She hasn't seen us yet, Itachi," Kisame said. "We'll just take this one and leave. One less body."

Itachi looked hard at Kisame for a moment, and then at Tsume who quickly looked away from him. "Tch. Fine," he huffed, putting away whatever weapon he had drawn. "Let's go." With those words, both Kisame and Itachi launched into the trees, quickly leaping from branch to branch to branch. If she had been able, Tsume would have cried out in fear. But as the wind rushed around her, she had no choice but to cling to Kisame's chest, fingers clenching into fists around the fabric of whatever garment that Kisame was wearing. She heard him chuckle above her, his hold on her tightening slightly. Tsume easily knew that Kisame was strong, and that her life was literally in his hands. He could do anything he wanted with her, and she was powerless to stop him. But still, Tsume was grateful that he and his companion had left Aya alone.

"You still haven't told us your name, onna," Kisame said as he pushed off from another branch, breaking Tsume from her thoughts.

Tsume blushed slightly. She reached out hesitantly and found Kisame's other hand. Tsume waited a moment before bringing Kisame's hand up to press his fingers against the scar that spanned her throat. She flinched slightly as Kisame ran his fingertips over her neck. _"Now he'll know,"_ Tsume thought.

"I see," Kisame said, dropping his hand back to his side. He raised his voice slightly as he continued, just enough so that Itachi could hear him. "Your throat's been cut; you can't speak."

Her hands returning to grip at Kisame's chest, Tsume nodded, thankful that Kisame didn't pry further. Then she felt Kisame's arm come back, but this time to wrap around her, hefting her higher against him. Now Tsume was cradled against Kisame's chest, both of of his arms around her. And somehow, she shark-nin's hold was oddly comforting. The exhaustion that had been held back suddenly crashed down on Tsume, robbing her of all strength. She went limp in Kisame's arms, her eyes closing and sleep enveloping her senses.

-----

Tsume was awakened by the sound of someone speaking. "I still don't know why you brought her along, Kisame," it said. "She'll only be a hindrance to us."

Tsume groaned, her head suddenly aching as the voice seemed to echo in her head, louder then it should have been. It wasn't just her head that hurt; her entire body ached. She tried to curl away from the sounds, but quickly found herself unable to when memories of the previous night returned to her. She sat bolt upright.

Then another voice spoke. Tsume recognized it as the voice of Kisame, the shark-nin from before. "Well, would ya look at that?" he said. "Onna's awake." Tsume looked frantically around for the shark-nin, and jumped when she found him kneeling directly before her. Tsume gasped sharply, scrambling backwards. Kisame's arms snapped out and caught Tsume's arm, pulling her forward until she was pressed against his chest.

"The girl can't even speak, Kisame," the voice from before said. Tsume guessed that it was Itachi. "She's useless." Looking away from Kisame for a moment, Tsume glanced towards the voice.

A man with black hair—likely Itachi—was sitting several yards away, his back to Tsume and Kisame. He was clad in a black cloak with red clouds on it, and when Tsume looked back to Kisame, she saw that he was wearing the same thing. Tsume took another moment to look Kisame over. He was wearing a shinobi forehead protector. One from Kirigakure, with a deep slash across the metal. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsume caught sight of a _massive_ sword leaning against the cave wall, the long, wide blade wrapped completely in bandages.

At the same time, Kisame looked Tsume up and down. She was petite; slender but well built. Her skin was pale, and covered with both healing and fresh cuts and bruises. Her hair was a dark brown, a color so dark that it was almost black, and it hung straight a few inches past her shoulders. Tsume's black t-shirt was little more then a collection of rags, her black bra easily visible. Her dark green capris were only mildly torn, and could be easily repaired.

Tsume felt Kisame's gaze and blushed, bringing her arms up to cross over her chest. She looked away, biting her bottom lip nervously. Kisame continued to stare unabashedly at the young woman, his head tilted to the side. Then, after a few more moments of silence, he spoke.

"Your name's Tsume, isn't it?" he said. Tsume nodded, still not meeting Kisame's gaze. The previous comfort that she had felt from him was gone, replaced by fear. Then Kisame spoke again. "So you really can't speak, huh?"

Tsume shook her head apologetically. Now more then ever she wished that she could speak again, to tell the man that she was thankful that he and his companion had not killed Aya, and that she was grateful that they had saved her before. But at the same time, Tsume realized that her fate with the two shinobi could be ten times worse then her fate could have been had they _not_ come upon her. Then Tsume felt Kisame's hold on her loosen, and he set her down directly before him, hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me," he said. Still biting her bottom lip, Tsume complied, not wanting to give him any reason to be angry at her. One of Kisame's hands fingered the ragged remains of what had once been Tsume's shirt, and he sighed in slight annoyance. "Take it off, onna," he said, tugging at the shirt. Face flushing pink, Tsume did as she was told, removing the ragged garment and setting it aside. She looked up when she saw Kisame's hand delve into his cloak. "Here," he said, pulling something out.

He was holding a simple fish-net tank-top, likely one of his own, as it was much too large to fit Tsume. It wouldn't cover much either, but at least it was something. Tsume took the shirt from Kisame, nodding her silent thanks. She pulled it over her head, the straps quickly falling off her shoulders. Her blush deepened, and she hurried to fix the shirt, her hasty actions making Kisame chuckle lightly.

Tsume looked curiously up at the shinobi. She'd expected him to be rude and harsh. But Kisame's talk was polite, and there was some element of kindness about him. Tsume felt some of her fear easing away, but she remained wary. Even if Kisame was a shinobi, he was still a man, and most men usually wanted the same thing from women. At that thought, Tsume shivered slightly, unease creeping back into her mind and eyes. She brought her legs up against her chest and hugged them there, resting her forehead against her knees. She paid no attention as Kisame moved to sit beside Itachi.

Tsume wasn't sure how long she sat like that, listening as Kisame and Itachi talked among themselves. She didn't really listen to what they were saying, she simply sat there, huddled into a ball with her face hidden. She only briefly considered the possibility of escape. But her chances of getting away from these two were next to nothing. All she could really do was obey their orders and hope that she didn't anger or annoy them.

But soon, despite everything, Tsume found herself relaxing. It had been a long time since she'd sat with others like this. She'd been alone for almost as long as she could remember, and it was somehow comforting to have two other people sitting close to her, even if they were extraordinarily dangerous. Tsume lifted her head slightly to look at the two shinobi, and despite herself, Tsume found herself smiling softly. At least neither of them had hurt her.

"Oy, onna." Kisame's voice broke Tsume from her thoughts. "Come here." Biting her lip, Tsume rose to her feet, and walked over to stand next to Kisame. She kept her eyes lowered, and her arms wrapped around her chest. Kisame looked at Tsume for a moment before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down into his lap. She gasped sharply, body stiffening as she came up against Kisame's chest. Kisame caught her chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to looking into his eyes. Tsume was too scared to look away, her heart pounding in her chest. Kisame easily felt her racing pulse, and chuckled lightly. He shook his his head and brought both arms around Tsume, holding her firmly, but gently against his chest. "We're heading to the next town and dawn, onna," he said, tucking Tsume's head beneath his chin. "Get some sleep."


	2. Two Team Mission Scroll

A/N: Yay, another chapter! I got some really nice reviews, so I decided to update early. Sorry if this chapter is short, but it's all I have at the moment. I have a few ideas for how Tsume is gonna interact with Tobi and Deidara. I know that Tsume likes fireworks, and that'll give her something to talk (sorta) about with Deidara. But I don't know all that much about Tobi. If anyone has ideas, please tell me. I haven't really written an Akatsuki fic before, so I'm a tad lost. And again, I need ideas for the story. Interactions, chapters, fluff moments () anything.

-----

Tsume awoke slowly, her senses gradually returning. She yawned, and snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded her. A faint smile curved Tsume's lips when the warmth remained, still wrapped comfortingly around her. But her peaceful state of gradual wakefulness ended when Kisame's voice broke in on her.

"Warming up to me already, are you, onna?" he said, a smirk in his voice.

Tsume jumped, eyes snapping open to find herself looking up into Kisame's grinning face. Face flushing, Tsume wiggled in Kisame's arms and effectively tumbled onto the ground. She hissed in pain when she fell, biting her bottom lip. After she had pulled herself into a sitting position, she lifted her eyes to Kisame, and gave him a look of mild reproach. Then she blinked in slight surprise at herself. It was true that she had a mostly passive nature, but she wasn't completely docile either. She had _some_ pride, at least. But this was hardly the time for personal _pride_.

"Ah, so you do have a spine after all," Kisame laughed, smiling toothily.

Tsume had to throttle the urge to stick her tongue out at Kisame. She found herself mentally kicking herself for acting so impudent. Survival was the goal here, not acting like a child! She shouldn't do anything that would annoy either Kisame or Itachi. And speaking of Itachi . . . where was he?

"Itachi left early," Kisame said, seeming to read Tsume's thoughts. "We'll have to go quickly to catch up with him."

Tsume nodded, rising to her feet. She watched as Kisame walked over to the massive sword that she had seen earlier, and attached it to the wide belt that he wore diagonally across his back and chest. Then he turned back to Tsume. He looked at her for a moment before striding past her towards the mouth of the cave. Tsume followed him outside, eyes turning to the east as the sun began to rise.

_"Dawn,"_ she thought. _"It's just like it was back then."_ Tsume's mind began to drift, lapsing back into days long past and better left forgotten. She felt tears sting her eyes, and she quickly shook her head to rid her mind of the thoughts before they could take root.

"Onna," Kisame said, "come."

Tsume jumped slightly, and nodded, walking over towards Kisame. She stopped when she came before him, and looked up at him questioningly. Kisame tilted his head to the side, regarding her with an unreadable expression. Then he stepped forward, and caught Tsume up in his arms, earning a startled gasp and a sharpish look.

Kisame grinned again. "Got some spunk in you after all, huh?" he remarked, making Tsume blush. Then Kisame had left the ground, carrying Tsume against his chest as he leaped through the branches in a southerly direction. At first, Tsume clung to Kisame in fear, keeping her eyes tightly shut against the rising and falling motion of Kisame's movements. But soon, Tsume's body became accustomed to the movement, and dared to open her eyes.

The green foliage flew past at an alarming rate, and Tsume felt a slight thrill of exhilaration in the pit of her stomach every time Kisame rose. Again, despite her fear, Tsume found herself smiling. It was odd, she realized, that she was smiling at the time when her life was in the most danger. Tsume's smile became sad. Even before her life had been torn to shreds, Tsume hadn't smiled like she was.

_"Even if I die now,"_ Tsume thought, _"at least I'll have smiled."_

-----

Kisame came upon Itachi not long after, landing silently beside him at the edge of the forest. As Tsume's feet touched the ground she looked ahead, and saw the outskirts of a small town. She looked to Itachi, and started slightly when she found him looking at her. Tsume had been too scared to notice before, but now she realized that Itachi's eyes were red, with an odd black pattern circling in the crimson circle.

_"Sharingan?"_ Tsume wondered, thinking back to some of the pictures from books that she had read when she was younger. _"That would make this man an Uchiha."_ But even as Tsume looked on, the red faded away, only to be replaced by an equally piercing gaze of sharp onyx. Tsume bowed her head respectfully and looked away. Then she looked up at Kisame, asking what was going to happen next with her eyes, and hoping that the shark-nin would understand.

But before Kisame could answer, a shrill cry rang out above the three. Tsume looked up, recognizing the call of a hawk. Sure enough, a brown hawk was circling overhead, calling out again. Kisame and Itachi raised their gazes as well and, as they watched, the hawk came lower. Tsume picked out a small scroll fixed to its back. Itachi held out one arm for the bird to land on. It veered towards him for a moment, but then swerved at the last second to land on Tsume's shoulder.

Tsume winced at the feel of the bird's sharp claws on her skin, but she let the bird remain. She turned her head to look at the bird, and found it looking into her face with inquisitive yellow eyes. It trilled softly in her ear, easing its grip on her shoulder. Tsume relaxed her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, watching the bird.

"Would ya look at that?" Kisame said. "Seems the old bird likes you, onna."

Itachi looked at the bird with slight impatience. He made a small sound, holding out his arm. Trilling again, the bird left Tsume's shoulder to alight on Itachi's outstretched arm. Using his free hand, Itachi relived the bird of the scroll. Once free of its burden, the hawk returned to Tsume's shoulder, clicking its beak and preening her hair.

Itachi unrolled the scroll, his black eyes scanning the neat script. His brows furrowed ever so slightly, and Tsume guessed that it was his way of showing annoyance. Now that Tsume had a chance to think about it, she realized that both Kisame and Itachi were unique individuals. Not only were they ninja; that was beside the point. They both wore the same odd cloaks, and Tsume had noticed that they each wore similar rings. Both their forehead protectors—Kisame's from Kirigakure and Itachi's from Konohagakure—had deep gashes across the respective symbols. Itachi was seemed to be an epitome of deadly elegance, and it intrigued Tsume. Kisame's sword was another matter entirely, and he looked like _shark_, for Kami's sake! And he was _blue_!

Then Itachi spoke. "We're to meet up with Deidara and Tobi at the local inn," he said simply, rolling up the scroll and stowing it inside his cloak. "There's a mission that requires all four of us."

Kisame's face turned to an expression of annoyance. "Great, working with a mad bomber artist and a, a . . . a Tobi. Just wonderful," he sighed.

-----

A/N: There's chapter two of Unspoken. Kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. As of now, I have nothing else written for this story . . . cries Ideas are welcome, but flames are not. Thank you! R & R!


	3. Of Clothes and Shark Teeth

A/N: Yay, chapter three! And it's long! (dances) Sorry Deidara and Tobi weren't in this one, but I hope that you were satisfied with that little glimpse into Tsume's past. (turns on dramatic music) I'm just toying around with things, and I apologize if Kisame's outta character. Anyway, Tsume is now able to communicate with more then just her eyes. On my computer, the writing is in a different font, but I can't really do that on so I just made it italics. Thoughts are in italics too, so I hope it's not confusing. And now, onward!

-----

Tsume sat perched upon a stool, legs bent and hugged up against her chest. Chin resting on her knees, Tsume watched Itachi and Kisame. The three of them were now sitting in a double room at the local in, everything silent. There were two beds, a couch, a low table, a closet, a table with two chairs, and two stools, one of which Tsume was currently occupying. She silently watched the two ninja, amber eyes curious as well as fearful. There was also a small bathroom.

Itachi was sitting with his eyes closed at the table, while Kisame was lounging on one of the beds, his hands behind his head. He had set his sword aside, and it was currently leaning against the wall to his right. He had shed his cloak and hung it in the closet. Tsume took the opportunity to take a closer look at Kisame. Apart from his blue skin, gills, teeth, and eyes, Kisame looked relatively normal. He was tall and well built, body toned and well muscled. He seemed to be a few inches over six feet, more than head and shoulders taller then Tsume. He was wearing a fish-net shirt identical to the one that he had given Tsume, the light garment covering very little. It wasn't the face that he looked very much like a shark that bothered Tsume, in fact, that was what bothered her the least. What _did_ bother her, on the other hand, was his sword and the air of danger that was constantly surrounding him. If Tsume hadn't been a prisoner, she might have thought of Kisame as attractive. But at the moment, she was too scared of him and Itachi to think of such things.

_"Just remember, Tsume,"_ she thought to herself, _"you saved Aya. She'll be fine now. Just think about that."_ But still Tsume worried. She still felt terribly exposed in only an overly large fish-net shirt that showed her bra, and her dirty, torn capris. She didn't dare ask either Kisame or Itachi for some clothes. Her previous courage seemed to have vanished into thin air. Tsume bit her lip, eyes squeezed shut against the sudden fearful tears. She cursed at herself. _"Dammit, Tsume! Stop it! Stop crying!"_

"Stop crying, onna." Kisame's voice made Tsume jump, and her eyes snapped open to look at Kisame. He still had his eyes closed, and hadn't moved from his position on the bed. "Nothing's happened to you, so just calm down."

Tsume's hands balled into fists with as sudden surge of anger. She wanted to shout at Kisame, to tell him just how scared she was and to tell him to leave her alone. Tsume clenched her teeth; she couldn't stand it. More then ever now, she wished that she could speak. She wanted to scream, to make some kind of sound to tell Kisame what she was really feeling, instead of giving the shark-nin subtle signs with her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kisame had opened his eyes, and saw Tsume's face twisted in an expression of frustration. There must've been so many things that she wanted to say right then; to him and to Itachi. Only now did Kisame consider how hard it must be not to be able to speak. It was all well and good if there was someone like himself who could easily read someone's thoughts from the expression in their eyes, but otherwise . . . you were simply dumb, unable to express yourself in the simplest of ways. Kisame found himself wondering how Tsume had lost the ability to speak, and subsequently gotten the scar on her neck. However, Kisame's polite breeding prevented him from asking her.

But when he saw Tsume's hands open to clench around the edges of the stool, knuckles going white, he decided that he should do something. Kisame rose up silently, sliding his feet to the floor and standing up. All the while he was silent. Even when he walked across the floor towards her never made a sound. This was proven when Kisame reached out and touch Tsume's shoulder.

Tsume nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand descended on her shoulder, and her eyes snapped open. Tsume jumped again when her gaze met Kisame's. She jerked away from him, shoving herself off the stool. She landed in a tangle of arms and legs, completely disoriented and thoroughly embarrassed. She sat up quickly, shaking her hair from her face to shoot a mild glare up at Kisame, whom she blamed for her fall.

Kisame only chuckled. "Jumpy one, aren't you, onna?" he teased.

Now thoroughly fed up with being made fun up, Tsume looked around the room. She found what she was looking for on the low table before the couch. She rose to her feet, walked past Kisame, and sat down at the table. On it was a pad of paper and a pencil. Tsume picked up a pencil, and put it to the paper. She wrote quickly and neatly, brows furrowed as she did so. Curious, Kisame walked over to look over Tsume's shoulder. She set down her pencil, and moved her hands away from the paper so that Kisame could read it.

_"My name is Tsume. Please don't call me 'onna' all the time. If you're going to call me something, please call me by my name, Kisame-sama."_

Kisame chuckled at what he read. That made Tsume start writing again.

_"And please don't laugh at everything I do, Kisame-sama. I feel self-conscious enough as it is, being clothed as I am, and your teasing does nothing to help that. I do not mean to be disrespectful towards your or Itachi-sama, put please stop laughing at me."_

Kisame sighed, and moved around to sit across from Tsume. "Look, Tsume," he said, putting emphasis on her name, "be glad that you're not dead like that bastard who had you cornered. As of now, you are useless to Itachi and I. So far, you've shown no reason as to why we should keep you around."

Tsume bent over the writing again. "_I understand that, Kisame-sama, and I __am__grateful__ that you and Itachi-sama have treated me so well. I apologize if I have angered you."_ Tsume paused a moment, face losing all traces of frustration. _"I also wish to thank you for not harming that girl, Aya. She's only a child, and one of the few people in the village ever to show me kindness. I truly am grateful to you and Itachi-sama for not hurting her. And . . . thank you . . . for saving me from that man. But, you called him a thief. May I ask what he had done, Kisame-sama?"_ Tsume turned the pad around so that Kisame could read what she had written.

Kisame tilted his head to the side; Tsume's speech was very polite, similar almost to his own. And she seemed to have lost some of her earlier shyness and was now talking to him in as normal a manner as she dared. She was smart, too. She understood the situation that she was in, and conducted herself accordingly. The shark-nin shrugged. "The idiot had been trying to steal my sword and Itachi's katana. He was above the average pickpocket, but was really stupid to try an' steal from us."

Tsume nodded, turning the paper back to herself. _"I see. Kisame-sama, may I ask you something?"_

Kisame shrugged. "I don't see why not, but I can't make any promises."

_"Thank you. Before I ask, I must say that you're quite good at reading up-side-down. But I was wondering,"_ Tsume paused, biting her bottom lip, _"do you think that I could possibly get some other clothes? I don't mean to be __ungrateful__, and I thank you for the shirt, but as you can see, it's far to big form me, and too __reveling.__ If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would it be alright for me to get some clothes that fit me? Some clean ones? I understand if you don't want me to go __anywhere__, but I really need some fresh clothes. Mine have gotten a bit,"_ Tsume paused again, face flushing, _"well, dirty."_

Kisame thought a moment, considering Tsume's request. He didn't see how it could hurt, and at least she wouldn't look like some kind of common tart. And it wasn't an unreasonable request, for a girl to want clean clothes. And now that he was thinking about it, girls needed other things as well, things that Kisame would never dare to even_ think_ the names of. He sighed mentally. What a job this was gonna be. And then another thought came to him. Why was he bothering with this girl? Why hadn't he simply gotten rid of her, left her in the forest? The more Kisame thought about it, the more he realized that he had no idea. But all the same, he'd get Tsume some clothes, and . . . _other_ things.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. Tsume smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Kisame rose up and walked over to the door, pausing a moment to whisper something to Itachi that Tsume couldn't hear. Then he had left the room, closing the door behind him. Tsume suddenly wished that she could've gone with him, and be left alone with Itachi. The Sharingan-eyed young man had hardly said a word since receiving the so called 'mission scroll' that he was pouring over.

"Tsume-san." Tsume jumped at he sound of her name, looking over at Itachi. After all, who else could've spoken? "Come." Tsume scooped up the paper and pencil, rising to her feet. She walked quickly over to stand beside Itachi eyes lowered. He had closed the 'mission scroll' and stowed it away somewhere, and now the table's surface was bare. "Sit," Itachi instructed. Tsume did as she was told, setting out the pad of paper before her.

_"What is it, Itachi-sama?"_ she wrote out.

Itachi turned his now onyx gaze on Tsume and she shivered. "As I said before, you seem completely useless to us," he said coldly. "But it is possible that you know something that we do not. Do you have any skills to speak of?"

_"I have a photographic memory."_ It was a simple sentence, but one that surprised Itachi, though he did not show it. He simply arched a brow in instruction for Tsume to continue. _"I remember every detail of everything I see, Itachi-sama. It's been that way since I was a child. It's helped me a lot throughout my life. Could it possibly be of use to you and Kisame-sama? For as long as I am with you, I hope to be as little a __hindrance__ as possible."_

"If your claim is true, then you should learn things quite quickly," Itachi said.

_"Yes, I do. Once I'm shown something, I never forget it."_

"Then you may not be useless after all," Itachi said, inclining his head ever so slightly. "Would you be willing to learn from Kisame and myself without complaint? We would tolerate nothing, but if you can learn, we would not have to waste time defending you if we should be attacked or have to go into battle. If you cannot learn from us, then you will be killed. Those who have seen the inner workings of Akatsuki members never survive to tell others anything."

Tsume shivered at the coldness of Itachi's words, but she never doubted his sincerity for a moment. If the choices were to remain with Itachi and Kisame or death, then she would try her hardest to learn from them. _"Yes, Itachi-sama. If you and Kisame-sama wish to teach me, then I will __endeavor__ to learn from you. I don't want to be any trouble to you, so I will do my best to learn all that you teach me. And, may I ask what 'Akatsuki' is?"_

Itachi said not a word, and the look he gave Tsume told her that the conversation was at an end.

-----

Kisame was gone for about an hour before he returned, a black canvas backpack in one hand. He closed the door and walked inside. He saw Tsume sitting on the couch, legs crossed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded in her lap. As Kisame drew closer, she calmly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes fell on the bag and Kisame tossed it over to her. Sher caught it with surprising ease, and Kisame tilted his head in slight surprise.

"There're some clothes in there, and a few other things," Kisame said, returning to his former position on the bed. "You can change in the bathroom." Tsume tilted her head to the side questioningly, and lifted the flap of the backpack. There were several black t-shirts and pairs matching black capris. She also found a padded black jacket and a pair of black sandals at the bottom of the bag. There were multiple pairs of practical black underwear, as well as several black sports bras. Tsume also found a small black dress of a simply pattern, and she guessed that it was for sleeping in. Then she noticed a paper-wrapped box stuffed into the bottom corner. She pulled it out, and unwrapped the paper. She failed to notice Kisame's uncomfortable cough as she blushed fiercely. It was a box of tampons. Her cheeks tinged pink, and she packed the box back away.

Tsume rose to her feet, and moved towards the bathroom, bag in hand. Giving Kisame one last nod of thanks, she closed the door behind her. She set the backpack down on the sink counter, and pulled out a fresh bra and underwear. She undressed, placing her old clothes and Kisame's shirt aside. She had only changed into clean underwear when she looked down at herself. She was still covered in in scratches and bruises, some fresher then others. Tsume wanted to clean herself, and looked longingly at the small shower and bath cubical. Tsume was about to step towards the cubical when a sudden wave of weakness washed over her. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she crashed to the ground, hissing in pain as her body cried out, and fresh bruises were made. Tsume tried to scramble to her feet, but found herself suddenly unable.

There was some noise outside the bathroom, and then the door opened. Tsume tried even harder to get up when she saw Kisame looking down at her, but her legs remained weak and strengthless. Her face flushed, and she felt suddenly scared again. She tried to scramble away from the ninja, but he knelt down and caught her wrist. His eyes roamed over her, and tears stung the corners of Tsume's eyes. This had happened to her far too often. She'd been able to escape before, but she knew that there would be no way to escape Kisame. Fear overwhelmed her and she struggled vainly against Kisame, tears spilling from her eyes to run down her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing, onna?!" Kisame snapped, only making Tsume struggle harder. Kisame grabbed Tsume's other wrist, yanking her up to press her against he wall with the weight of his body. Tsume's breath hitched as she heard Kisame shut the door behind them, cutting off Tsume's only escape. Tsume continued to struggle under Kisame's weight, body shaking with her silent sobs.

Suddenly, Tsume felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and it took her only a moment to realize that Kisame had bitten her, sharp teeth biting into the skin of her shoulder. She went completely still, still shaking. She squeezed shut, trying to pull her mind away from the pain of Kisame's bite as he remained latched onto her shoulder. But he did nothing else. He simply stood there, hands holding Tsume's wrists on either side of her head. She held as still as she could, shaking and trembling.

Then, opening his powerful jaws, Kisame drew away from his bite. "Onna, if I wanted something from you," he hissed in Tsume's ear, "you would know what I wanted; I'm not one to be subtle. But I have no intention of doing anything to you. Now, are you done acting foolish, onna?" Tsume nodded. "Look at me."

Slowly, Tsume opened her eyes, Kisame's gaze capturing and holding her own. Kisame saw the fear in Tsume's eyes, and beneath that, the pain from his bite. He frowned. Damn, why had he gone and done that? His eyes lost the hardened gaze, and Kisame bent his head to Tsume's shoulder again. He felt Tsume wince again, and then shiver when she felt his tongue press against the bleeding mark that he had made.

Kisame licked away the blood, nudging Tsume's skin gently with the tip of his nose. "Sorry," Kisame murmured, his grip on Tsume's wrists relaxing. "Now I went and gave you another wound . . ."

Slowly, the fear faded from Tsume's eyes. She didn't understand it, but there had been something in Kisame's voice just then. Something almost . . . apologetic. Kisame drew back from her, releasing her wrists. He turned away, picking up one of the white washcloths that had been folded on the counter. He wet it under the faucet, and turned back to Tsume. She flinched when he came close and, for some reason, it brought up the smallest pang of regret in Kisame's stomach, an unfamiliar feeling.

"Look, I'm just going to clean your cuts, onna," he said softly. "They'll get infected and then you really will be useless. We won't be able to train you if you've got an infected wound." Kisame reached out and took Tsume gently by the arm. "Let me clean the cuts, and then you can bathe, alright?"

Tsume looked up at Kisame, still uncertain. He was still unpredictable to her; she didn't know his behavior patterns well enough to predict his moods. For now, she would just have to take things as they came, trying to learn and adapt. Biting her bottom lip, Tsume stepped forward, pulling her hair over her right shoulder and tilting her head to the side, baring Kisame's bite.

Kisame stepped forward and raised the washcloth. His touch was surprisingly gently as he pressed it lightly against Tsume's shoulder, dabbing at the blood. Still biting her bottom lip Tsume allowed Kisame to clean the wound, and didn't open her eyes when she felt him put some kind of salve on it. The salve stung a little, and Tsume guessed that it was the antiseptic. She found it odd to find herself being treated by such a person, when next to no one had given her a second glance when she had lain bleeding in the streets so long ago. No one except for that one woman . . .

-----

_It was winter. Though the winters of the land were relatively mild, Tsume was just a sickly girl, not fit to be out and alone in the winter evening, let alone when she was hurt and bleeding. She lay in a darkened ally, her throat cut and bleeding and deep slash across her back. As she lay there clad in rags, Tsume had tried to call out to passers by, but her voice would not work and trying to speak only made her lose more blood. It was only when she was half-dead with cold, barely conscious from blood loss, that Tsume had resigned herself to dying alone and without any memory of a family or anyone who cared for her. It was also then that she was saved._

_"Oh, Kami!" a distant voice said. "You poor child! Who has done this to you?!" The voice was kind and filled with worry, and Tsume felt herself being lifted up and wrapped in something soft and warm. She heard the voice again, but this time much closer. "Can you hear me, child? What is—oh, Kami! You're throat's been cut! How can you still be alive? Little one, just hang on, I'll get you home and take care of you. Don't you go dying on me, child!"_

_The next thing Tsume remembered was waking up in a warm bed with the sound of a crackling fire and a female voice singing a lullaby. The voice was elderly but strong, warm and kind as the blankets that Tsume felt covering her body. She opened her eyes, gazing blearily around her. She was in a small room, and couldn't see much beyond the fireplace and the bed she was lying in. There was someone sitting at the foot of the bed, but Tsume couldn't make out her face._

_Tsume tried to speak, but the only sound she made was a quiet rasp, but whatever sound she made must've attracted the figure's attention. When it spoke, Tsume recognized the female voice from before. "Don't push yourself, child," she said. "You haven't been asleep long. You need to rest now. If you need something, I have a chalk-board for you to write on, but try to rest for now." As Tsume drifted off again, the woman said something else. "Don't you worry, old Aki will take good care of you."_

_Aki. Wonderful, beautiful old Aki. She was one of the very few ever to truly care about Tsume, and had raised the young girl like she was her own daughter. Tsume had loved her like a mother. But Aki had been taken from Tsume far too soon. On a red morning of blood and blades that Tsume would never forget._

-----

A/N: Well, that was chapter three. And now, I have a question to ask. Where should Tsume sleep? I'm torn between having her shivering on the couch and Kisame giving her a blanket, or him just telling her that she's sleeping in the same bed with him. Garg. Nothin' is gonna happen yet, and Tsume's still a little scared of him, and let's face it, he did bite her with those scary teeth of his. But anyway, gimme reviews, since I don't know what I'm gonna write! And about Deidara and Tobi, help! I need ideas! I already know that Tsume gets along with Deidara because she likes fireworks (I'm typing this on July fourth, by the way, and earlier tonight, a firework was shot _way_ too low and zoomed past only about ten inches from my face, spraying sparks on my mom and I. Ouch.) and that Tobi calls her a 'good girl' because she wants to learn from Kisame and Itachi. But how should she behave around them and how the heck do they act? And what is the big mission that they have to go on?! I know it takes place somewhere with a big canyon with rocks with unstable chemicals that can explode if exposed to too many vibrations (Kisame jumping around). Man this is long. Sorry. I'll try to write soon, but my muse is being stubborn, so please help me. (goes and starts begging to muse).


	4. A Nightmare, an Artist, and a Tobi

A/N: Chapter Four! And I haven't died! I'm really sorry for not updating, but my mom's computer is out, and it'll take a while to fix it. I'm writing all these chapters in advance, so please excuse any errors because of that. I've decided to sorta give a look into Tsume-chan's past again. Well, at the moment it's a dream, but yeah. I'm totally guessing on how Tobi and Deidara act in this, and if I'm completely off, please tell me, cause I wanna keep them (and Kisame and Itachi) in character as much as possible. And if you're getting tired of all the angst, blame whoever made the Naruto music. I'm listening to it as I write, and there's lotsa angsty music on the CD I burned. So, here's chapter four!

-----

Tsume felt quite tired as she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She held her backpack in one hand as she walked across the floor, trying to be as quiet as possible. The day had passed quickly, and cleaning and bandaging the worst of her wounds had taken longer then Tsume had thought. After Kisame had left her alone, Tsume had taken a long, hot shower, and her hair was still wet from the water. It was dark in the room, and Tsume made out the shapes of Kisame and Itachi lying in their beds, presumably asleep.

Turning her head away from them, Tsume walked over to the couch, and set her backpack down beside it. She saw that a blanket and a pillow had been placed on the couch, and she smiled in the dark. Tsume had changed into the small black dress from before, and found that the straps had a habit of falling off her shoulders and that the skirt only came to the middle of her thighs. But no one could see her in the dark, or at least she hoped so. Yawning, Tsume lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket up around her and laying her head on the pillow. She curled herself into a ball, closing her eyes. As her mind began to drift, Tsume thought she saw Kisame sit up in his bed, shadowed face turned in her direction. But then Tsume was asleep.

-----

The dream was the same as it always was, vivid and loud. Screams filled the air, the stench of blood heavy and nauseating. Tsume was held against a strong chest by one arm, while another arm held a sword out to defend her. She felt a warm spatter of blood hit her back as the defending sword hit something, and the cry as the attacker fell. A male voice was speaking above Tsume, tone worried but comforting. Then suddenly, whoever was holding her jerked forward, and over his shoulder, Tsume saw the grinning face of another man, his kunai buried deep in her defender's back.

"Ts-Tsume . . . ru-run!" With those last words, the defender fell forward, flinging Tsume out of the way. She wanted to run back to him, to save him, but her body would not obey. She was suddenly running, running as fast as her child body would allow. But someone was behind her, laughing coldly as he chased Tsume. She cried out as pain burned across her back. And then, Tsume felt something cold against her throat. She tried to scream again, but the sound ended in a strangled rasp as the edge of a blade slashed across her throat. Tsume fell to the ground, looking up into her attacker's face. She could only just see him, his deathly pale face lit red by the sky. And then . . .

-----

. . . she woke up. Tsume's eyes snapped open, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, body shaking uncontrollably. As after every dream, Tsume longed for someone to hold her, to stroke her hair and whisper in her ear that it was was only a dream. A dream created in Tsume's desperate want to know about her parents. It was her mind's twisted way of explaining everything, of explaining the scar across her neck, the scar on her back, and her inability to speak.

"Onna." Tsume was too distraught to be surprised by Kisame's voice. She turned her tearful face towards him, and saw him looking down at her as he sat before the couch. She couldn't see his face because of the dark shadows of the room, and she didn't know what to do. Her body acted on its own then. Tsume sat up, and wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck, hiding her face in his chest. At that moment, she didn't care who he was or what her situation was, she just knew that he was there before her, and that her nightmares wouldn't dare return if he were near.

_"Please, don't go,"_ Tsume begged silently. _"Don't leave me alone. The dream won't come back if you're close. Please don't push me away. Just this once."_

The next thing Tsume knew, Kisame had caught her up in his arms and stood. Tsume clung to him, tears still falling. She felt Kisame walk across the floor and lay her down on his bed, her head resting on the pillow. Then Kisame had laid down behind her, pulling up the blankets before sliding one arm around her waist and pulling her up against his chest. Tsume's eyes snapped open and she blushed. This felt so similar to the dream. Kisame's arm was strong and protecting, just like Tsume's defender. He was so warm. Without thinking, Tsume turned in Kisame's arms and pressed her face to his chest, her left arm wrapping around to grip at the muscles of his back. She started to shake, but was unable to shed tears. She had no more tears left to cry, so she simply shook and trembled against Kisame's chest, hoping and praying that he wouldn't push her away. And he didn't.

"I don't want you waking me up with any more of your bad dreams, onna," he said quietly, tucking Tsume's head beneath his chin as he had done before. "If being near someone keeps those dreams away, then you're sleeping with me from now on, alright? Just don't wake me up, and it should work. Deal?" Tsume nodded vigorously, and Kisame chuckled, pulling Tsume closer. "Alright then. Go back to sleep . . . Tsume."

-----

Tsume was awakened by the sun streaming in through the window. There was nothing to block the determined rays, and they hit Tsume full in the face. She made a face and rolled over, pulling the covers up above her head. She would have groaned, complained, or cursed, but could do none of them. She settled for swearing _mentally_ at the dastardly rays that seemed intent on making her morning life miserable and uncomfortable.

"This's the girl, un? She's pretty, un."

The unfamiliar voice jolted Tsume, and she sat bolt upright, eyes snapping open and looking blearily around her for the source. She found that it was a blond-haired person who was standing to Tsume's left but a little ahead of her, smiling down at her. At first, Tsume couldn't decide if the blond was male or female, seeing as the blond had a ponytail on top of its head and the golden hair had such a high gloss to it. But then the blond spoke again.

"You're Tsume, right, un?" the blond asked, proving itself to be male. Slowly, Tsume nodded, looking warily at the blond-haired man as he smiled at her. "Kisame was right, un," he said. "You are cute, un."

Tsume found herself blushing at the comment, and looked around the room. She saw Kisame, Itachi, and another person sitting around the taller of the two tables. They seemed to be eating something, and whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Kisame saw Tsume looking at him over Itachi's shoulder, and nodded at her. "Morning, onna," he said. Then he nodded at the blond standing over Tsume. "Meet Deidara, of Iwagakure."

"_Formerly_ of Iwagakure, un," Deidara corrected, turning around to sit on the edge of the bed. "You know I renounced my village when—" Then Deidara looked over his shoulder at Tsume. "Eh, never mind, un." Tsume blinked curiously at Deidara, but then turned her attention to the other new arrival. He was looking at her as well, and Tsume saw that he was wearing a very odd mask. It was bright orange, seeming to swirl in to the singular circle around his right eye. His hair was black, and stuck up in multiple directions. He was wearing the same cloak as Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame, though at the moment, Kisame wasn't wearing his. Deidara must have followed Tsume's gaze. "Oh, that's Tobi, un," he said. "He's my partner, just like Kisame is Itachi's partner, un. Tobi and I work together, un."

"Or at least you try to," Kisame said, putting a bit of what Tsume saw was a fish-stuffed rice ball into his mouth. "Though you often end up fighting."

"It's all Tobi's fault, un," Deidara huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi protested, sounding quite childish.

Tsume blinked over at Tobi, tilting her head to the side. She looked questioningly at Kisame, a slightly lost expression in her eyes. Kisame just shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Tsume slid her feet to the floor and stood up, yawning again. Deidara stood up as well, looking Tsume up and down. Bandages and band-aids dotted her body, the heaviest bandaging on her shoulder.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked, nodding at the bandaging.

Tsume hid her blush as she bowed to Deidara and then to Tobi. Then she moved towards the couch and lifted up the backpack. She looked at Kisame for approval, and he nodded. Bowing in the general direction of the ninjas, she moved as quickly as she dared, and forced herself not to slam the door behind her. Letting out a heavy sigh, Tsume leaned her back against the door and slid down, clutching her backpack to her chest.

_"Oh, dear __Kami__!"_ she thought, hanging her head. _"How am I supposed to deal with this?! I'm being surrounded by the most unusual people in the world! What did I ever do to deserve something like this?!"_ And then Tsume's hand rose to her shoulder where Kisame's bite was bandaged. Why had she reacted that way when Deidara had asked what had happened? Kisame had only bitten her to stop her senseless struggling, right? But then there had been that tenderness with which Kisame had cleaned and bandaged her wounds. What had made him act like that? Tsume shook her head and got quickly to her feet. _"No, Tsume! Stop thinking and just move along! Just get dressed and get something to eat!"_

Tsume dressed quickly, brushing her hair with the brush that was on the counter. Then she washed her face and scrubbed it clean with a washcloth, looking up at herself in the mirror. There were a still cuts on her face, and a dark bruise on her left cheek. There was also a band aid above her right eye. Tsume quickly looked away, stowing her black sleeping dress back in the backpack and closing the bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

Opening the bathroom door, Tsume stepped out, and was surprised to find that Tobi was standing only a foot away with a plate of food in his hands. He held it out to Tsume, and his tone suggested that he was smiling. "This is for Tsume-chan!" he said happily. "Tobi saved some for you because Tobi is a good boy!"

Tsume couldn't hold back the happy, grateful smile that spread across her face. She blushed as she bowed in thanks, straightening up to take the place from Tobi. She found it to hold three of the fish rice balls that Kisame had been eating, assorted vegetables, and a small cup of still steaming tea.

Again, Tsume bowed to Tobi, imagining him to smile as he spoke again. "There are some chopsticks on the table, and more tea if you want it," he said happily. "I tried to save some of the other fish, but Kisame-senpai ate it all." Tobi sighed and hung his head in defeat.

Tsume couldn't stop smiling. She decided that she liked Tobi. Directing her smile at Tobi, Tsume moved over to the table, bowing her head at both Kisame and Itachi as she lifted up a pair of chopsticks. Then she walked across the floor to sit down a the low table, letting out a tired sigh as she picked up her chopsticks and set her tea above her plate. Closing her eyes, Tsume clapped her hands together above her meal. _"Let's eat!"_

She then proceeded to tear into the food ravenously, unaware that she had been so hungry until now. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Tsume thought that even if she had been eating dried fish and plums it would have tasted just as good as what she was eating now. Having not eating for nearly two days and not noticing the hunger, Tsume ate every scrap of food on her plate. Once that everything had been devoured, Tsume was about to set down her chopsticks when someone brought three more fish rice balls, set on a small plate, into her line of sight. Tsume looked up to see Deidara holding the food out to her. He was smiling at her, and Tsume was too hungry to read into the expression. Once she had finally downed all the food, Tsume set down her chopsticks and lifted up the tea. She gulped it down all in one go, exhaling contentedly as she set the cup down.

"Looks like onna's got a healthy appetite," Kisame said with a light laugh.

Tsume sighed and hung her head. There he went, calling her 'onna' again. But then, she couldn't hope for too much in the current situation, could she? Tsume sighed again, lifting her head up to look out the window. The sun was still shining in but not so aggressively. _"Well,"_ she thought, _"here begins another day. At least I slept through dawn this time."_

"What's with that sad look, un?" Deidara asked, interrupting Tsume. "You can be depressed later, Tsume, but I wanna ask something, un." Tsume nodded respectfully for Deidara to continue. "Do you think that the best kinda art is the kind that explodes, un? That lasts only for a moment, un?"

Tsume blinked for a moment, mentally composing a response. Then she looked around for the pad of paper that she had been using earlier. Kisame tossed it and the pencil over from the table. Nodding her thanks, Tsume wrote out her answer to Deidara's question. _"Well, yes, I suppose so. I've always loved fireworks, and there's a . . . I don't know how to explain it, but there's a real beauty to something that is so wonderful but only lasts for a moment. It shows that nothing in life can last for ever."_ Tsume smiled sadly. _"It makes me happy and sad at the same time."_

The next thing Tsume knew, she had been hug-tackled from the other side of the table by Deidara. "Finally, someone who understands what true art is, un!" he cried happily as he nuzzled his face comically against Tsume's own. "Now I am no longer alone, un!"

Tsume looked to Kisame imploringly for help, completely flustered and confused at Deidara's actions. "Leave the onna alone, Deidara," Kisame said with a sigh. Deidara ignored him completely and continued nuzzling Tsume's cheek happily. Kisame rose up and walked over to where Tsume was trapped beneath the eccentric ninja. He bent down and lifted Deidara up by the back of his red and black cloak. Unfortunately, Deidara hung stubbornly onto Tsume.

"No, she's gonna be my apprentice, un!" he protested.

Kisame glared at the blond. He put one arm around Tsume, and pulled her from Deidara's grip. Then he held Deidara at arm's length and Tsume possessively against his chest. "She's my prisoner," he said, giving Tsume a light squeeze. "Go find your own, Deidara."

"But, Kisame!" Deidara protested, reaching out childishly towards Tsume. "She understands what art is, un! I wanna teach her, un!"

"You can teach her all you want, Deidara," Itachi interrupted, instantly pulling all attention to himself. "Tsume-san will be learning from us as we travel. Kisame seems intent on keeping her, and training her will prevent her from being useless." Then Itachi turned to look directly at Tsume. "She has a photographic memory, which will speed up the learning process considerably."

Then Tobi joined the conversation. "Tsume-chan is a good girl if she's trying to be useful to everyone! Tobi will teach you all that he knows because Tobi is a good boy and wants to help, too!"

Itachi nodded. "Very well. We all shall teach you."

-----

A/N: Well, that was chapter four. You like? I had fun writing the part with Deidara and Tobi. I think Tsume's just trying to ignore the fact that she's a prisoner surrounded by ninja to keep from going into shock. She got bitten because she started freaking out earlier, and I don't think she wants a repeat of that. And she's been alone for most of her life, so no matter who they are, she's happy that she can be around people now. And her dream, I'm not sure if it is her mind trying to give an answer, or just me giving her a glimpse of the horrid past I put her through. (feels bad) Any ideas, please message me. But not too many, because my muse might go nuts. (It was bad enough the time she met Jiraya and started showing him her yaoi ideas, which, by the the way, she won't show to me.) Anyway, R & R!


	5. The Perils of Bathing

A/N: Yay, chapter five! Sorry for not updating in a while. I got a bunch of ideas for one of my other stories, and my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I worked on it. That and my mom has some relatives over. Well, this chapter is based on a weird dream I had, except Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi were replaced by Team Seven, and Kisame was actually Zabuza, and I was Tsume. When I woke up I just lay there trying to figure it out. It was rather odd.

-----

It was raining when the group departed from the inn. Thankfully, Tsume's jacket had a hood, and she pulled it up when she stepped outside. Because the backpack was made of heavy, tightly-woven canvas, Tsume didn't have to worry about the rest of her belongings getting wet. She felt decidedly out of place, walking in the middle of the four shinobi, all with their cloaks and straw hats. They were all taller than her as well, making her even more uncomfortable.

But there was nothing that Tsume could do about it. She had resigned herself to whatever fate was in store for her, and would take things as they came to the best of her ability. With the rain, it was unlikely that much training would happen, and though part of her dreaded learning from any of the shinobi, Tsume couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Though, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why, Tsume wanted to be useful to Kisame in some way or another. Perhaps it was that he hadn't hurt her. Or more likely it was because he had saved her and given her a new life, at least of a sort. At the very least, she was no longer alone.

It was only after they had left the village that anyone spoke. "So Tsume-chan has a photographic memory?" asked Tobi, who was walking to Tsume's left. Tsume nodded, looking straight ahead at Itachi, hoping that he would repeat what she had written in explanation. He did no such thing.

"That's pretty rare," said Kisame. Who was walking on Tsume's right. "It's too bad that you weren't born in a shinobi village, onna; you'd've made a great ninja."

Tsume smiled and blushed at the praise, bowing in Kisame's direction. The more time she spent with him, the more Tsume found herself thinking that Kisame wasn't that bad a person after all. She'd gathered that he, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi all belonged to some kind of organization that wasn't exactly lawful, to put it lightly. And despite that, Tsume found herself beginning to trust the shark-nin, if only a little.

_"I must be mad," _Tsume thought to herself. _"Trusting someone who is more than likely to be a criminal. But even if he is dangerous, he hasn't done anything horrible to me. __Except__ for capturing me and biting me, I really can't say that he's mistreated me. I mean—"_ Tsume quickly broke off her train of thought, shaking her head and disguising the movement as shaking rain out of her face. It wasn't a good idea to think about that very much. Surviving was the goal, and nothing else.

-----

Kisame was surprised that Tsume showed no signs of fatigue when the group finally stopped walking at sundown, though it was still raining heavily and they had been walking for a long time. The group took shelter beneath a canopy of trees, the wide, waxy leaves preventing most of the rain from getting through. Despite her backpack being waterproof, Tsume's jacket was not, and had been soaked almost completely. Only the inner lining of the garment had prevented her shirt from becoming soaked as well.

After a fire had been started, Tsume had dragged a small log over and laid her jacket out on the log before the fire to dry. Despite her delicate appearance, Tsume was sensible, and had a good head on her shoulders. As she sat cross-legged by the fire, Kisame got up walked over to sit beside her. She looked up at him and gave a small smile before turning her gaze back to the flames. Amber eyes holding a soft, almost lost expression.

"What's wrong, onna?" Kisame asked.

_"Why does he always have to call me that?"_ Tsume thought to herself. Tsume then turned to rummage in her backpack, after a moment pulling out the pad of paper and pencil that she had stolen from the inn. She wrote her answer calmly. _"I haven't spent time with this many people for almost as long as I can remember. There was one person who took care of me when I was young, and that girl, Aya, from the village, but other then that, you and the others are the first people I've spent time with for a very long time, Kisame-sama. It feels . . . a bit strange. Kind of hard to adjust to. I've been alone for so long, being around people like this is . . . it's just a bit funny feeling to me. Sorry, Kisame-sama, I'm not making any sense."_

Kisame shrugged. "Eh, it's fine," he said. "I think I get where you're coming from. Being with strange people is better then being alone."

Tsume nodded. _"Yes, that's very true,"_ she wrote. _"I know I'm probably only a __hindrance__ right now, but if learning from you, Itachi-sama, Deidara-sama, and Tobi-sama means that I can travel with you for just a little longer, then I'd be happy to do so. I really am grateful to you, Kisame-sama. You saved me, in more ways then one. I'm in your debt."_

Kisame eyed Tsume curiously. _"What a __strange__ person she is,"_ he thought to himself. _"She's grateful to me because I took her prisoner."_

-----

The fire had died down to a pile of smoking embers. They glowed brightly in the dark forest, hissing when the occasional drop of water made its way through the foliage. Tsume's eyelids were growing heavy as she sat before the fire, legs still hugged against her chest. Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame had already retired, and now only Tsume and Itachi were still up. Itachi was sitting opposite Tsume, and she avoided his gaze. He continued to watch her, and though Tsume could not see his face, she could feel his eyes on her.

Tsume began to doze, but came quickly awake when the nightmare began to surface, with the same red sky and the sounds of a battle. Tsume's hands clenched on her legs, and she willed with all her might for the nightmare to go away. But she knew it was there, waiting in the back of her mind for her to doze off again. Tsume shivered. Why did this have to keep happening? It was just a dream, and dreams usually faded over time. Why wouldn't this one?

"Tsume." Tsume jumped at Kisame's voice, shifting her knees to the ground as she turned to face the direction from which his voice had come. "If you're going to sleep, onna, you'd better come over here." It was only then that Tsume remembered Kisame's previous words.

_"I don't want you waking me up with any more of your bad dreams, onna. If being near someone keeps those dreams away, then you're sleeping with me from now on, alright? Just don't wake me up, and it should work. Deal?"_

Slowly, Tsume rose to her feet. She walked hesitantly towards Kisame's voice, and soon saw his shadowed figure. He was leaning, cross-legged, against the trunk of a tree, cloak open to bare his chest. His eyes were closed as he gestured for Tsume to come sit in his lap. Blushing lightly, Tsume complied. Slipping out of her sandals, Tsume sat down sideways in Kisame's lap, feet braced against his right thigh. She jumped slightly when Kisame's arms encircled her, but quickly relaxed and leaned her head against Kisame's chest. And once again, Tsume felt that strange, warm kind of safety surround her. It was like Kisame's arms put up an impenetrable barrier around her.

_"Why does _he_ make me feel so safe?"_ Tsume thought. _"I'm his prisoner, and yet I feel so safe around him. Why? He feels so warm when he holds me . . . tender almost. And after he'd bitten me . . . he looked genuinely sorry. Why is he doing this?"_ Tsume's brows furrowed in mild frustration. _"Dammit, it's like he's __purposely__ trying to mess with my head!"_ But Tsume sighed out her frustration. _"It's not like I should complain. If he makes me feel safe, I really shouldn't. I've never really had this feeling of safety before, so no matter who causes it, I should be grateful."_

Tsume sighed again, and nuzzled closer to Kisame, who just grunted and held her close. Tsume couldn't hold back a blush, but it soon faded as she began to doze again. And she wasn't afraid this time. She knew that she wouldn't have the nightmare as long as she was in Kisame's arms, so she let herself relax, and soon had drifted off into slumber.

Kisame felt Tsume's breathing become deep and even as she fell asleep, and her body relax against him. Holding her like this again made Kisame realized how small Tsume was compared to him. And now that he thought about it, Kisame realized that Tsume couldn't be more than seventeen at the most. He remembered the thick scar running diagonally across her back from her left shoulder to her right hip. That was a bad scar. What had happened to Tsume to give her such a painful past? Kisame wanted to ask Tsume, but he knew better then to ask her about something like that.

Kisame lifted one hand and stroked Tsume's hair, letting the dark, silky strands run through his fingers. Tsume made a sound in her sleep, and leaned into the touch, making Kisame smile to himself as let his hand drop. She really was a delicate individual, underneath all her logic and polite manners. Then Tsume whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, surprising Kisame. But, all the same he returned his hand to her head, letting his hands run through her hair again.

-----

Tsume awoke before Kisame the next morning, the sun peeking through the branches to shine on her face. She grimaced. That blasted star must have something against her. Tsume tried to rise up, but was restrained as the still-sleeping Kisame growled slightly and held her firmly. Instead of blushing, Tsume cracked one eye open to glare sleepily up at the shark-nin. When she didn't get a good night's sleep, Tsume was very grumpy in the mornings. Tsume sighed, opening both eyes.

The reason for her not getting a good night's sleep the previous night was because she had been dreaming. It hadn't been the nightmare that so often plagued her, but a strange dream, surreal and floating but with every detail so clear and crisp at the same time. She couldn't remember much about it. She remembered feeling Kisame embrace her, and whisper something that she couldn't quite here. Then the scene had changed and Kisame had been standing with his back to her on the surface of some body of water, and there had been a girl standing on the opposite shore facing him, anger in her hazel eyes. The girl had been wounded yes, but Kisame had been as well. Something about it worried Tsume, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Tsume was shaken from her thoughts as Kisame awoke, opening both eyes quickly; something that Tsume attributed to his being a shinobi. Kisame looked down and met Tsume's gaze. And this time, Tsume did not look away. This early in the morning, shinobi or not, Kisame was just as tired as her. It made her want to smile, but she held it back; she and Kisame weren't that different . . . at least in a certain sense.

"Morning, onn—Tsume," Kisame said, correcting himself and using Tsume's name. She smiled warmly up at him when he did so, and it took all of Kisame's strength not to let himself smile back. Despite his training and the life that he had endured, Tsume's smile was so warm and genuine. Kisame guessed that she could make even the stoic Itachi crack a bit of a smile, and that was saying something. Kisame opted instead for lifting a hand to ruffle Tsume's hair. "Sleep okay, onna?" he asked, reverting back to his usual speech patterns. Brows furrowing and smile turning to a slight frown, Tsume shook her head. Kisame tilted his head to the side. "Nightmare?"

Tsume shook her head again and shrugged. She knew that she wouldn't be able to explain it with just written words, and unfortunately, that was all she had as a ways of communication. Tsume tried once again to sit up, and this time, Kisame let her. She nodded her thanks to him as she slid on her sandals and went back towards the fire, where Deidara and Tobi were just waking up. Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Tsume-chan!" Tobi said brightly.

"Good mornin', Tsume-chan, un," Deidara said sleepily. Tsume smiled at the contrast in their characters. They reminded her of Kisame and Itachi. Kisame was more aggressive and rough, while Itachi was cool, quick, and deadly. Kisame was by no means slow, but in the short time that she had known him, she had seen him move at a speed that seemed almost inhuman.

Then Tsume looked down at herself and made a face. She need a bath and a change of clothes. Luckily, she had no shortage of the latter, but how she was going to wash herself was beyond her. Tobi must've noticed something. "If Tsume-chan needs a bath, there's a stream not far that way," he said, pointing in the direction behind Kisame while he tried to light the fire with his other hand. "Make sure to tell Kisame-senpai first, though. If you're his prisoner, then he'll want to know what you're doing."

Tsume nodded, and bowed her thanks to Tobi and the half-asleep Deidara. Lifting up her backpack and slinging it over one shoulder, she walked back over to where Kisame was still sitting. She sat down before him with her her legs bent beneath her. She brought her backpack around and pulled out her pad of paper and pencil. Kisame looked up when he realized that Tsume was about to write something.

_"Excuse me, Kisame-sama, but I would like to take a bath and wash my clothes. Tobi-sama said that there was a stream nearby, but that I should ask you if I could go first. Would it be alright if I did that Kisame-sama?"_

Kisame tilted his head to the side for a second, and then nodded. "Sure. I'll be close by," and then he added quickly at Tsume's scarlet blush, "but I won't be looking, so calm down, onna. My ears and nose are more then enough to tell me if you try to escape. And speaking of that, please don't." Tsume tilted her head to the side, and Kisame shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to you sleeping near me."

Tsume hid her blush as she bowed her head in thanks. Stowing her notepad and pencil, she rose up, Kisame doing the same. Tsume started off in the direction that Tobi had pointed, Kisame following. She heard him call out to Tobi over his shoulder as they vanished among the trees. Tsume soon heard the sound of rushing water, and smiled quickening her step. Kisame put out a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. Tsume turned.

"I'll be waiting here, onna," he said. To illustrate his point he sat down cross-legged on the ground. "Make a lota noise if you get into trouble. I'll be able to tell what's an accident and what's not."

Deciding not to ask how he would know, Tsume bowed her understanding and agreement before turning around and heading towards the stream. It was clear and deep, running languidly over the rocks. Tsume smiled at the sight. She walked over to a large bolder that was situated on the stream's edge, and began to undress. She then folded her clothes and lay them on the bolder. Out of habit, Tsume looked around her before darting to the stream's edge. She stepped in quickly, the water coming up to her knees. Tsume was standing on a small shelf about a foot in width. After that, the water dropped off into deeper water. Tsume sat down on the shelf, and slid into the deeper water. It came up to her neck, and the pull of the water was only slight.

Finding a good foot-hold on the stream-bed, Tsume ducked her head under the water, shivering in delight as she was submerged in the cool water. Tsume shook her soaked hair from her face as she came back up, sucking in air. Tsume leaned back in the water and began scrubbing at her hair, eyes closed and lips smiling. Once she was satisfied that her hair was clean, Tsume went to work on the rest of her. She had to remove the bandages on her shoulder to wash the wound, and she winced as part of the scab was torn away. Twisting her head, Tsume bent to suck on the lightly bleeding spot.

Then Tsume felt something brush against her ankle. Thinking it was just some sort of water-dwelling plant, Tsume shook her leg slightly to dislodge the plant. But then, whatever it was tightened around her entire ankle, and Tsume realized that it was no plant. Senses on high alert, Tsume looked down. Whatever it was was still tight around her ankle, but Tsume couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, whatever it was gave a powerful jerk, yanking Tsume under the water. She felt herself being pulled against the water's current up-stream, held close to the stream-bed. Tsume thrashed and fought, trying to the surface. Finally she succeeded. She burst above the water, gasping for breath. Then, from amid the panic, Kisame's words echoed in her mind.

_"Make a lota noise if you get into trouble. I'll be able to tell what's an accident and what's not."_

Without a second thought, Tsume began to thrash wildly in the water, kicking and splashing as much as she could. When she was pulled underwater for a moment, Tsume grabbed up as many stones as she could. She threw them clumsily at the shore, hearing them crash into the underbrush. But then Tsume was pulled underwater yet again, and this time she could not reach the surface. As her consciousness faded away, Tsume realized that she wasn't afraid of dying. She'd spent time with people who didn't judge her, and she'd smiled. Even if that time had been short, Tsume treasured it, and had no regrets that her life was now ending. Except that . . . she hadn't been able to help Kisame-sama or the others . . . she'd been useless until the end . . . she did regret that . . .

-----

The three low-class ninja pulled the unconscious Tsume ashore, grinning at their catch. They'd set chakra traps in the stream in hopes of catching fish, but a beautiful girl was ten times better. One knelt down by Tsume, and preformed several quick hand signs. Tsume arched up and the water that she had swallowed was drawn from her lungs. With a quick motion of his hands, the ninja tossed the water back into the stream. Tsume coughed slightly, but remained unconscious.

"Quite the catch, eh?" one of the ninja's companions said, eying Tsume's naked body with lustful eyes. "She's pretty."

Then, with another cough, Tsume's eyes opened. She blinked, rising up on her elbows, and bringing her legs up. Upon seeing the ninja around her, Tsume's amber orbs widened in fear. Her body tensed, and she shivered under their gaze. _"I have the worst luck in the world,"_ she thought. _"Perhaps drowning __would've__ been better."_ But then something occurred to Tsume. If she survived this, she might still be able to be of some use to Kisame and the others. Tsume closed her eyes as despair flickered in their depths, tears escaping form beneath the closed lids.

"Looks like she won't put up much of a fight," the ninja kneeling next to Tsume said, a smirk in his voice. The next thing Tsume knew, she felt the man's weight above her, his hands pinning her hands on either side of her head. She shivered in disgust as the man whispered in her ear, "you belong to us now, onna."

Tsume bit back a sob. That word sounded so wrong not coming from Kisame. When he said it, the word was . . . different somehow; kind almost. In that moment, all Tsume wanted was to feel Kisame holding her and calling her by that name. She wanted to feel that same protective warmth that she had felt from Kisame on the night that he had saved her from her nightmares.

"Sorry, boys, but that girl's taken."

Tsume's eyes snapped open; that was Kisame's voice! Through her tears, Tsume saw Kisame standing at her feet, right between the other two ninja. They were both wearing twin expressions of utter shock. The man who held Tsume down had his neck craned around to look at Kisame.

"I'll give you one warning; get your filthy hands off of Tsume," Kisame growled, eyes narrowing in anger. "Now."

The next thing Tsume knew, the ninja hovering over her had yanked her up as a shield before himself, and had a kunai pressed against her throat. "And if we don't?" he laughed scornfully, unable to hide the slight shake of fear in his voice. "We caught her, she's ours. Back off."

Kisame smiled, baring his sharp, clenched teeth. "Just remember," he said, "I _did_ warn you." Before the ninja could even react, Kisame was behind Tsume and her captor. Tsume heard the snapping of bone, and the man went limp against Tsume. Kisame caught Tsume up against his chest with one arm, holding her firmly. "You alright, onna?" he asked, glaring at the other two ninja who were now both standing in tensed fighting stances. "They didn't hurt you?" Tsume shook her head, burying her face in Kisame's chest. Kisame knelt down, shedding his cloak to wrap it around Tsume as he set her on the ground. He lifted her face to his, wiping away some of her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Good. Now you wait here while I destroy those bastards, okay?" Tsume nodded. Kisame smiled, ruffling Tsume's hair. "Sorry 'bout this, onna. I shoulda scouted the area first."

Then Kisame rose to his feet, cracking his knuckles. "Well now, who should I get rid of first?" he said casually. "I've gotten rid of that other bastard, but two on one seems a little unfair." Then Kisame smirked. "For you, anyway."

-----

A/N: And that's chapter five. My dream was pretty much me going to have a bath in a stream and being pulled away by a trap. I was caught by wimpy ninja people and then Zabuza saved me. It was weird. But anyway, I hope you liked it. I want to send a big thank you to all the wonderful people who've been reviewing.

(bows) Domo Arigato!


	6. Training Begins!

A/N: Chapter six! First off, I want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed and put my story on their favorite list, as well as me as a favorite author. I've never had a story be this popular! Sorry this chapter's a little short. Anyway, I'm doing my best to keep Tsume from becoming a Mary-sue. I know someone told me that she wasn't, but I used to write them a lot, and I'm a bit paranoid about accidentaly writing one again. Well, enough of that, IKU ZE!

-----

Without another word, Kisame lashed out to his left with a powerful kick that sent one of the ninja clean across the stream where he landed in an unconscious heap. Then Kisame rounded on the other ninja, giving him a toothy grin. Tsume could see the man was shaking. She couldn't hold back a brief feeling of satisfaction as Kisame broke his jaw with a powerful punch. But Tsume didn't dare look at the leader of the ninja that Kisame had disposed of first. Tsume knew that Kisame had broken his neck, and Tsume had seen enough in her life to know that the man's head would be hanging at an unnatural angle, and that it was best not to look.

Scratching the back of his neck, Kisame sighed. "Well that was disappointing," he said glumly. "I was hopin' for a better workout than that." (A/N: yeah, it only took one paragraph.) Tsume smiled despite herself, and Kisame noticed. "See, onna?" he said, grinning over at Tsume. "I told you that I'd hear ya."

Slowly, Tsume rose up, keeping Kisame's heavy cloak wrapped about her. She smiled again, and then ran forward to press her face against Kisame's chest, her entire body suddenly shaking. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she needed them to hold up the cloak. After a moment, she felt Kisame's arms slide around her in a comforting embrace. She felt hot tears sting the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry. One of Kisame's hands rose to rest atop Tsume's head, running gently through her hair as he had learned that she liked. At the calming, comforting touch, Tsume felt her tears abate, the shaking lessen. She looked up into Kisame's eyes and nodded her thanks, adding the best smile that she could manage to better get her point across. Kisame understood, and bent down to heft Tsume up in his arms.

"I'll get you back to the camp," Kisame said as he walked towards the water. Holding Tsume against him with just the strength of his arms, Kisame put his now freed hands together in an odd sort of sign. Tsume saw Kisame close his eyes in concentration, and saw the slightest of breezes blow about his feet. And then, without any hesitation whatsoever, Kisame walked off of the bank and onto the water. Tsume gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to be submerged yet again. But she never was. Tsume opened her eyes and gasped again. Kisame was walking easily across the water's surface, calm and cool as if he were walking along a dirt road. Tsume jerked her head up to look into Kisame's eyes, her own screaming every question that she could think of relating to Kisame's recent feat of defying physics. In response, Kisame only chuckled. "I'm a ninja, remember?" he reminded her with a grin. "It's just concentrating chakra in your feet and continuously releasing a small, steady, set amount. I'll teach you that later, but you need to learn to climb trees without hands first." Kisame laughed outright when Tsume's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

-----

"Is Tsume-chan okay?!" Tobi exclaimed as Kisame and Tsume came back into camp, the shark-nin with one arm around a frightened-looking Tsume. Tobi ran quickly over to Tsume, fussing over her and bobbing all around both her and Kisame. "What happened, Kisame-senpai?! Is Tsume-chan hurt?! What happened?!"

A sandal flew through the air and hit Tobi on the head, knocking him flat on his face. "Shut up, Tobi, un," Deidara said from where he was lounging beneath a tree. "She just fell in the river, un."

"Actually," Kisame said, "she was caught in a basic ninja trap and almost raped by three idiot weaklings. One of 'em is dead, and the other two'll be unconscious for a few days."

Everyone blinked at Kisame, at least, they would have if Itachi hadn't had is eyes closed in meditation, and Tobi's face was completely hidden by his odd orange mask. Then, completely recovered from his head's encounter with the sandal, Tobi shot to his feet and rushed over to Tsume. He threw his arms around her, effectively pulling her from Kisame's hold as he held her against his own chest.

"Tsume-chan!" he wailed. "I'm so sorry, Tsume-chan! It's all my fault! If I hadn't suggested a bath then none of this wouldn't happened! Tobi is _not_ a good boy! Bad Tobi!"

Tsume prayed herself back enough from Tobi to look into his face. She shook her head fervently, trying to get what she was thinking across to the distraught shinobi. _"No, Tobi-sama!"_ she thought. _"It's not your fault! I'm the one who let myself get caught! And,"_ Tsume's face fell, _"I'm the one who gave up . . ."_

Tobi saw Tsume's change in expression and began again, this time shaking Tsume by the shoulders. "No, Tsume-chan!" he cried. "Don't be sad! No one will let it happen to you again! Deidara-senpai, Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai, and I will all teach you how to be a ninja so that this never happens again, okay?! Okay, Tsume-chan?!"

_"Fine!"_ Tsume mentally groaned. _"Just as long as you stop shaking me! I really don't feel so good, Tobi-sama . . ."_ Kisame noted that Tsume was beginning to look a bit green in the face, and stepped in to pry her out of Tobi's well-intentioned grip. Tsume took a deep breath and gave Kisame a look of thanks. She pulled Kisame's cloak tighter about her, and looked to her newly washed clothes that hung over his arm. Kisame had already dried them using some kind of jutsu, and Tsume was very grateful. Kisame handed the garments to her, and motioned for her to change over where he had slept with Tsume in his arms.

Understanding Kisame direction, Tsume nodded politely to him before moving off. Kneeling down, she buttoned the cloak up around her, and disappeared inside with her clothes. She pulled them on quickly with little difficulty, and quickly emerged. Undoing Kisame's cloak, she folded it over her arm, and walked back over to where he was conversing with Deidara and Tobi. Itachi was still sitting alone with his eyes closed.

"Ah, thanks, Tsume," Kisame said, taking the cloak from Tsume and laying it beside him. He looked at Tsume in consideration for a moment before pulling her onto his lap, grinning at her sound of surprise.

Tobi's voice was smiling beneath his mask. "Tsume-chan is a good girl!" he declared with a nod.

"Well, onna," Kisame said, "we'll be starting your training today." Tsume pricked up her ears at that. Kisame continued. "We'll just start with the basics. If we're attacked, which is quite likely, the attackers will try to surprise us and attempt to remain unseen." Kisame drew something from his cloak; Tsume recognized it as a kunai knife. "They could be throwing these as well as shuriken. You'll be taught how to throw them as well as how to block with them. How good is your sense of hearing?" Kisame asked.

Tsume suddenly found her notebook and pencil in her lap. Opting not to ask how it had gotten there, she opened to a new page and picked up her pencil. _"Quite good, actually,"_ she wrote. _"I learned to pay attention to sounds since I couldn't say something if, for example, a cart was coming at me fast, and the driver didn't see me. I learned to listen so that I could avoid those kinds of things."_

"Good," Kisame said, "then things should go well. Up we get, onna." Tsume scrambled from Kisame's lap and got hurriedly to her feet as Kisame and Tobi rose up as well. Kisame took the kunai by the bladed tip between his first and middle finger. "This is how you hold the kunai. Or, at least how _I_ hold it. Some people do it differently. But anyway." Kisame shifted his feet, and Tsume took careful not of his stance. "Be sure to keep your knees bent; ready to spring back." Tsume nodded, eyes taking note of every detail. "Bend your arm back towards your chest, keep your fingers straight, and then extend your arm out." Kisame did the last step slowly, and kept hold of the kunai. "I'll show you how it works in real time." Kisame shifted back to the original stance. And then, with exceptional speed, he sent the kunai winging away from him to be embedded in the knot on the trunk of a tree several meters away. Tsume quickly shifted her eyes from the kunai back to Kisame, in time to see him leap back several times. Straightening back up, Kisame looked to Tsume. "You catch all that, onna?"

Tsume nodded smartly. Tobi came up and touched her on the shoulder. Tsume had been so focused on watching Kisame, that she whirled around and instinctively lashed out. Tobi easily caught her hand, and Tsume blushed in embarrassment, using her free hand to scratch the back of her head.

"Tsume-chan has very good reflexes!" Tobi said, releasing Tsume's hand. "Here." Tobi then handed Tsume a kunai he seemed to have procured from thin air. "Now Tsume-chan can practice!"

Tsume smiled, and bowed her head in thanks before taking the kunai by the handle. Moving back from Tobi, she tested the kunai in her grip. It was light, but Tsume doubted that it was fragile. Setting her jaw in determination, Tsume took a firmer grip on the kunai. She lifted her head, eyes quickly settling on a tree about four yards away from where she stood. Calling up her memory, Tsume took up the stance that Kisame had shown her. Taking the kunai in the same hold, Tsume eyed her target, bringing the kunai back. Taking a deep breath, Tsume quickly extended her arm out, letting the kunai fly away from her.

-----

A/N: Yay, I made it! And, oh, noes, it's a cliffhanger! Waaaaaaaaa! Please don't kill me! I gotta wife an kids! . . . . well, er, not really, but you get it.


	7. Unwanted Expierence

A/N: Chapter Seven! My computer died on me, so I'm using my dad's to write this chapter. I love you all! You are so wonderful and make feel so happy! I've never had a story that was liked this much and got so many reviews. I guess there are a lot more KisamexOC fans out there then I thought. In this chapter I've made things a bit more action-y. At the moment, Tsume's still kinda useless as a ninja, but she learns fast. I'm trying to keep things realistic, 'cause even with a photographic memory, you can't become a ninja overnight. And if I didn't say this before, I'm thinking of having Tsume become a member of Akatsuki later on, and being partnered with another OC that I've been kicking around in my head for a while. Her name's Utako, and she's a defect from the sound village. She's blind, but sees by sensing vibrations and sound waves. Anyway. Oh, and Tsume's most recent dream, a chapter or two ago, is actually gonna be a scene in my other story, The Jounin Selection Exams. Please read that story, I've put a lot into it. (does puppy-eyes). Sorry for taking up your time. ONWARD!

-----

To everyone's great surprise, the kunai flew straight and true, embedding itself deep in the trunk of the tree. Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame all stared in surprise at the accuracy with which Tsume had thrown the weapon. Even Itachi, who had opened his eyes when Tsume had let the weapon fly, raised his eyebrow a minute amount. A happy smile curved Tsume's lips, and she looked over to Kisame for approval.

"Nice job, onna," Kisame said, nodding.

Tobi nodded happily. "Yes, Tsume-chan did wonderfully!"

"Yeah, you take to things quick, un," Deidara said, smiling as he came up beside Tobi. "Soon, I'll teach you about exploding clay and the bombs I make, un!" Tobi gave an involuntary shiver at the thought.

"Your stance and grip are accurate, but your execution is a bit off," Itachi said, rising to his feet. He walked slowly over to where Tsume was standing, and produced another kunai from the folds of his cloak. He handed it to Tsume. "Take up the stance; prepare to throw." Tsume did as asked. Itachi moved behind her, stepping close so that their bodies were touching. No one noticed the mild anger that flitted across Kisame's face, and only he noticed the light blush that tinted Tsume's cheeks at Itachi's sudden closeness.

Itachi brought his right hand forward to hold against Tsume's. "Hold the kunai firmly, but loosely so that you can release it quickly," he instructed. Tsume nodded. "When you release it, you must snap your fingers away without altering the path of the kunai, like so." Itachi lifted his hand from Tsume's to demonstrate. Tsume nodded, watching carefully. Itachi returned his hand to Tsume's. "Now, once in slow motion." With Itachi's hand guiding her, Tsume brought her hand back towards her chest. Then she moved it forward, still with Itachi's hand guiding hers. "Good," Itachi said, stepping away from Tsume. "Now try once more, Tsume-san."

Nodding, Tsume took up her stance once more. She glanced up at the same tree, aiming carefully. She brought her hand back and then snapped it out. The kunai flew straight and true, going much deeper into the wood than Tsume's previous try. Then, for good measure, Tsume leaped back quickly, keeping herself tensed and ready, just as Kisame had shown her. She cold feel all eyes on her, and she blushed slightly.

Relaxing, Tsume straightened herself, and looked Kisame, he gave a half smile, and walked over to her. He reached out a hand and ruffled her hair. "Nice work, Tsume," he said. "At this rate, you'll be a powerful ninja in no time."

Kisame's words filled Tsume's chest with a feeling of overwhelming elation, and she beamed at him. If she could become a ninja, then she could survive and be of some use to Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi. That made her happier then any of them could ever know.

-----

Tsume threw the kunai again and again, soon beginning on the shuriken. She ignored the fatigue in her arms, unused to the exercise. She called up her memories of Kisame and Itachi's instructions, doing the best she could to imitate them. She found herself driven by some great will to please the four shinobi. She wanted to survive, yes, but . . . there was something else. There was something about the way Kisame smiled at her when she got something right, his half smiles making her beam with happiness.

Kisame watched with interest as Tsume repeated what he had shown her again and again. Soon, she began to be able to throw multiple kunai and shuriken in quick succession, and the speed with which she leaped back was getting better as well. It seemed as though the young woman really did possess a photographic memory, as rare as such things were. Kisame continued smiling as the small young woman paused a moment to regain her breath. Kisame had to admit; Tsume _was_ cute.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Tsume rose up again, taking up stance to let fly another pair of shuriken. But Kisame held up a hand. "That's enough for today, onna," he said. "But here, I have something for ya." Kisame produced a shuriken holster and kunai bag. He bent down, and strapped the holster around Tsume's right thigh. Then he hooked the kunai bag into a belt loop of Tsume's capris so that it hung at her right hip. "There you go," he said, straightening up.

"Her training seems to have ended at exactly the right time," Itachi said suddenly. "For we are being watched."

Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi all instantly tensed. But a sudden fear came over Tsume. Throwing shuriken and kunai at trees was one thing, but throwing them at living people in a live battle was a whole other matter. Tsume bit her lip and forced her legs not to shake, clenching her fists to keep her hands from shaking. And then Kisame was before her, his sword, Samehada, held in his hands.

"Don't worry, onna," Kisame said firmly, eyes fixed upon the surrounding trees. "It'll be over before ya know it. Just stay close to me, okay?" He spared a minute glance back at Tsume to see her nod. Tsume glanced around her to see the other shinobi standing in a loose circle, all in their respective fighting stances. Itachi stood perfectly still, straight and tall. Deidara had his hands beneath his now open cloak, hands hidden in two large pouches at each side. Tobi was standing with a kunai in each hand, tensed and ready. Seeking for some kind of courage of her own, Tsume pulled a kunai from the bag, and held it before her, the feel of the blade's handle in her grip somewhat comforting.

_"I have to cause as little trouble as possible,"_ Tsume thought firmly, biting her lip hard as the tension in the clearing rose. _"I may still just be learning, but I have to help Kisame-sama and the others!"_ Tsume knew that she was thinking foolishly, but she couldn't help herself. Without anyone's knowledge, a bond had formed between Tsume and the shinobi. Prisoner and weak though she was, Tsume had somehow become part of them. But it was all lost on them as the tension rose even higher. Now even Tsume could feel the eyes watching them, and knew without a doubt that there was danger around them.

"Nothing too flashy, Kisame," Itachi said quietly. "We don't need the entire forest destroyed."

Tsume could hear the smirk in Kisame's voice as he responded. "Aw, that's no fun, Itachi," he said. "I haven't had a decent fight in ages . . ."

But nothing more was said as a sudden hail of kunai and shuriken flew out of the trees, blades whistling as they sliced threw the air. Tsume didn't even see Kisame move as he suddenly moved behind her to block the incoming weapons. Tsume could hear the clang of metal on metal as the others deflected attacks, and Kisame's swift movements as he moved around her, blocking any and all threats that came her way.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion rent the hair, and Tsume's attention was pulled to Deidara in time to see him fling what looked like several small clay statues into the trees from which the attack was coming. Moments later, the statues exploded among the trees, sending splintered wood and branches flying, the sound of the explosion mingled with yells of pain and surprise. Tsume tried ot tune out the sounds of battle, fear filling her mind and making her body shake.

_"No!"_ Tsume cried to herself. _"I can't be afraid! I need to help! I need to help Kisame-sama and the others! I have to!"_

And then the fear was gone, vanishing as if it had never been. And in its place was courage. Courage surged through Tsume, coursing in her veins and filling her body with strength and adrenaline. The fear that she had felt was gone, and she rose up to her full height. Tsume cast a calculating look on Tobi, who was busily deflecting weapons with the two kunai in his hands. Tsume drew another kunai, and took up a stance, face set in determination. Kisame must have seen this, for he gave a small grin, and moved to stand at Tsume's back.

"Name yourselves," Itachi said calmly as the weapons suddenly stopped coming.

Cold laughter echoed from the trees, sending a shiver down Tsume's spine. "You've trespassed on our territory, and for that, you must die," a man's voice said.

It was Kisame's turn to laugh. "Do you have any idea who we are?" he said, still laughing.

"Yeah," another voice said evilly. "You're _dead_."

Suddenly, a hand shot up from beneath the ground at Tsume's feet, a blade clutched in its fingers. Kisame whirled to move Tsume back and away from the threat, but it was too late. Time slowed to a crawl. Tsume tried to lash out with the kunai she held, but the hand had already stretched up to an impossible length. It paused for a moment, as if considering. And then the hand thrust the blade forward, stabbing it up to the hilt into Tsume's stomach. Tsume opened her mouth in a silent scream, her kunai slipping from her fingers to fall, useless, to the ground.

Reality crashed back in, and Kisame had Tsume cradeled in one arm, his eyes wide in anger. Through the haze of pain, Tsume saw the bandages fly away from the blade of Samehada, revealing it to be covered in dark, navy blue scales, which seemed to be horribly rough in texture. The next thing Tsume knew, the arm had been sliced away. No . . . not sliced, _shaved_. It was then that Tsume understood the naming for Kisame's sowrd. Samehada, shark-skin.

But another surge of pain tore Tsume's attention away, and she hissed in pain. She looked down, and saw that the kunai was still buried in her stomach. She'd treated knife wounds before, but not those made by a kunai. The wound was wider, almost as if a metal stake had been driven into her. Gritting her teeth, Tsume gripped the handle of the kunai, and wrenched it from her body with a clean, swift pull. She paid no attention to the ongoing battle, focusing instead on trying to find something to stop the bleeding. The only bandages that she knew of were in Kisame's cloak, and he wasn't wearing the garment.

Tsume stamped down on the rising panic that threatened to engulf her. She couldn't let herself die; she didn't _want_ to die. Suddenly, she heard Kisame's voice above her. "Go with Tobi, onna!" he was saying. "He'll get you out of here and I'll meet up with you later, alright?!" Although she didn't want to leave Kisame, Tsume nodded.

"Come on, Tsume-chan!" That was Tobi's voice. Then Tsume felt Tobi taking her into his arms and holding her firmly. "We have to get out of here, Tsume-chan!" Tsume nodded weakly, but that was all that she could manage. She cursed her own weakness as darkness enveloped her. The last thing she saw was Kisame swinging Samehada in a mighty arc, and then nothing.

-----

A/N: Chapter Seven is done. Phew! Sorry it was so short, but I got another cliffhanger, and I like it! (Please don't kill me!) Anyway, I hoped the fight scene wasn't too horrible, and that you liked it. Until next time.


	8. Decisions and Feelings

A/N: Chapter Eight! I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for the last one. Oh, and for Unseen, just ignore it for now, cause I just wanted to get the prologue up. And thank you for the reviews and to Lucy Sumeragui for reading JSE. This'll be some Tobi bonding time at first, and then some Kisame fluff. I think. I also think that Kisame might blush when he realizes how protective he's being. Who _knows_ what my muse has in store for poor Tsume-chan. And lastly, what should the mission be?! It's been driving me nuts trying to figure it out! What could be so important and difficult that it needs four Akastuki members to carry out?! Gaaaah! dies

-----

"Don't fall asleep, Tsume-chan!" Tobi said as he leaped through the trees and away from the battle, Tsume held in his arms. He'd scooped up Tsume's belongings during their escape, and Tsume had pressed one of her spare shirts against the wound to staunch the bleeding. For some reason, she was still carrying the kunai that had wounded her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were clenched against the pain.

Angry tears burned in her eyes as Tobi leaped along. _"I was useless! I'm always useless! It's not fair! All I want is to help Kisame-sama! He and Itachi-sama saved me! I have to repay them! I can't die . . ."_

"Don't you die, Tsume-chan!" Tobi said firmly above Tsume, using a tone that she had never heard from him before. "You still have a lot of training to do!"

Tsume looked up at Tobi with a confused gaze. _"What? He still . . . wants me around? Even after how useless I was? But I . . ."_ Tsume broke off at another surge of pain, and pressed her shirt closer to the wound.

"Tobi really likes Tsume-chan and Tobi will keep her alive because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, still using the same, firm tone. "If Tsume-chan dies, then Kisame-senpai will be angry at Tobi!"

Tsume looked away, tears in her eyes. _"No he won't,"_ Tsume thought. _"He doesn't care about me. How cold he? I mean, I'm just—"_

"And Tsume-chan isn't useless!"

It was the last thing Tsume heard before the darkness finally claimed her. But it was not to be an unending darkness.

-----

Tsume's eyes snapped open, senses returning at full peak. She was acutely aware of all that was around her. The folded cloth under her head, the grassy ground beneath her body. She could smell the scent of her own blood, freshly turned earth, and some kind of crushed plant that she could not name. Tsume's breathing accelerated with her awakening, and she winced in pain, closing her eyes again. She was surprised; she'd expected a searing pain to engulf her. She was surprised that she was even _alive_. She heard someone kneeling beside her.

"Is Tsume-chan alright?" asked Tobi's voice.

Slowly, Tsume opened her eyes. Tobi was leaning over, tone worried and slightly fearful. _"But . . . why would he be worried about me?"_ All the same, Tsume gave a small nod. She wasn't in perfect shape, but she was alive and, considering the circumstances, that counted as being alright.

Tobi sat back with a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "Tobi was worried! You wouldn't wake up!"

Tsume wanted to ask how long she had been out, if Kisame and the others had returned, but a twinge of pain pushed the questions from her mind. Clenching her teeth against the pain, and waving off Tobi's protests, Tsume sat up slowly. The pain abated slightly. Tsume then looked down at herself. She'd been stripped of her shirt, and the wound in her stomach had been patched up. Pushing past the initial urge to blush, Tsume shifted her position again, this time looking at her surroundings. They were in a smaller clearing this time, only big for a few people to stand close together. Her backpack was sitting to her right, and Tobi sat cross-legged to her left. Tsume saw several bandages and rolls of gauze at Tobi sighed, and she realized that, obviously, Tobi was the one who had treated her wound.

Reaching out to her backpack, Tsume rummaged around for a moment before drawing out her notebook and pencil. Opening the now slightly ragged notebook. Tsume put the tip of the pencil to the page. _"Thank you, Tobi-sama,"_ she wrote. _"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything after all that training. I feel awful for not being able to help. And then you had to go to the trouble of taking care of me."_ Tsume would have written more, but Tobi reached out and stilled her hand. Tsume looked up at him to find him shaking his head from side to side.

"I'm glad I could help Tsume-chan," he said, a smile in his voice. "I like Tsume-chan and think that she is a very nice person."

Tsume's sadness melted away at Tobi's kind words, and she beamed up at him. Only one person had ever said anything like that to her. But Tobi hardly even _knew_ Tsume; how could he already care about her this much?

Tobi must have understood Tsume's questioning gaze. "Deidara-senpai likes you, and so does Kisame-senpai. Even Itachi-senpai is nice to you," Tobi explained. "Tsume-chan tries really hard and doesn't give up even when she's tired. And she also doesn't throw sandals at Tobi."

Tsume couldn't help but laugh silently at the last comment. Tobi seemed, no, _was_ so childlike and innocent, he didn't seemed to fit with the group that she knew he was a part of. She was becoming quite sure that all the ninja were part of some kind of organization, and if Kisame was any standard to go by, all the members of the organization had to be extremely powerful and dangerous shinobi. At the last thought, a shiver of fear ran down Tsume's spine, and she bit her lip. Did she really want to keep traveling and learning with such dangerous people? Did she really want to live under the constant threat of attack?

Lifting her hands, Tsume placed them over her bandaged stomach, troubled gaze showing that she was deep in thought. Did she really want to stay with Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi? Was it something that she really wanted? Then Tsume closed her eyes and shook her head. The answer was easy.

Yes.

_"I _do_ want to stay with Kisame-sama, Tobi-sama, Deidara-sama, and Itachi-sama,"_ she thought. _"I owe them a debt, and I can't leave until that debt had been repaid. I owe them my life. Kisame-sama especially._

Her smile returned, and Tsume turned to Tobi. Still smiling, Tsume leaned forward and hugged Tobi around the neck, hiding her suddenly tearful eyes in his chest. She felt so happy, so wonderfully happy. What Tobi said might have been strange, but it meant so much to Tsume. No one had been that kind to her in a long, _long_ time, and she couldn't help it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt Tobi return the hug warmly, and Tsume felt that this might have been what hugging a kind older brother might have felt like. It was different from Kisame's embrace; it wad simply kind and warm and happy.

Tobi pulled back to ruffle Tsume's hair, just as Kisame had done. Tsume smiled at him, and mouthed, _"thank you,"_ as she continued smiling at him.

"Tsume-chan can call Tobi Nii-san if she wants," Tobi said.

Tsume blinked in slight surprise, but nodded. _"Tobi-nii-san,"_ she thought. It was a gesture that no one had ever extended to her before, and it filled her with a happy warmth that slowly dulled the pain in her stomach.

"Onna? Tobi?" Tsume recognized Kisame's voice in an instant, and she jerked her head around in the direction from which it had come. Relief flooded through Tsume at the sight of the shark-nin as he emerged from the trees, Itachi and Deidara behind him. Tsume saw that Kisame's sword had been bandaged again, was set diagonally across his back over his cloak by a wide leather belt. Setting eyes on Tsume, Kisame moved quickly over to her. Tobi got out of the way and Kisame took his place. Tsume blushed as she felt Kisame's eyes run over her, checking her for other wounds. When he saw none, he let out a sigh of relief that only Tsume could hear.

"Tobi did his job well, un," Deidara said, kneeling down next to Kisame and peering at the bandaged wound. "Always does, too, un."

-----

Tsume sat with her back against Kisame's chest and his arms wrapped loosely around her, watching as Tobi and Deidara argued heatedly several yards away. She smiled to herself as Deidara launched another sandal at the orange-masked shinobi, who dodged it quickly with a yell of protest. Tsume couldn't help but laugh to herself, the sound silent.

"Feeling better, onna?" Kisame asked. "That was a pretty bad wound. Though, I suppose, Tobi probably used a healing technique to close it up." Tsume turned her head to look quizzically up at Kisame. "Some ninja can use their chakra to heal as well as fight. Tobi's really good at it. Me, on the other hand," Kisame made a face, "I'm hopeless." Tsume smiled softly. "Hey, what're you laughing at?!" Kisame ruffled Tsume's hair playfully.

Tsume made a face of her own, and batted away Kisame's hand. But before she turned away, she saw an odd look in the shark-nin's eyes. Her brows furrowed, and she reached up to touch Kisame's cheek, silently asking, _"what's wrong?"_

To Tsume's great surprise, Kisame _blushed_. It was ever so slight, but Tsume's sharp eyes caught it. Avoiding Tsume's gaze, Kisame's cheeks were now tinged with a light purple, the color a result of his blue skin. But right then, it was the most adorable thing that Tsume had ever seen.

"I was . . . worried about you," Kisame said quietly, voice so soft that only Tsume could hear.

Now it was Tsume's turn to blush. Her cheeks darkened, and she turned away and lowered her head to hide the coloring of her face. Kisame had been _worried_ about her. About _her_. Tsume couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. It had been so long since someone had cared about her; she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. But now that she remembered, it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.

A/N: Chapter Eight and its eleven-forty. Blegh. I finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as of three this morning, and I've been weird ever since. Anyway, I wanted to finish this before I went to bed, so it might've ended up a big short. Thanks for reading and as always I love you!


	9. I'm NOT giving up!

A/N: OMG! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU'VE BEEN SO GREAT, READING AND REVIEWING! I ACTUALLY TOPED 1,100 HITS! YOU ROCK! I MEAN, IT'S ONE THING FOR YOUR MOM OR YOUR FRIEDS TO READ A STORY, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT AND YET YOU KEEP READING BECAUSE YOU WANT TO! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Ahem. Sorry, but I really am grateful.

Tsume: She's been jumping around like nuts all morning . . . it's a little creepy.

BishiHunter123: How'd you get outta my head?

Tsume: Dunno.

-----

"We seem to have entered the territory of the Tanpai Clan," Itachi was saying.

"Tanpai?" Kisame said, raising an eyebrow. "Never heard of them."

Tsume was dozing in Kisame's arms, only half listening to the conversation. The painkillers that Tobi had given her had made her sleepy, but she kept herself awake, in case there was something important that she might need to hear. She still sat in Kisame's lap, and a fire had been built before him. Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi all sat around it, Tobi on Tsume's right, and Itachi directly across from her.

"They specialize in speed and knife strikes," Itachi explained. "As Tsume-san found out." Tsume glowered at the fire at Itachi's last comment, her stomach giving a painful twinge. Itachi continued. "We took care of that one group, but doubtlessly there will be more. Having fought them once, it should be easy for us to take them on again, but for Tsume . . ." Itachi turned his gaze to Tsume, and she shivered. "She needs to train harder—"

"But Tsume-chan is hurt, Itachi-senpai!" Tobi interrupted.

"Despite her wound," Itachi finished, shooting Tobi a silencing look. "She already agreed to train without complaint, and knows that we will tolerate nothing. Either she trains and gets stronger, or gets left behind and killed."

Tsume winced at the harsh words, but she knew that Itachi was right. She had to train harder than ever if she wanted to stay with Kisame. She felt Kisame give her a slight, reassuring squeeze, and she lifted her head to meet Itachi's intense gaze. Without hesitation, she nodded. Gently removing Kisame's arms from around her, Tsume slowly stood, forcing her legs not to shake and willing down the pain in her stomach. She was going to train so that she could defend herself. She wouldn't be useless anymore. She'd had enough of it.

_"I'm going to learn to fight,"_ she told herself, once again catching Itachi's gaze. But this time it was she who held it. _"I'll decide my own fate and live my life by my own strength. By my own life I swear that I will become stronger and stronger. I will learn to be a shinobi, and I will learn to be useful to Kisame-sama!"_

-----

"Faster! Faster!" Kisame's voice rang clear and loud through the trees, the sound accompanied by dull thuds as Tsume's punches and kicks came at him again and again. A sheen of sweat covered her body, and her breathing was ragged. Her wound was bleeding again, but she paid no attention. She attacked Kisame again and again, trying desperately to land a blow, but he blocked her every time.

_"I have to get faster! I have to get faster!"_ Tsume repeated the mantra over and over in her mind, forcing her muscles to move beyond their previous limits, pushing past the pain and fatigue. She refused to let herself give up, refused to slow. Tsume had no intention of being weak any longer. She would never be useless again. Never.

Tsume ducked and lunged, coming up mere inches before Kisame, hand shooting forward to strike a blow. Suddenly Kisame was skidding back, a mark forming on his chest beneath his fish-net shirt. It had been a clumsy blow, but powerful. Tsume knew that she had left herself open for a counter attack, but still she reveled in the victory. She'd finally managed to hit Kisame, and she smiled.

Kisame nodded in approval, straightening up and dusting himself off. He paused a moment to rub at the place where Tsume had struck him, walking slowly forward towards Tsume. Instantly she tensed, backing away. Kisame stopped and smiled.

"That's right, onna," he said. "Always stay on alert."

Tsume smiled as well, happy that Kisame was pleased. But her smile was turned to a grimace as her wound twinged. Lifting her shirt to expose the bandages, Tsume winced. She'd reopened the wound, and it was bleeding again. Despite her resistance, Tsume fell to her knees, teeth clenched. She took short, shallow breaths, trying not to aggravate the wound any further.

_"Damn,"_ she mentally cursed. _"I hate being this weak!"_ But Tsume refused to let the pain get the better of her. She rose shakily to her feet, looking Kisame straight in the eyes. And then she charged, head bent and eyes narrowed. But she never got a chance to strike, for the pain overwhelmed her again and she collapsed with a gasp of pain. She clutched at her stomach as she lay on the ground, all eyes on her. She struggled into a sitting position, breathing hard.

And then Tobi was at her side. "You need to stop now, Tsume-chan!" he said worriedly. "You've reopened your wound!" Tobi reached out to help Tsume, but she pushed away his hand. She was going to do this on her own. She had to. She couldn't be a burden! She _couldn't_!

Tsume rose to her feet, a look of grim determination shining in her amber eyes as she looked into Kisame's face. She wouldn't let herself get hurt again, she would learn to defend herself without the help of others. Tsume charged again, refusing to fall or let her legs give out. She came at Kisame with a swinging kick that he blocked with ease, then leaping back to avoid a low punch. Kisame watched Tsume with wide eyes as she continued to attack, completely numb to the pain in her gut.

Then Kisame caught both of Tsume's hands, looking into her eyes. "Stop this, onna," he said firmly. "You'll kill yourself. Let Tobi close up the wound."

It was as if what little strength Tsume still possessed abandoned her in a rush, and she collapsed against Kisame, breathing hard. When he released her hands, Tsume clung to him with a weak grip, just managing to keep herself upright. She knew that Kisame was right, but she still wanted to prove herself to him and Itachi; to all of the four shinobi that had helped her so far. She tried vainly to pull herself upright, but Kisame shook his head.

"No, Tsume," he said softly, moving to hold her around the waist. "That's enough, now. You really will be useless if you die. Stop this."

Tsume inhaled deeply deeply, finally accepting that she could not continue. She let Kisame take her weight, and let out a tired sigh as he lowered her onto his cloak spread out over the ground. The inside was soft, and a soft smile curved the corners of Tsume's mouth. Then she felt someone at her side, and recognized the presence as Tobi. She felt him lift her shirt and cut away the blood-stained bandages. Tsume winced as Tobi rubbed in a cleansing salve, but soon the pain was gone. Tsume sat up for a moment so that Tobi could bandage her properly, and then lay back down, quite exhausted.

_"Thank you, Tobi-nii-san,"_ Tsume thought, eyes still closed. At the moment, all she wanted to do was rest, but sleep did not come, leaving Tsume to lay there half-awake. She was left alone, for which she was grateful. She only half listened to the conversations of the ninja, smiling when she heard the unmistakable sound of a sandal being thrown. Tsume found herself wondering where Deidara got all the sandals to throw at Tobi. At least they weren't exploding—BOOM—sandals.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi cried indignantly.

"You started it, un!" Deidara yelled back.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" That was Kisame's voice. Tsume felt around on the ground beside her, fingers finally closing around a rock. With all the strength she could muster, Tsume lobbed the rock at the sounds of the commotion.

"OW!" Tsume had hit Kisame in the back of the head. "What he hell was—onna!"

Tsume cracked one eye open to glare at the loud ninjas. She was beginning to get a little grumpy. Her entire body ached, abdomen in particular. All she wanted now was some peace and quiet. At Tsume's glare, Kisame grumbled, turning back to shoot a glare at Tobi and Deidara, who instantly quailed under the gaze, both going silent.

Thanking the powers that be, Tsume closed her eye and once again felt herself relaxing. This time, sleep did come. It was a deep, dreamless sleep, something that Tsume was very thankful for.

-----

A/N: And that's the end of that. Geh, my neck hurts, my left hand too. Durh. Again, I love you all because you are awesome!


	10. Feelings of Worry

A/N: I'm _sooooo_ sorry for being away for so long! (bows) I've been in North Carolina and my computer is dead. (cries) _But!_ I have been writing. I've gotten two chapters (ten and eleven) written and I'm workin' on the third (chapter twelve). I think I have an idea of what the mission is now! (rubs hands together and giggles manically) But anyway. As a preview, the mission is gonna take place in Kirigakure, Kisame's old home. Along with some explanations for Tsume-chan, there's gonna be some old memories and enemies of Kisame's coming back to haunt him. (cheesy, that.) But anyway, I adore your reviews, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw how many hits that I'd gotten. It was over eighteen-hundred! 00 But anyway, here is chapter ten! IKU ZE!

-----

Tsume awoke to a familiar rising and falling sensation. She felt cool air blowing about her, and, with something brushing her face, she caught the scent of earth and smoke. Tsume's mind recognized it as Deidara's scent. The ache in Tsume's body was less, but she was still tired. She bit her bottom lip, the slight pain waking her. Opening her eyes, and was met by the sight of Deidara's blond hair ruffling in her face. Yes, there was the scent of clay, earth, and smoke. Shaking Deidara's hair free from her face, Tsume looked around. It was dark, the only light coming from the stars overhead. She realized that Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara were all leaping through the branches of the trees, silent as could be. When Tsume caught sight of Kisame in the darkness, she saw that he was wearing Samehada across his back, leaving no room for Tsume to ride.

"You awake, Tsume, un?" Deidara asked as he sensed Tsume stirring.

Giving a nod that really wasn't unnecessary, Tsume shifted slightly in Deidara's hold, now feeling her backpack slung over her shoulders. _"Where're we going?"_ Tsume wondered. She yawned. _"And what time is it?"_

"We're heading for Kirigakure, un," Deidara said, unknowingly answering Tsume's question. "It's Kisame's old home, un." Tsume nodded, remembering Kisame's forehead protector. Then Tsume remembered something else. When she had first met Deidara, he's said that he'd renounced his own village, Iwagakure, and that his forehead protector had the same slash across the symbol as Itachi and Kisame had across their respective symbols. Tsume bit her lip in thought, considering the information that she had. If Deidara had renounced his home village, and had marked his forehead protector in the same fashion as Kisame and Itachi, it was likely that they had _all_ renounced their native villages. That included Tobi, even though Tsume had not seen any hint of a forehead protector on him, nor had he said anything about where he was from. And if all that was true that all of them, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi, were all missing-nin, renegade shinobi from their respective villages.

Tsume had already guess that the ninja around her were criminals, what with their talk and careful actions. And with what Tsume had witnessed of their strength, it was more than likely that they were all S-class missing-nin, the most dangerous kind of shinobi, villain, and criminal. Tsume forced down a shiver; what had she gotten herself into? But that last thought and worry quickly faded. Tsume had already decided that she was going to say with them. They were kind to her; it didn't matter what they were. Tsume relaxed slightly with a new calm, and turned her gaze to Kisame. He'd remained silent the entire time. As his face was struck for a moment by a beam of starlight, Tsume saw the slightest hint of . . . apprehension in his gaze. But then it was gone, Kisame's voice once more hidden in the shadows of the night.

_"Is it because he has to visit his old village?"_ Tsume wondered, keeping her eyes on silent shadow that she knew to be Kisame. _"If he's a missing-nin, then couldn't it be dangerous for him to go back?"_ Tsume shook her head. _"But no. Kisame-sama is very strong. He'll be fine."_

-----

They stopped moving at dawn, and Tsume found herself fulling awake, her pain all but nonexistent. Deidara let her down gently, and Tsume used the moment of rest to change into a fresh shirt. She'd worn a clean shirt for the previous night's journey, but the garment now felt dirty and stick. After donning the new shirt, Tsume put on her jacket as well as she shivered slightly. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, hands twisting at the straps, biting her lip self consciously. She was anxious to know what would happen next and, now that Tsume remembered, what the shinobis' mission was. Having witnessed some of their strength, Tsume _quailed_ at the thought of what kind of mission would need _four_ S-ranked missing-nin.

Then Tsume felt a large hand placed on the small of her back, and the presence of another behind her. Tsume looked up to find Kisame looking down at her with a toothy, but oddly comforting smile. "Don't worry, Tsume," Kisame said, using Tsume's name kindly. "You'll be healed soon, and if you keep training hard, you'll be more than a match for anyone we meet." Tsume blushed at Kisame's words, and began to follow Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi, who were now walking along the forest floor. Kisame's hand shifted to rest lightly on Tsume's shoulders, where it remained. It was a comforting touch, and Tsume felt some of her courage returning. She felt that as long as she was with Kisame, that nothing bad could ever happen to her. Tsume's wish to learn was redoubled, and she held her head high as she walked, steps confidant. She refused to let any fear that she felt show, not wanting to give anyone a reason to doubt her. Nothing would stop her from doing all that she could to aid the four shinobi that she now traveled with.

They continued walking through the trees as the sun rose and the animals awoke and began their day. The air was damp, and Tsume caught the scent of coming rain. She'd heard of Kirigakure, but had never been there before. The trees soon began to thin, and a mist was soon snaking about their feet. The dampness grew, and the fog thickened.

"We'll reach the water's edge soon, onna," Kisame said, voice slightly muffled by the fog. "Then we'll take the boat that's been arranged for us."

Tsume looked over and gazed up into Kisame's face. Searching the expanse for the trepidation that she had seen before; worry in her amber eyes. She could only _just_ sense a small amount of worry coming from the shark-nin, despite what his shinobi training taught him of hiding it. Tsume was far too sensitive to the emotions of others to miss Kisame's mild trepidation. Tsume knew that she was worried about Kisame, but she also knew that she, of all people, could do nothing to help him. Better than most, Tsume that only oneself could battle the ghosts of their pasts. Only _she_ could conquer her own past. No other person could help Kisame with the troubles of his hidden past but himself.

_"I want to help Kisame-sama,"_ Tsume thought as she continued walking, brows furrowed. _"But . . . what could _I_ do to help? Me worrying would only be a __hindrance__ to him. But still . . ."_ Tsume twisted at the straps of her backpack again, biting her lip as her brows remained furrowed. Her wish to be of use came back stronger than ever, and she felt a strange twisting in her chest, a pain and emotions that she could neither name or understand. How was Tsume, of all people, supposed to help Kisame?

"Stop worrying, onna," Kisame chided, flicking Tsume in the side of the head and breaking her from her thoughts. "Everything will be fine, so long as you stick close and remember what you've been taught. Got it?" Letting out a sigh, Tsume nodded. Kisame was right; if Tsume wanted to survive, then she had to stay close to the four shinobi and do exactly as they told her. Perhaps then she could be of _some_ use . . .

-----

The fog was thick when they came to the water's edge. Standing among the ninja, Tsume pulled up her hood as the others donned their hats, the small bells attached to the brims ringing softly in the muffled air. Tsume couldn't repress a shiver as a chill breeze wafted over them from the water, and she moved instinctively closer to Kisame. No one said a word as they waited on the shore, the water lapping at the sand several feet away. Tsume could feel tension thick upon the air, a silent anticipation of what was to come. Tsume knew that a boat had been arranged, and found herself wondering who would be controlling the boat, if not one of the shinobi. It certainly wasn't Tsume; she knew nothing about boats.

_"__Argh__Stoppit__!"_ Tsume mentally chided herself. _"They know what they're doing! And Kisame-sama told me not to worry!"_

"Have you ever been to Kirigakure, Tsume-chan?" Tobi asked suddenly, coming up to whisper beside Tsume. Tsume shook her head. "Neither have I," Tobi said. "I think that only Itachi-senpai and Kisame-senpai have been there. Kisame-senpai was part of the Seven Swor—"

Kisame silenced Tobi by planting a hand on his masked face and shoving him away and onto the ground. "Shut it, Tobi," the shark-nin said, taking up Tobi's place at Tsume's side. Tsume looked up at Kisame curiously, tilting her head to the side. "If I want to tell you about my past, then I will. But now now. And anyway . . . it's not something you'd want to hear about. My past isn't exactly . . . kind." With a swell of confidence, Tsume moved around to stand before Kisame. Reaching up, Tsume tilted Kisame's face down towards hers.

Forcing their gazes to meet, Tsume trying to put words into her eyes. _"I don't care. I want to help you, and I don't care about what you've done in the past. None of it matters. None of it."_ Tsume had little hope that Kisame would understand everything that she wanted him to, but still she held his gaze, forcing herself not to look away.

But Kisame_ did_ understand. He'd had years of practice reading words from only the eyes after working with the quiet Itachi. Kisame hid his surprise when he read the look int Tsume's eyes; he'd never been looked at like that before. There was trust in Tsume's eyes, the _last_ thing that Kisame would have expected from her. She was his prisoner, after all. Wasn't she? As Kisame looked into Tsume's honest eyes, he found that he wasn't so sure. Giving a half smile, Kisame brought up a hand to gently grip Tsume's left wrist.

"Alright, Tsume," Kisame said quietly. "I'll tell you some time. Just . . . not now." Pulling her hands away and giving a small smile, Tsume nodded. She was glad that Kisame had understood her. And she was pleased—in a quiet, embarrassed sort of way—that Kisame was willing to telling her something of his past, even if not at the moment. It was a small, kind gesture; Tsume's might even have imagined it. But imagined or not, Kisame's words still made Tsume's smile.

"Kisame, the boat." Itachi's voice was quiet and void of emotion, made even softer by the thick fog. Tsume turned to see a long, slender boat come up against the shore, a cloaked man in a rice-farmer's ha sitting in the stern.

Then the man looked looked up and, even though Tsume couldn't see his face, she knew that he was looking at her. "Five?" he said questioningly. "But the arrangement was for four . . ." He trailed off as he felt Itachi's stern eyes on him.

"She is coming with us," Itachi said firmly. "She will not be a hindrance."

-----

A/N: By all the Gods and Goddesses of lands near and far! I'm tired! I thought I'd leave the rest of the typing up for tomorrow morning, but it wouldn't let me sleep. I'm submitting it with very little brain activity, so please excuse any errors.


	11. Proving My Worth

A/N: I have reached 1,900+ hits on this story! To all you readers and reviewers, I send all my love! (sends love and a few hugs) I have a few ideas for this story, like a love interest for Itachi! Hee hee! Remember Utako from that little thing, Unseen? I'm thinkin' of having her come into Unspoken after I finish some things. Whaddaya think? Please, give me some feedback on that. If Tsume-chan joins Akatsuki, I think she'll be partnered up with Utako. Preview: some explanations for Tsume and a bit o' fluff! My specialty! This chapter made me cry, too. Anyway, here is chapter eleven, and I love you all! IKU ZE!

-----

Tsume sat in Kisame's lap, her backpack on the floor of the boat at her feet on top of Samehada, which lay on the floor of the boat beneath the seats of the others. It was eerily quiet, the only sound that of the boatman's long pole as he moved the boat through the deep water. Tsume shivered. When Kisame felt the shiver, he opened the front of his cloak. He then pulled Tsume up against his chest and wrapped the flaps of the cloak around her. Tsume jumped, and blushed at Deidara's quiet snicker behind Kisame. The shark-nin turned and shot Deidara a silencing glare. The iwa-nin was instantly quiet.

"Tobi told you that Kirigakure was my old village, right?" Kisame whispered. Tsume nodded. "That's right; it is. You're pretty bright, onna; you've probably guessed that we're all missing-nin, right?" Again, Tsume nodded. "Smart girl. Well, you're right. I'm from Kirigakure, Itachi's from Konohagakure, Deidara's from Iwagakure, and as far as Tobi, well . . . no one really knows where _he's_ from. Seeing as you seem to plan on staying with us, I might as well explain a few things." Kisame lifted his gaze to Itachi's back. "That guy can't hear us, right?"

Itachi did not turn as he answered. "If he could, I'd have stopped you already," he said simply.

Kisame nodded and continued. "You're right; we're all S-ranked missing-nin. We've all renounced our villages and joined an organization called Akatsuki. It's pretty much aiming to take over all the powerful villages, I suppose. Have you ever heard of the Jinchuriki, the Tailed Beasts?" Tsume nodded, remembering things that Aki-ba-chan had told her a long time ago. "Good, then I won't have to explain them. Anyway, each pair of Akatsuki members is scent to bring the vessel of their assigned Jinchuriki back to Akatsuki head quarters. Then Leader-sama extracts the Tailed Beast and seals it . . . in something else, I don't know what. We all have to help, and if you ask me, it's a pain in the ass to do. Deidara and his old partner, Sasori, have already captured the Shukaku, the One Tail, and Itachi and I are after the Kyuubi, the Nine Tails. It's proving more difficult than we thought. The brat that contains the Kyuubi is protected by one of the Three Legendary Sannin, and the vessel is learning how to use the Nine Tails' strength and chakra to his advantage." Tsume could plainly hear the annoyance and mild frustration in Kisame's voice, but she paid it little mind as she began to process all the new information that had just been provided for her. Her brows furrowed as she continued thinking, her fingers fiddling with the snaps of Kisame's cloak.

Finally, chewing on her bottom lip, Tsume leaned forward and drew her notebook and pencil from her backpack. Hand shaking slightly, she began to write. _"If you're from this organization, is it really alright for you to be telling someone like _me_ about it?"_ she wrote hesitantly. _"I mean . . . couldn't I be a liability to you?"_ Tsume gulped as she let Kisame read what she had written, her heart thundering in her chest.

"You want to know if we'll just kill you in the end," Kisame said calmly, voice so soft that only Tsume could hear him. She nodded, putting her notebook and pencil away. She _did_ want to know, but she was also terrified of the answer. She wanted to become strong, to stay with Kisame. "I can't say for sure what's going to happen." Tsume shivered in fear, only to have Kisame wrap his arms firmly around her and hug her tightly against his chest. "But _I_ don't want you killed, Tsume. I _can_ promise you that."

-----

The fog was still thick upon the water, so Tsume caught sight of the land only a few moments before the boat came into the shallows. As the passengers silently disembark, Tsume felt something odd, as if a thick blanket of air had suddenly been pulled away. But she gave it little thought as the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end and icy shivers ran down her spine. And it was not from the cold. As the boatman vanished back into the mists, Tsume felt the slight flickerings of the presence of others. It was ever so slight, but Tsume could still feel a small group of people standing several yards away, hidden in the mists.

As Itachi stepped aside, Tsume drew out a handful of shuriken. All four shinobi instantly focused their attention on the young woman. Tsume dimly heard Deidara say something, but she ignored him as the presence drew closer; why hadn't the others noticed it yet?! Not wasting another second, Tsume threw two shuriken, aiming as best she could in the fog. Two screams of pain rang out, shattering the eerie silence. Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi were all instantly alert, already taking up their respective fighting stances. The could all sense the attackers now; at least fourteen standing around them in a half circle, pinning them back against the water.

"Looks like a welcoming committee," Kisame said with a grin, Samehada wriggling beneath its bandages with Kisame's excitement. "Ah, it's just like the old days."

"Deidara, no explosions," Itachi instructed. "We don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves."

Tsume could wait no longer. A fierce urge to prove herself filled her mind as adrenaline pumped into her veins, filling her body. She wouldn't be incapacitated so easily this time. She would make the others see that she could be strong, that she was _worth something_. Without another moment of hesitation, Tsume charged out into the mist, both hands now armed with a shuriken clenched between each finger. She spared only a glance at the first foe she came upon. He was shrouded pale gray to match the fog, his face covered by a mask. Tsume came upon him silently, lashing out with a speed and strength that she never knew had. Keeping the shuriken tight in her closed fists, Tsume danced around the shinobi, slashing and punching with all the power that she could muster. And then, suppressing all feeling and emotion, Tsume struck the final blow, slashing across the ninja's neck and killing him. Quickly holstering her now bloody shuriken, Tsume drew out two kunai as a new attacker came upon her. He was met with the same barrage of swift attacks, and soon, he too fell to Tsume's emotionless attack. Tsume knew that if she let herself feel anything, that she would break down in tears, weak and useless.

But she was no stranger to be carnage of the battlefield. She remembered her dreams and that dawn long ago that still burned red with blood in her memory. Then Tsume could hear Kisame and the others fighting close by. She paused for an instant. That instant gave a new foe a chance to leap at her from the fog. Tsume sensed him, and leaped to the side at the last moment, but not quickly enough to completely avoid the knife he held. It cut her cheek and pulled her hood from her head. Tsume's dark hair swirled behind her as she twisted around to avoid another attack. But, to her surprise, the man was on the ground, bleeding heavily from a huge, deep, wide gash across his back. Kisame stood behind him, Samehada free from its wrappings and covered in crimson blood. Suddenly, Tsume started, and threw her kunai. It flew past Kisame's cheek to bury itself deep in the chest of the ninja that had attempted to attack Kisame from behind. Kisame looked over his shoulder at the fallen enemy.

"Well done, onna," Kisame said with a grin as he looked back to Tsume. "You _do _ learn fast. But . . . this battle's not over just quite yet."

-----

Tsume used the rag offered to her by Deidara to lean her weapons, her face and eyes still emotionless. Despite her calm exterior, Tsume's emotions were roiling just beneath the surface, and Tsume bit her lip to keep them down. She's gotten used to hiding the hurt she felt when she'd been scorned in her younger days. But to hold down the feelings of taking the life of another human being . . . that was an _entirely_ different matter. Tsume stowed her cleaned weapons with shaking fingers, her face pale, and her eyes shining.

_"I can't cry!"_ Tsume thought fervently. _"I can't cry! I can't let them see me cry! I can't!"_ Tsume could feel tears gathering in the corners of her amber eyes. Tsume fought them, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She bit her lip hard, and tasted blood in her mouth. Her body started to shake, her knees going weak. Still fighting her tears, Tsume's legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Blood thundered in her ears, muffling away Kisame;s voice as he knelt down before her, hands descending to her shoulders.

Kisame watched Tsume's pale face in confusion, her eyes squeezed shut against threatening tears. "Oy, onna!" Kisame said sharply, shaking Tsume by the shoulders. "Open your eyes! Wake up!" Tsume did not react, blood trickling from her bleeding lip. "TSUME!!"

Tsume's eyes snapped open to gaze into Kisame's face, her amber eyes shining with unshed tears. She stopped biting her bottom lip and let out a shuddering breath. She couldn't stop the shaking in her hands, but she still fought the tears, refusing to let them fall and show her weakness. Slowly, Tusme shrugged off Kisame's hands, and rose shakily to her feet. She clenched her hands again, and met Kisame's eyes as he stood as well.

"You're strong, onna," Kisame said quietly. "Stronger than I ever would have expected."

The smallest of smiles crossed Tsume's lips at Kisame's words. He was strangely able to understand her, and for that, Tsume was grateful. She was living a new life, and Kisame was her guiding light and hand. He was the last sort of person Tsume would have imagined herself trusting and wanted to be of use to, but the facts could not be changed. And Tsume wouldn't have changed them for the world. Still smiling, the tears finally escaped Tsume's eyes, but she showed no other hint of her inner turmoil to the four ninja staring at her.

At that moment, Tsume made a promise to herself. _"I will never shed a tear again. I will no be weak. I will never shed another tear while I am with Kisame-sama. Never again."_

-----

The fog had thinned when the group came upon the outskirts of a tiny village. Despite its small size, the village seemed to be thriving, and the villagers called out cheerfully to each other. Tsume fall a small tug of longing as she walked into the village, surrounded by Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara. They all kept to the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They soon came upon a small restaurant, and Tsume followed the ninja as they went wordlessly inside. They took up a table towards the back, Tsume sitting between Deidara and Tobi. Kisame eyed his two companions from beneath the wide brim of his hat for a moment before relaxing back into his seat.

Feeling the eyes of the other customers watching them, Tsume pulled her hood further over her slightly flushed face. She looked up when Itachi ordered tea, rice, and miso, the waitress giving them all wary looks as she took their order back to the kitchen. The food and tea were out soon, and Tobi said a cute, child-like 'itidakimasu' before somehow making all of his food and tea vanish. Tsume ate her rice and soup before drinking her steaming tea, devouring the meal gladly. She felt her earlier emotions fading into the back of her mind, allowing her to drink in tea in peace. No one said a word as they ate and drank, Kisame finishing first. Setting down his chopsticks, he let his eyes rest on Tsume's hooded face, his own hidden by the high collar of his cloak and the fringe of his hat.

Tsume was soon finished with her tea as well, setting her cup down softly on the table. She folded her hands in her lap, eyes downcast. Deidara finished soon after and brought out a small piece of clay. (author: hides in a bomb shelter.) Paying no attention to Itachi's sharp look, the iwa-nin began molding the clay with his fingers, the slender working deftly and quickly. When he was finished, Deidara cupped both hands around whatever he had made. He then turned in his chair and presented whatever he had made to a quizzical-looking Tsume. As Tsume tilted her head to the side, Deidara smiled behind his cloak and opened his hands. Tsume's eyes lit up when she saw what Deidara held. Kisame rolled his eyes and sighed.

A small, adorable puppy stood in Deidara's hands, its little clay tail wagging happily. It was only when Deidara had placed the puppy in Tsume's own hands that Tsume got a good look at Deidara's own palms. Her eyes widened and she bit back a gasp. There, in the center of each of Deidara's hands, was a _mouth_, each complete with teeth and tongue. Deidara looked a bit surprised at Tsume's reaction at first, but then he remembered.

"Oh, yeah, un," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot to tell you about these, didn't I, un?" Tsume nodded vigorously, looking from the puppy, to Deidara's hands, and then to his face, her eyes wide and confused. "It's my Kekki Genkai, un. These mouths eat the clay that I use and make bombs, un. But you don't have to worry," Deidara nodded to the puppy in Tsume's hands, who was currently chasing its tail, "that little guy is just made out of regular clay, un." Tsume blinked several times.

_"Well, what should I expect?" _Tsume thought to herself as she looked down at the puppy in her hands. It wagged its tail and ran in circles at her attention. Tsume smiled, petting it gently with one finger. Deidara saw the happy look on Tsume's face and smiled, nodding. Tobi peered over Tsume's shoulder at the puppy. Kisame was watching with an odd look on his face, while Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at it.

"He won't brake, and he'll do whatever you want him to, un," Deidara said. Tsume beamed at him, rising up in her seat slightly. Reaching up, she pulled down his collar and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She drew back quickly, blushing. Kisame was gawking behind his collar, while the slightest of blushes now tinted Deidara's cheeks. Tsume's hood had fallen back, but she made no attempt to pull it back up, suddenly extremely interested in the tabletop.

"Hey, cutie," an unfamiliar male voice said from behind Tsume, making her jump. "You free tonight?" Tsume went rigid at the tone of the man's voice, finding herself unable to turn around. All the ninja, on the other hand, were now looking at the man who had spoken, their faces hidden. The man failed to notice this and continued. "C'mon. I'll show you a great time! And later, we can go back to _my_ place and—"

"I'd shut up if I were you, un," Deidara interrupted, voice suddenly hard and firm.

"You should leave Tsu-chan alone," Tobi said, the slightly angry tone not fitting him at all.

Kisame rose slowly to his feet and walked around the table to stand between the man and Tsume. "You have no business with us," he said in a chilling voice. "You should _leave_. Leave before I'm forced to turn you into a bloody mess. And that would be terribly rude. The staff shouldn't have to clean your guts off the floor." The man was not as stupid as he looked and sounded. He ran from the restaurant as if he had a team of killer shinobi on his tail. Which, had he continued his previous course of action, he likely would have.

-----

Tsume let out a heavy sigh as she sank to the floor of the room that she was sharing with Kisame and Itachi. Deidara and Tobi were in the room next door, Deidara left with strict instructions _not_ to use explosives of any kind. But, from what she'd heard about the odd artist, Tsume wondered just how long that would last. Shedding her jacket, Tsume rubbed at the cut on her cheek. Or rather, where it _used_ to be. Tobi had healed it up the moment he saw it, fussing over the newly dubbed 'Tsu-chan' until Deidara threw a sandal at him. (The non-exploding kind.)

_"Tobi-__nii__-__san__ really is amazing,"_ Tsume thought. _"Odd, but amazing."_

Having stored Samehada in the provided closet along with his cloak, Kisame flopped down on the bed that he had claimed as his. "Man, Deidara's going to be going for _weeks_ after that little gesture of yours, onna," he grumbled. Tsume blushed and gave Kisame an apologetic look. The small clay puppy that had earned Deidara a kiss from Tsume was currently asleep in the front pocket of Tsume's backpack, comfortable on a folded tissue. Tsume had already been contemplating names for the little creature, but now she was too flustered to anything but blush and pick at the fabric of her capris. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so flustered, though. At the time, giving Deidara a small kiss on the cheek had seemed perfectly logical. But now, because of Kisame's words, her cheeks were flushed and her mind was muddled.

"You are on the verge of sounding jealous, Kisame," Itachi said suddenly, words making Tsume's face go crimson and bringing the slightest tinge of purple to Kisame's face. (A/N: And this is where we all giggle and go 'awww!' XD)

-----

Tsume stood before the window, looking out on the small village as it readied for sleep. It was quiet, but Tsume was happy, her previous troubles currently forgotten. The window was open, and Tsume closed her eyes and smiled as a night breeze blew in to gently caress her face, neck, and shoulders. The cool wind was comforting against her skin, brining with it the smells of spring and the promise of rain. Tsume could feel Kisame's eyes watching her form his bed, but Tsume did not turn to face him. She just wanted this one moment of peace, free of fighting and tears.

Several moments later, Tsume heard Kisame rise, and she turned in time to see him come before her. He stood before her, looking down into her eyes. Tsume looked back, feeling uncertain. Her eyes became questioning, and Kisame looked away. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. _"Hell," _he thought to himself. _"__Why'd__ I even get up? I don't have anything to say, so why did I—?"_ Kisame's thoughts were politely interrupted as Tsume rose up on the balls of her feet to plant an innocent kiss on his left cheek, just below his gills. Tsume's lips were so soft against his skin, almost like silk. Kisame wanted the moment to go on and on, but all too soon, Tsume drew away, blushing. She moved away away from Kisame, and got into bed, leaving the shark-nin standing dumb-struck at the window.

-----

A/N: Yay! A longish chapter! I loved writing this one, though Tsume-chan may want to kill me. I'm still working on the next chapter, but please review: Tsume can easily sense people, since she heightened her other senses so that she could avoid bad situations.


	12. Don't Wake Deidara Up Too Early

A/N[(Disclaimer: All the information on chakra control and jutsus used in this chapter I got from wikipedia(sp) Chapter twelve! So many people have favorited my story! I run around the house grinning like an idiot! I swear, my mom probably thinks me a lunatic. Oh, and I've been reading lots of Tamora Pierce lately, so it might cause a bit of a change in my writing style. And ye be warned, this chapter contains a bit of fluff! Sorry, I just can't stay away from it. If you don't like fluff, tell me! I don't wanna write stuff that no one is gonna read. I have a request to make. I need a beta. I use NeoOffice to write, and you can download it from Please, I really need a beta. And I need ideas! Please! And now, IKU ZE!!

-----

Tsume awoke slowly, rising up from the warm depths of sleep. She could feel Kisame's warm breath on her face, and his arm around her back. Tsume breathed in, inhaling his deep, unique scent. She smiled, eyes sill closed. The birds were calling outside, and as Tsume opened one eye, she saw from the open window that the sun was just rising. Tsume yawned, opening both eyes. She gently slid from Kisame's embrace, blushing lightly as she remembered the previous night, and the kiss that she had given the shark-nin. Sitting up, Tsume saw that the fog was thick outside, though it was slowly being burned away as rays of golden sun pierced it. Breathing deeply, Tsume could smell the moist air, something she guessed to be common place in Kirigakure.

_"I hope that I can train some more today," _Tsume thought, sliding her feet to the floor and standing up.

Suddenly, she started. Itachi was sitting silently on his bed, the blankets and sheets neatly made. His legs were crossed beneath him, eyes closed and hands folded in his lap. Tsume watched him for a moment, taking in his beautiful, pale face, and his shining, ebony hair. He truly was a beautiful being. Beautiful . . . and deadly. Tsume remembered how frightened she had been of Itachi when she first met him. His cold Sharingan eyes had struck a deep cord of fear in her, something even more terrifying than her nightmares. But now, as Tsume gazed at Itachi, she felt a strange, respectful kind of awe overpowering her fear. Just as Kisame had, Itachi had given Tsume a new life, a second chance. It had been something that Tsume had never even dared to hope for, and yet now she had it. The gratitude that Tsume felt for Itachi was somehow different than the gratitude she felt for Kisame, but it was gratitude none the less.

Realizing that she had been staring, Tsume turned away. Her backpack was beside the bathroom door, and she walked over to it, kneeling to pull out fresh clothes. Stepping into the bathroom, Tsume closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She smiled happily when she saw that there was a shower in the small bathroom. Setting her clothes on the closed toilet seat, Tsume disrobed and turned on the shower. She stepped under the stream of water, pulling the curtain closed behind her. She washed quickly, careful to dry herself well after she was finished. She brushed her hair with the comb she found, wringing out any residual water so that it would not get her fresh clothes too wet. Once she was done, Tsume gathered up her things and stepped back into the main room. Itachi was where she had left him, but Kisame was nowhere to be seen. And—as Tsume looked around—was her backpack. Her shuriken holster and kunai pouch were on the table.

"Kisame went to get food," Itachi said suddenly, making Tsume jump. "I told him there was no need, but he also took your things to be washed. Be sure to thank him."

Tsume nodded, silently saying that she would. She folded up her sleeping dress and underwear, laying them in a small pile on the table as she fastened on her holster and pouch. She raised a hand and fingered the scar that ran across her neck, thinking about how she hadn't had a single nightmare since her first night staying with Kisame and Itachi. Why they were such a comfort to her was still a mystery, but Tsume shook her head. _"I don't have time to think about that sort of thing,"_ she told herself firmly. _"I need to train. If I don't, I will not be able to help Kisame-sama and the others with their mission."_ Tsume's face fell, and her hand dropped to brush over her shuriken holster. She bit her lip. _"I must have seemed so weak before; crying like that. I can't ever do that again. I won't cry. I'll train as hard as I can and do everything that I'm told."_ Tsume's eyes hardened, and she set her jaw, lifting her face.

Itachi had opened his eyes, and was now watching the young woman. Her amber eyes were hard, and he could easily see the set of stubbornness about her mouth and chin. Itachi had to admit, Tsume was indeed a quick study. Her strength was admirable for someone of her size and age; she stood about five-foot-three and couldn't be older than seventeen. She had good aim with thrown weapons, and her photographic memory was a great asset. She was fast as well. The only skills that Tsume lacked were those of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Though they were _extremely_ important to a shinobi, Itachi was fairly confident that Tsume could master them with practice.

-----

When Kisame returned not long after, he found Tsume sitting at the table, pouring over a mostly unrolled scroll with rapt attention. So engrossed was she that she didn't even notice as he came in, a bag of food in one hand, and her backpack—filled with freshly washed clothes—in the other. After closing the door behind him, Kisame eyed Tsume, his head tilted to the side. Setting down the bags, Kisame walked silently up behind Tsume, and peered over her shoulder.

_". . . d__ifferent types of chakra can be formed. Elemental chakra is the most common product of this, and is used to perform elemental __jutsu.__ The five elemental natures are earth, fire, lightning, water, and wind. Most ninja . . ."_

Kisame guessed that it was probably a scroll from Itachi and, judging by how unrolled the scroll was, Tsume had already read most of it. It was only then that Kisame noticed that there were two other scroll on the table, rolled up in such a way that it was likely that Tsume had already read them. Kisame gave a low whistle, the sound taking Tsume off guard and making her jump. Without thinking, she whirled around to strike whoever was behind her. She found her fist wrapped in a strong blue hand, her eyes looking up into Kisame's grinning face.

"You're getting strong, onn—Tsume," he said, releasing her. "And I see you've been reading about chakra control. Making any progress?"

Nodding, Tsume rose up. Stepping away from the table, she put her hands together, weaving the last two fingers of each hand while the index and middle fingers pointed upward. Tsume closed her eyes in concentration, and there was the slightest puff of air around her feet. Then, keeping her eyes closed in concentration, Tsume walked towards the unadorned wall before her. She lifted her leg and placed her right foot flat against the wall. And then she did the same with the other. Slowly, moving one foot at a time, Tsume walked up the vertical surface, never once slipping or losing control of her chakra. Soon, she was standing on the ceiling, eyes closed and hair hanging down around her face. Kisame smiled.

"I demonstrated—" Itachi began, but he was interrupted as several things happened at once. he door flew open and Deidara and Tobi burst in, squabbling loudly. Tsume's eyes snapped open in surprise, only to widen a second later as her feet parted company with the ceiling. Kisame darted forward, intending to catch Tsume as she fell. And then, as if the mess wasn't big enough, Deidara set off one of his bombs. It was small, but the force of explosion sent things flying into the air and upending the table and chairs.

When the dust finally cleared, a rather comical sight was visible. Tobi and Deidara, both with soot-blackened faces, still lay in the doorway, Deidara pulling at Tobi's singed hair, and Tobi with both hands pressed into Deidara's face. Itachi, the only one who had not moved, still sat on his bed, pale face darkened with dust. His expression was that of a parent whose children had just done something that he had repeatedly told them not to do. (A/N: But a bit more evil ninja 'I'm-gonna-kill-you.') Kisame and Tsume lay in a heap by the wall, the part of them that was closest to Deidara mildly singed.

"Didn't I tell you not to use explosions, Deidara?" Itachi said in a calm voice that made Tsume shiver.

Shaking off the shiver and wincing, Tsume rose up on her hands and knees. When she looked down, she found herself gazing into Kisame's face, her hands on either side of his head. Her knees were in a similar position on either side of Kisame's hips. Having caught Tsume when she fell, Kisame had had his arms around her. Now they had drifted down to Tsume's hips where they rested, Kisame's eyes locked with Tsume's.

Thankfully, Deidara and Tobi had started fighting again, and Itachi was too busy shaking his head from side to side and holding the bridge of his nose to notice Kisame and Tsume's current position.

Tsume was frozen in place, eyes locked with Kisame's. She couldn't look away from him, and it felt like her skin was burning where Kisame's hands touched her. Tsume could feel his breath on her face, and her face flushed as she realized just how close they actually were. Confusion roared in her ears and mind. Why couldn't she look away? Why was suddenly being this close to Kisame making her . . . was giddy the word? She'd been held by him, carried by him, and she had never reacted then as she was now. And why hadn't Kisame tried to move her? Why was he letting her remain where she was and as she was? (A/N: he's a guy, Tsume-chan. You're a pretty girl.)

Suddenly, reality crashed back in with another of Deidara's explosions, and Tsume scrambled to get off of Kisame. She got quickly to her feet, hiding her blushing face as she turned to retrieve her backpack and Itachi's scrolls. Fortunetly, they hadn't been damaged, and Tsume rolled them up neatly before storing them in her backpack for later study. Then, guessing that they would be leaving soon, found and donned her shoes. It was only after Tsume had put on her jacket and slung her backpack over her shoulders that she caught some of Deidara and Tobi's argument.

". . . Woke me up way too early, un!" Deidara snapped.

"I only wanted to help Deidara-senpai get up early so that the day wouldn't be wasted! Tobi is a good boy!" the masked shinobi protested.

"Itachi, we don't have the money to pay for the damages," Kisame said to his partner, nodding at what was left of the doorway, the singed wallpaper, and the broken chairs and upended table. Tsume noted that Kisame now had on his cloak and was fitting Samehada to his back. "We should probably leave." Kisame was right. Already, a crowd had gathered outside, and the owner of the inn could heard yelling at the back of the crowd. Itachi sighed, sending Deidara and Tobi a silencing glare. "Right," Kisame said. He turned and held out his hand to Tsume. "C'mon, onna." Tsume walked obediently forward. When she was within arm's reach, Kisame pulled her in close, holding his free hand up before him with the index and middle fingers pointed upward. Tsume caught sight of Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi all doing the same before the room faded away.

The next thing Tsume knew, she and the others were standing outside, with neither sight nor sound of the village they had been in only moments ago.

-----

A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'm _really_ sorry! I'm now making things up as I go along, and thought that has its benefits, it isn't really fun for you people. I'm sorry! Please forgive this humble writer who is unworthy of such praise and attention! (bows deeply) Thank you so much for reading! (No, I'm not stopping writing, don't worry.) Oh, hey. Is anyone out there good a drawing? I absolutely _can__** not**_ draw Tsume-chan! She refuses to let me draw her. Epically her face. I mean, she has this kind, somewhat meek feel to her, but she's also really determined and stubborn. She's still a bit timid, and she's actually scared a lot underneath it all. I can draw, and I'm rather proud of my work, but Tsume is proving near impossible to draw. (tugs at hair and bangs head on desk after removing keyboard) Please! Anyone who can draw, I beseech you!


	13. Strength Given to Defend

A/N: Chapter Thirteen! I'm writing this chapter on my new computer, whom I've named Selendrile! Don't ask, my friends and I just name some of our stuff. ; Well, this chapter is gonna be longer than the last one, I promise! I think that everyone is going to end up visiting Zabuza and Haku's graves. I'm considering giving Tsume-chan Zabuza's sword, or having her need to take it to defend herself. What do you think? I really value the input of my readers, and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing! Oh and in this chapter, I'm going to reveal another secret about Tsume, something given to her by Aki-oba-chan. And, I want to send a _**BIG**_thanks to Aneamero for her wonderful message! You understand Tsume so well, and you really think about things. And your offer to draw Tsume-chan is truly appreciated. I'm working on a picture of her, but it doesn't look right. I can't wait to see if you can show me some sketches! And now, IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

Tsume blinked, looking from side to side. All she could see were trees; there was no trace of the town, or the inn that Deidara had managed to damage. As Kisame removed his arm and stepped back from Tsume, the young woman looked up at the shark-nin, her eyes questioning.

"Transport Jutsu," Kisame said unhelpfully. "We didn't need to attract any more attention then Deidara already had, so we left."

Looking away, Tsume furrowed her brows, resisting the urge to scowl at Kisame. _"'Transport Jutsu'?"_ she though. _"It doesn't make any—oh why am I surprised? Kisame is a shinobi. I shouldn't be surprised at anything he can do."_ And then a small, hopeful smile curved Tsume's lips. _"Maybe I'll be able to do something like that one day. Then I'll _really_ be able to help Kisame-sama . . ."_

Suddenly a large hand descended on Tsume's head, ruffling her hair. "Don't get excited, onna," Kisame's voice said above her. "You're still a first-level ninja; a genin." Tsume made a face where Kisame couldn't see. She didn't know much about shinobi, since she hadn't lived in a ninja village, and she had never met any other ninja to know much about how they were ranked. But, knowing that Kisame was right, Tsume nodded beneath his hand.

"We head east," Itachi's voice said ahead. The others reacted instantly, donning their conical straw hats and starting to walk eastward. In turn, Tsume pulled up her hood. After making sure that the clay puppy, whom she had named Iu-chan, was safe in the front pocket of her backpack, Tsume fell into step beside Kisame, doing the best that she could to keep up with his long stride. He must have noticed, because he grinned, and slowed slightly, moving so that Tsume could walk ahead of him. She smiled and nodded her thanks.

They continued walking through the trees, the air moist but not too humid. Tsume could smell rain on the air, and smiled to herself. She had always liked the rain; it washed away everything, a symbol of new beginnings and fresh starts. It was so for Tsume's life. With one fateful encounter, her life had changed forever, and hopefully for the better. Power came to Tsume's steps and she lifted her head. Her confidence in herself was not what it once had been. She could believe in herself now. Tsume glanced up at the sky, and sent a silent prayer to the heavens, thanking it for the rain. But then she pulled her mind back to earth, focusing instead on where she was walking.

She could hear the sounds of birds as they walked, and not long after they had begun, the sun came through the clouds, though the scent of rain remained in the air. Tsume let her hood fall back, though Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi all kept their hats on. They walked in silence, with only the sounds of their footsteps and the calls of the birds to brake the quiet. It was relaxing to Tsume after the morning's beginning, and she smiled softly at the memory, making a mental note never to wake Deidara up too early.

UNSPOKEN

The sun was high, light streaming down through the trees. They now walked north-east along a wide trail, something obviously used by travelers and merchants. Tsume walked in the middle of the others, eyes taking in the sights as she walked. She'd never traveled, and this was the first time that she had ever been to Kirigakure. She loved the smell of the air, and the sound of the thriving wildlife that surrounded her. It was beautiful, and it gave Tsume a reason to smile, a gift the world didn't know the magnitude of.

Kisame watched Tsume as she walked, wondering at the innocent smile on her face. She knew full well the kind of people that she was traveling with, and yet she smiled. How she could be so accepting was a mystery to Kisame. And her attitude towards him was even more perplexing. When she had been scared of him, she had simply been scared of what he could do, of his abilities. Most people who saw him were scared because of what he looked like; his shark-like appearance didn't seem to bother Tsume in the least. And when she had seen Deidara's hands, she had merely been surprised, not scared. Kisame personally found the artist's Kekkei Genkai a bit creepy. Kisame found himself smiling slightly. Tsume was genuinely kind person, with no true malice in her. Why someone like that would _want_ to stay with him and Itachi was completely beyond Kisame.

Kisame sighed behind his collar. _"Bah! I'll never understand the female mind,"_ he thought. Then he made a face. _"Not that any man _ever_ will."_

Deidara slowed slightly until he was walking beside Tsume. "Are you alright, un?" he asked, sounding slightly worried. "My bomb didn't hurt you, un?" Tsume smiled at Deidara, and shook her head. She'd been more startled than anything by the explosion. Other than what had happened after Kisame had caught her, Tsume was perfectly fine. She nodded again to reassure Deidara. Deidara returned the smile. "That's good, un," he said. Then he lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper in Tsume's ear. "If you _had_ gotten hurt," he added softly, "then Kisame never would have forgiven me, un." Deidara drew back and smiled again. "He really likes you, un. He's just a big sof—" Deidara was silenced as the flat of Samehada's unique blade hit him on the head. Deidara collapsed, groaning.

Itachi kept walking, Tobi rushed to his partner's side, and Tsume looked from one to the other in confusion. Kisame stepped calmly over Deidara, put his arm around Tsume's shoulders, and steered her ahead. Tsume couldn't help but look over her shoulder. Tobi had helped Deidara to his feet, and was currently restraining the artist from throwing something explosive at Kisame.

"You'll hurt Tsu-chan!" Tobi protested.

"Not if I'm careful, un," Deidara said as he struggled, a manic grin on his face. Tsume couldn't help but realized that Deidara's beautiful golden hair was horribly mussed on the top, sticking up in almost every direction.

_"At least the bandages were on Kisame-sama's sword,"_ Tsume thought as she turned away and continued walking. _"He'd have lost the top of head if it hadn't."_

Then Kisame's voice interrupted Tsume's thoughts. "Don't you listen to that mad bomber of an artist, onna," he said, not looking at her. "I'm an evil, deadly shinobi."

Tsume smiled at Kisame's defense of himself, thinking in the back of her mind that it was rather cute. But she knew that Kisame was right. He was a deadly shinobi. But evil? She wasn't so sure about that. Would someone evil help her in the way that Kisame had? Tsume didn't think so, but her respect of Kisame was never any less. She knew that he could easily kill anyone he pleased, save for perhaps Itachi, but he was still unbelievably strong. And Tsume could only hope that someday she could be that strong. If she could be that strong, then she would never be useless again. She could help Kisame and she would matter.

UNSPOKEN

It was late in the afternoon when they came upon the two graves, set upon the side of the road with wooden crosses to serve as markers. The first grave had a striped sash wrapped around it, and a small sparrow lit on one arm of the cross, looking at Tsume before flying away. But on the other grave, the cross was nothing but two sticks in comparison to the object that was stabbed into the earth just behind it. A massive sword, huge in both length and width, stood up proudly from the earth, its blade still shining in the sun, seemingly immune to the elements.

Only Tsume and Kisame stopped to look at the graves. Tsume stepped away from Kisame, walking over and kneeling down before the graves, head bent and hands clasped in prayer. Kisame remained where he was, staring at the sword with an unreadable expression on his stern face. Seeing Kisame as he was, the others stopped walking, and Deidara let up on his attempt to blow the shark-nin to bits. As Tsume prayed, she let her mind focus on the graves, seeking out the spirits of those buried there as Aki-obaa-chan—the woman who had saved Tsume's live when Tsume was only a child—had taught her. Slowly, images began to form in Tsume's mind. First, that of a man, one in his mid to late twenties, his eyes and hair dark. The bottom of his face was shielded by bandages, and the large sword was worn across his back. Next, Tsume saw a young man, who couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. He wore odd clothing, the sash on his grave tied around his waist. He had kind brown eyes, and black hair pulled back on top of his head.

Delving deeper, but always keeping a grip on reality, Tsume saw into the spirits' hearts. She felt tears sting her eyes at the emotion she found. Pure devotion. Determination. Sadness. She could feel the bond between the two spirits, and she felt her heart clench at the pain they had suffered. She knew why they had been buried together, and she was happy that they had; it would have caused them such suffering to be apart. As it always was, Tsume wished that she could bring the spirits back, so that they could be alive and live together in the happiness that they had so longed for. But she knew that she could not. The dead could not be in the realm of the living. Once their lives ended, they could never live those lives again, they were done.

Tsume breathed the names of the two spirits, tears leaking from beneath her closed lids to run down her cheeks. _"Zabuza . . . Haku . . ."_ And then it was over. Tsume pulled herself back, shaking off the feelings of the spirits and settling back into her own body and mind. She felt the ache of fatigue pulling at her, and she struggled to stay awake. She knew that she shouldn't do what she had done, but she couldn't help herself.

"So I heard right," Kisame's voice said from behind Tsume. "Zabuza did die. And that boy who protected him. Haku. I can't say that I'm surprised. Zabuza always did for strong bonds. They were few, but they were strong, nearly unbreakable. No wonder the boy died for him." Slowly, Tsume rose up, and turned back to Kisame. She lifted her head, and he saw the tears in her eyes, the anguish shining in the amber depths. "Tsume?" he asked, sudden worry in is usually gruff voice. "Did—did you know them?" Tsume shook her head, and turned back to the graves. She reached out, touching first the scarf of the boy named Haku, and then the hilt of the sword that had belonged to the man, Zabuza. Tingles ran through her as she touched them, soft sparks that skittered across her nerve-endings. Drawing back her hands, Tsume let them fall back to her sides. Then she turned away again, and walked back to Kisame's side, avoiding his gaze. Without another word, Itachi started walking again, and they all followed him in silence.

As they reached a bend in the road, Tsume spared one last look back at the graves. _"May the lives you are living now be ones of happiness, and may you be together."_

UNSPOKEN

They stopped and made camp in a clearing about thirty meters away from the graves, setting up a small fire in the middle of the clearing where Tobi cooked rice and noodles in small pots that he hung over the fire. Deidara had somehow acquired five bedrolls, and he handed one to his companions and Tsume. She thanked him with a small bow, and gave him an apologetic look after glancing at Kisame. Deidara simply shook his head, waving off Tsume's silent apology.

Tsume carried her bedroll back to the edge of the clearing where Kisame sat, Samehada leaned against a tree next to him. Kisame himself had his back against another tree, eyes closed. His cloak hung about his shoulders, the sleeves empty and his arms folded in his lap. His bedroll, still rolled up, sat to his left, and he made no signs of setting it up. Tsume set down her own bedroll, and put her backpack beside it. She walked over to Kisame's left side, kneeling down and touching his knee lightly. Kisame opened his eyes and Tsume gestured towards his bedroll, silently offering to lay it out for him.

Kisame shook his head. "No thanks, onna," he said. Tsume nodded and went to lay out her own bedroll. "And the sleeping is arrangement staying the same," Kisame reminded her. Tsume blushed, but instead turned to her backpack, pulling out her sleeping dress.

After a nod from Kisame, she moved back into the shadowed bushes to change, coming out with her day clothes folded over her arm. After stowing them and her jacket in her backpack, Tsume pulled out the clay puppy, Iu-chan. Smiling, she set him on the ground, crossing her own legs under her. Iu-chan wagged his tail and leaped up onto her lap, running up and down her legs happily as she watched him with a beaming smile and happy eyes. Kisame gave a half smile of his own when he saw how happy the small creature made Tsume. After all, what harm could the little thing do?

After a short while, Tsume lifted up Iu-chan to her eye-level. She let him nuzzle her nose, and then looked into his eyes, silently telling him something. The little clay dog gave a small nod, and promptly curled up in Tsume's palms and fell asleep. Tsume gave Iu-chan a small kiss on the head, and then put him back into the front pocket of her backpack. Then she yawned, and looked to Kisame with tired eyes. He nodded, and opened his arms. Tsume walked over and settled herself down in Kisame's lap, sitting cross-wise with her feet braced against his right thigh. Kisame wrapped his arms around her, adjusting himself so that both he and Tsume could sleep comfortably.

Tsume closed her eyes, and leaned her head against Kisame's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was such a strong, steady, comforting sound. She smiled, and found herself resisting the urge to plant a soft kiss against the shark-nin's skin through his fish-net shirt. She blushed at the thought, and settled for nuzzling her cheek against his chest as sleep began to overtake her.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume awoke with a hand pressed over her mouth, and her arms and legs bound tightly with rough cord. Her hands and feet were numb from the tightness, and when she tried to struggle, she felt the cold edge of a knife press against her throat. The feeling was all too familiar. There was a rough cloth tied over her eyes as a blindfold, but nothing covered her mouth; her captors must have realized that she couldn't speak. The knife teased her skin, drawing a small drop of blood.

"Awake, onna?" The word sounded so crude and harsh when it wasn't Kisame speaking. Tsume clenched her teeth but did not move. She was lying prone on dry, rocky earth, sharp stones digging into her body. Anger bubbled up in her mind, and her bound hands clenched into fists. The knife was pulled away with a low cruel chuckle. "Not even fighting," a man's voice laughed; Tsume could only sense one person. "Quite the catch you are, onna. And being a mute is just a bonus for me." The man moved, and Tsume could feel him bend over her. Suddenly, the bonds on her feet were cut; Tsume's stomach twisted as she realized the purpose. There was a hand on her hip, pulling at her dress. Legs on either side of her body.

_"No."_ Tsume lashed out with all the strength that she could muster, bringing both knees up and slamming them into the man's chest, driving the air from his lungs and throwing him back. As he was thrown, the man grasped for something. His hand caught Tsume's blindfold, yanking her upright, and at the same time, pulling the blind fold away from her eyes. Thanking the Powers That Be that her eyes adjusted quickly to light changes, Tsume shoved the man away and shot to her feet.

She whirled around, tearing off into the bushes and trees aimlessly. Part of her wanted to stay and beat the man further, but she was too sensible for that. She ran, ignoring the branches that caught at her. Suddenly, the ground gave out beneath her, and she was falling. She cursed, realizing that she had ran right over the brush-hidden edge of a cliff. Then she hit a slope, body battered by gravel and stones. Tears of pain burned in her eyes as she kept them shut against the stones and gravel. And then she wasn't falling anymore, the ground was level. As quickly as she could, Tsume got to her feet. She looked around carefully this time, taking stock of her surroundings before making another move. Her body ached with bruises and cuts from her fall, and her head was spinning.

_"I know this place!"_ Tsume realized in excitement. She was back on the trail that the graves were on. The same trail that led to the camp that she had been taken from. Tsume knew that Kisame and the others would be looking for her; at least she hoped that they were. They wouldn't be easily duped by whoever had taken Tsume. The man must have entered the camp silently and made it seem as if Tsume was rising from Kisame's arms on her own; perhaps to relieve herself in the woods. Tsume paused a moment; should she go back to the camp? She only questioned that option because of a sudden nagging sensation that had entered the back of her mind.

Zabuza's sword was calling to her. It was calling out in the night, the echoing voice of Haku's sash coming with it. It was absurd; inanimate objects didn't call out! But Tsume couldn't deny that she felt herself being pulled to the right, towards the graves. It was similar to the pull Tsume felt when she reached out towards the spirits of the departed, just as she had yesterday. But this call, this pull, was much, _much_ greater. It had to be obeyed, and Tsume couldn't resist it. And, in a way, she didn't want to resist it.

Without another moment of thought, Tsume turned her body towards the right and started running again. Air burned in her tired lungs as she ran, hands still bound behind her. She could hear the man now, recovered from her blow. He was still far off, but he was following all the same. And he was gaining. Cursing, Tsume forced her body to go faster. Faster and faster until she saw the dark silhouettes of the graves. The calling was almost like a yell in her mind now, and Tsume could feel the pull with her entire body. She slowed when she came before the gave that belonged to the boy, Haku. The calling from his sash was soft, strangely in harmony with the strong and demanding call of the tall sword.

Tsume bowed her head to the boy's grave, and then stepped towards Zabuza's grave. The call was a roar in her ears now. She strained at the cord that bound her hands, it would not budge. Moving calmly, she stepped around so that her back faced the gleaming edge of the blade. She pressed the cord against the edge, and it was severed with frightening ease. Tsume felt as if her body was following instructions from someone else, but it was someone that she trusted, someone kind that Tsume knew would not harm her. Her hands now free, Tsume reached out and gently lifted the sash from around the cross. Like the sword, it too seemed to be immune to the elements. It was soft as Tsume brought it over and tied it around the hilt of the sword.

"You'll pay for that, onna!"

Tsume, hands till entwined with the sash and sword hilt, jerked her head up at the voice, seeing for the first time the man who had captured her. His skin was pale like hers, but it was a sickly pale with an almost yellow tinge. His black mop of hair looked greasy in the little light from the stars and moon, and his gray eyes gazed at Tsume with loathing and anger. Tsume could see that he had a short sword in her hand, but the weapon looked like a mere splinter of metal in comparison to the blade Tsume had in her own hands.

Again, Tsume felt as if she was no longer in control of her own body. Her hands tightened on the hilt of the sword. Her muscles strained and rippled under her skin as she hauled the sword from the earth, movements slow and measured as she brought the sword up to point it at the man. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sword, the sash somehow wrapped around her wrists and arms. She could feel the sword and sash as if they were alive; sentient beings guiding her in battle. Tsume had never felt such strength, such power. It threatened to overtake her, to turn her into something she was not. But the sash's energy—Haku's energy—it pulled her back, keeping her herself.

The expression the man had on his face was now quite different. Instead of loathing, there was confusion, and instead of anger, there was fear. Tsume stood perfectly still, the sword mirroring her calm. Before, her muscles had been tensed and straining to hold up the sword, but suddenly the huge weapon felt as light as any kunai. Still in the same dream-like state, Tsume lunged forward.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: (dodges flying objects) I'm sorry! I couldn't help but do a cliffhanger. Now, I know, Tsume is getting all super ninja-y, but it's not gonna last. It isn't' her own strength she's using to hold the sword. Oh, and the thing with the spirits. Aki-oba-chan was kinda like a priestess/healer person. She taught Tsume how to sense spirits, but that's it. Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger, I'm really sorry.


	14. What I Fight For

A/N: Chapter fourteen! I know I let you at a _horrible_ cliffhanger last time, and I'll try to make up for it in this chapter! Once again, thank you for reviewing. I'm going to try to keep things realistic, so Tsume won't be able to suddenly use Zabuza's sword really easily. She was lent strength, and she's gonna be _really_ sore after it's over. This could have something to do with the face that my arms really hurt from Iaido (Japanese sword art) and lifting my boken (wooden practice sword) over and over. Well, I think that Tsume-chan is gonna keep the sash and sword. I just love the idea of Haku being a guardian angel. Now, IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

It was as if the sword had a life of its own, and it seemed to pull Tsume's arms as it slashed in a swift, wide arc at the man. He gave a yell of surprise and leaped to the side, just barely avoiding being slashed in half by the huge blade. He was on Tsume's right, and she twisted her body to slash at his legs. His sword met hers and he was shoved back, the blade of his sword breaking in half. Tsume let the spine of the sword rest on the ground, standing tall as she stared at the man. The sensible thing to do would be to run like hell as far and as fast as possible. But this man wasn't sensible. In his mind, he'd been cheated of a prize that he had rightfully won, and now the prize, his prey, had the gall to fight back. Anger flashed in his eyes as he stared at the woman standing before him.

"How?!" he snarled. "How can a mere _girl_ wield that sword?! It's not possible!" Tsume stood perfectly still. She wanted the man to leave so that she wouldn't have to kill him. She didn't like killing, but she would if it was necessary. But instead, the man put his fingers to his lips and blew. A high, clear whistle rang out, hanging in the night air. His face twisted in a malevolent grin. "Now you'll get it! You can't move fast enough to get all of us!"

Suddenly the path was filled with other figures, all with masked faces and holding weapons of varying sorts. They were all watching her with hidden eyes, their gazes burning on Tsume's bared arms and legs. She shivered as she felt the lust that rose in them, and her hands tightened on the sword. She wished that Kisame would come, that he could fight these men and not her. Tsume knew that she would have to kill them, and that was something that she did not want. She did not want to kill. When she had killed before, it had nearly broken her.

And then they charged, weapons raised with intent to capture, not to kill. They wanted Tsume for more than just a captive. They wanted something from her that she could not give. She would kill to protect herself if she had to, even though that was not at all what she wanted. She wanted a peaceful life, one without violence and death. _"But that is the path that I have chosen,"_ Tsume thought, lips tightening to a grim line. _"I have chosen to follow Kisame-sama. I have chosen to learn the art of the shinobi, to become of use to the first person to show me kindness. If I must, then I will kill . . ."_

Tsume met the attackers with the biting edge of Zabuza's great sword. Metal clashed on metal and the smaller blades shattered. Tsume swung the sword in great, swift arcs. She could feel the warm splash of blood against her skin, the coppery scent filling her nose. Men came at her from all angles, and Zabuza's sword seemed to move to block them, protecting Tsume while striking down foes. One after another they fell to the will of the blade. Tsume could feel the tears in her eyes as the attackers died at her hands, but she held them back, remembering her promise. She would not cry, she would not be weak.

_"This is for Kisame-sama. I will fight to be of use to him!"_ Now using her own strength along with that of Zabuza and Haku, Tsume plunged herself into the fight, face stern and set. She forced back her tears and revulsion of the blood that now spattered her body and clothes. She felt her body straining with the weight of the sword, but somehow she still held it with ease, whirling in circles and dancing about to defend and attack. She refused to look at the faces of those she killed, she could not bring herself to truly see what she was doing. But she also knew that she was taking her first steps on a path she decided for herself. It was something _she_ wanted. Something that only she could decided and carry out. With renewed determination, Tsume swung her sword again.

UNSPOKEN

Kisame cursed as he swung Samehada, the unwrapped blade shaving away skin and smashing bone. The coppery smell of blood was heavy in the air as he, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi fought against the masses of masked figures that came at them in seemingly unrelenting numbers. Again and again Kisame paused before he killed a foe, growling out harshly, "where is she?!" None would answer, and all met their death by the shark-nin's hand.

"Why did they take Tsume, un?!" Deidara called over the noise, fighting instead with his body rather than explosives. After all, the enemy could be holding Tsume captive somewhere in in the trees. It seemed a kind of unspoken agreement that none of them wanted Tsume to come to harm.

Kisame smashed his fist into a man's jaw before answering. "Hell if I know!" he yelled. "But I'm getting annoyed!" Another figure fell to Samehada.

"They are of the Tanpai," Itachi said calmly as he dispatched two of the attackers. "They must have followed us."

"Tsu-chan better be alright!" Tobi said vehemently, striking out with his legs.

Suddenly, a different scent rose above the mingling blood of the attackers, reaching Kisame's keen nose. He lifted his head trying to catch it again. Yes, he was certain of it; that was the smell of _Tsume's_ blood. Kisame remembered her scent well from the second day that they had know each other. The smell of Tsume's blood had been strong in Kisame's nose when he had bitten her, and he had never once forgotten it. Without another word, Kisame launched himself from the clearing, speeding as fast as his legs would carry him along the path of Tsume's scent.

As he ran, thoughts danced in Kisame's mind. _"Why am I doing this? Why am I trying to save her? She's just a prisoner . . . isn't she? Why am I so worried? She shouldn't—she shouldn't mean anything to me. Just another pretty face. But . . . she . . . she was so intent on helping me. She was trying so hard to become stronger. It couldn't have all been for me . . . could it?"_

UNSPOKEN

Tsume winced as a blade found a way through her guard, slicing across her right shoulder, cutting the strap of her dress as it bit into her skin. She gave a small, silent cry. She put one hand on the spine of the sword, pushing it into the back of her foe's neck, relieving him of his head. The bodies of the fallen lay all around her, the ground thick with blood. Tsume was surrounded in a circle, only the long reach of Zabuza's sword keeping them from getting to close. But there were a few who had managed to dart in, quicker than Tsume was with the massive weapon. But they had all fallen.

Her arms—her entire body—was aching, the strain on her muscles turning into pain. Tsume knew that she couldn't last much longer going like this. The aid of the spirits could only do so much. Tsume's breath came in ragged gasps, but she forced her body to keep moving. Again and again she swung the sword, Haku's sash flapping around her arms. Despite the blood that stained the blade, the sash remained clean; as clean and pure as the boy that Tsume had seen in her mind. Tsume sent up a silent prayer to the beautiful boy and the man he had devoted himself to.

Tsume felt longing in her mind; she had lost the person that she had been devoted to, the person who had saved her. Since that dawn four years ago, Tsume had had no one whom she could devote herself to, no one she could love and protect. She had cared about Aya, but not in the same way she had cared about Aki-oba-chan. Aki-oba-chan had been the only parental figure that Tsume could remember, and when she had been taken from Tsume, Tsume had been alone. She had had no one to love and protect. So . . . why was she fighting now?

_"Kisame-sama . . ."_ The answer was as clear as crystal. It was Kisame that Tsume was fighting for. She was fighting so that she could be of use to him. She wanted to protect him, just as he had protected her.

UNSPOKEN

Kisame gave himself only a moment to wonder at the scene that he saw before him. Tsume, fighting with Zabuza's sword in the road beside the graves. And then Kisame was beside Tsume, lashing out with his own sword, sending all who came at them flying. A weak smile curved Tsume's lips, her amber eyes tired. And still she fought, moving with Kisame as they both lashed out with their blades, engaged in some kind of deadly dance.

It was strange; it had been many years since Kisame had fought along side with Zabuza, and yet his sword was still being wielded as it always had been, swift and strong. It almost _felt_ like Zabuza was fighting along side him. But Kisame knew it to be Tsume. Her gentleness was still there beneath it all, beneath the power and strength that was not hers. Kisame chuckled to himself; Zabuza, and that boy, Haku; they were guiding Tsume, moving the sword and giving her strength. Kisame understood now. Before, Tsume had reached out to Zabuza and Haku, and they had met her. Tsume had felt them and their emotions, and now they were helping her to fight, giving her the strength that she wanted to achieve, but did not, as of yet, have. It was temporary, but still the strength was there.

And then it was over, as quickly as it had begun. There were no more Tanpai clan members to fight, no more men lusting after Tsume's body. A growl sounded in Kisame's throat. He turned around to face Tsume. Her back was turned to him, her entire body shaking. Her hands were still clamped around the hilt of Zabuza's sword, Haku's sash wrapped around her lower arms. The tip of the sword was resting against the ground, Tsume suddenly straining to hold onto it. The strength that she had been lent was gone. And yet the spirits were still there, still in the blade and sash that now bound them to each other and to Tsume. Slowly, Tsume turned her head, her eyes meeting Kisame's. Withheld tears shown in the amber depths, crimson spattered across her pale cheeks. The right strap of her dress had been cut and she was bleeding there, but otherwise she was unharmed. Her only other wound was exhaustion. Tsume gave Kisame a weak smile, and then she fell, eyes rolling back as her consciousness left her.

She fell with Zabuza's sword still in her grasp. Kisame lay down Samehada, and moved to kneel at Tsume's side. Questions rose up in his mind again as he bent over the young woman, but he shoved them aside. Her body was shaking with fatigue even as she lay, unconscious. Kisame moved to pull the sword and sash from her hands. Tsume tried to hold onto the sword, but her hands were too weak to hold onto the hilt. The sash, however, she caught tight in her hands, and she whimpered when Kisame tried to pull it from her. Kisame gave a small, half smile, and let Tsume be, clutching the sash to her chest. Laying Zabuza's sword aside, Kisame pulled bandages from his cloak, and proceeded to clean and wrap Tsume's wound as best he could. When this was done, he pulled out a sealing scroll from a pocket hidden in the lining of the cloak. It was plain that the sword was now to stay with Tsume, to be given to her when she could wield it with her own strength. Kisame unrolled the scroll, and lay it out beside the sword. He closed his eyes, and placed his hand flat against the ground between the sword and the scroll. There was a puff of smoke that obscured everything for a moment. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the sword, and Kisame was rolling up the scroll and stowing it back in his cloak; he would give it to Tsume later.

"You did good," Kisame whispered, lifting Tsume up into his arms, "Tsume."

UNSPOKEN

Hm, not too many reviews on the last chappie, but oh, well. I hope this wasn't a disappointment to you guys. I'm a bit drained right now, so I hope to get reviews to perk me up. Ja ne!


	15. Unertain Emotions and Healing Dreams

A/N: _Edit So I added some stuff, and I like it better. If you guys think that something is off, please tell me! /Edit_ I'm _SOOO_ sorry for not updating in forever! Gomen nasai! Please don't kill me! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Aneamero, for her wonderful drawing of Tsume and Kisame! I'll post the link soon. Well, as for this chapter, it's gonna be fluff again, but angsty fluff. Sorry if my fluff is making some of you gag, but I just can't stay away from it. ; I'm trying to put up a little emotional conflict between Tsume and Kisame, because I don't think that Kisame would be one to fall in love (if you hadn't guessed that I'm going to have him and Tsume fall in love, you . . . never mind) at the drop of a hat. But I don't think that he would just push her away either. Grr, working with evil shark ninja is hard. -- But i hope you like this chapter. IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

Tsume felt consciousness return, but her body was still devoid of strength, and she simply lay still, letting her senses slowly return. She was lying on some kind of padding, possibly a bedroll. Something warm, soft and heavy was laid across her, something that smelled heavily of Kisame; a musky, slightly salty scent mingled with the barest hint of something metallic. Tsume could hear voices now, speaking somewhere close to her. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she recognized he voices. She let out a soft breath of relief.

She shifted under what must have been Kisame's cloak. This showed the others that she was awake, and Tsume felt Kisame's rough, calloused hand on her forehead. It was a comforting touch, and Tsume's lips twitched in a small smile. But the smile turned to a grimace as she overwhelmed by a sudden throbbing pain that engulfed her arms and chest. Her eyes snapped open, pupils dilating as she gazed up at the early morning sky. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her chest aching with the effort. Her muscles were screaming in pain, begging to feel anything but the pain that engulfed them.

Instantly, Tobi put both hands on her shoulders, fingers splayed over the screaming muscles. Green light flared around his hands, shining in the corners of Tsume's vision. She let out a quivering breath as the pain eased. Shaking slightly, Tsume turned her grateful gaze to Tobi, smiling weakly up at his masked face. She imagined that he would have been smiling as he lifted a hand up gently touch her forehead.

"Are you feeling better, Tsu-chan?" he asked quietly, moving a few strands of hair out of Tsume's face. "You did a lot."

Tsume nodded, the motion just as weak as her smile. Then she turned her head to Kisame, searching his face for a hint of what he was feeling. But the expanse was unreadable, and Tsume's own brows furrowed. She wanted to know what he was thinking about her, whether or not she had failed in his eyes. She couldn't bare it if she had been useless yet again. But there was nothing in the way of approval or disappointment. Worry creased her face. Tsume pulled a hand from beneath Kisame's cloak. Slowly, she lifted her hand towards Kisame's face, her fingers shaking with weakness.

_"Kisame-sama . . ._" Tsume's lips shaped the words, but no sound came as her fingers brushed against Kisame's cheek, just beneath the gill-like markings on his face. Tsume's amber eyes focused in on the unique features, and she found herself wondering if they were real gills or not. Unthinkingly, she lifted her finger and touched the bottom mark. Her fingers encountered a small, delicate flap of skin, and Kisame stiffened at the touch. Tsume felt the slight wince, and she let her hand fall back. _"I'm sorry, Kisame-sama. I didn't mean to . . ."_ Then a wave of of exhaustion washed over her, an her vision began to darken. She fought against the fatigue, but soon her eyes closed, and Tsume fell back into unconsciousness.

Kisame let out a breath as Tsume's eyes closed once again, and her previously tensed body relaxed. He idly brushed another stray strand of hair out of Tsume's face, his eyes watching her with mixed emotions. Relief, happiness, confusion, hesitation. _"When did I get to caring so much?"_ Kisame asked himself, not hearing the others as they talked. _"When did she start meaning so much to me? She was just a prisoner . . . just a temporary thing. When did she start mattering so much? Why? Why in the name of the great shinobi villages do I care about Tsume so much?!"_ Kisame's hands clenched at his sides and he squeezed his eyes shut. Aside from that one slight shift, none of Kisame's inner turmoil showed upon his face. He had been a shinobi for far too long to make the mistake of letting his emotions show.

But all the same, it shouldn't have been that hard for him. It shouldn't have been a fight to keep his face as still and calm as it always was, save for the occasional victorious smirk or scorning laugh. He shouldn't have even registered repressing the feelings; it had become second nature to him. But now . . . now with Tsume . . . Kisame was fighting to keep his feelings in check, to keep his face blank and emotionless.

And then, something broke in on Kisame's inner chaos. A slender, shaking hand closed weakly on the fabric of his pants, pulling gently. Kisame's eyes opened quickly, and he saw that Tsume, though deep in an unconscious sleep, was now clinging weakly to him, the only thing she could reach. The only thing she wanted to hold. Kisame's eyes flitted to Tsume's face in time to see her brows furrow. She made a soft breathy sound as she tried weakly to turn and move closer to Kisame, but Tobi put out his hand to keep her lying flat. Kisame didn't hear what Tobi said—something about Tsume not moving—and he didn't care. Moving Tobi's hand aside, Kisame lifted Tsume into his arms, shifting his cloak from her so that he could hold her gently against his chest. Kisame adjusted Tsume's arms so that they were folded gently over her chest. One arm cradling Tsume, Kisame donned his cloak, keeping his eyes lowered to avoid the gazes of his fellow ninja.

"Be careful with Tsume-san." That was Itachi's voice. Kisame jerked his head up at the sound of his partner speaking, surprise written across his shark-like features. Itachi got to his feet, pale face as calm as ever. "She has become quite strong, to lose her now would be a misfortune." Kisame stared at Itachi for several moments, brows furrowed. Had Itachi really said that? _Itachi_ of all people, who was known for the brutal murder of his entire clan, save for his little brother. Why was he telling Kisame to be careful with Tsume, a girl who had been nearly useless weeks before?

"Right," Kisame said, wiping his face clean of his confusion. He rose to his feet, holding Tsume to him with a tenderness that none of the others could see. He held Tsume with one arm as he he slid the other into the sleeve of his cloak, repeat the process with the other sleeve. "Lets go."

UNSPOKEN

When Tsume awoke the next time, she was met only with a dull ache, not the same throbbing pain as before. She let her senses return slowly, assessing what she could. She wasn't lying on a bed roll this time, but a real bed, and that probably meant that they had come to another town. There was a single pillow beneath her head, and her hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. The thin blankets were pulled up to her stomach, her hands laying above it at her sides. As her attention went to her arms and hands, Tsume realized that they had been wrapped in bandages all the way up to her shoulders.

Tsume kept her eyes closed, wanting to hang onto the peacefulness of sleep for just a few moments longer. She then heard the slow and steady breathing of another sleeping person coming from her left. After a moment, she recognized it as Kisame's; she had slept close to him too many times not to know the rhythm of his breathing. Feeling her sleep fade away despite her efforts, Tsume opened her eyes, blinking away the haze. She turned her head to the side. Kisame was sitting in a chair beside her bed, cloak and forehead protector removed. His shark-like face was peaceful in sleep, and Tsume felt a small smile curve the corner of her lips.

_"Thank you, Kisame,"_ Tsume thought. Then she blinked as she realized the lack of the honorific that she usually put at the end of Kisame's name. Her brows furrowed as she wondered at herself, mildly confused. But she shrugged it off, instead focusing back on Kisame's face. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as if he had been awake for some time. _"He wasn't—he couldn't have been up taking care of me . . . could he?"_ Tsume quickly turned her attention elsewhere as she blushed. But her gaze was drawn back to Kisame as her wondering thoughts returned. She wanted to understand why someone like him would go to such lengths to take care of someone like her. She was learning the arts of the shinobi quickly, that was true. But compared to Kisame and the others, she was still nothing.

Tsume wanted to clench her hands in frustration at her own incompetence, but the attempt sent a sharp pain up and down her arms. She gasped, biting her bottom lip. She felt the familiar burn of tears in the corners of her eyes, and fear rose up inside her. She couldn't cry. She _could not_ cry. She'd promised herself. She'd promised herself that she would never cry again, never shed a tear. If she was to be a shinobi, she couldn't let her emotions and feelings get in the way. She had to be strong if she wanted to stay with Kisame, Itachi, Tobi and Deidara. She couldn't fall back into being the scared, pathetic, timid creature that she used to be. She couldn't let everything become undone. All that she had done, and all that the others had done for her . . . she couldn't let it go to waste.

A tear escaped Tsume's left eye, running slowly down the side of her face to be absorbed into the pillow. Tsume's amber eyes went wide as she felt the tear roll across her skin. _"No!"_ her inner voice yelled. _"I won't lose! I'll become a shinobi that can fight on equal ground with Kisame-sama and Itachi-sama! At the same level as Deidara-sama and Tobi-nii-san!"_ Tsume surged upward, jaw muscles tightening as pain flared to bright life in her arms. Mouth open in a silent scream, Tsume slumped forward, head hanging as she breathed in deep, ragged breaths. She grit her teeth against the pain, moving to the edge of the bed and swinging her legs to the floor. _"I. WON'T. LOSE!!"_ Tsume surged to her feet, arms on fire with pain. She stood on shaking legs, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. She didn't care about the pain; it didn't matter. All that mattered was being able to stand on her own two feet.

"Tsume?! What are you—?!" Tsume heard Kisame's voice as he shot to his feet, but she jerked away from his touch as he came towards her. Kisame stared as Tsume set her gaze on her backpack, kunai pouch, and shuriken holster, all of which were set beside the door on the other side of the room. Kisame could see Tsume's entire shaking and trembling with the pain in her arms. And still she moved ahead, one step at a time. He wanted to stop her, to make her lie down again. But he also knew that she was never going to give up. Ever since Kisame had seen Tsume fight with Zabuza's sword, he had know that she possessed an inner strength the likes of which he had never seen.

_"I can't be weak! I won't!"_ Tears burned in Tsume's eyes, but she forced them back, refusing to cry. She finally came to her backpack and weapons. She fought to lift her shaking right hand to the kunai pouch, flipping the top open with a hiss of pain. She delved her hand in and closed her fingers around the handle of a kunai. As she drew it out she recognized the blade. It was the very one that had wounded her so badly before. Tsume didn't know how she knew the weapon, but know it she did. She squeezed her hand tight around the handle, biting her bottom lip until she tasted blood in her mouth. Body shaking, Tsume forced herself to her feet, denying the pain as one might deny the existence of ghosts. Standing on her feet, Tsume turned to face Kisame, amber eyes lit with an inner fire that Kisame had never seen before. She slid her body into a fighting stance as she faced him, bringing the kunai up before her. _"Train me!"_ Tsume yelled with her eyes. _"Train me so that I can be strong! I have to be strong!"_

"Tsume, no!" Kisame said, holding out his arms. "Your arms haven't recovered yet. You need to rest. Stop this!"

Tsume shook her head firmly, refusing the headache that began to pound in her temples. She couldn't—_wouldn't—_just lay in bed while she should be training. She'd train no matter what. Through any pain, through any fear. She suddenly lunged at Kisame, intent on getting her training and increasing her strength. Kisame was surprised at Tsume's quickness and dodged to the side as Tsume's kunai slashed past his cheek. Tsume had instantly turned to match is evasion, and slammed her fist towards Kisame. He caught her fist in a gentle, strong hand, but the force made him stagger. He could see the pain in Tsume's eyes, her arms shaking. Before Tsume could strike again, Kisame caught her other wrist, immobilizing both kunai and fist.

"Stop this, onna!" Kisame yelled, eyes locking with Tsume's. "You'll only hurt yourself! You need time to heal! If you die, what use will you be then?! I don't want you to die!"

Kisame's words drained the fight from Tsume's body. Her eyes lost their fire, the blaze replaced by confusion and shining tears. Why? Why had Kisame said that? She searched his face, finding angry concern. Why? Why did he care about her? All she did was get into trouble, why did he care whether she lived or died? The pain suddenly surged up in a wave, washing over her and making her cry out in a silent scream. The kunai clattered to the floor as Tsume's hands opened and clenched in spasms. Her arms were shaking uncontrollably and Kisame's touch was hurting her, gentle thought it was. Unbidden and unwanted, the tears finally escaped her eyes as she fell forward against Kisame's strong chest.

"Easy, Tsume," Kisame said, shifting to catch Tsume up in his arms. "Easy. You just need to rest right now, okay? Even Itachi and I have to rest after a battle; it's nothing to be ashamed of." Tsume hid her tearful face in shame, knowing that Kisame would see her as nothing more than a weak girl. Kisame moved to lay Tsume on the bed, but she clung to him when he tried to release her. Without hesitation, Kisame moved to sit on the bed himself, Tsume cradled in his arms. "I'll stay if you promise to rest." Kisame said, a hand rising to rest lightly on Tsume's shoulder. "Promise that you won't try a stupid stunt like that again, onna?" Tsume nodded silently, the pain still making her cry. Kisame bit his lip, feeling useless. Where was Tobi when you needed him?

Tsume curled herself tight against Kisame, seeking comfort and caring. Kisame wrapped his arms around her, but there was something different about his embrace this time. It was more distant, more withdrawn. There was comfort, yes, and caring, too. But it was distanced, somehow distracted. Moving as little as possible, Tsume lifted her head to look up at Kisame. Her bandaged hand rose to touch his cheek.

"No," Kisame said, voice soft but sudden. "Don't. Just . . . don't." Tsume pulled her hand back, looking up at the shark-nin with furrowed brows. Why didn't he want her to touch him? Had she done something? Why wouldn't he look at her? Kisame could feel Tsume's eyes on him, even though he kept his gaze averted. He could hold her, he could touch her, but he couldn't bring himself to look Tsume in the eyes. If Kisame met Tsume's eyes, his own might bare emotion, giving himself away. He didn't want to make himself weaker by caring too much for Tsume. For almost as long as he could remember, Kisame had never really cared about someone. Never _really_ cared. He couldn't explain it; he was a hardened shinobi, one that had seen and killed more than his fair share.

And yet . . . and yet he found himself caring about Tsume in a way he was both unfamiliar and uncomfortable with. When he had first taken her that night, she had only been a hostage, likely to be done away with later. But when the thought of 'doing away' with Tsume entered his mind, it was met by an angry refusal and determined protectiveness. And that protectiveness was not just in Kisame's mind. He had protected and saved Tsume on several occasions, and when he looked back, Kisame realized that he couldn't have just stood by at any point. Given the chance to repeat the incidents, Kisame knew that he would have done the exact same thing. Given the chance, Kisame would have protected Tsume just as fervently as he had before.

_"But _why_, dammit?!"_ Kisame yelled at himself. _"Why, why, why?! Why do I care so damn much? She's not anything special . . . just another . . ."_ Kisame didn't finish the thought, knowing that the last words were untrue. Tsume _was_ something special. She was a special existence for Kisame; she mattered to him in a way that he could not explain. _"Could I—NO!"_ Kisame broke off before he could complete the thought, shaking his head in fervent denial. Kisame sighed, furrowing his brows as he closed his eyes. What was going on?

Then it came to Kisame's attention that the rhythm of Tsume's breathing had changed, and that her sobs had ceased. Slowly, Kisame looked down at the small young woman in his arms. Her head was leaning against his chest, her eyes closed in sleep. Her hand had fallen back into her lap. Her mouth was open slightly as she breathed deeply in her sleep, exhausted from her unneeded exertion. Wet tear trails still ran down her cheeks, tears shed in both pain and frustration. Kisame's hand lifted, and he wiped away the tears with gentle touch that seemed strange coming from a man such as him. Tsume made a soft sound in her sleep, snuggling closer to Kisame.

UNSPOKEN

_It was a dream that Tsume had never had before. She was standing in a dark clearing, the tall thick trees lit by an eerie red light. Tsume felt the handle of Zabuza's sword in her grip, but the sword that rested on the ground before her was too heavy to lift. She was breathing heavily, body sore and bruised from battle. Tsume looked around her, and saw the many fallen bodies of what must have been her foes. She then cast around for Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, anyone. Only the dead were around her. The wounds that had ended their lives caused by the blood-stained sword in Tsume's hands.  
_

_In this dream, Tsume had a voice, and she called out. "Kisame-sama! Where are you?!"_

_"Poor little thing," a soft, hissing voice whispered in Tsume's ear. "You look lost." The soft male voice froze Tsume with fear, and she couldn't move no matter how she tried. She felt fingers brush her neck, icy fingers that made her shiver. "Have you gotten lost, little girl?"_

_Through the fear, Tsume managed to speak. "Wh-where's Ki-Kisame-sama?"_

_"Oh, you mean that shark man?" the voice said. "Why, he's right in front of you." The voice twisted in sudden, joyful malice. "Right where he fell when you killed him!"_

_Tsume's eyes went wide at the sight that was suddenly before her eyes. Kisame was indeed laying before her. He lay spread-eagled on his back, glazed eyes staring up at the bloody sky. Bile rose in Tsume's throat; the deep, blood-soaked gash across his chest could only have been caused by the weapon that Tsume was holding at that very moment.  
_

_"N-no . . ." Tsume's voice shook, the handle of her sword sliding from her grasp._

_"Oh, yes," the hissing voice said, malicious and happy. "You killed him. Just as you killed all your other friends. See?" The dark figure that was suddenly at Tsume's side gestured around the clearing. Tsume fell to her knees and vomited at what she saw. It was not her foes that were strewn about the clearing, but her comrades. Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi. They were all there. Aya was there as well, her small body almost cut in half. And then, Tsume saw the thing that nearly made her heart stop. _

_"Aki . . . obaa-chan . . ." Tsume's voice trembled in disbelief. She would have known that strong, compact body anywhere. The face of the woman who had been like a mother to Tsume was twisted in a scream of pain, her shirt soaked in her own blood. Tsume looked down at her shaking hands, only to find them soaked in crimson blood. "No," Tsume breathed. "No . . . no . . . NO! I didn't do this! I couldn't have done this! These people were only kind to me! I wouldn't have killed them! I never would have—!!"_

_Suddenly, Tsume found herself gazing into a pair of slit-pupiled golden eyes in a white face framed by black hair. An evil grin twisted thin lips, and the face laughed. "You killed them all, Tsume! You are nothing but a monster! You can't love, you can't care! You can only kill!"_

_And then someone laughed. It was a deep chuckle, one that Tsume knew all too well. "Shut up, bastard," Kisame's voice said. Tsume felt arms embrace her, and Kisame's scent filled her nose. _

_"You made Tsu-chan cry!" That was Tobi's voice!_

_"That wasn't a very good idea, un." Deidara!_

_"Hn. I can't be killed that easily." Itachi!_

_"Why did you hurt Tsume?! She never did anything to you!" Aya!_

_And then, the voice that Tsume hadn't heard in years. The voice of the person that Tsume owed her life to, the one who had saved Tsume as a child. "Who do you think you are, to hurt my beautiful Tsume-chan?!" Aki-obaa-chan! Tsume jerked her head up, squirming in Kisame's hold, desperately trying to see over his shoulder. Kisame released her, and helped her to her feet. Tsume moved around him quickly, holding her breath. And there she was. Her auburn hair going gray and pulled back in a bun on top of her head. Her sensible clothes were no longer stained with blood. Aki-obaa-chan was standing at her full height, glaring at the pale figure with blazing green eyes. "How dare you hurt her?!" the old woman growled, voice sharp. "She would never kill those she loves! You know nothing about her!"_

_Aya came up to Tsume and hugged her around the waist. "It's alright, Tsume," she whispered softly. "None of this is real, and none of it will ever happen. It's a dream, and you can wake up from it. You have a life to live, and people to protect." Aya lifted her face and smiled up at Tsume. "Take care of Kisame and the others. And come back to visit me if you can, alright? When you're stronger."_

UNSPOKEN

Tsume awoke to the kind embrace of Kisame's strong arms. She snapped her head up as her eyes shot open. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, and her body felt clammy. She lifted a hand to grip at the strong muscles of Kisame's arms, and leaned her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat, reassuring herself that he was indeed alive and strong. Happy tears bloomed in her eyes, but she wiped them away with the heal of her hand. When she did so, however, Tsume felt skin against skin, instead of the bandages that should have been on her hand and arm. She looked down, eyes widening. The bandages were no longer wrapped around her arms, instead coiled up in her lap. Tsume held her arms up before her in wonder, flexing her fingers. What hours before would have caused stabbing pain was once more a perfectly normal action.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Gah! That didn't turn out the way I'd planed it. I'll probably edit it later. -- Well, I guess the fluff will be in the next chapter . . . I hope. This was mostly angst. Oh, and I'm gonna post the link to the picture by Aneamero in my bio. Go look at it! AS THE WRITER OF THE STORY I COMMAND IT! That and Tsume-chan would like it. (begs) Anyway, it's gonna be harder for me to update regularly, 'cause school's starting up again. (bleg) Thanks so much for all the faves and reviews. I really love you guys. JA NE!


	16. Watched

A/N: Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated! School is eating me already! Oh, I've posted a WIP picture of Kisame and Tsume on my DA account. Go see please. Now, in case you guys weren't aware, I rewrote the last chapter and it seems much better to me now. If you haven't, please read the new version. Anyway, I think I've set the stage for a little more conflict. Kisame is confused as to why he cares about Tsume, and Tsume is plagued by a new nightmare/dream. The first one to guess who her tormentor is gets a cameo in the next chapter! Guess, guess, guess! And I have another question. Should I write a lemon in the end? I've written one or two . . . or five . . . (blushes) and I think I could write one for Kisame and Tsume. But I wanna know what you readers think. I will only post the lemon if you guys want one. Please read and review! IKU ZE! (and one more thing: Spoiler alert for manga! In the last two characters, Leader-sama and Blue-chan have been reveled and I'm using their real names.)

UNSPOKEN

Tsume looked from one hand to the other, amber eyes wide and brows raised in confusion. She flexed the fingers again, once more expected pain, but there was nothing. _"What in the world? How did—?!"_ Tsume looked up at Kisame, as if looking for an answer, but the shark-nin was fast asleep, his breathing deep and even. Tsume's surprise faded to quiet joy as she saw Kisame's chest rise and fall with breath, as his eyelids twitched slightly with his own dreams. He was alive, very much alive. A warm, beaming smile curved Tsume's lips. She knew without thinking that she cared about Kisame, and seeing him alive and well after her nightmare made Tsume beam with joy.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Tsume looked over her shoulder to see Tobi's masked face peeking in through the crack the open door aloud. "Tsu-chan?" he whispered, catching Tsume's eye. Tsume nodded and Tobi opened the door fully. He was quiet as he stepped inside, and closed the door with just as much care. Tobi walked over to the bed, and took up a seat in the chair that Kisame had been occupying before.

It was at that point that Kisame woke up. He opened his eyes quickly as usual, looking around for possible threats as he had been trained. When only found Tsume in his arms and Tobi sitting to his left, Kisame relaxed. When he did that however, he realized the unwrapped state of Tsume's arms. His eyes widened. "Tsume?! What's going on?!"

Tobi looked looked around Kisame to see what the shark-nin was so surprised about. "Tsu-chan?! Your arms are unwrapped! Are you alright?!" he cried, proceeding to panic.

Tsume looked up to Kisame imploringly, and made the sign of writing on something with her hands, trying to get her point across. Worry still in his eyes, Kisame nodded, gently eased Tsume from his arms so that she could sit upon the bed. She gave him a reassuring nod as he rose from the bed and got to his feet, giving her a glance over his shoulder, as if she might start writhing in pain at any moment. Tsume certainly hoped that that wasn't going to happen. Tobi kept babbling questions and his own worries while Tsume tried in vain to calm him down, giving as many arm gesticulations as she could to show that her arms were perfectly fine. Of course, nothing did any good. Tsume sighed in defeat.

"Here, Tsume," Kisame said, pushing a notebook and pen into Tsume's line of sight. "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do. Start writing."

Tsume resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She opened the notebook to a fresh page, and put the pen to the paper. As always, her handwriting was clean and easy to read. _"When I fell asleep, my arms were still in the bandages, and they hurt a little bit. I had this strange dream . . . do you want me to explain it?"_ Kisame and Tobi—who had stopped panicking—both nodded. Tsume recounted her dream, forcing back the tears that threatened when she came to the part of Kisame's death. Even though she knew it was a dream, the image still scared her and made her want to cry. When she was done explaining the dream, Tsume paused a moment before continuing. _"Before I woke up, I felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth and caring, like everyone was reassuring me that I would be alright, that my dream wouldn't come true. It was so strange. When I woke up, my arms weren't bandaged, and they didn't hurt at all. I can't explain it."_

Tobi held out his hands towards Tsume, and she set aside her writing implements to move towards him. She held out her arms, allowing Tobi to go over them with his hands, both glowing green with what Tsume had learned was his chakra. Tsume couldn't see Tobi's expression, so she had no idea of what he was thinking. But soon, his hands ceased to glow, and he withdrew them "Tsu-chan's dream healed her!" Tobi exclaimed, voicing the thoughts of both Tsume and Kisame. "Tsu-chan has magic healing dreams!" Tobi began babbling. "Tobi couldn't heal her! Tobi is a bad boy!"

Tsume shook her head vigorously from side to side. _"No, Tobi-nii-san!" _she wrote quickly. _"It's not your fault! Please, don't blame yourself!"_ Tsume paused for a moment, an odd look in her amber eyes. _"There are some things that just can't be explained. Aki-obaa-chan taught me that."_

"Who_ is _this Aki, anyway?" Kisame asked, siting down on the edge of the bed and catching Tsume's gaze. "She seems really important to you."

Tsume smiled sadly, putting her pen once more to the paper. _"She is. Aki-obaa-chan was the one who saved me. I don't have any memories before I woke up in an alley with my throat and back cut. I tried to call out, but as you can guess, I couldn't. The people who saw me just looked away and kept walking. They didn't want to deal with me. But Aki-obaa-chan saved me. She wrapped me in her shawl and took me home. She cared for me, cleaning my wounds and bandaging my neck and back. I stayed in bed for days, wondering if I had died and ended up in some wonderful heaven. But when I woke up one day, I wasn't tired any more. I sat up in bed and found myself looking into the kindest face that I had ever seen. She gave me a slate and chalk to write with, and I told her what I remembered, or rather, what I _didn't_ remember. I couldn't even remember my own name._

_"Aki-obaa-chan gave me the name Tsume, and she cared for me until I was well enough to do so myself. I started to help her around the house and Temple. Aki-obaa-chan was a sort of priestess. She wasn't very powerful, but she did have some spiritual power. She could cure sickness, and speak to the departed. She could reach out to the spirits of the dead and speak with them. She taught me what she could, but I never had much talent. Well . . . that's not entirely true."_

Tsume paused a moment, making Tobi tilt his head to the side. "What does Tsu-chan mean?" he asked. "Do you have some spiritual power?"

_"Well, I suppose so,"_ Tsume wrote. _"I can connect directly with the spirits, and feel what they did in their life and before they died. I can learn their names and about their dreams and hopes. I try not to, though. It's because I can lose myself in their minds. I can forget who I am; where the spirit ends and I begin. If I stayed connected for too long, I would cease to be myself. But when I reached out to Zabuza-san and Haku-kun's spirits, they gave me something. They gave me their strength and their protection."_

Tobi nodded. "So that's how Tsu-chan could use Zabuza-san's sword," he said. "His spirit gave your arms _his_ strength. You don't have that strength on your own, so that's why your arms were hurting so much."

Tsume shrugged. _"I guess,"_ she wrote. _"I never did understand it very well, but that explanation is all that I can think of at the moment."_

Kisame furrowed his brows and scratched the back of his neck. "This certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I decided to take you with me, Tsume," he said, frown changing to a half smile. "You're certainly much more than just some mute girl." Then a thought struck him. "Just how old are you, anyway?"

_"Almost seventeen,"_ Tsume wrote.

Kisame blinked. "You're sixteen?" Tsume nodded. "You look older." Tsume shrugged, blushing slightly. "Well, anyway," Kisame got up and rose to his feet, "we should start your training again, I suppose."

"WAIT, UN!" The door flew open and Deidara burst in. He sprinted over to the bed and launched himself at Tsume. Tsume fell to the side as she was hug-tackled by the eccentric artist, a happy smile on his face as he nuzzled Tsume's cheek. "You're alive, un!" he cried happily. "I can still pass on my artistic genius, un!"

UNSPOKEN

The dull thud of Kisame block Tsume's blows filled the clearing along with the sound of feet in the dirt and quick breathing. Tsume danced around her larger opponent, searching for openings in his defense. She had only found two so far, and each time she had aimed for them, Kisame had blocked her with ease. But Tsume was quick to learn, incorporating the moves Kisame used into her own style, using all the moves that she had seen and stored away in her memory.

Kisame had also noticed that Tsume's blows had become more powerful. Even with Tsume's odd explanation about her contact with Zabuza and Haku, he still didn't quite understand how that could have made her physically stronger. There was a different look in her eyes as well, like a fire was smoldering in the amber depths. Her breathing was quick and measured, and never took her eyes off of Kisame, studying and memorizing his every move. Tsume's photographic memory kept Kisame on his toes, pushing him to keep using different combinations and varying attacks. Had Tsume been raised a ninja, she would have been a truly worthy opponent, even without a voice.

"Keep your guard up, Tsume," Kisame instructed as Tsume got her arms up _just_ in time to block one of his own attacks. "You may be fast, but you need to keep your guard up at all times. Remember, you'll have to train with Itachi later today."

Tsume leaped back to give herself some breathing room, giving a small shudder at the thought of fighting the dark and elegant shinobi. It had been decided that Kisame would train her in taijutsu and the using of her newly acquired sword. Itachi would teach her in the arts of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Deidara would instruct her on the use of exploding clay and bombs, while Tobi would try to impart some of his healing ability to her. Considering that Tsume seemed determined, and was becoming more and more able, it had been tentatively decided that she would be part of the mission given to Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi. Today would be the last day of Tsume's taijutsu training with Kisame—she would train with her sword later—and after lunch she would begin her ninjutsu training with Itachi. It was a prospect that made Tsume both excited and fearful.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume ate her lunch quickly, downing her glass of water a bit more slowly. Setting down her cup, Tsume retied her hair back into a tight braid which she coiled and pinned into a bun at the nape of her neck. She also tied a strip of cloth over her hairline to keep stray wisps out of her face. While she ate, Tsume had been looking over the scrolls on chakra control and some of the basic jutsus, all of which had been given to her by Tobi, who thought that if she had some prior information, her training with Itachi—which would likely be the most difficult—would be easier to handle. Now Tsume rolled up the scrolls, resealing them neatly and rising to her feet.

"Hang on, Tsume," Kisame said, coming up behind Tsume and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet his eyes, her own questioning. Kisame looked away for a moment before continuing. "I'm . . . sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have let you get taken like that." Tsume looked at Kisame in confusion and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Go on," he said. "Itachi will be waiting for you."

Pausing to give Kisame one last curious look, Tsume bowed her head to him, and then exited the clearing where she had been training. Itachi had arranged to meet her at a small pond not far away from the inn where he, Tsume, and the others were staying. Tsume had wondered about the location, but had decided not to ask Itachi about it. As she walked, Tsume made sure that her kunai pouch and shuriken holster were secured and stocked. She soon came to the pond where Itachi had told her to meet him. Itachi was waiting for her, standing calmly on the water's surface, small ripples emanating from where his feet touched the water. Tsume continued walking until she stood at the edge of the pond. She rested her hands at her sides, and waited politely for Itachi to speak. His hand delved into his cloak, and he produced a blue-bordered scroll. He tossed it over to Tsume, and she caught it with deft hands.

"Sign language," Itachi explained. "Read and memorize it quickly so that you don't need to write when you wish to communicate. It will also help with your katas. Now, if you please, Tsume-san."

Tsume nodded and opened the scroll. Her keen amber eyes flew across the images of hands and fingers held in various poses, each with a different sound and/or meaning. Her mind needed to see images only once before they were fixed permanently in her mind. Faster than Itachi had expected, Tsume closed the scroll, and tossed it back to him.

_"Thank you, Itachi-sama,"_ Tsume said with her hands, slender fingers moving quickly. _"This is much easier for me."_

Itachi nodded and stowed the scroll back in his cloak. "Very good," he said. "Now, according to Kisame, you've seen him walking on water. Do you remember how he explained it?"

_"Yes, I do,"_ Tsume signed, nodding affirmatively. _"I believe that you have to exert a constant stream of chakra from the soles of your feet in order to keep yourself on the water's surface. Is that right?"_

Itachi nodded again. "Yes, that's the basic idea," he said. "Now, try to walk over to me." Itachi swept out his hand, indicating the water that separated Tsume and himself. "You should remove your weapons."

Nodding, Tsume removed her holster and pouch, setting them to the side before straightening back up. She brought her hands before her, closing her eyes and focusing her chakra. She felt the familiar tingling warmth as chakra moved through her body and gathered in her feet, at the same time calling up her memory of the time when Kisame had walked across the surface of the river. She gave herself only a moment's pause, before opening her eyes and stepping out onto the water's surface with her right foot. Her foot sank past the surface the moment her foot touched water, but Tsume set her jaw, pushing more chakra out the soles of her feet to keep herself up. She felt her footing steady, and the bottom of her foot rise to just a centimeter below the surface. Cautiously, she put all weight on her right foot, and lifted up her left to place it ahead of the right. Her movements remained cautious even when she was standing relatively steadily. Once sure that she would not sink, Tsume lifted her eyes to Itachi, who still stood where he had been before, watching Tsume with his piercing onyx eyes.

UNSPOKEN

Pein looked over the scroll, and raised a solitary eyebrow. "This is slightly unexpected," he remarked, his brow lowering to furrow. "They've picked up a little waif."

Konan came around and looked over her partner's shoulder, her eyes scanning the scroll in his hands. The paper flower adorning her blue hair rustled slightly. "A mute girl untrained as a ninja. What use could she be?"

Pein set the scroll back down on his desk and raised his unique eyes to Zetsu who stood several feet back from the desk. "What is your take, Zetsu?" he asked his subordinate.

"We have yet to discover what powers, if any, the girl possesses," the white side of Zetsu said.

**"We should just eat her,"** Zetsu's black half said.

Pein shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He thought for a moment. "If Itachi thinks that she is worth training, then perhaps she has some skill that we are not aware of as of yet. Is that possible, Zetsu?"

"We only saw her in passing when we took a look at how the mission is going," Zetsu replied. "We have not spoken to any of them, as it did not seem necessary. Shall we go again and ask Kisame? He seems to be quite close to the girl."

It was Konan who raised her eyebrows. "Close?" she questioned.

"That is to say, he was the one carrying her when she was injured," Zetsu explained. "No one else had been wounded, so we left."

"I see," Pein said. "Watch from a distance, Zetsu; do not let them sense your presence." The double-sided nin nodded, and sunk back into the floor, leaving Pein and Konan alone. Pein looked over at his partner. "What do you think? Has Kisame possibly taken in an apprentace?"

"It is doubtful," the origami-nin said. "If he had wished to do such a thing, then he would have likely taken on that Suigetsu. There is probably more to this than Zetsu knows. Shall I watch as well, Pein?"

The leader of Akatsuki shook his head. "No, just let things run their course. Let time answer our questions."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: (dodges flying objects) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm listening to a very evil song, and it made me think of Pein (Akatsuki leader) and Konan (Blue-chan)! I dunno why! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! (runs away)


	17. Seperation and Breaking Hearts

A/N: I don't have much to say about this, except that it made me cry.

UNSPOKEN

The day having drawn to a close, Itachi entered the hotel room, a sleeping Tsume held in his arms. Her face was the picture of exhaustion, and her breathing was deep and regular. Her cheeks were flushed, and bruises from her taijutsu training were beginning to show on her bare arms and what showed of her legs. Tobi radiated happiness as Tsume was carried in, and everyone—except for the sleeping Tsume—almost knew that he was smiling. As Itachi close the door behind him and carried Tsume over to the bed, only Kisame caught a glance of the tiny smile that quirked the side of Itachi's mouth for a moment. Kisame's eyes widened slightly, and he blinked. But when he looked back, the smile was gone, as quickly as it had come.

"Tsume-san made quite a bit of progress today," Itachi said, after straightening up. "Among the basic techniques she is close to correctly executing the _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_. She seems to have a natural affinity to water." Itachi moved and sat down in the chair positioned at the foot of Tsume's bed, turning himself so that he could face his companions. Kisame had moved to sit on the opposite bed, the gaze that had been fixed on Tsume changing and moving to rest on Itachi. Deidara and Tobi remained where they were, sitting at the small table in their chairs, their bodies and seats turned out so that they could listen to Itachi attentively. That or watch Tsume, one couldn't be sure. Itachi continued to speak. "She also came close to preforming, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_." Brows were raised at this last statement; not even Tobi, who had the utmost confidence in Tsume, had expected her to progress so quickly in a single afternoon and evening.

Kisame directed a half smile in the young woman's direction. "She really is more than I expected," he murmured.

"I myself am surprised," Itachi said. "But there's something else we need to talk about." Silence descended on the room. "We must execute our mission soon. The enemy may try to make a move against us, and we need to eliminate the leverage on us that they have managed to get their hands on." Pressing tension was fast on the heels of the silence, all eyes moved to Itachi. "We must decide weather or not Tsume-san will be be a part of the mission or not. And if so, what will become of her afterwards."

They all had known that this question would have had to be answered at some point, but none of them had wanted to bring it up. It was a choice that would have to be made. And soon. Smart though Tsume was, she had little experience in the kind of mission that had been laid out for the four S-ranked shinobi. She picked up things fast, and had learned a lot. But had she learned enough to be of use during such a mission? Could she hold her own against the inevitable enemies that would inevitably come against her? Could she stay alive?

"Itachi . . ." Kisame said slowly, not meeting his partner's eyes, "she lifted the sword today. She lifted Zabuza's sword on her own." All eyes snapped to Kisame. "Don't ask me how," Kisame said preemptively against the flood of questions from Tobi and Deidara. "I brought it out to show her how to use it, and she asked if she could hold the handle, to get the feel for it. I let her, and before I knew it, she had lifted it up into the air. It was only for a second, but she still lifted it. I don't know how, but her physical strength has increased nearly three-fold. It takes some serious muscle to wield a sword like that. Tsume's a small person; she shouldn't be able to wield that blade, Itachi."

Tobi nodded sagely, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. "Tsu-chan is trying her very hardest," he said. "She is very strong."

Deidara rolled his eyes at his partner. "But she can't be as strong as Kisame, un," he reasoned, nodding at the sleeping young woman. "I doesn't make sense, un."

"She may be strong," Kisame murmured. "But the life of a shinobi isn't for her."

UNSPOKEN

_Had Tsume been awake and able, she would have grumbled about the strangeness of her dream. She remained surrounded by smoke, the sounds of a battle far off in the distance. She wanted to go and aid whoever was fighting, after all, it had to be Kisame. But there was something heavy on her back, something that hung from her by a thick loop of leather. She knew that she'd picked it up somewhere, but she couldn't remember where or why. Again and again Tsume tried to move, but something kept stopping her._

_Suddenly, there was a searing pain in her neck. Tsume's scar burned as if it were on fire, and she cried out silently, falling to her knees under the pain and the weight of whatever was attached to her back. Her hands clawed at her burning scar as pain and heat surged throughout her body, making her blood pound through her veins and her heart race dangerously fast. Her vision became tinted with red, color fading away until all she could see was a red-stained world. Tsume looked down at her hands, and found them covered in strange markings. Strange, swirling blue lines were creeping across her skin, seeming to emanate from her burning neck._

UNSPOKEN

"Tsume," a familiar voice said from above. "Tsume, you need to wake up." A large hand descended on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. Tsume recognized the scent; it was Kisame. Rubbing at her eyes, Tsume sat up, opening her sleepy eyes to look up into the shark-nin's face. It was still dark out, and at first, Tsume eyed Kisame in frustration at the interruption of her sleep. Though, when she thought about it, she didn't really want to go back to that strange, vivid dream.

Nodding, Tsume shook her head to clear her bleary mind. Her hands signed clumsily. _"What is it, Kisame-sama?"_ she asked. _"Do I need to start my training?"_

Kisame sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tsume . . ." he began, voice strangely uncertain. "I need to—there's something I have to tell you." Tsume gave a quick glance around the room, and found it empty save for Kisame and herself. She looked back to Kisame and nodded for him to continue. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his unruly teal hair. "You've stayed with us for a long time," he said. "You've gotten really strong, and you've certainly proved yourself." Tsume could see a sad smile in Kisame's eyes. "You really are strong, Tsume. It's just . . ." Kisame trailed off, avoiding Tsume's gaze. "It's just that you shouldn't hang around people like me."

The words struck deep into Tsume's very soul, and her body froze, her eyes wide. Why? Why was Kisame doing this? What was he saying? Tsume shook her head fiercely from side to side with fervent disagreement.

"My life is too dangerous for you, Tsume. You need a quiet, safe life. One where you can be happy."

_"Kisame-sama! Please, don't! I want to stay with you! I want to help you! I'll do anything and everything you ask of me! Please!"_ Tsume's fingers and hands shook as she signed, Kisame reading from the corners of his eyes. He could also see the tears running down Tsume's cheeks, her body shaking. _"Please, Kisame-sama! Don't do this! I'm sorry I'm not strong enough! I'll train harder! I'll get better! Let me stay with you, please!"_

Kisame rose to his feet, back turned to Tsume. "No, Tsume," he said quietly, forcing all emotion from his voice and behind a stoic mask. "You can't come with us. You are not a shinobi. You would get hurt. My life is not one that you should lead." Kisame lifted up his cloak from a chair, pulling it about his shoulders. He placed a pouch and a scroll down on the table. "The sword is in the scroll, and there's some money there as well. You should leave this country, perhaps go to Konohagakure; it's peaceful there. Stay out of danger, Tsume." Kisame knew how much his words were hurting Tsume, but it was for her own good. Kisame was doing this to _protect_ her. "Good-bye, Tsume," Kisame breathed. He moved towards the door.

Tsume surged up from the bed, stumbling as she ran across the floor, tears running down her cheeks. The next thing Kisame knew, Tsume's small arms had come around him, her hands fisting in the fabric of his cloak. Her face was buried in his back, her small body shaking against him. It was easy to know what she wanted to say, _"please, don't go. Don't leave me. I want to stay with you. Please, don't go."_ But Kisame had to go. He had to protect the person who had become dear to him. The young woman who had touched his heart and not feared his face. She had _dedicated_ herself to him, trying as hard as she could to gain his approval. The way she would look to him, of all people, for comfort. And her smiles . . . her beautiful, beaming smiles. The _last_ thing that Kisame wanted was to leave those smiles behind.

Kisame turned, and pulled Tsume's arms from around him. He finally looked at her . . . and felt as if his own heart had been broken into millions of tiny pieces. The anguish that shown in Tsume's eyes was more than Kisame could stand. He closed his eyes.

"Tsume," he whispered, "I won't forget you." Kisame leaned down, eyes still closed. His lips found Tsume's without err, giving her a brief, chaste kiss. "Don't you forget me, either." And then he was gone; Tsume was alone. She could still feel his hands on her shoulders, his lips on hers. And now he was gone. Gone.

Tsume fell to her knees, eyes staring blankly ahead. _"No . . . Kisame-sama . . ."_ Tears fell from her face to dot the ground. _"You can't be gone . . . you were just here. You said my name . . . you held me . . . you kissed me . . . you can't be gone."_ Tsume's entire body shook, and she was unable to control herself. _"NO! KISAME-SAMA! NOO!!"_

UNSPOKEN

A/N: I'm sorry about this . . .


	18. The Curse Mark

A/N: Well, I feel horrible for what I did during the last chapter, and I'm very glad that Tsume isn't real. I'm sorry that I made you people cry. Please forgive me. IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

Tsume sat there in the dark, tears streaming down her face and body shaking as she wept. She felt as if her heart had been torn from her chest. She had been pushed away by the person that meant the most to her. He had left her alone, without anyone to live for, anyone to protect. The people who had saved her and given her a new life had abandoned her, pushed her aside. What was she supposed to do? Just go back to the life of being useless and unwanted?

No, she couldn't do that.

There was no way that Tsume could ever go back to the way her life had been before Kisame and Itachi. She couldn't return to that. It was impossible. Too much had happened. Too much had happened for Tsume to just let Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi just walk away and leave her. She didn't care what was best for her. She didn't care if she got hurt or if her life was in danger. What did any of that matter when you were with the people you loved? Who wanted to be apart from those they loved? No one. No one ever wanted to be separated from those that they loved. Tsume was no different. She had no intention of just letting Kisame leave her 'for her own good.' No; it wasn't happening, not while she still had life in her body.

Slowly, Tsume rose to her feet, wiping away her tears as she breathed deeply. She leaned her head back, amber eyes closed. Her dark brown hair hung down her back, her body loose and relaxed. Memories filled her mind, memories that she would fight for. She would fight to keep the life that Kisame had given her. No one could take that life away from her now. No one. Anyone who got in the way would be cut down without hesitation.

UNSPOKEN

All was quiet as the four Akatsuki members walked through the trees, no one saying a word. The only sounds that could be heard those of their feet against the earth. Their black cloaks and straw hats shielded their faces, but Kisame's own was by far the most shadowed. He walked as he always did, but he was strangely silent. It was usually he who talked while he and Itachi were walking along some road on a mission. But now . . . now that he had been forced to leave Tsume behind . . . now he said not a word.

His thoughts, however, were far from quiet. With every step away, part of Kisame's mind was screaming at him to turn and run back to Tsume and hold her. To hold her tight against him and kiss her once again. Ah, that kiss. Why had he kissed her? Why had he done that? He couldn't love her; that was impossible for him. So why had he done that? But the other half of Kisame, the half that knew that the life of a tool and living weapon, was not the life for the soft-hearted Tsume knew that he had done what was best for the young woman. She hated killing, and doing so had been so hard on her. Kisame's life was too dangerous for Tsume. If she stayed with him, she would be in constant danger. Tsume had never done anything wrong. But Kisame was a wanted man; and S-rank criminal. He would be targeted almost everywhere he went, and if Tsume was with him, she would be targeted as well. Kisame couldn't put Tsume in danger, he just couldn't. So he had done the next painful thing; he had separated himself from her.

_"Why am I worrying over this?"_ Kisame thought to himself. _"She'll be safe now. She can defend herself, and she doesn't have any enemies. There's no one out there who wants to hurt her. She'll be _safe_ now."_ Kisame smiled sadly behind the high collar of his cloak. _"She'll be safe."_

UNSPOKEN

The voice that emanated from the shadows was soft and hissing, and a smirk twisted the thin, pale lips. "It seems that my little Talon is angry," the voice said. "I thought that she would die just like the others. But she is stronger than I expected." The voice chuckled in cold amusement. "Seeing as things did not go well last time, perhaps little Tsume-chan will prove useful to me. She is in Kirigakure, is she not?"

The voice that answered was young. "Indeed she is. Traveling in the company with Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

The thin lips frowned. "Itachi? Well that is a problem. Do you have any ideas . . . Kabuto?"

There was a smirk in the younger voice. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume ignored the looks that she received as she walked out of the village, Zabuza's sword held across her back by a thick belt of leather, the hood of her jacket drawn up to hide her face. Her backpack had been tied around her waist with Haku's sash, and Tsume's face was set in grim determination. The people of the village gave her a wide birth, and Tsume encountered no problems until she reached the gate that marked the edge of the village.

"Name," one of the guards said, holding up a hand to stop Tsume. She halted, keeping her face hidden in the shadows of her hood. However, she lifted her head to expose the scar across her neck, pointing to it and shaking her head. "You don't speak?" the guard asked. Tsume nodded her answer. The guard eyed the sword. "That blade," he said warily, "it looks familiar."

Tsume sighed, and pushed the guards aside, walking past them. _"I have no time for this." _But a hand caught her arm. Tsume turned to shoot a burning glare at the guard, eyes saying plainly, _"release me. Now."_ The guard shivered, his grip loosening. Tsume took the opportunity to jerk her arm away. Her hand delved into her kunai pouch, drawing out a well-sharpened blade. She pointed it at the guards, who stared at her with slight fear in their. They recognized the movements of a shinobi, and their hands twitched in the direction of their own weapons. But then, they felt the cold press of blades against the backs of their necks, and they froze. While Tsume's back had been turned, she had made several quick hand signs, executing the _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_. Now her water clones stood behind the guards, their blades just as deadly as the one in Tsume's own hand.

And then each guard was struck hard across the head, falling to the ground in unconsciousness. Tsume tried to avoid all possible bloodshed. The water clones fading away, Tsume stored her kunai once again, turning and continuing out the gate. There were trees not far from the village gates, and soon Tsume had vanished among them, silent as a shadow.

Soon she was up among the branches, pushing off with bursts of chakra to aid her speed. She didn't have any idea where Kisame and the others could be at the moment, but she felt as if she was being pulled, pulled in some direction, just as it had been on the night when she first fought with Zabuza's sword. Tsume trusted her feelings, and was confident that they would lead her to Kisame. But still she worried. Strong though her feelings were, they could still be wrong. As she moved, Tsume prayed to every power that she could think of that her feelings would lead her to Kisame. To the man that she . . . the man that she _loved_.

_"I love him,"_ Tsume realized, faltering for only a moment. _"I love Kisame-sama with everything that I am. I love him."_ Tears bloomed in Tsume's eyes but she did not let them fall. _"If I love him, then that is another reason why I cannot be left behind. I won't stay behind and give up. Aki-obaa-chan told me to fight for what I loved, and I will. I love Kisame-sama, and I'm going to fight to stay with him. I'll find him, and I will stay by his side. No. Matter. What."_

UNSPOKEN

"Tsu-chan will follow," Tobi said suddenly, making his companions falter as they leaped through the branches. Deidara looked over at Tobi, his one visible blue eye confused.

"Where did that come from, un?" he asked.

"Tsu-chan will follow," Tobi repeated, nodding sagely. Then he lowered his voice so that only his partner could hear him. "She cares too much about Kisame-senpai not to come after."

UNSPOKEN

Kabuto came upon Tsume in the brief moment that she had stopped to rest. When he landed not a yard in front of her, Tsume had straightened and swung Zabuza's sword so that the edge was mere millimeters from Kabuto's neck. Kabuto was startled by the swift wielding of such a huge blade, but he remained calm.

"You are Tsume, are you not?" he asked. Tsume did not answer, and kept the silver-haired medic pinned with her amber eyes. She tilted her head, baring the scar that had stolen her voice. Kabuto gave no sign of surprise nor shock, in fact it seemed almost as if he had been expecting such a thing. He spoke again. "Yes, I see. Well, Tsume-san, I come to make you an offer on behalf of my master, Orochimaru-sama." Tsume remained as she was. "He wishes to offer you power, and an opportunity to prove your worth. That is what you desire, is it not? To prove yourself to Kisame-san?"

_That_ had an effect on Tsume, and Kabuto saw it. Tsume lowered her sword and backed away. Leaning the spine of her blade against her shoulder, Tsume lifted her hands and began to sign. _"Who are you and who is Orochimaru?"_

"You do not remember him?" Kabuto said curiously. "I would have thought that the seal on your memories would have been broken by now. The night that you lost your parents—" Kabuto had to leap out of the way as Tsume sent her sword cleaving through the air, the blade digging deep into the earth where Kabuto had been standing seconds before. He was given no time to steady himself as Tsume came at him again, rage burning in her eyes. There was a dark flickering on her neck above her scar, and Kabuto smirked. _"So it's close,"_ he thought. _"It may indeed start now."_

Tsume swung the blade again and again, lifting the heavy weapon as if it were as light as a kunai. The young man didn't have to say another word; Tsume knew who this Orochimaru was. He was the pale-faced man from her nightmares, no, from her _memories_. He was the one who had killed her defender, her father, and robbed her of her voice. And now he dared to come back and offer her _strength_. How could she accept such a thing? She would as soon kill the man as look at him. He had inflicted her silence, and it was all his fault.

Pain, burning, searing pain, exploded in Tsume's neck, in the very center point of her scar. She screamed silently, her arms stiffening and her sword falling from her grasp. Kabuto came at her the instant she faltered, and Tsume found herself pinned beneath him, a kunai at her throat. "The curse mark surfaces."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Yes, I am evil. I'm sorry.


	19. Return

A/N: I'm in hiding. This chapter should make up for all my horrible evilness. I fell bad. I'm sorry.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume's eyes blazed up at Kabuto despite the pain that filled her body. If ever there was a time that Tsume wanted to scream, it was now. Anger, rage, and pain burned within her, whirling in a chaotic mix of emotion that surged in Tsume's veins without direction. Kabuto's eyes held the same smirk that curved his lips. Tsume's mouth opened in a silent scream as what felt like liquid fire grew out from her skin. Kabuto saw it as well, and he chuckled. He drew back, stepping away as Tsume's back arched. She was immobilized with pain as what looked like shining trails of water crawled out from her neck. A mark now burned there, bright with blue light. Three tear-drop-like shapes set in a circular pattern in the very center of her neck. The curse mark of Orochimaru.

Tears filled Tsume's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She called out to the spirits of Zabuza and Haku for strength, but their voices could not reach her. Tsume wanted to call out. To call out the name of someone who would come to her aid. She wanted to call for Kisame. Again and again her lips formed his name, but only gasps came from her muted throat. She cried even harder knowing that he couldn't possibly hear her. He had left her and gone along his way. She was alone again. Everything that had happened and been given to her had been pulled away and shredded into nothing.

"Get the _hell_ away from Tsume, bastard!" The sentence was not yelled, but roared, the words seeming to echo in Tsume's mind, for she knew all to well who had roared them.

Kisame landed between Tsume and Kabuto with a crash, Samehada already torn from its bandages and wriggling as it thirsted for Kabuto's blood. Kisame's face was still hidden by his hat and collar, but there was no mistaking his voice. Tsume's tears of anguish turned to tears of joy, and the burning began to fade. Kisame lifted a hand and tossed away his hat, his pupils dilated in rage as he glared at the silver-haired sound-nin that stood before him, black eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Never. Touch. Tsume. Again," Kisame growled. He lifted Samehada to point it directly at Kabuto. "You'd better start running, and tell your master that his life span just got a _hell_ of a lot shorter." Kabuto wasn't stupid. He knew all too well that he wasn't strong enough to fight the Scourge of Kirigakure. He didn't have a change against Kisame when the shark-nin was in such a state. Without another word, Kabuto was gone. Kisame was instantly at Tsume's side, Samehada cast aside on the ground. His eyes remained angry as they saw the receding signs of the curse mark, his sharp teeth clenched as tightly as if they were around Orochimaru's neck. Kisame had never cared for the strange, pale-face shinobi. But now . . . now that Orochimaru had hurt Tsume, Kisame hated Orochimaru with every fiber of his being.

Tsume let out a shuddering breath as the burning pain finally began to fade, and her body relaxed back onto the ground. Her tearful amber eyes looked up at Kisame with plainly showing gratitude and happiness. She had never dared to hope that Kisame would come back for her. Tsume lifted her hands to spell out her thoughts. _"I thought that I'd have to come and hit you over the head for leaving, Kisame-sama,"_ she signed.

Kisame responded by pulling Tsume up into his arms and hugging her against his chest. "What the hell were you thinking?" he scolded her. "What are you doing, getting yourself involved with Orochimaru? You could have died!"

_"But I didn't,"_ Tsume thought, returning Kisame's embrace and nuzzling into his chest, happy tears running down her smiling face. _"I'm alive and I'm with you. That's all that matters, Kisame-same. As long as I can be with you."_

UNSPOKEN

"They are closer than I thought," Pein remarked, elbows resting on his desk. "It seems that Kisame has feelings for this so-called 'waif.'" Pein eyed his partner with a raised eyebrow.

Konan gave a curt nod. "Yes, it seems that she was one of those that Orochimaru-san marked with his curse," she observed. "Had it fully activated, her chakra would have been quite powerful. Though . . ." Konan trailed off, brows furrowing. "I find it strange that it showed itself only now."

"This girl is stronger than we thought," Pein said. "She could be beneficial to use."

Konan nodded in agreement. "Yes, perhaps she could."

UNSPOKEN

Having sealed away Tsume's sword, Kisame now carried her against his chest, one arm beneath her knees, the other at her back. Tsume leaned her head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of Kisame's body as he moved through the treebranches. It was a familiar feeling, and one that filled her heart with happiness. She was with Kisame again. He was holding her again. The pain in her neck was all but gone, and darkness had begun to pull at the corners of her vision. She tried to stay awake until she heard Kisame's voice from above her.

"Don't strain yourself," he said. "Just rest. I don't want you dying on me." He didn't have to say another word; Tsume was asleep before he had even finished his sentence. Kisame chuckled as he looked down at Tsume, fast asleep in his arms. A rare, kind smile curved his lips as he looked at her. He liked the feeling of holding her against him, the feel of her smaller body in his strong arms. It just felt right to him, and Kisame found himself wondering if Tsume felt the same way. Kisame's thoughts then turned unwillingly to the last moment before their parting. His eyes grew serious, and his face darkened. Why had he done that? It must have caused Tsume such pain, and the last thing that Kisame wanted was to hurt the young woman. But he had still kissed her. He had acted on impulse and done what his heart told him. "Could I love you?" Kisame whispered to the sleeping Tsume. "Could you have broken down the walls and stolen my heart?" Kisame smiled. "You're too adorable for you own good, Tsume."

It was not long after before Kisame once more came upon his companions. They were leaping among the trees, and Kisame caught up to them with an extra burtst of chakra. It was quiet as the four shinobi leaped together, heading the the direction of the Mizukage's mansion, their mission drawing near. Kisame had retrived his had, but only now put it back on, holding Tsume only with one arm until his face was once more shrouded.

Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi had all known that Kisame had gone back for Tsume. None of them had said a word when he suddenly turned and made back in the opposite direction. They had all seen how much it had hurt _him_ to leave the young woman behind, even if no emotion had shown on his face or in his eyes. They had felt it, and none of them were surprised. Itachi might had disaproved slightly at such an attachment, but Tsume was a valuable individual. And he could not deny the small effect that she had had on him. It was nearly impossible for anyone to goad _the_ Uchiha Itachi into showing any kind of emotion, and it _had_ been impossible in the past years. That is, until Tsume came along. It was strange, the way a innocent, kind person could effect even the most coldhearted of people.

"What happened to Tsu-chan?" Tobi asked, braking the silence. "She looks really tired."

Kisame's voice was hard and angry as he answered. "Orochimaru had the gual to put his curse mark on her," he growled. "I don't know why, but it only showed itself when she was fighting Orochimaru's underling, Kabuto. I don't quite understand it, but I know that I'm pissed as hell at that snake freak."

"What?!" Deidara exclaimed. "Orochimaru?! That weirdo with the white skin, un?!"

"The very one," Kisame growled. He looked down at Tsume. The curse mark was visable, though it no longer glowed. It was dark against her pale skin, and it made Kisame even more angry. What the hell would Orochimaru want with Tsume? He only chose those who had great power or a powerful Kekkei Genkai. He had gone after Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, in hopes of making the boy his next body. Kisame's teeth clenched at the thought of Orochimaru even _touching_ Tsume. There was no way, in heaven or hell, that Kisame would ever let Orochimaru come near Tsume again.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Yay! I hope you will like this!


	20. Reunion and Stolen Jutsus

A/N: I am _**SOOO**_ sorry for the last few chapters. I felt horrible for writing them, so I posted the last one a little early. This one should be better, and it's all romantic and nice. But, I have to ask that you not try to kill Deidara after this is over.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume awoke quickly, her eyes opening to see the starry sky. Memories flooded back, and anger bubbled up in Tsume as she thought of the pale-faced stranger that she know knew to be named Orochimaru; the man who had taken from her the parents that she could not remember. Tsume squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, remembering the burning pain in her neck. But, at feeling Kisame's strong arms around her, Tsume slowly relaxed. Her lips curved in a smile, and he opened her eyes. Kisame was looking down at her, the slightest of smiles curving his lips.

"Morning," he said quietly. Tsume's brows furrowed as she looked up at him questioningly. "It's not yet dawn, but it's morning. You slept really hard." Kisame's brow came together, and he lifted a hand to touch the curse mark that now marred Tsume's fair skin. She flinched at the touch. "From what Itachi told me, the curse mark stays visible from the moment it is bestowed." His voice was low, and it was as if he was speaking half to himself. "Why was yours hidden?"

Tsume bit her lip, and shook her head. _"The earliest thing that I can remember is waking up in an alley and Aki-obaa-chan finding me and taking me home,"_ her hands said. _"My nightmares might be showing me things from the past. I know now that the pale-faced man—my tormentor—was Orochimaru. The dreams scare me so much, Kisame-sama. I'm glad that . . ."_ Tsume paused, a blush tinting her cheeks. _"I'm glad that the nightmares don't come when you're close."_

"I'm glad that I can do something right for you," Kisame said. He looked away, turning his face upwards towards the sky. "I'm sorry that I left like that, Tsume. But . . . it's dangerous for you to be around me. I'm a wanted criminal. I'll be targeted nearly everywhere I go. It's—it's not a good life for someone like you, Tsume."

Tsume responded by turning her torso to slide her arms around Kisame's chest. She snuggled as close to him as she could, trying to convey her thoughts without a single word or hand sign. She wanted to stay with Kisame more than anything; she would do anything to remain at this side. She would become as strong as she needed to be, do whatever she needed to do, if only to remain at Kisame's side for as long as she was alive. Nothing else mattered.

Kisame stiffened in mild surprise at the contact, but he soon relaxed and returned the embrace, tucking Tsume's head beneath his chin and hugging her close. He didn't understand why this felt so right, and he probably never would. But that was fine with him. As long as he could have Tsume near him. He had never wanted to leave her behind, but he had thought it best for her. Tsume deserved a quiet, happy life, one where she didn't have to fear for her life every day.

"Thank you," Kisame breathed. He placed a hand beneath Tsume's chin, and leaned back as he tilted her head up towards his. Tsume smiled up at him, one of her beautiful, beaming smiles. Kisame's hand shifted to cup Tsume's cheek, the pad of his thumb running over the smoothness of her pale skin. Her golden eyes looked up at him with slight uncertainty, but also with happiness. She was blushing again, a beautiful pink that only made her already pretty face all the more lovely. Kisame's hand shifted again, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly over the softness of her full lips. He vividly remembered how they felt against his own. So wonderfully delicate and smooth. So warm. He wanted to kiss them again. Kisame wanted to kiss Tsume again, to feel her lips more, to not have it be a kiss tainted with tears and sadness. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

Tsume found herself unable to look away from Kisame, a warm shiver running through her as his fingers brushed her lips, a kind, tender touch. She tilted her head slightly, body moving and acting of its own accord. Tsume pressed her lips ever so lightly against Kisame's fingers, blushing deeply at the gesture. She remembered all too well the feeling of Kisame's kiss. It had been so wonderful, but it had also been filled with grief. It had been a kiss of goodbye, of separation. If there was ever to be another kiss, Tsume hoped that it would be one of rejoicing, one of love and happiness. Kisame leaned down, the hand now beneath Tsume's chin lifting her up towards him. Closer and closer, until Tsume could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Tsume! You're awake, un!" Both Tsume and Kisame were jolted as the eccentric bomber artist launched himself into them, grabbing onto Tsume and holding her tightly. Tsume blushed furiously, while at the same time trying to breath around Deidara's crushing hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright, un!"

"Three times, Deidara," Kisame said. "Three. Damn. Times." Deidara paid no attention, and proceeded to drag Tsume from Kisame's arms to snuggle her in his own. Kisame watched the comic scene for a moment before a smile cracked his annoyed features, and he chuckled. He rose to his feet, stretching. "Well, everything's back to normal I suppose."

Tsume couldn't help but smile. Indeed, this sort of thing had become her life. Falling in love with shark ninjas, eccentric artists that liked to make things explode. A child-like, masked oder brother brother figure, and an elegant, stoic teacher. It was not a normal life by any means, but Tsume could never ask for anything more. And why should she? Tsume turned in Deidara's hold to return his embrace, smiling at his surprise.

They finally untangled, and rose to their feet. Tsume smiled and bowed her head to Deidara as he grinned back. Tsume rose up on on her toes to fix Deidara's hair. He kept grinning and ruffled Tsume's hair in return. As Tsume, Deidara, and Kisame simply stood in the silence, the sun began to rise, the sky streaked with pink, purple, orange and dusky purple. Birds began to sing, and Tsume heard a young fledgling ruffling its wings as it prepared to fly. Slowly, the bright orb of the sun peeked its shining face over the horizon, painting the sky with even more vibrant colors. Tobi and Itachi emerged from the trees, Tobi instantly rushing over to hug Tsume just as his partner had. As dawn broke over the shinobi—for shinobi Tsume now was—the young woman found herself happy, and not drawn back to the dawn that had taken away someone so dear. Dawn no longer brought back images of blood and pain, but now of purity and beginnings.

Making a bold decision, Tsume parted from Tobi, and moved over to Itachi. She smiled and bowed low to him in respect. And then, with all eyes watching, Tsume rose up and hugged Itachi, taking both him and the others completely by surprise. She breathed in his scent as she hugged him, memorizing it. He smelled of sandalwood, along with something dark and elegant, just as Itachi was. The scent instantly brought to mind the image of Itachi's Sharingan. Tsume had known who Itachi was for quite some time. He was the prodigy of the Uchiha who had slain all but one member of his clan at only the age of thirteen. To others, Itachi may have been a heartless killer, but to Tsume, Itachi was one of the people who had saved her from a futile and useless existence.

Drawing back, Tsume bowed to Itachi again, before turning and bowing low to all of them, for all were her saviors and the people she wanted to protect. They had become her family, and she would protect them with the will that Aki-obaa-chan had protected her. There was nothing more important to Tsume than her family and those she loved. Tsume loved all of them; Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame. But Kisame was a special existence for Tsume. She loved him as more than family. And how could she not? He had saved her on more than one occasion, and his kindness was what had saved her and given her a second chance. It didn't matter if or when they had a relationship, if only they could be together, and fight side by side. That was what Tsume wanted.

Tsume ran to Kisame and hugged him, blushing as he caught her up in his arms. "Stop being so damn cute," Kisame mumbled into Tsume's neck, one hand weaving in her dark hair. Kisame turned his head to whisper in Tsume's ear so that only she could hear him. "I'm glad you're back, Tsume," he murmured, giving her a squeeze. Then Kisame drew Tsume back, looking into her eyes as he held her at arm's length. "So, you plan to come on our mission with us?" Tsume nodded. "And then following us back to Akatsuki?" Tsume nodded again, her face set. "There's nothing short of killing you that we could do to stop you, is there?" Once more, Tsume nodded, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Fine," Kisame sighed, shaking his head with a defeated smile.

Tsume grinned in triumph, but after a moment of thought, she moved forward and stuck her hand inside Kisame's cloak. In response, Kisame made a very undignified noise. Tsume pulled out the scroll that her sword had been sealed in, and stepped back from Kisame. After getting a consenting nod from Kisame, Tsume unrolled the sealing scroll and laid it out flat against the ground. She brought her hands together, releasing the seal. After the smoke had cleared, Tsume was standing with her hand on the hilt of the massive blade, and another hand on her hip, her eyes clearly asking, _"so, when do we leave?"_

Kisame outright laughed. He walked over and pulled Tsume to him in a one-armed hug. Tsume blushed at the close contact, but she smiled. Kisame's face became serious, and he turned Tsume to look her full in the face. "You really want to come with us?" he asked.

"She made her decision when she came after you," Itachi said, moving further into the clearing, his pale face the same as ever. "If she wishes to fight this battle, then let her. You know that she is fully capable, Kisame."

"Tsu-chan is a good girl!" Tobi piped up.

UNSPOKEN

"The Mizukage has acquired a copy of the jutsu that the Akatsuki uses to extract the jinchūriki from their vessels," Itachi explained, pointing to the mission scroll that he had laid out on the ground. Tsume, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi all sat around the scroll, listening intently to the Uchiha as he explained the mission that was before them. Tsume had already memorized the instructions given by the leader of the Akatsuki leader. No one would say the leader's name, and he was known simply as Leader-sama.

"We are to infiltrate the Mizukage's mansion, find the copy, and destroy it," Kisame said.

"While causing as little damage as possible," Itachi added, seeming to direct the instructions mostly at Kisame and Deidara.

"What?" Kisame said as innocently as he could.

"You tend to be too flashy, Kisame," Itachi said calmly. "And you, Deidara, the same could be said for you, except more so."

"No one appreciates my art, un!" Deidara bemoaned, looking piteously to Tsume, who gave him a sympathetic gaze. Deidara grinned. "Well, except for Tsume-chan, un!" Tsume smiled.

_"But please be careful, Deidara-sama,"_ she signed. _"I don't want many people to get hurt. I may be willing to fight, but I don't want to kill."_

Deidara gave Tsume an odd look, tilting his head to the side. "You're a strange ninja, un," he said. "You're a really nice person, too, un." Deidara shrugged. "I don't know why you like Kisame, either, un." Tsume blushed crimson, and Kisame's face was tinted with purple. Tsume tried her best to shoot a glare at Deidara, but failed miserably. Kisame, on the other hand, well practiced in the art of glaring, sent a gaze at Deidara that had the artist using a confused Tobi as an impromptu meat-shield. "What? Did anyone say anything, un?" he babbled. "Not me, un."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Well, now you know what the mission is, and it has been established that Tsume likes Kisame, Kisame likes Tsume, and Kisame dispises Orochimaru. Thank you all for reviewing and reading! I luffs you all!


	21. Infiltration Part One

A/N: W00t! This story is 21! It can legally drink! . . . . . . . . . uh, sorry. Well, I hope that last chappie was to your liking! I dropped my computer on the floor at school . . . (cries.) But she's okay! I'm writing this chapter in Health Class, which I probably shouldn't be. Anyway, I wanted to bring up something that I only just realized. In this story, by my time frame, Kisame is thirty-seven years old, and . . . . Tsume isn't even seventeen. I think that as long at the relationship is a real, kind and loving thing, age doesn't really matter. Advice or input?

UNSPOKEN

Tsume ran the large whetstone along the blade of her massive sword, the sound mingling in the air with the conversation between Kisame and Itachi, concerning the infiltration of the Mizukage's mansion. Deidara was waiting for a hawk to deliver more of his exploding clay, while Tobi was sitting beside Tsume, simply watching as she sharpened the massive sword that had become her own under such strange circumstances. Tsume could imagine his eyes following her hand as it wielded the whetstone.

"Tsu-chan is very good at sharpening," Tobi said.

Tsume leaned the handle of the sword against her shoulder, and lifted her hands to sign at her orange-masked friend. _"Kisame-sama showed me, and I remember what he showed me."_

"Is it Tsu-chan's photographic memory?" Tobi asked. Tsume nodded. "Tsu-chan is a good girl! She's learning very fast and very well!"

Tsume smiled warmly and returned to sharpening her sword. She had been at it for a while, but still the task was not finished. As she ran the whetstone along the edge, Tsume let her thoughts overtake her. She thought of the task ahead, the realization having already set in. She was going to infiltrate the mansion of the Mizukage, the most powerful ninja in the Water Country. It would be no easy task, that Tsume knew. But at the same time, the idea filled Tsume with adrenaline and a strange kind of excitement. She hated killing, that was true, but fighting had become a different matter. She had felt the grace and elegance with which Zabuza had fought when he gave her his strength, and she knew that she wanted to feel it again. She couldn't remember her brief assault on Kabuto—Kisame had told her his name—for she had been too full of anger to feel anything else.

The sun was high, but the misty fog still persisted. The smell of a coming storm was heavy on the moist air, and Tsume continued to look up at the cloudy sky, waiting. She could hear thunder rumbling far off in the distance, and she found herself remembering the times when she had danced in the rain as a child, while Aki-obaa-chan had watched from the dry safety of the porch. A smile curved Tsume's lips as she continued to sharpen the blade of her sword, her motions as clean and practiced as if she had been doing the task for years.

_"I've grown a lot since meeting Kisame-sama,"_ Tsume realized. _"I used to be so timid. Now I can fight easily among S-ranked shinobi."_ Tsume chuckled silently to herself and shook her head. _"If Aki-obaa-chan could see me now . . . I must be quite a sight."_ And indeed she was. Kisame looked over at Tsume during a lull in the conversation, and she couldn't help a small smile. When he had first seen Tsume, she'd been a scared, rag-tag teenager, covered in cuts and bruises. But now, there she was sharpening one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, her face clear and set, body trained in the ways of the shinobi faster than anyone Kisame knew.

Kisame's eyes came to rest on the curse mark on Tsume's throat, his eyes and expression going hard. Why had Orochimaru marked someone like her? Before, he had marked only those with strong Kekkei Genkai or abilities; so why had Tsume been marked? Neither Kisame or Itachi had been able to sense any unique ability save for Tsume's photographic memory. Moments before he had landed between Tsume and Kabuto, Kisame had felt a flare of strange chakra. But after he had landed, Kisame had been too angry to pay any attention to anything other than Kabuto, and when his anger had faded, the chakra had been gone. It was highly possible that it had been Tsume.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume took hold of the base of her now braided hair, and placed the edge of her kunai just above her hand. With a few swift strokes, Tsume had cut away her long hair, the braid falling to the ground and the rest moving back to hang around Tsume's face. Tsume shook her head in order to dislodge any loose strands before stowing her kunai and turning to retrieve the discarded braid. Using a spare length of string, Tsume rebound the open end, keeping the thick braid intact.

"You cut your hair?" Kisame asked as he came up behind Tsume. Tsume turned and looked up into Kisame's face. She glanced at the braid in her hand before looking back up and nodding. Putting the braid under one arm, she signed her answer.

_"It won't be as in the way if it's short,"_ she reasoned. _"And there's less to take care of."_ Tsume then stowed the braid in her backpack, which she had rigged to hang out of the way of the sword that she now wore across her back, affixed by a thick leather belt. She wore her black coat and usual outfit, but her face was set in grim determination, only her expressive golden eyes giving away what she felt. She was nervous, and she had to restrain herself from chewing on her bottom lip.

Kisame reached out and fingered the dark, severed locks, his face and eyes unreadable. Tsume watched and waited for his next words, her own golden eyes questioning. She hoped that Kisame couldn't feel how hard her heart was beating at his closeness, and she chewed lightly on the inside of her mouth. "Makes sense," Kisame said, letting his hand fall to Tsume's shoulder. "We'll be leaving soon. Are you ready, Tsume?" Tsume took a slow, deep breath before nodding. She offered a smile, and Kisame returned it. "Right then, come on." The moment the words left Kisame's lips, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, the clouds ripping open to unleash a downpour of rain. Kisame donned his straw hat and Tsume pulled up her hood. "Perfect weather we're having, today."

UNSPOKEN

The transport jutsu found them standing on a tall hill overlooking a large mansion, the building surrounded completely by a high wall, masked mist-nin positioned all along it. Kisame, Tsume, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi were all hidden from sight, the heavy rain making them almost invisible. Water ran across the surface of Tsume's sword, dripping off the razor-sharp edge. All Tsume could hear was the falling rain and the pounding of her own heart. It was too quiet, and Tsume's bare, dripping hands clenched into fists. Tsume had never felt such tension as she was feeling now, and she soon found herself chewing on her bottom lip in her nervousness.

"You alright, Tsume-chan, un?" Deidara asked, pulling Tsume from her trance-like state. Tsume nodded, knowing that Deidara could see her. "Don't worry, un."

Kisame was standing behind Tsume, and his hand came to rest on her shoulder as he bent his head to whisper in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, Tsume," he whispered. He tapped the communication apparatus that was fixed around her neck and curved around her ear. "Just keep this on if we get separated, but stay as close as you can to me." Tsume nodded, forcing her tense body to relax, knowing that Kisame would keep his word. Her trust in him and the others was absolute, and she would do anything and everything she could to help them in their goal, and even when this mission was done, that loyalty would remain.

Then, with only nod of his head, Itachi sprang forward down the hill, Deidara and Tobi following him. Tsume made to follow as well, but Kisame turned her to face him. He pulled down the collar of his cloak, his eyes meeting her golden orbs. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Tsume." And then he kissed her, warm and soft, trying to convey the feelings that he himself did not understand. One hand caressed Tsume's cheek, the blushing skin chilled by the rain. Tsume and Kisame pulled away at the same moment, Tsume turning and she and Kisame moving wordlessly to catch up with Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi.

The ground was slippery, but Tsume kept her footing with small amounts of chakra in the soles of her feet. She kept her flushed face hidden in her hood, trying to calm her pounding heart, afraid that it would burst free of her chest. Kisame had kissed her. Again. Tsume wished that the kiss could have lasted longer, but she knew that it was hardly the time for such things. She pulled her mind back into the moment, slowing herself as she and Kisame came up upon their companions. They stood silently in the shadow of the wall, just to the left of the south gate.

Tsume ran over the plan that Itachi had laid out in her mind. They were to silently enter the grounds, taking out all the guards to avoid detection. They would then enter the mansion, once again making sure that none of them were seen. Although the plan was to keep things as quiet as possible, dealing with objects in the Mizukage's possession would almost certainly evoke substantial fighting.

Tsume was given no more time to think, as Itachi's quiet voice reached her. "Now." Tsume needed no further instruction. Along with the others, she pushed chakra to her feet and sprung up into the air, landing on the wall just behind one of the guards. A kunai flashed across his throat and fell to the ground, rolling back onto the shelf-like space of the walk-way that ran the length of the wall. Deidara and Tobi, suddenly riding on the back of a massive clay owl, soared off over the mansion to take off the northern guards. Tsume moved to the west with Kisame, while Itachi took those to the east. Tsume heard little as she and Kisame moved along the wall, hidden by the cloudy, lightless sky, their practiced footsteps silent.

Soon, she and Kisame drew near to the west gate. There were two guards on the ground, and two atop the wall. Kisame dropped to run along outside the wall, indicating his targets. Nodding, Tsume shifted to run along the walkway of the wall, ducking down as she drew even closer. Three shuriken announced her arrival, one guard falling without a sound. Tsume's next attack was deflected by the second, and he leaped down onto the grounds, racing to alert his companions. Tsume dropped to race after him, leaping over his head with a burst of chakra. She'd pulled out her sword and lunged in the same movement, her blade slicing across the guard's chest and stopping his heart instantly. The rain did not allow the man's blood to linger on the sword, and Tsume turned from his body as soon as possible.

Kisame met her on the grass, Samehada's bandages torn and stained with blood. He rested the weapon on his shoulder as he looked past Tsume at the guard she had slain. It had been a clean kill, and with the instant death, there had been no pain. Even when she killed Tsume was kind. Kisame wanted to kiss her for a third time, but he knew that such a thing was _far_ from a good idea, considering the situation.

The awkwardness was broken as Deidara's voice crackled over the communication apparatus, making Tsume jump slightly. "Got everyone here, un," he reported. Tsume could hear Tobi agree in the background. Itachi was heard a moment later.

"Everyone move to the north gate," he directed.

"Right," Kisame responded. He nodded to Tsume and they took off to the north.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Well, things are getting interesting! There was another kiss, too! Now, I'm probably gonna need some ideas for the fighting, like whether or not there's a direct meeting with the Mizukage or not. Well, see ya!


	22. Infiltration Part Two

A/N: Wow! It's already at chapter twenty-two! I can't believe how many people have been reading my story! I started out writing it mostly for myself, thinking that not many people would read it. I didn't think that Kisame had that many fans, and now I have over one hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, and when I'm feeling sad, kinda like today, I can go back and read what you've said for a little lift. I mean it. You _chose_ to read this story, and you _choose_ to keep coming back and reading. And there are so many different people reading. From eleven- to twelve-year-olds to some people who are out and working. Again, it means a lot to me. IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

They all met up at the north gate, the rain still pouring down hard. Kisame and Tsume had both returned their swords to their backs, and they came up just as Deidara landed his large clay bird, the creature shrinking away in a puff of smoke as the two ninja leaped onto the soggy ground. They nodded to Tsume, who returned the gesture. She kept her face and eyes emotionless, forcing back her feelings that would have otherwise have been her downfall, as it nearly had been before.

"All the guards have been neutralized," Itachi said. "We will now enter the mansion." He moved towards he building like a silent, deadly shadow, never once making a sound as he walked across the wet grass. Kisame and Tsume followed, Deidara and Tobi followed next, all five of them quiet, no one saying a word. Through the falling rain, Tsume could see a simple door on the side of the building, looking unimportant and hardly used. It was the old servants entrance, according to the blueprints that the scroll had revealed, the perfect place to enter undetected. Itachi stopped when he reached the door, holding out his hand towards the old and rusted lock. With only a slight sound of grating metal, the lock opened, falling to the ground with a soft squelch. The door opened outward slightly, and Itachi slid inside. Taking a breath, Tsume followed. She had found her battle, and it was at the side of the man she loved more than her own life. It was at the side of Hoshigaki Kisame.

UNSPOKEN

The shinobi fell only seconds after the fight had begun, blood seeping from the massive wound across his chest. Tsume looked away from both the man and Kisame's sword. She knew that her own blade edge shown with crimson, but she had forced down her emotions so deep that she could only feel the need to stay with Kisame. That was all she allowed herself to feel. Kisame turned to her.

"You alright?" he asked in a quiet whisper. Tsume nodded in response, instinctively checking the vicinity for the presences of any other would-be attackers. There were at least three coming from around the corner, and Tsume moved soundlessly to await them. Kisame didn't have to do a thing as Tsume lunged and slashed diagonally, maneuvering her sword tightly in the cramped space of the mansion's halls. Tsume and Kisame had split from the others, and were approaching the vaults from the opposite direction as Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi. When Tsume had asked why Itachi did not stay with his usual partner, Kisame had shrugged. Even he wasn't sure why Itachi was choosing to work with a pair had had an entirely different dynamic in comparison to how he and Itachi worked.

When all he could hear was Tsume, Kisame moved around the corner, only to find Tsume standing frozen with her blade centimeters from the throat of a young girl; the girl couldn't have been more than eight years old. Kisame's eyes widened and quickly shifted to the floor. The man an the woman lying there could only have been the girl's parents. The girl was frozen with fear, tears streaming down her face and her entire body shaking with terror. Kisame moved forward and to the side slightly, and saw that Tsume was crying also, her amber eyes filled with tears. The tears rolled down her cheeks to fall to the floor, mingling with the blood that dripped from her sword, the blood of the girl's parents.

_"Oh, no."_ Kisame squeezed his eyes shut, his hand clenching around Samehada's grip. This was the last thing that he had wanted. If there was one thing that Tsume could not do, it was kill an innocent child. Tsume could not take an innocent life; doing so would destroy her. But Kisame knew all too well that the child could not be left alive. She would warn the guards, and then the mission would be in danger. The girl had to die; it was as simple as that. "Tsume—" Kisame began, but the loud clattering of Tsume's fallen sword cut him off.

Tears still in her eyes, Tsume darted forward. She was behind the girl before the child could even blink. Tsume grabbed a pressure point on the girl's neck, and she fell, only to be caught up in Tsume's arms. Then, in a flash of red, Tsume plunged a kunai into the little girl's heart, a rasping and heart-wrenching sob torn from her throat as the girl's blood stained her hands. Then, as Kisame watched in silence, Tsume carried the child over to her parents. Reaching out with one hand, Tsume lowered their eyelids before placing their child between them.

Then Tsume closed her eyes, and brought her hands together in prayer. She nearly collapsed when she felt the spirits' anger, but she remained sitting upright. Tears flowed from beneath her lids as she prayed for the spirits of the parents and their child to be reborn together in a safe and happy life, one where they would never be in danger. She begged for them to understand and apologized before severing the link. Swallowing back her emotions, Tsume rose once more to her feet. Not looking Kisame in the eyes, Tsume retrieved her sword, and returned it to her back. Finally, Tsume turned to face Kisame. Though her face and eyes were emotionless, tears still streamed down her cheeks, the only thing to show the anguish and grief that was tearing her apart inside.

Kisame did the only thing that he could think of. He stepped forward and embraced Tsume in a one-armed hug, the other still holding Samehada. Tsume did not react, she simply leaned her head forward and let Kisame hug her, doing all that she could to hold back the emotions that roiled deep in the prisoned recesses that she had forced them into. Kisame knew that Tsume would never forget that, she would never forget taking the life of that small, innocent girl, who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Allowing herself only a moment of comfort, Tsume pushed away from Kisame, lifting a hand to rub at her eyes. She took several deep breaths, calming herself as best she could. She nodded her head in silent thanks, and then turned away, facing down the hallway. She was silently telling Kisame that she was ready to move on. Never once looking back, Kisame moved ahead with Tsume, his heart aching for the young woman as one thought was prominent in his mind. _"Why did you choose this life, Tsume?"_

They continued moving through the halls, and thankfully met no one. Both Tsume and Kisame remained wary, constantly reaching out for any possible threats. It was eerily quiet, and the tension continued to mount, wearing on both Tsume and Kisame's nerves. Tsume just wanted it to be over, for the killing and senseless waste of lives to end. Kisame found himself only wishing for the fighting to end for Tsume's sake. He didn't want her to continue to suffer as she was. Killing was one of the things that she hated most, and yet she had chosen a life where that was her purpose. She had chosen the life of a shinobi, and a shinobi was simply a tool for killing. Kisame still could not understand. Tsume hated killing; it was against everything that made her who she was. So why had she chosen this life? The life of a living weapon; the life of a shinobi.

_"Why, Tsume?"_ Kisame thought, is eyes pained as he watched the young woman's back. _"Why are you still here? Why didn't you just stay when I left? You could have just let me go and lived a safe and happy life. Not this life. Why did you choose this life?"_ But part of Kisame knew. The part of Kisame's mind that he didn't want to listen to, the part that he usually kept buried away in the deep and dark. Tsume was devoted to him. She had dedicated herself to him. She sought only for his approval and respect. Tsume _loved_ him. Tsume loved Kisame for reasons that the shark nin could not comprehend. Kisame remembered the feeling of kissing Tsume, the warmth of her soft lips and her smaller body fitting against his own. It had felt so perfect, as if each had been built for the other. Why had Tsume fallen in love with _him_?

The silence was broken as Deidara's voice crackled in Tsume and Kisame's ears. They both stopped walking to listen. "Everything's cleared up over here, un," he said. "Kisame, Tsume-chan, the vaults have been moved, un. You should be coming up on them in a few minutes."

Kisame pressed the button and responded. "Moved?" he asked.

"The Mizukage had the vault moved to avoid detection, un," Deidara explained. "Tobi got it outta one of the guards, un."

Tobi's voice joined Deidara's. "Tobi got valuable information so Tobi is a good boy!"

Kisame chuckled. "Yeah, good job, Tobi," he praised, making Tobi chatter happily on the other end before he mysteriously went silent after a series of loud thumps.

The ear-pieces crackled again and Itachi spoke for the first time. "Yes, things are all clear, and the vaults have indeed been moved. They're as heavily guarded as we expected, but they're in a completely different area than the blueprints show. Kisame, Tsume-san, be careful. We'll be there as soon as—" Itachi suddenly broke off, and Tsume heard the sound of weapons being drawn and shuriken being thrown. Itachi came on one more time. "The alarm has been sounded. Move quickly. We'll handle things here." Then he was gone, the communicators going silent.

Kisame's face and voice became business like as he readied himself. Tsume turned and met Kisame's eyes. _"I'm ready, Kisame-sama,"_ she signed with her hands.

Kisame sighed and shook his head. "Tsume, don't call me that anymore. Just Kisame will do. _Just_ Kisame. Alright?" Tsume paused a moment before a tiny smile showed in her eyes, and she nodded. She turned and made to start walking again. But Kisame caught her and turned her back to face him, crushing her against his chest and holding her tightly, letting his sword fall to the ground without a thought as to the noise it made. "Tsume," Kisame whispered, "please be careful. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. Please, don't let yourself get hurt. I don't want to lose you. I want to keep being to able to hold you like this. Please." Kisame lifted Tsume's face and kissed her yet again. But this kiss was different from all the others. It was filled with desperation and longing. A kiss of pleading and hope. It made Tsume want to cry, but she refused to let herself as she returned the kiss, letting her stoic mask fall for just a moment as she gave in to what she wanted most.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Well, that's chapter twenty-two. I wanted to make it longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I hope that you like it, and I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. We all know that Kisame and Tsume have feelings for each other, but fate isn't going to let them have any quality time together yet. (Damn you fate!) Even as Tsume is fighting the biggest battle of her life, Orochimaru hasn't given up on making the young woman his next body. There is still more to Tsume than anyone ever could have thought, and much more than Tsume wants. She wants only to be with the man she loves, and to be able to fight at his side. But her long hidden abilities may take that away from her. She may have the power to fulfill the mission and save her own life. But at what cost?


	23. Broken Silence

A/N: Chapter twenty-three! This is where it gets good. I bawled like a baby writing the last chapter, and Tsume is out for my head. Kisame, too, for making Tsume-chan cry. I'm currently hiding with Sesshomaru, who is meh favorite bishi! He would be a kick ass Akatsuki member. But right now, he protecting me from Tsume-chan, Kisa-kun, and you people. Please, don't kill me. And blood-stains are hard to get outta Sesshy's clothes. IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

Tsume and Kisame moved quickly and quietly down the hall, coming up upon yet another corner. According to the crackled directions that Itachi had been able to transmit during the fighting taking place where he was, the vaults were hidden behind a wall scroll of a water dragon with sapphire eyes, and would be guarded by at least twenty people. Just as Tsume was wondering how that many ninja could fit the the hallway without blocking the way, she and Kisame peeked around the corner. The hall opened out until into a large, long room, the ceiling much higher and the walls much farther apart. It was perfect for Tsume and Kisame to fight in with their large swords.

And there were the guards, standing in a silent line along the right wall, their faces hidden and masked. There were more than they had been expecting, at least double the number. Tsume's hand went to the hilt of her sword, and Kisame did the same. They both tensed, readying themselves for the battle that was mere moments away. No sign to charge was given, but Tsume and Kisame leaped forward at the same moment, their swords swinging out and held ready. The guards didn't know what hit them.

Two were slain as Tsume pulled her right hand upward and to the side, the blood blocked from her face as she used the sword as a shield. Samehada wriggled in excitement as it devoured both chakra and blood. Kisame struck out again and again, guard after guard falling to both him and Samehada. Recovering from their surprise, the guards converged on their attackers, drawing their own weapons as they did so. One guard appeared at Kisame's back, ready to strike the shark-nin with a sword. Throwing aside her own assailants, Tsume lunged at the guard, her sword sweeping across his back, slicing through his armor and severing his spine. Tsume's stomach lurched at he sound of of snapping bone, but she forced the feeling back as she whirled to block the swords of four attacking guards.

"Who _are_ you?!" one of the guards said incredulously. Then his eyes, the only part of his face that Tsume could see, fell on the massive blade held in Tsume's hands. "It can't be! This sword—!"

"The sword of Momochi Zabuza," Kisame laughed as he was locked in a similar position. He stood at Tsume's back, grinning at the guards that pressed him. "That sword and mine have come back here. But now Zabuza's sword is in another's hands; in Tsume's hands. And she's more powerful than any of you could ever imagine!"

With Kisame's words, Tsume struck out, her arms fueled with all the raw emotion that roiled within her, just beneath the surface. The guards that had pressed her cried out in surprise as the small young woman forced them back with shocking strength. The force with which Tsume pushed their swords and sent the broken weapons flying made them gasp. Kisame's words filled Tsume with confidence, and she fought with all the skill and power that she could muster, wishing only for Kisame's safety and approval. She wanted him to see how strong she was, and to be proud of her.

And Kisame _was_ proud of Tsume. All the training that she had endured came to a head as she fought in the greatest battle of her life. She fought with the grace and speed that was her norm, and she moved and danced around Kisame, cutting down any and all threats. She would allow nothing to hurt Kisame. Though she knew that the shark-nin needed no protecting, Tsume wanted to make sure that nothing happened to him, that he could live another day to the fullest. Tsume also wanted him to live so that she could see him. She wanted Kisame to continue living so that she could keep loving him as she did now, with every fiber of her being and every bit of her soul. It was selfish, Tsume knew, but shouldn't she be allowed this one bit of selfishness? After all she had lived through, after all she had lost, shouldn't she want the be with the one she loved? Shouldn't life allow her that?

Suddenly, Tsume felt someone at her back, coming too fast for her to block. Tsume cursed in her mind, bracing herself for the blow and the blade against her flesh. But it never came. Instead, Tsume heard a muted cry of pain and a low menacing growl. "Don't you even _think_ of touching Tsume, you weakling bastards," Kisame's voice growled at Tsume's back. Tsume could feel Kisame behind her, radiating protectiveness and anger. "I'll kill you before you can even blink if you try."

UNSPOKEN

Finally, the last guard fell to the ground. Tsume returned her bloody blade to her back, trying to avert her eyes from the carnage that was all around her. Unable to escape, Tsume closed her eyes, lowering her face and clenching her hands into fists at her sides. She knew that many of those who lay dead around her had lost their lives at her hands, and _her_ will. They were dead because of her, and they would never again see those that they—

"Don't think about it," Kisame's voice broke in, his arm coming around Tsume's shoulders and turning her to face him. Tsume looked up into Kisame's eyes, struggling to keep her own emotionless. Sadness flickered in Kisame's eyes. "Don't think about it, Tsume," he whispered. "Don't destroy yourself. I don't want to lose you. I still don't understand why you chose this path. But please, don't dwell on things that could destroy you. I don't want that."

Tsume closed her eyes, basking in Kisame's kind and concerned words. His worry and his concern for her made her heart flutter slightly. His presence was so comforting; the same presence that Tsume had once found so frightening. But now, the feeling of Kisame being so close only made Tsume want to smile and embrace the shark-nin. To bury her face in his chest and breathe deeply of his salty-metallic scent, the scent that she had come to know so well. Tsume stepped forward and hugged Kisame. An innocent embrace that made the feared shinobi stiffen with surprise. It wasn't like Tsume hadn't hugged him before, but—but there was something different this time. It was like the hug given by a scared little child, a hug that pleaded for comfort and protection. It was an embrace given when one had the utmost trust in another individual. Tsume held onto Kisame with an innocence that made Kisame uncomfortable; he felt that if he returned the embrace, he might somehow taint that innocence, that beautiful purity that was Tsume.

But still, he could not just ignore that plea for comfort. Returning his sword to his back, Kisame hugged Tsume in return. He hugged her tightly, trying to give something that he had never given before. He wanted Tsume to be be happy, and yet he still didn't know what to do when she was in the state she was in now. Forcing everything back just so she could fight at his side.

"Why are you doing this?" Kisame breathed into Tsume's hair. "Why are you here? Why do you insist on staying with me? This path . . . this path that you've chosen is laden with death. Why? Why are you still here? How can you go through all this just to be with me? I'm not worth this, Tsume. I'm a _murderer_. I can't remember how many people I've killed. But you—you stay with me. Why? Why are you still here? I don't understand. What do you see in me that makes it worth all this pain?" Kisame pulled back and gazed into Tsume's eyes, his own suddenly filled with sadness and confusion. "Why?"

Tsume's lips formed the words as she gazed back at Kisame, emotion brimming in her kind, amber eyes. _"I love you."_

Suddenly, a loud crack split the air, and the floor beneath Tsume and Kisame's feet gave way. Kisame was instantly alert, arms tight around Tsume as he made to leap away. But something shot up and wrapped around his legs pulling him down with impossible swiftness. As he was pulled, Kisame roared in pain as both his legs were broken. Tsume's eyes were wide with terror, everything going black as she and Kisame were pulled beneath the floor and into a cavern of darkness.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume's entire body ached as her senses returned. She willed her eyes to open, trying to ascertain her situation. She was lying on the floor, her sword no longer on her back; Tsume couldn't feel her backpack, her kunai pouch, or her shuriken holster either. All her weapons had been stripped away, leaving her almost defenseless. _Almost _being the key word. Tsume tried to use her arms to sit up, but found that her arms were held down to the floor by a heavy weight. As Tsume's senses continued to return, she found that her legs were in the same condition, held down by a nearly painful weight.

As strength returned, Tsume struggled against whatever restrained her, trying to free herself so that she could rise and find Kisame. The moment that Kisame entered her mind, Tsume went still, trying to listen for any sign of the shark-nin. The only sound that met Tsume's ears was a soft and deadly hissing. It seemed to be everywhere at once, and Tsume shuddered. Suddenly a new weight was on her stomach, _slithering_ over to rest across her torso, restraining her even more. Tsume's shirt rode up slightly, exposing her skin to cool, scaly flesh. Tsume went rigid.

Snakes. She was being held captive by snakes.

Fear enveloped Tsume's mind just as the darkness had, freezing her and preventing any movement. Tsume wanted to scream with disgust and terror, but all that came from her mouth was a strangled and shaking gasp. Tears burned in her eyes, tears of fear and anger. The snakes tightened on her limbs, pressing down harder and making Tsume gasp with pain.

"Well, well, it seems that you've fallen into my trap after all," a cold voice chuckled from somewhere in the darkness. "I never thought that I could so easily separate you from Itachi." A light flared in the darkness, a single candle flame that flickered and danced. Tsume's breath caught in her throat as the small flame's light illuminated a pale face framed by ebony hair, while slitted golden eyes lined with purple watched Tsume with cruel mirth. It was Orochimaru. The tormentor from Tsume's nightmares, and the one who had stolen her voice and marked her neck with his curse.

Hate overrode Tsume's fear, filling her mind and making her see red. She strained and pulled, pushing at the snakes as they pressed back. Adrenaline flowed out into Tsume's veins, filling her muscles with strength. Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, Tsume surged upward, pushing away the snake that had held her torso. Tsume jerked her right arm, throwing aside the serpent that had held her there. Her left arm followed, and with her free hands Tsume tore away the snakes at her feet. Eyes wide with rage, Tsume shot to her feet, lunging at Orochimaru with her bare hands.

Tsume gasped as a fist slammed into her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. Tsume fell to her knees, coughing. "Don't waste your time," a familiar voice said. "You don't stand a chance against Orochimaru-sama." It was Kabuto. Tsume raised her head to see the young, silver-haired man standing before Orochimaru, his face hardly visible as he stood before the light his master held. Tsume made to stand again, but Kabuto's kick caught her in the jaw, sending her head to the ground. Tears burned in Tsume's eyes, and she gasped as Kabuto grabbed a fistful of her newly cut hair, yanking her back up to her knees. "You are pitiful and weak," he spat. "You couldn't even protect the man you love."

Light suddenly flooded whatever room that Tsume was in, making her close her eyes against the unexpected brightness. Tsume opened her eyes slowly, blinking. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen, but Kabuto still stood before Tsume, his hand holding a fistful of her dark brown hair in a painful grip. Kabuto jerked up, forcing Tsume to stand. Kabuto switched to hold Tsume by the neck, and lunged forward to slam Tsume against the wall.

"Look behind me," Kabuto said. "It's all your fault. It's because you couldn't protect him."

Tsume's eyes went wide and tears spilled down her cheeks at what she saw. A tall, wooden post stood in the center of the room. And bound to it, battered and bleeding, was Kisame. His head hung forward in unconsciousness, his Akatsuki cloak torn and slashed to shreds. Crimson blood ran over his blue skin, a small pool of it already on the floor at his feet. His legs were broken from when he had been pulled under the floor, and his forehead protector lay on the ground at his feet, the cloth stained with blood.

"You see?" Kabuto said maliciously. "He's like that because of_ you_. You _let_ it happen to him, Tsume. He's like that because you couldn't protect him. He's going to die . . . and it's all because of you."

_"Kisame-sama."_ Tsume's lips formed the words, disbelief and horror plain to see in her bright amber eyes. Tsume's lips formed Kisame's name again and again, tears streaming from her eyes as she began to shake. This couldn't be happening; it was impossible. It couldn't be real; it was genjutsu, it _had_ to be. But then the scent of blood reached Tsume. Kisame's blood. The metallic scent made Tsume's stomach twist, and her heart ache.

Kabuto leaned in to whisper in Tsume's ear. "He's going to die because of you."

"KISAME-SAMA!!" Scar tissue tore and Tsume's throat burned as the words flew past her lips in a ragged and rasping scream. She spat up blood with a ragged cough in the same moment that her fist slammed into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto's eyes were wide as they were met by Tsume's burning golden orbs. "YOU WILL NOT HURT KISAME-SAMA!!" Tsume screamed at him. Tsume's arm snapped out again, her fist colliding with Kabuto's arm. His eyes widened with pain and he was forced to release Tsume as he heard the bone snap. He was kicked to the side by Tsume, his head hitting hard against the wall.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: (hides behind Sesshomaru and recently collected Greed) I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry about ending it there!


	24. Curse Mark Level Two

A/N: I am sooo sorry for making you wait! I've been trying to catch up with a bunch of late work at school, and I haven't had much free time. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I'm feeling quite proud of it. Also, something else happened that had kept me from writing. My English teacher from my first year of High School died recently, and it's been really hard on me. But anyway, IKU ZE!!

UNSPOKEN

Tsume snatched up a kunai from Kabuto and then whirled to run as fast as she could to Kisame's side. "No . . ." she breathed, her hand raising to touch Kisame's bloody cheek.

His breath hitched slightly at the contact, and his eyelids fluttered. Tsume bit her lip and raised the kunai, cutting through Kisame's bonds, trying to be gentle as she sawed away at ropes. Slowly, the rope was cut away, and Kisame began to fall forward. Tsume tossed aside the kunai and held out her arms, grunting as she shouldered Kisame's weight. Slowly, Tsume bent her knees, mindless of the blood that covered her as she slowly lowered Kisame to the ground, tears still spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Kisame-sama, please, don't die," Tsume breathed, caressing Kisame's face again. She cursed herself for not having time to learn healing from Tobi, and sobs racked her body as she gazed at Kisame. "I can't lose you." Tsume leaned forward over Kisame, pressing her face into his chest, her hands fisting in what was left of his shirt. "No," she whimpered, tears falling to mix with Kisame's blood. "Don't die. I'd do anything for you, Kisame-sama, but you can't die!" Tsume's voice shook with sobs. "I love you!"

"Heh, who said that I was g-going to die?" Kisame's voice said, chuckling slightly. Tsume felt a hand on her cheek, the touch light. Tsume jerked upright, eyes wide and still filled with tears. Kisame was looking up at her, smiling. His hand cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb moving over her smooth, tear-stained skin. "I'm not going to die, Tsume. Not after you said those things."

It was then that something extraordinary happened. Tsume's hands suddenly lit up with green light, glowing warmly as they rested on Kisame's chest. Tsume stared in wonder at her hands as they moved of their own accord, brushing over Kisame's wounds and bruises. Tsume's eyes were wide with confusion as the wounds closed before her eyes, fading away, and leaving only the smallest of scars to show that that they had ever existed. Kisame sat up after all the wounds on his chest, arms, and thighs had been healed. He was about to speak when Tsume moved around to his back, healing the wounds that she found there as well.

Finally, Kisame's wounds were gone, and the green glow faded from her hands. Tsume stared at them in wonder, holding them up before her face. "H-how did I—?" Tsume was cut off as she was pulled around and Kisame's lips crashed down on hers in a fierce kiss. It was filled with longing and passion. Desperation, happiness, and relief. They were all there as the shark-nin kissed the young woman with everything that he was, everything that he felt. Tsume responded in turn, happy tears running down her cheeks as she kissed Kisame with all the love she had in her heart. She loved it, the feeling of Kisame's lips on hers, his arms around her back, everything. In that moment, Tsume wanted nothing else but to stay wrapped in Kisame's embrace while he kissed her.

But eventually, they both had to brake apart to breathe. Kisame cupped Tsume's cheeks and smiled at her, letting out a breath that seemed to relieve him of some great weight. "How could I die," Kisame whispered, "after you said that you loved me?" One of Kisame's hands dropped to touch the scar at Tsume's throat. "You can speak now. The first thing that you said with your voice was my name. How can I just die after that, Tsume? There's no way in hell."

"How?!" Kabuto's voice suddenly said. Tsume whipped around to stare at him, finding Kabuto once more on his feet. "How could you heal him?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine, you bastard," Tsume spat, the venom in her voice surprising both Kisame and Kabuto. "But I do know one thing. You and your master are going to die before you can find out."

"Oh, I already know what happened," Orochimaru's voice said as he laughed coldly. "I knew from the beginning. After all, I marked you for a reason."

"Orochimaru," Tsume growled in rage, "show yourself!"

Something came spinning down from above, and Tsume barely had time to grab up Kisame and leap out of the way before whatever it was buried itself deep in the wooden floor. Easing Kisame down gently, Tsume turned, eyes widening as she saw her sword sticking out of the wood. Tsume blinked, but then her eyes narrowed with anger as she saw the figure that stood behind the sword. Orochimaru stood calmly several yards away, watching Tsume with a glint in his golden eyes. Tsume darted forward and snatched up her sword, pulling it easily from the floor. Then she was standing once more before Kisame, eyes narrowed as she pointed the blade at Orochimaru.

"Answer me," Tsume said softly, voice deadly. "Why did you kill my parents? Why did you do everything that you did? Answer me, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's lips curved in a chilling smirk. "I simply wanted to make your body mine, Tsume-chan," he said, chuckling at the growl from Kisame. "I want to make your power mine. With it, I can learn every jutsu that there is to learn, and then I will finally find immortality. With your body and your abilities within, I can truly destroy Konohagakure once and for all."

"I won't let you," Tsume said softly.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side slightly. "Really? What connection do you have that village?" he asked. "You know that there are those there who wish your beloved Kisame harm, do you not?"

Tsume's voice was calm as she responded, a thin veil to shield her anger and hatred. "There will always be those who wish Kisame-sama harm," she said. "But I will only harm them if they make a move against Kisame-sama or myself. So long as they have done nothing to myself or those I care about, I have no quarrel with them. But all that is beside the point. My true meaning was that I won't let you leave this room alive." With her last sentence Tsume's voice filled with a terrible, icy aggression that sent a shiver down even Orochimaru's spine. "My quarrel is with _you_, Orochimaru. I've spent ten years of my life looking for someone to blame for my silence and my nightmares. Now I have you. All that hate . . . I'll unleash all of it on _you_."

Lines of dark blue spread out from the dark curse mark at Tsume's throat, moving like trails of dark water across her body. Her eyes shifted from deep amber to icy blue, and her chakra spun about her in twists and whorls that were nearly visible to the naked eye. The chakra's color was a dark, eerie blue, and it created a wind that blew Tsume's dark hair about her marked face. Kabuto stared from where he stood, his current healing of the bone in his arm forgotten. He had seen the effects of the curse mark on his master's subjects, but this was like nothing he had ever seen or theorized.

It both burned and flowed, more like raging water than anything else. And Tsume stood at the center of it all, eyes shining that piercing silver-blue. Orochimaru spoke aloud. "You see this, Kabuto," he said calmly. "This is the Kekkei Genkai that I told you of not so long ago. This girl is the soul possessor of that legendary trait."

Kabuto's eyes snapped up to Orochimaru, his hand straying to his arm as he began to heal his broken arm. "Orochimaru-sama, are you talking about . . . ?"

Orochimaru tilted back his head, opening his mouth. He reached into his throat, and slowly pulled out his own sword. Then, sword in hand, Orochimaru returned his gaze to Tsume. "The very one. She steels the abilities of those she touches, and those that touch her."

UNSPOKEN

Deidara cursed as all that answered him on the communicator was static. "They still aren't answering, un," he said, brows furrowed. "I'm starting to get worried, un."

"Do you think that Tsu-chan is alright?" Tobi said worriedly.

"She and Kisame can take care of themselves," Itachi said. "Tsume-san has yet to use the power of her curse mark, and if she or Kisame is ever in any real danger, she will use it. But all the same, we should find them."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume charged with hatred burning in her eyes, sword held to the side by both hands. Her chakra still burned around her, encompassing her sword and every part of her body. Only two thoughts were prevalent in her mind; kill Orochimaru, and protect Kisame. That was all she wanted to do. She didn't care how powerful Orochimaru was; it didn't matter. She would kill him, and that was the end of it.

Blade met blade as Tsume and Orochimaru clashed, Tsume's fiery blue eyes meeting Orochimaru's own over the pressing weapons. "You don't really think that you can defeat me, do you, Tsume-chan?"

"You bet I can!" Tsume growled. She shoved back with all her strength, anger blazing in her now shining eyes. She swept low with her sword as Orochimaru leaped back, his quick movements only just keeping him from losing his legs. He moved to the right, and Tsume came after him, her chakra moving to swirl around her sword as she moved, dark hair flying about her face. Her blade whistled through the air to clash once more with Orochimaru's own sword, the inexplicable strength making Orochimaru's arms shudder.

Seeing his master engaged in combat and Tsume distracted, Kabuto quickly healed his arm, and moved swiftly towards Kisame, intent on finally ending the shark-nin's life. Kisame's wide eyes were fixed on Tsume as she fought, and he did not notice as death closed in on him once again. Kabuto raised a kunai to strike . . .

"NO!" Tsume gained a slash across her shoulder as she turned from Orochimaru to leap back to Kisame. Kabuto's kunai flew away as Tsume came between him and Kisame, eyes burning even brighter. "Didn't I tell you," Tsume growled, the curse mark spreading even further as her voice rose to a shout, "NEVER TO HURT KISAME-SAMA AGAIN?!" Kabuto cried out as Tsume shoved her blade forward, cutting him across the stomach and staining his clothes with blood. Tsume then kicked Kabuto back and away as she whirled to face Orochimaru, just as he sent a throng of snakes shooting towards her from within his sleeve. Tsume's eyes widened but she did not hesitate, pushing forwards and in between the snakes' bodies, swinging her sword in a circle before her and slicing the snakes with vicious accuracy.

Tsume saw from the corner of her eye that her hand glowing, and she looked down to find it swirling with chakra. Somehow she knew that it was a technique of Kabuto's and she pushed forward towards Orochimaru, glowing hand raised for a palm strike. Using her left hand to block with her sword, Tsume's hand shot out and hit Orochimaru in the side, his eyes widening with pain as he recognized his medic's technique; chakra blade the size and sharpness of a scalpel, only useful to those who had detailed knowledge of the human body. It was Tsume's Kekkei Genkai, her body repeating the attacks of those that she had touched.

"It seems that I should have taken you back then, after I had killed our precious Aki," the pale-faced shinobi mused, relishing in the hatred and grief that suddenly entered Tsume's eyes as she froze in her tracks.

"You . . . killed her?" she murmured, standing perfectly still. "You killed . . . Aki-obaa-chan?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Of course," he said. "I couldn't have you going soft on me, now could I? But you proved quite adept at escaping me. I really should have dealt with you earlier."

"No . . ." Tsume breathed. Her body began to shake, her sword falling so that it's tip rested against the floor. "Aki . . . -obaa-chan . . . you killed her. You took her . . . away from me." Tsume lowered her head, hair falling before her face. "How dare you?" she said, voice shaking with anger and tears. "How dare you kill her?" Then Tsume raised her head, eyes nearly white with rage. "_**HOW DARE YOU?!**_"

The curse mark spread even further, now covering Tsume's entire body. Orochimaru instantly knew what was happening; the curse mark was entering its second stage. Tsume bent her head again, her body shaking even more. Her back hunched, and an inhuman growl emanated from her lips. Her hair lengthened and turned jet-black, the soft strands now vicious-looking spikes. Her skin darkened to become a dark blue-gray, her fingernails lengthening into black, vicious claws, her toenails doing the same. Her ears grew in length and became pointed, a long, powerful tail bursting from the back of her capris to lash dangerously behind her. Black spikes jutted out from her elbows and shoulders, tearing the skin and making Tsume bleed. Tsume roared again in both pain and anger, revealing long, fanged teeth. Her eyes seemed to be returning to normal, but the deep amber was now a piercing gold, and her pupils were slitted.

Kisame stared at Tsume in disbelief, trying to see the kind young woman he loved in the dark, vicious creature that now stood before Orochimaru, radiating hatred and blood-lust. A single word escaped his lips, his voice stunned and confused. "Tsu-Tsume . . . ?"

Slowly, the creature turned, eyes meeting with Kisame's and making him shiver. But when it spoke, it was indeed Tsume's voice, soft and slightly raspy, but still kind. "I'm sorry, Kisame," she said. "I must look disgusting like this, but I . . . I have to defeat him . . . I _have_ to!" Tears ran down Tsume's dark cheeks as she looked away from Kisame, feeling farther away from him than she ever had before. The sadness and anger that she felt threatened to overwhelm her, but Tsume redirected it, focusing it all on the pale-faced man that stood before her. "I'm going to kill you," she whispered. Without another word, Tsume let her sword clatter to the ground, her knees bending and clawed fingers flexing.

And then she lunged, claws extended and fangs bared.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Man, I end things horribly. But don'na you worry. I have things pretty planned out, and I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away!


	25. I Won't Lose the One I Love

A/N: I won't keep you long. I'm just saying that I'm so happy with this chapter! IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

Orochimaru felt Tsume's claws slash through the front of his shirt as he leaped away just in time. A wild look had entered the young woman's eyes as she pursued Orochimaru around the room, her black claws slashing at his body. Her tail lashed behind her as she skidded to a stop, knees bent and one hand pressed on the floor before her. She snarled at Orochimaru as he gazed at her from across the room. A wild, feline look was in her eyes as she gazed hatefully at her adversary. And then she lunged forward again, her clawed toes digging into the floor as she launched herself at Orochimaru. They clashed again, Tsume darting in and out of Orochimaru's reach and slashing at him with her claws.

Still on the floor and with broken legs, Kisame watched in angry helplessness, his hands clenched into fists. He wanted his sword, he wanted to rip Orochimaru to shreds, to snap his neck and watch is eyes glaze over in death. He wanted to make Orochimaru suffer for all that he had done to Tsume. Although Tsume was fighting for the man she loved, Kisame knew that her innocence and hatred of killing had been removed completely, replaced by a wild lust for blood. The curse mark had enraged the usually peaceful young woman, turning her into a monster. More than anything, Kisame wanted to take that pain away from Tsume. He had killed so many, and taking the life of Orochimaru would only make him happy. But Tsume wasn't like that. No matter who a person was or what they had down, Tsume hated killing. She hated Orochimaru with everything that she was, but killing him would still hurt her greatly.

As Kisame watched her fight, a wild grin curved her lips and bared her fangs, her eyes wild with the excitement and the adrenaline of battle. Tsume had been forced to become a creature that was the opposite of who she really was. A creature that thrived on violence and bloodshed. It was only then that Kisame saw the tears. Despite the fanged grin and wild expression, Tsume was crying. Tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks, splashing to the floor as she moved. Beneath it all, Tsume was still there, hating herself for what she was doing, and hating Orochimaru at the same time. She was torn in two, wishing to destroy the one who had tormented her, but also wishing not to shed the blood of anotehr. She felt anger and anguish coursing through her veins, pushing at pulling at her heart. She wanted so badly to be with Kisame. She wanted to be with who she loved without such hate burning in her soul.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Tsume suddenly yelled, the viciousness fading from her eyes as the tears continued to fall. She darted to the side and snatched up her sword. Orochimaru didn't waste a moment of time, lunging forward and plunging his sword up to the hilt in Tsume's back, the bloody blade protruding from Tsume's chest. She froze and staggered, her sword falling back to the ground.

"TSUME!!" Kisame's shout rang out in the suddenly silent room, his eyes wide.

Orochimaru grinned and jerked his sword from Tsume's back. Tsume gasped and whimpered in pain, trying in vain to pull away as Orochimaru yanked her up against his chest, holding her in a painful grip. "You see?" he hissed in her ear. "You're nothing. You are weak. You can't even protect the man you love."

Slowly, Tsume's appearance returned to normal, all the while her eyes fixed on Kisame's. Tears fell from her once again amber eyes, and she offered Kisame an apologetic smile. "Kisame-sama," she whispered. "I'm so sorry . . . I couldn't . . . protect you."

"Didn't I tell you?" Kabuto's voice said. Tsume gasped as Kabuto—who bore no signs of ever being injured—appeared behind Kisame. "He's going to die, and it's all because of you." Kisame never had time to turn as a needle, covered in paralyzing poison, was stabbed into his neck. His body went limp, held up only by Kabuto's fisted hand in his hair. Kabuto's hand brought around a kunai, pressing it against Kisame's throat, all the while watching the expression on Tsume's face and in her eyes.

"No!" Tsume cried weakly, hardly able to struggle in Orochimaru's hold. "Please, don't! Don't hurt him! Please! I'll do anything!"

Orochimaru smirked maliciously. "Anything?"

Tears poured down her cheeks and her body shook with sobs and pain. "Yes," she breathed, hating herself even as she spoke. "So long as you don't hurt Kisame-sama, I'll do anything you want."

"No, Tsume!" Kisame managed. "Don't!"

Once again, Tsume offered Kisame a tearful smile. "It's okay . . . if you live . . . that's all that matters to me. Please, get out of here. Get out of here and live." Kabuto grinned, and tossed Kisame to the side, walking slowly towards Tsume. When he came before her he pushed her arms to the side, and pressed a glowing hand to Tsume's wound. Tsume could only cry all the harder as Kabuto healed her, shaking her head from side to side and saying over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"There," Kabuto said, once Tsume had been completely healed. Orochimaru released her, and Tsume fell to her knees, sobbing all the while. "Get up," Kabuto snapped. "We're leaving." Tsume was yanked to her feet and shoved against Orochimaru once again. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and began pulling her away, only chuckling as Tsume cried harder.

Kisame stared at the retreating figures, his own eyes wide. Tsume had just given herself up to the man she hated with ever fiber of her being. She had given herself up to Orochimaru . . . all to save Kisame's life. _His_ life. She had given up everything for Kisame. Her freedom, her pride, her body. She had given up her chance to be with the one she loved, all to keep him alive. And now Kisame was watching as she was led away, being taken away from him forever.

_"There isn't one fucking chance in hell."_ That was the only thought that was in Kisame's mind as he surged to his feet, his body burning through the poison. Kisame bit back a roar of pain as his broken bones ground together. But none of it mattered as Kisame fixed his dilated eyes on Kabuto's back. And then he lunged.

Tsume's eyes widened at the sickening crunch of braking bone and tearing flesh. There was a strangled cry from Kabuto, and then a dull thud. Orochimaru stopped instantly. Kisame's voice was a deadly calm. "You aren't taking Tsume anywhere, you pale-faced bastard," he growled in Orochimaru's ear.

Orochimaru whirled, pushing Tsume between Kisame and himself while pressing a knife against her throat. "And just what makes you think that I'll listen to you?"

"You many not listen to him, but I suggest that you listen to us," a familiar voice said.

The next thing Tsume knew, she had been yanked away from Orochimaru and into a pair of warm and comforting arms before being set down gently on the floor. There was a flash of movement, and then Kisame had collapsed at Tsume's side, pulling her up against his chest and holding her close even as he shook with pain. When he released her both Kisame and Tsume turned to look at where Orochimaru had been standing. What they saw made their eyes widen.

Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi all stood around Orochimaru in a triangle. Itachi had drawn his katana, and had plunged it into Orochimaru's stomach. Deidara was mounted on his clay bird, the creature's beak closed tightly on Orochimaru's right arm. Tobi stood behind Orochimaru, a kunai pressed against his pale throat. Tsume's eyes darted to Kabuto's fallen form for only long enough to see that Kisame had bitten his throat and snapped his neck, killing him in an instant. Then Tsume's eyes darted back to where the four shinobi stood, three of them convened on the other.

"It would be in your best interest not to hurt Tsu-chan ever again," Tobi said, his voice dark and low and completely out of character.

"Yeah, you're already a creepy idiot, un," Deidara added.

"You are as much a fool now as you were back then, Orochimaru," Itachi scoffed.

"Itachi-sama . . ." Tsume breathed. "Tobi-nii-san . . . Deidara-sama?" Deidara paused a moment to shoot a smile Tsume's way.

"So you can speak now, un," he said. "Well, don't you worry, un."

"But, the mission—" Tsume began.

"The mission has been accomplished," Itachi said. "We have everything under control," Itachi paused a moment, "Tsume. Don't concern yourself with the mission any longer. Concentrate on staying alive." Tsume would have responded, but found herself unable as she was suddenly assaulted by exhaustion and fell back against Kisame, eyes closed.

UNSPOKEN

Pein sat back in his chair, eyes furrowed. "The mission . . . was accomplished. Although . . ." Pein paused in thought, gazing ahead at the door to his office.

Konan tilted her head to the side curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

"Itachi tells me that Orochimaru escaped," Pein said. He paused a moment before adding, "he left his ring. His ring as a member of the Akatsuki was found inside the jutsu scroll."

Konan narrowed her blue eyes. "He started this whole thing," she said. Her eyes fell to the scroll that was rolled out before Pein, Itachi's signature at the end. "And all for that girl. Itachi fails to go into much detail about what her powers truly are."

Pein sighed, reaching out to put a hand on the scroll. "He his bringing her back here," he said. "Perhaps we can learn more."

"Kisame has feelings for her," Konan said after a moment. "And she for him." Konan turned her eyes to her partner. "They are in love, Pein. Couldn't this be a problem?"

"It could," Pein admitted. "But at the moment, that is not my concern at the moment. Again, let us see what fate has in store."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume awoke to the feeling of warm lips against her own. It was a soft and tender kiss, the light pressure bringing Tsume slowly to wakefulness. The lips drew away as Tsume opened her tired eyes, only to find herself looking up into Kisame's smiling face, lit from the side by the rising sun. He looked tired, but he was still smiling. He had discarded his forehead protector and, now that Tsume thought about it, he looked decidedly odd without it. When Kisame met Tsume's eyes, he dipped his head again for another innocent kiss.

"Good morning," he whispered, drawing away.

Tsume remained silent for a moment, simply looking up into Kisame's face. Tsume then opened her mouth to speak, praying that it all hadn't been a dream. "I love you, Kisame-sa—"

Kisame cut her off with another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. Tsume blushed, but responded in turn, her arms rising to slid around Kisame's neck. Kisame nipped lightly at Tsume's bottom lip as he drew away. "Please, just call me by my name, Tsume," he said as he caressed Tsume's cheek. "You've done _more_ than enough to earn the right to call me simply by my name." Kisame dipped his head again and nuzzled the curve of Tsume's neck. "Now, I want to hear it again. Say it again, Tsume."

Tsume understood without any other urging. She leaned her cheek against Kisame's head and closed her eyes as she whispered in his ear, "I love you . . . Kisame."

Hearing those words was more than Kisame could bare. He lifted his head again and captured Tsume's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue running along the bottom of her bottom lip, begging entrance. Shyly, Tsume gave it to him, parting her lips and letting Kisame's tongue slide past to explore the warm cave of her mouth. Kisame laced his fingers with Tsume's, angling his head to deepen the kiss even further. Tsume's breath hitched, and her free hand came around to clutch at Kisame's back.

Her heart was fluttering and pounding, warmth flooding her body as well as Kisame's. Finally. Finally she was with the man she loved, and he loved her in return. Eventually, Tsume had to brake away. When she looked into Kisame's eyes, she found him gazing at her with an expression that she had never seen before. It made her heart jump into her throat, and she found herself unable to look away from Kisame's face.

Then Kisame smiled again, reaching up to gently caress Tsume's face. "I love you, Tsume."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: WAI!! (squeals like the fangirl she is)


	26. The End of Beginning

A/N: Okay, who _loved_ the last chapter? I know I did! Well, things might get a _little_ steamy in the beginning of this chapter, but the lemon is coming later, not in this chapter . . . I think. For those of you who don't want to read it, I'll give a warning when I write a lemon. It'll be the first one I've ever posted. (blushes like a tomato) But this chapter will likely be a bit of a filler, but it'll be happy and fluffy. I've opened up a new organization, DPA, the Deidara Protection Agency. It's for artists who have interrupted kisses and embraces of a romantic nature between shark ninja and previously mute young women. Our guards include Sesshomaru, an inu youkai, as well as Greed and Envy, two Homunculi. And now, IKU ZE!

UNSPOKEN

Tears of joy bloomed in Tsume's eyes at Kisame's words. It felt as if her heart had grown wings and flown off into the vast expanse of sky. Her eyes gazed into Kisame's with utter gratitude and love, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink. Kisame sat back, pulling Tsume with him. He pulled her close, forcing Tsume to straddle his waist as he wrapped his arms around her. "I really do, Tsume," he whispered. "I really do love you."

"I love you, too, Kisame," Tsume whispered, still crying happy tears. She laughed lightly and began to lift a hand to wipe away her tears. However, Kisame beat her to it, leaning in to kiss away the tears.

"You don't have to cry anymore," he said, holding Tsume close. "I don't want you to have a reason to cry ever again."

Tsume smiled. "It's okay to cry when you're happy, Kisame," she said.

Kisame leaned forward and nuzzled the curve of Tsume's neck. But he drew back when he noticed something, his brows furrowing. He could see the scar on Tsume's left shoulder, left by his own teeth, back form when Kisame had only just met Tsume. A look of sadness crossed the shark-nin's face, and he looked away. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, bending his head in shame.

"Kisame, don't," Tsume whispered.

"I scarred you," Kisame breathed, lowering his head and averting his eyes, "just as Orochimaru did."

"Stop it!" Tsume suddenly cried, the tone of her voice making Kisame look up quickly.

Once again there were tears in Tsume's eyes as she looked at Kisame, angry sadness shining behind the tears. "Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to Orochimaru, Kisame! Ever! You're different from him! You're completely different!"

Kisame lowered his head again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "That's not true," he whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead against Tsume's shoulder. "I'm more like him than you know, Tsume." Kisame's voice was filled with self-resentment and mild anger. "I'm more like Orochimaru than you think." Kisame continued before Tsume to protest again. "Orochimaru, he was . . . he used to be part of the Akatsuki, the same organization that I belong to now. We may not have been friends, but we were working together, in some sense of the word. And . . . we're both killers, Tsume. I couldn't begin to count the number of people that I've killed. The same can be said of for Orochimaru. We are alike, he and I, no matter how much I want to deny any connection to the bastard who caused you so much pain. I'm sorry, Tsume."

". . . Doesn't matter." Kisame almost lifted his head at the slight words, but stopped himself at the last moment. When he remained silent, Tsume spoke again. "It doesn't matter," Tsume said again, this time more loudly. "None of that matters to me, Kisame. I owe you my life, and what you've done doesn't matter to me because I love you." Tsume hugged Kisame tightly, embracing him and tucking his head beneath her chin, as he had so often done with her. "I could forgive you any wrong, Kisame. I would forgive you anything because I love you. It doesn't matter what you do or what you've done; I'll always love you, Kisame."

Kisame clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms tight around Tsume and burying his face in her chest. "How can you do that?!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "How can someone like you love someone like me?! How can you love me, Tsume?!"

"How?" Tsume echoed softly. "I love you with every bit of my heart and soul; that's how I love you. I love you with everything that I am, Hoshigaki Kisame." Tsume held Kisame in a comforting embrace. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I will say that until the day I die."

"Loving me could bring that day quite a lot faster," Kisame murmured, still hiding his face in Tsume's chest.

"Doesn't matter," Tsume said firmly. "So long as I have you with me on that day. So long as I can say that I love you."

Kisame could never remember a time when he had wanted to cry, to shed tears, to weep. There was not one time in his life that the shark-nin could remember wanting to shed tears. Not until now, when Tsume spoke the words that she did, baring her heart to him and dedicating all that she was to loving him. Never had someone cared so much for him that they could ignore every wrong that he had committed and love him without any reservations. It was when Kisame heard those words that he wanted to let everything go and cry. A lump rose in his throat and his eyes stung with the unfamiliar sensation of burning tears.

Slowly, Kisame lifted his head, opening his eyes and looking into Tsume's amber orbs. He heard a slight intake of breath when she saw the tears in his eyes. "I love you, Tsume," Kisame said softly. Then, louder and more firmly. "I love you. I love you, Tsume."

Tsume was robbed of her words as she saw the tears in Kisame's eyes. She stared at him silently, confusion and wonder in her eyes. Then Kisame leaned in and kissed her, letting the tears escape his eyes when Tsume could not see them. He pressed the young woman as close to him as he was able, never wanting to lose the feeling of acceptance, love, and comfort that Tsume gave him. Having Tsume meant the world to Kisame, and he would doing anything to keep her with him. Absolutely anything.

A sharp knocking on the door made both Tsume and Kisame jump in surprise as they pulled apart. Kisame rubbed hurriedly at his face, erasing all traces of the tears. Blushing, Tsume moved from Kisame's lap, offering the shark-nin a kind smile. Then she turned towards the door. "Yes?" she called.

"It's me, un," Deidara's voice said from the other side of the door.

Kisame's eye twitched dangerously. "Deidara," he growled, his hands balled into fists, but when he saw the pleading look in Tsume's eyes, he reluctantly relaxed. He huffed, taking hold of Tsume and dragging her to him, her back pressed up against his chest and his arms around her waist. Tsume blushed again, but smiled.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened quickly, and Deidara entered, Tobi hot on his heels. Tobi rocketed towards the bed, leaping for Tsume. "TSU-CHAN!!"

Kisame twisted to the side, and Tobi flew over the bed to crash mask-first into the opposite wall. "She's mine, Tobi," Kisame said protectively.

Eying the groaning heap that was his partner, Deidara approached more cautiously, his one visible eye happy behind the wariness. When he came to the side of the bed, he asked, "how are you doing, un?"

Tsume gave him a smile. "I'm doing alright," she said in reply.

"How're your wounds, un?" Deidara asked, nodding to Tsume's shoulders and elbows. Tsume followed his gaze, and saw that there were rather vivid scars on both elbows and both shoulders. She blinked in confusion for a moment, only to remember her transformation.

"Deidara-sama—" she began.

"Just Deidara," the blond artist interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"Deidara, what happened?" Tsume asked. "I got so angry, and then I looked like . . . I looked like a monster . . ." Tsume trailed off, lowering her gaze. Kisame sensed the change in Tsume, and he tightened his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck.

"You weren't a monster, Tsume," he whispered comfortingly. "It was that damned curse mark."

Slowly, Tsume raised her hands, the fingers shaking slightly. "I—I wanted to kill him," she breathed, the room silent other than her words.

"You have every right to want him dead, un," Deidara said firmly, his blue eye narrowed.

"I wanted to make him bleed, watch him die," Tsume continued, voice soft and shaking. "I—I _wanted_ to cause him pain. I wanted to slash his body to ribbons as he screamed . . . as he begged for his life. I wanted—"

"STOP IT!" Kisame suddenly yelled, making Tsume jump. "That wasn't you, Tsume," he said firmly, holding Tsume tightly and pressing his face into her neck. "That curse mark turned you into something you weren't." Kisame kissed Tsume softly on the neck again. Then he lifted his head to murmur in her hear, "you aren't a monster, Tsume. Nothing can change who you are. Nothing can truly change you from who you are; the woman that I love. You will _always_ be Tsume. I can promise you that."

Tobi—who had finally recovered—finally spoke, his voice kind and filled with the honesty of a child. "Tsu-chan is a nice person," he said. "Nothing will ever change that."

At Tobi's words, Tsume broke down and cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. As her shoulders shook, Tsume managed to speak. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume had replaced her black sports-bra with bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. She wore a pair of dark blue pants, the bottom hems tucked into the bandages that were wrapped around her lower legs. She was wearing a purple shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, the bandages around her elbows just peeking out from beneath the fabric. A wide leather belt was worn diagonally across her back, heavy leather straps set in place to hold her sword in place. Haku's sash was still tied around her waist, and her backpack had been replaced by a leather satchel which hung from a belt beneath the sash.

Lifting her head, Tsume's eyes came to rest upon her sword, which was leaning against the wall opposite her. Tsume walked forward and gripped the handle, swinging the large blade to her back. Reaching back with her other hand, Tsume buckled the straps around the blade using the strong, chakra-enforced magnets to keep it in place. For a moment, Tsume simply stood in the small room, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, her mind wandering.

_"They want me to come back to the Akatsuki with them,"_ Tsume thought. She opened her eyes and lifted her hands up to eye-level. What before had been soft, smooth flesh, was now callused and roughened skin, changed by the vigorous training that had turned her into the shinobi that she was now. Tsume gave a half smile. _"I really have changed, haven't I?"_ she thought.

"Tsume?" Kisame's voice said from the doorway. Tsume turned, offering Kisame a smile. Kisame wore his cloak, Samehada wrapped in bandages and attached to the massive belt that the shark-nin wore across his chest and back. His conical straw had was in his right hand. "I have something for you," he said, walking forward and holding out his left hand to Tsume. Quizzically, Tsume held out her own hand beneath Kisame's. Kisame opened his hand, and something dropped into Tsume's waiting palm. "This belongs to you now, Tsume."

Brows furrowed slightly, Tsume brought her hand to her face, staring at the object. It was a ring made of a slightly heavy metal, similar to the rings that Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara wore. Holding the ring in both hands, Tsume examined the character on the round top, the black kanji surrounded by yellow. It read _Kūchin_, meaning void. Tsume looked up at Kisame questioningly. "What is this?" she asked.

"That was Orochimaru's ring when he was part of the Akatsuki," Kisame explained. "Itachi found it in the scroll we retrieved." As Tsume looked back at the ring with a gaze of anger, Kisame continued. "You should keep that until we reach our destination. Then Leader-sama will decide if you're worthy to become a member of the Akatsuki. If you are, that will become _your_ ring. It will no longer stand for Orochimaru, but rather for you, Tsume. It will be your symbol, and yours alone. It will no longer have any connection to Orochimaru."

The anger faded from Tsume's gaze and she looked back to Kisame, her left hand closing in a fist around the ring. "Very well," she said. "Thank you, Kisame."

Kisame smiled slightly, something tender flickering in the depths of his eyes. "I have—I have one other thing for you, Tsume," he said. "Come here." Tsume stepped forward to stand before Kisame. "Close your eyes." Tsume raised her eyebrows, but did as Kisame asked all the same. She felt Kisame's fingers sliding beneath her hair and around her neck, something silky brushing against her skin. Something cool and mildly heavy came to rest just beneath the scar on Tsume's neck, the surface smooth and round. After fastening some kind of catch, Kisame pulled his hands away. "You can open your eyes now," Kisame said.

Tsume's amber eyes opened, the hand not holding the Akatsuki ring rising to her throat. She glanced down. The sight that met her eyes made her face light up with a beaming smile. Attached to thick strips of black silk adorned with circlets of gold metal, was a semi-transparent, dark turquoise stone. Carved into the smooth surface were the four wave-like markings of the village of Kirigakure, the village where Kisame had been born. Tsume didn't waste a second in throwing her arms around Kisame's neck in a happy embrace. She was careful to avoid Samehada as she hugged Kisame, and he was careful to avoid Tsume's own sword as he returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Kisame," Tsume whispered.

Kisame smiled and nuzzled Tsume's neck. "I've had that necklace for almost as long as I can remember," he said. "I'm giving it to you with a promise."

Tsume drew back, her arms still around Kisame's neck. "A promise?"

"The promise that I'll always be by your side." Kisame cupped Tsume's cheek in his hand. "The promise that I'll never leave you alone again. I'll do anything to keep you by my side; anything so that we can stay together." Kisame dipped his head, whispering against Tsume's lips. "I promise to love you forever."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: I am so sorry for taking forever! This chapter took forever to write! But anyway, the first part of the story is drawing to a close, but the story is far from over. There is still someone else that Tsume has to prove herself too. Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. The necklace that Kisame gives to Tsume is inspired from the wonderful picture by Aneamero. aneamero./art/TSUME-64741136 that's the link.


	27. Through the Night

A/N: Well, the first part of Tsume's journey is over. As titled in the last chapter, it was the End of the Beginning. She has chosen the path that she wants to follow, and isn't going to let anything or anyone get in her way. Even a young woman who has her heart set on killing Itachi, and is willing to go through anyone to get to him . . . including Kisame. IKU ZE!!

UNSPOKEN

Tsume, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi departed from the boat in silence, each with their own thoughts. Before leaving Kirigakure, Deidara and Tobi had received instructions for another mission to the south-east in Kumogakure. Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame had been instructed to bring Tsume to one of the several hideouts belonging to the Akatsuki, where her skills would be assessed. This particular information had made Tsume both nervous and excited, knowing that what Leader-sama thought of her would decide nearly everything.

A hand on her shoulder brought Tsume from her thoughts. She looked to see Deidara grinning at her. "We'll see you soon, un," he said with a decisive nod and tone of voice that left absolutely no room for argument. "You'll be part of the Akatsuki in no time, un!"

Tobi nodded in fervent agreement. "Yes! Tsu-chan will be part of the Akatsuki because she trained hard! Tsu-chan is a good girl!"

And then they were gone, vanishing in two puffs of smoke. Tsume stared at where they had been, the mist beginning to creep in as the day drew to a close and temperatures dropped. "Yes," she murmured quietly, "I'll see you soon."

"We must be going," Itachi's voice said, braking Tsume from her trance. She looked up, directing her gaze to the Uchiha. "We'll have to travel through the night," he explained. "We'll rest and then continue on to Konohagakure."

Kisame's brows furrowed. "We aren't going after the Kyuubi, are we?" he asked warily, not looking at all happy about the idea.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Unfortunately, yes," he said, looking slightly frustrated. "It seems that the Jounin Selection Exams have just ended, and that the village is quite empty. According to Leader-sama, it is the perfect time to strike." Itachi turned his gaze full on Tsume. "He also believes that it is the perfect opportunity to test Tsume-san's strength."

Tsume had heard of the Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. The lands that it attacked were ravaged as if by some natural disaster, hundreds of people dying in defense of their homes. The last occurrence had been twenty-three years ago in Konohagakure. Through rumors, Tsume had found out that the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, gave his life to seal the Kyuubi in an infant boy, wishing for the child to be seen as nothing less than a hero. When Tsume had first learned this, her heart had gone out to the boy. From what Tsume knew, the Akatsuki were capturing and extracting the Jinchūriki—the tailed beasts—from their human vessels. Tsume's heart tightened at the last detail; extraction of a Jinchūriki always killed the host. If the vessel of the Kyuubi were to be captured for the Jinchūriki to be extracted, he would surely die.

"We are to bring the Kyuubi vessel to Leader-sama?" Tsume asked softly, avoiding both Itachi and Kisame's gaze.

"And extract the Kyuubi, yes," Itachi said.

"All the other Jinchūriki have been captured," Kisame explained. "They have to be extracted in a specific order. If the Kyuubi were extracted and absorbed before any of the others, the statue that holds all of the Jinchūriki would shatter." Kisame made a face. "And that's not at all a happy prospect."

"I've heard about what the Kyuubi did twenty-three years ago," Tsume said, adding quietly, "and what was done about it."

"You must put your emotions aside, Tsume," Itachi said firmly. "As a shinobi, you must carry out your orders without question or emotion."

"I know," Tsume said, lifting her head to look directly into Itachi's eyes, her own amber orbs hard and determined. "I will do as Leader-sama asks. I will prove myself to him and the other members of the Akatsuki."

Kisame gave a toothy grin at the hard look in her amber eyes and at her straight, proud stance. "You've come a long way, Tsume," he said, earning a small, pleased smile in return.

"But you still have a long way to go," Itachi said, brows slightly furrowed.

Tsume's smile faded, lips setting into a firm line. She turned and faced towards the inland, looking to the north-west. "Yes," she said, voice seeming soft and far away. "But I'll get there by my own strength. I don't have to rely on others anymore. I'll walk the path that I've chose, and I'll walk it standing tall."

UNSPOKEN

Itachi, Kisame, and Tsume moved quickly through the trees, leaving Kirigakure far behind, now moving on to Konohagakure. Apparently, a group of shinobi had attempted to sabotage the Jounin Selection Exams during the final stage, setting off explosives throughout the village, injuring both shinobi and civilians alike. Several groups of Jounin and Chunin had chased after the offenders, leaving the village. Those left were busy with repairs and treating the wounded. With their defenses depleted, it was the perfect time to launch an attack.

But the maneuver was not without its risks. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, was still as powerful as ever, despite her age. And if rumors were to be believed, her student, Haruno Sakura, had become an even greater medic that the Hokage herself. Itachi was considering their options, considering that the Kyuubi vessel was quite close to both the Hokage and Sakura, and would likely be under their protection. Should they actually encounter Tsunade, Itachi surmised that she would be physically stronger than Kisame, a feat of near impossibility. Though, with his chakra-absorbing sword and Tsume's fierce loyalty, Itachi had little fear for the shark-nin's life. Other than capturing the Jinchūriki, the goal was to do so with as little detection as was possible. Minimum destruction, a difficult task when one was working with Hoshigaki Kisame. However, wielding their massive blades, Tsume and Kisame could easily take out large groups or a single person with ease.

The only other problem was Tsume's deep aversion to killing and Blood-shed. As Itachi glanced over at the young woman in question, he saw the same fierce look that had been in his younger brother's eyes. But was the only similarity that linked Tsume to Sasuke. Otherwise, the two could hardly have been more different.

_"A unique entity,"_ Itachi though, looking away from Tsume. _"Unique, and powerful."_

Behind her determined mask, troubled thoughts filled Tsume's mind, her hands unconsciously clenching into fists as she leaped from branch to branch. _"So the Hokage is one of the three legendary Sannin,"_ she thought, remembering some of what Kisame had told her on the boat ride from Kirigakure. _"Just like Orochimaru."_ Once, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had been on the same Genin team as Orochimaru, as well as the third Sannin, Jiraya. Tsume's fight with Orochimaru had nearly killed her; she couldn't imagine fighting another of the Sannin, let alone two. If such an occasion arose, the only sensible thing to do would be to run. Tsume wouldn't risk her life to prove herself to Kisame or Itachi. And not for Leader-sama. She wouldn't die to prove herself. She knew all too well the pain of those left behind.

UNSPOKEN

The moon was rising, and still they continued on, fighting back what tiredness and fatigue that they felt. There was no time to rest, for they had to reach Konohagakure within the next two days. Tsume had grown used to the weight of her sword, she easily kept up with Kisame and Itachi. Each time she landed on a branch, Tsume pushed off with a bit of chakra in the soles of her feet, giving herself an extra boost of speed. In her ninjutsu training, Itachi had remarked that Tsume had a rather large chakra supply, commenting on how many times she could preform a particular jutsu. Tsume still wore the same determined mask, refusing to let it or herself falter. There was no way that she could turn back now, and there was not way that she wanted to. Tsume would walk the path that she had chosen, and she would not waver.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped, Kisame and Tsume halting on a branch a few yards ahead as they looked quickly back to Itachi, their own senses now on high alert. "We're being followed." Itachi's voice was hardly a whisper, but Kisame and Tsume heard him easily. They strained their senses. there were twelve people, some among the tree branches around them, and some waiting on the ground. Itachi's voice came again. "Take them out."

Tsume dropped like a stone, quickly freeing her sword as her feet hit the ground. She hit the forest floor in the center of a circle of masked figures. By their forehead protectors, Tsume identified them as shinobi from Konohagakure, and by their vests, they were Chunin rank or higher. There was a brief, tense moment while the Konoha shinobi looked at the small young woman, the massive blade resting across her back and the long handle in a firm grip. Indeed, she was an odd sight; such a small frame supporting such a large weapon.

"I'm sorry," Tsume whispered. And then she struck out, hearing Kisame and Itachi do the same above. The first to fall was a small, lean man, frozen in fear by Tsume's sword. He died without a sound, his body crumpling and with a deep wound across his chest. But before he hit the ground, the other shinobi attacked, angered by the death of their comrade. They lunged at Tsume with their own weapons. Tsume spun in a full circle, killing two shinobi who didn't leap away in time. A kunai grazed Tsume's cheek; she caught it and threw it back, returning the gesture and killing a fourth. There were only two left, but Kisame appeared and dispatched them before Tsume could even move.

Straightening, Kisame lifted a hand to Tsume's bleeding cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nodding, Tsume drew out a rag and wiped the blood from her sword. "Yes," she responded, stowing the rag and returning her sword to her back. "I'm fine. Are there any more?"

Kisame shook his head. "No. Not as many Jounin as we thought."

"So they were mostly Chunin?" Tsume asked, feeling the bite of guilt in her stomach; the Chunin never had a chance.

Kisame nodded, returning the now unbandaged Samehada to his back. "It looks like they were heading in the same direction as us; there'll probably be more of them as we get closer to the village, so stay on your guard."

Tsume nodded, bending her legs slightly as she made to leap back up into the trees to continue on. "Understood.

UNSPOKEN

"Are you sure that allowing her on _this_ mission is a good idea, Pein?" Konan asked, closing the door to Pein's office behind her. "She is still only—"

"She is above Jounin level, Konan," Pein declared. "Were she not, I would not be considering her as a possible member of the Akatsuki."

"How will she be tested?" Konan asked, sounding interested.

"She will fight Hidan and possibly Kakuzu," Pein replied. "Then I will assess her abilities personally. It is possible that she may _defeat_ Hidan and Kakuzu; Itachi is quite confident in her abilities.

"She was unable to beat Orochimaru," Konan pointed out. Then, after a moment of thought, she added, "however, she was not in complete control of herself due to her feelings for Kisame."

"The feelings that they have for each other do not seem to effect their abilities as shinobi," Pein said. Then the slightest of smiles quirked his lips. "If anything, Kisame seems to fight even more fiercely where Tsume is concerned."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: The end of chapter of twenty-seven. I was considering making a new story to finish Tsume's story, but decided against it. It's just the start of the second arc. I think there's only gonna be two arcs. Anyway, I'm gonna introduce Tomo soon. Please don't hate her, she's lovely, she just hates Itachi and those who would protect him, i. e. Tsume and Kisame. I'm kinda stuck on Tomo's story, but anyway. I'll start on twenty-eight soon.


	28. New Opposition

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late! Stuff has been happening, and this was a hard chapter to write. Oh, and . . . Wah! Stop threatenin' Tomo! (huggles Tomo protectively) She's a good person! Kisame and Itachi killed her Dad! She's allowed to wanna kill 'em! There was gonna be a lemon in this chapter, but it just didn't work. Sorry to disappoint you. I _am_ working on it, though! I promise to post it, I'm just not saying when. Please enjoy.

(I has a new word for you! I finally found the Japanese name for the weird hats that the Akatsuki people wear! The word is _kasa_. That is all.)

UNSPOKEN

It was by the end of the next day that Itachi finally called a halt, finding a small clearing to drop down into. Kisame and Tsume quickly followed, making not a sound as their feet touched the earth. The sun had already set, and the stars were beginning to come out, glittering on the midnight blue backdrop of the sky. The moon was only a crescent, but it still glowed brightly among the stars. Tsume rested her hand against the trunk of a tree, her amber eyes reflecting the glittering sky. It was a sight of purity, something rare and precious. The beauty of the night sky was pure and unsullied by the bloody wars of shinobi. Tsume knew that she had now become a part of those wars and battles, but she also knew that she would never forget things like this, things of beauty that would last forever.

Slowly, Tsume removed her sword and its belt, the satchel and its own belt following, as well as Haku's sash. She knelt to place them on the ground, shrugging out of her coat before standing back up. She lifted a hand and pulled away the band that held her short hair from her eyes, the dark brown locks falling back to gracefully frame her face. Tsume was tired; her feet ached, and she felt drained of strength. But despite that fatigue, Tsume did not want to rest. She paid little attention to Itachi and Kisame as she moved away from the tree, her feet carrying her to the edge of the clearing with silent steps. She paused a moment at the edge, glancing over her shoulder at Kisame. She met his eyes, and stood perfectly still for a moment. She wanted to go to Kisame and embrace him, to have him hold her close and never let go. But there was something that stopped her. Tsume closed her eyes and turned away. Without a sound, she started walking again, and vanished into the trees.

Kisame's brows furrowed as Tsume faded away, his eyes fixed on the spot where she had left the clearing. He was unaware of standing perfectly still, his partner's eyes watching him. Something had changed during the journey. Tsume had a different air about her, and she had seemed withdrawn and distant. There was sadness as well. It was as if she had lost something of the greatest value, and thought it gone forever. Kisame's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He didn't understand. Why was Tsume so unhappy? She had his love, and had proven herself to be a more than worthy shinobi, what else was there?

_"I'm going to put a stop to this,"_ Kisame decided. _"I'm going to find out why Tsume is sad, and I'm going to fix it. I can't stand it when she's sad."_ Without a word of explanation, Kisame discarded Samehada and its belt. Then he moved off and into the trees after Tsume, leaving Itachi looking after him with emotionless onyx eyes.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume only let the tears fall when she felt that she was far enough away from the clearing where neither Kisame or Itachi could hear her. They overflowed her amber eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she broke into a run, darting through the trees as the tears continued to fall. She ran and ran, unable to stop the tears and they continued to fall. Her lungs burned as she ran and as she sobbed, her legs threatening to give out due to the lack of oxygen. But Tsume forced herself on, not wanting to be seen so vulnerable and weak. She didn't know why the doubt had suddenly risen in her mind while she, Kisame, and Itachi had been leaping through the trees. She didn't know why the thought had suddenly overwhelmed her as she gazed up at the night sky. The sight had been so beautiful, flawless and eternally perfect.

Tsume suddenly stopped running, her legs giving out beneath her. She fell to her knees with a pained sob. That was it. It was that beauty and perfection. Slowly, Tsume raised a shaking hand to touch the scar that spanned her neck. Her fingers shook as they touched the marred skin, the hand then lowering to touch the place between her breasts through her shirt where the scar from Orochimaru's sword was. It had been healed, yes, but a scar still remained, a scar that Tsume could feel even through her shirt and the bandages that wrapped her chest. Tsume's hand fell lower, lifting the hem of her shirt to touch the scar on her stomach. She remembered all too well the kunai that had given her that scar; she still had the blade.

A sob wrenched from her throat, Tsume hunched over, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She didn't have to look to know that the rest of her body was covered in scars as well. Some were new and fresh, while others were older and beginning to fade. The scar on her neck, and the scar that ran diagonally across and down her back . . . they were only the beginning. Even before she had met Itachi and Kisame, Tsume's life had been hard. Her small, compact body was marred with scars. And the scars on her body didn't even begin to depict the many emotional wounds that she had suffered.

"I'm such a weakling!" Tsume cried weakly. Another sob wracked her body. "No one would ever want me!" Tsume's voice fell to little above a trembling whisper. "My body is ugly . . . who would ever want a body covered in scars?" Her voice shook with sobs, tears pouring from her shining eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Kisame wouldn't want a body like mine," she breathed. "He would never want me when I look like _this_."

Hidden among the trees, Kisame's heart clenched, his fingers digging deep into the bark of the tree he touched. Tsume had unknowingly collapsed at the edge of a small cliff, moss-covered boulders providing a sort of railing. The ground was covered with thick, soft grass, the green occasionally broken by small white flowers. The light of the moon and stars shown down on her. The scene perfect, all except for Tsume's sadness. She shouldn't be sad; Kisame had promised to protect her, hadn't he? He'd promised never to let anything hurt her and to always love her.

Kisame couldn't stand it. He broke from the trees and moved swiftly to Tsume's side. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and holding her against his chest. Tsume choked on her sobs in surprise, struggling for a moment. But Kisame didn't let her go. He held her firmly against his chest, intent on driving all inhibitions and doubts from her. He wasn't about to let the woman he loved be tormented by something so trivial as how she looked. He had to make her understand how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. He had to show her that he loved everything of her, everything that _was_ her; everything that was Tsume.

"I love you," Kisame whispered. "I love you, Tsume."

Tsume pushed weakly against Kisame's hold once more before going still. "How?!" she sobbed into his chest. "How can you love me when I'm so ugly?!"

Kisame took Tsume's chin between is thumb and forefinger and lifted her face to his. He met her tearful eyes with his own gaze for a moment before he descended to capture her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He slid his hand to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her thick, dark hair. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past Tsume's lips. He used his other arm to pull Tsume's chest flush against his own, a possessive growl rumbling in the back of his throat. When he finally pulled away, Tsume's sobs had stopped, but tears still glistened in her amber eyes,

threatening to overflow.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," Kisame said, his tone almost scolding as he cupped her face with both hands. "Don't _ever_ call yourself ugly again, Tsume. You are _beautiful_. Do you hear me? Beautiful. Don't ever believe anything to the contrary."

Kisame's touch was tender as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tear trails that ran down Tsume's cheeks. His eyes blazed with fierce honesty, and he refused to let Tsume look away from him. He looked deep into her eyes, almost daring her to contradict him. But doubt still gnawed at Tsume. Kisame was kind, yes, but he was still a man. Tsume knew that men wanted women with perfect bodies. Soft, supple, unmarked skin. Men wanted perfection, and that was something that Tsume could not give. No matter what she did, she would always be marked by scars.

Tsume squeezed her eyes shut, tears escaping from beneath the closed lids. "I can't," she whimpered.

"Can't what?" Kisame said softly.

"I can't be perfect for you," Tsume whispered, eyes still closed. "I can never be the woman that you want."

Kisame's brows furrowed in frustration. Why didn't she believe him? He _loved_ her; Tsume knew that. He'd said it to her multiple times. Why did she think that she wasn't the woman that he wanted? Of _course_ he wanted her; he wanted all of her. Kisame wanted every inch of Tsume, he wanted to make all of her his. He never wanted to share her, he would never let another take her away from him. He _loved_ her, goddammit! Why couldn't she see that?! He had to show her. Kisame had to show Tsume just how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

Never once taking his arm from around Tsume, Kisame managed to remove his cloak. With Tsume still held against his chest, Kisame maneuvered the cloak around until it rested on Tsume's shoulders. Kisame dipped his head, placing his lips just beside Tsume's ear. His voice was hardly audible as he spoke. "You _are_ the woman that I want. I want _you_, Tsume," he breathed. "I want to make love to you."

Tsume's eyes snapped open and her body went rigid. Kisame's arms snaked around her back beneath the cloak, his face nuzzling the curve of her neck. One hand came to her lower back, pulling her up into his lap, forcing her legs to go around his waist. Tsume's breath hitched and her cheeks darkened. Kisame suddenly felt so warm; she could feel the heat radiating off him even through both her clothes and his. Tsume gasped as his hands ran up her sides, stopping as they came to her underarms. His thumbs brushed over the sides of her breasts, sending hot shivers up and down her spine. As his hands moved around to her shoulder blades, Tsume's arms slid slowly up and around Kisame's neck, pulling herself unconsciously closer to him.

"I love you, Tsume," Kisame whispered, his breath hot on Tsume's skin. "I want you, all of you. Let me make you mine." The barest hint of desperation crept into Kisame's voice as he spoke, his hands stilling on Tsume's back. "Please, I want you. I want touch and feel all of you." Kisame's voice was husky now, and Tsume could feel him beginning to harden beneath her. "I want to feel your skin beneath my hands; every inch of you. I want to pleasure you, Tsume. I want to be the first to bring you to climax."

Tsume's face was flushed, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her body was heating with every erotic word that passed Kisame's lips, a strange warmth and yearning gathering in her nether regions. The overwhelming sensations and excitement had adrenaline pumping in Tsume's veins, arousal awakening for the first time in her virgin body. Baser instincts were being brought to the surface, and Tsume found herself tightening her legs around Kisame's waist and leaning forward to kiss and nip Kisame's skin through his fish-net shirt. Her mind was a haze of want and desire; feelings she couldn't understand surging in both her mind and her body.

"Ki-Kisame," she managed to whisper, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear her mind. She shook her head again, shaking off the haze. "Kisame, I—I've never," she paused, face going crimson, "_been_ with anyone before."

Kisame pulled his hands away nodding in understanding, his hands going behind her back, fingers weaving together. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead against Tsume's, the metal of his forehead protector cool against Tsume's flushed skin. "If you don't want to do this," Kisame said softly, "then we won't."

Tsume bit her lip, still blushing. "Thank you," she murmured. Tsume moved her head to nuzzled Kisame's neck. "I love you, Kisame. I really do. I'm just not ready."

Kisame leaned his head against Tsume's. "Don't worry," he said. "I'd never do anything that you didn't want, Tsume."

The young woman smiled, curling into a ball in Kisame's arms. As sleep began to overtake her, she murmured her thanks again, a smile curving her lips. "Thank you."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume awoke early the next day, and found herself back in the clearing where she, Kisame, and Itachi had initially settled. Tsume was curled in Kisame's lap, his arms loose around her in sleep. Tsume glanced up at the sky, the eastern horizon still dark. Dawn had yet to come, and Tsume knew that they would be departing soon. Slipping from Kisame's gentle hold, Tsume rose to her feet. Her sword and other belongings lay beside Kisame, near Samehada. Tsume buckled her satchel around her waist, but not before pulling out her hooded, black coat. The coat was donned next, followed by Haku's sash. Finally, Tsume donned the belt that held her sword, the weight familiar and comfortable on her back.

"Did you sleep well?" came Kisame's voice.

Tsume turned and saw that Kisame had risen silently to his feet, and had returned Samehada to his back. He had his kasa hat in his hand, and his cloak was buttoned up. "Yes," Tsume said, in answer to Kisame's question. "Where is Itachi-san?"

Kisame glanced up, and Tsume followed his gaze. Itachi was already up among the tree branches, his hand against the trunk of the tree in which his stood, his black eyes looking down at them expectantly. "Kisame, Tsume-san," he said calmly. He didn't have to say another word. Tsume broke into a run, crossing the clearing in mere moments. She ran up the vertical surface of the tree, pushing off to land on a branch beside Itachi. Kisame followed, moving swiftly and silently, his movements at odds with his size and build. As he landed on the branch, Kisame donned his kasa, and Itachi did the same. Tsume followed their example and pulled up her hood, shadowing her face.

Kisame spared a moment to lift his head, sniffing the air. "A storm is coming," he said.

"We will leave all the same," Itachi said. He turned, and made to leap off, but something stopped him. He looked back to his partner and Tsume. "You must not let the feelings you have for each other hamper you in any way. The mission in the priority. Is that understood?" Both Tsume and Kisame nodded in understanding and acknowledgment of Itachi's words. "Good." Then he looked away and launched off into the trees, silent as a shadow, and twice as deadly.

Tsume and Kisame followed without a word, saving their breath. Tsume's brows furrowed slightly in the shadow of her hood. She had verbally agreed to Itachi's words, and she understood the need and purpose of them, but part of her knew. Part of Tsume knew that if she had to choose between the mission and Kisame, she would choose Kisame. It wasn't even a question. Even if she was discredited as a shinobi, Tsume would still choose to save Kisame's life rather than to complete the mission.

UNSPOKEN

The door's to the Hogake's office flew open and small, compact young woman burst in. Shizune was hot on her heels, trying in vain to reach the young woman with her protests. The young woman ignored her, striding across the floor and planting her feet firmly on the ground before the desk.

The Hokage, Tsunade, had been deep in conversation with Jiraya, her former teammate. They broke off and stared at the girl who now stood stubbornly in the room, an oddly familiar look shown in her eyes. Tsunade and Jiraya looked the girl up and down.

She stood slightly over five feet, her build compact and strong. Her dark brown hair was almost black, hanging to her shoulders and with her bangs cut just above her hazel eyes. She wore a pair of simple wire-framed glasses, the oval lenses reflecting the noon-day sun. A few pale freckles were scattered charmingly across her nose, while a faint blush tinged her otherwise pale cheeks. She wore a simple, black, bra-like shirt beneath a short-sleeved fish-net top, a dark, unzipped vest worn over both garments. She also wore a pair of navy capris, the left leg torn away several inches down the thigh, her shinobi headband tied over the fraying ends. Below the ragged hem, Tomo's leg was wrapped in wide bandages. She wore a wide leather belt with several scrolls strapped to its length. And lastly, she wore a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"Hokage-sama, I want to help protect Naruto," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest.

There was a pause before anyone said a word. It was Jiraya who spoke first. "Who're you?" he asked bluntly, giving the young woman's generous chest a furtive glance out of habit. She looked slightly familiar as well; where had he seen her before?

"My name is Agaru Tomo," the woman said. "With the village the way it is, the Akatsuki could try to capture Naruto. I won't let that happen."

Tomo's statement hit the other occupants of the room like a punch to the face. They all stood perfectly still, staring at Tomo with wide eyes and varying expressions of surprise. It was completely silent; you could have heard a pin drop. Tomo stood firm, not showing the slightest wavering or hesitation. The look in her hazel eyes looked strangely familiar. Jiraya recognized the expression within moments, and he chuckled to himself. He'd seen that expression many times on the face of Uzumaki Naruto, he vessel of the Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. And somehow, this young woman had found out about what was sealed within her friend, and all she was concerned about was protecting him. She wasn't scared, she wasn't repulsed. She just wanted to help her friend.

"How . . . how did you find out about the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked slowly.

Impatience flared in Tomo's eyes. "That doesn't matter! Are you going to let me help or not?!"

Jiraya blinked. "You're a lot like Naruto, you know that?"

Tomo shot a look at Jiraya that reminded him oddly of Tsunade when she was in a bad mood; he shut his mouth tightly. Tomo looked back to Tsunade. "Fine, I found out about the Kyuubi because Naruto told me. We were sparring before the Exams final rounds. Something happened, I'm not sure what, but suddenly Naruto was a lot stronger. He . . ." Tomo trailed off, biting her bottom lip. Then, making a decision, she discarded her vest, and pulled off her mesh t-shirt. She then turned to expose her back, revealing a large, square bandage placed across her spine. One hand came behind and pulled the bandage away. And there, stark against her pale skin, were four jagged scars, the healing fresh and the skin still red. "He hit me once, it was like he had claws. When I turned to face him, he looked so strange. I was terrified, and Naruto must have seen that, because he was suddenly normal again. He took me to my teammate, Nezumi, and she healed me. After Nezumi left, Naruto explained things and apologized."

"And you're not scared of him?" Jiraya said, his tone and dark eyes serious. "You're not angry at him?"

Tomo turned back, crumpling the bandage in her hand. "How could I be?" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's my friend, and it's not his fault that he had a demon sealed inside him." Tomo pulled on her shirt and vest, turning back to face Jiraya and Tsunade. "I'd do anything to protect my friends."

"Agaru," Tsunade said after a moment. "Your father, Taro, was killed by a member of the Akatsuki, was he not?"

Tomo stiffened. "Yes . . . he was." She hesitated before adding, "it was Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade folded her hands before her and looked at Tomo with a serious gaze. "Are aware that Itachi was one of the two Akatsuki members who has attempted to capture Naruto?"

"I am," Tomo said, forcing all emotion from her voice. The same could not be said for her face. Anger burned in her hazel eyes like fire, and her clenched fists were shaking at her sides.

"If you were to encounter Uchiha Itachi, what would you do?" Tsunade asked.

"If no one was in danger," Tomo said, voice cold and hard, "I would do all that was in my power to kill him. I try to avoid killing whenever possible, but where Itachi is concerned, all I want for him is death."

Tsunade sighed. "You're going to do something even if I tell you not to, aren't you, Tomo?" she

said.

Tomo's expression shifted to a smirk. "Yeah," she admitted. "It'd take an ANBU squad to stop me. Sorry, Hokage-sama, but I'm going to help, weather you want me to or not."

Jiraya laughed aloud. "You're more like Naruto that I thought," he chuckled. He walked forward and ruffled Tomo's dark hair. "And if you're anything like your dad, then I have no doubt that you can hold your own in a fight."

Tomo grinned up at the white-haired Sannin. "You're okay, Ero-Sennin, even if you are a big perv."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Well, things got heated between Tsume and Kisame, but nothin' happened yet. Don't you worry, there _will_ be a lemon in this story. I promise. And I've introduced Tomo. She's dead set on protecting Naruto, as well as killing Itachi. It's doubtful that she's going to let anything stand in her way.


	29. To Protect You Part One

A/N: Wow, chapter twenty-nine . . . we've come a long way. Tsume's grown a lot too. She went from a meek, shy, mute of a girl, to a proud, determined kunoichi with a voice all her own. I went back and read the whole story when I posted chapter twenty eight, and it really amazed me at how much Tsume developed as a person. I mean, she went on this whole journey that really changed her. Think about it. Before, she wasn't of any real use to anyone, and couldn't speak up for herself or for others. She was really withdrawn, and didn't see much of a future for herself. But she ended up facing one of the Three Legendary Sannin, and she lived. She earned the admiration and friendship of some of the most dangerous shinobi in the world, and . . . she fell in love with one of them. And even better, the one she fell in love with felt the same. I really hope that she can forgive me at some point. She's one of the most deep and complex characters that I've ever written. It feels like I'm writing about a real person, like I'm writing a biography, and not about some fictional character in my head. It feels strange. I actually feel lucky to have been able to write a story about someone like Tsume . . . . . . damn, I'm probably not making any sense at all. Sorry. I'm just so proud of this story.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume landed silently on the branch, Itachi and Kisame having done the same. They could hear movement among the branches ahead. One hand resting on the trunk of the tree she perched in, Tsume closed her eyes, focusing in on the approaching presences. There were two of them. They were approaching quickly; likely ninja from Konohagakure. Tsume, Itachi, and Kisame had been traveling since before sunrise, and now it was mid-afternoon. The sun had sunk below its peak, but was a ways off from setting.

As the unknown people drew closer, Tsume's hand rose to the hilt of her sword, her eyes looking to Itachi for instruction. They had once again donned the small communicators, but the things were unneeded at this point. Itachi spoke quietly. "Try to avoid confrontations," he whispered. "We move to the north." Tsume's hand fell away from her sword and she nodded. Without a word, she, Kisame and Itachi leaped away to the side in a new direction, making not a sound in their evasive move. However, those who followed them were no strangers to chasing after prey.

UNSPOKEN

Rock Lee turned his head to Haruno Sakura. "They've changed direction, now heading north," he said. "Do we follow?"

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. "If the information is correct, and individuals with black cloaks with red clouds have indeed been sighted, then we have to neutralize them as quickly as possible. If that fails, retreat and inform Tsunade-sama." Sakura narrowed her green eyes. If one of the Akatsuki even _tried_ to harm one of her friends, they'd be unconscious before they could even blink. And suddenly, Sakura saw someone up ahead, only just visible through the branches. Though the individual did indeed wear a black coat, they were not clad in the garb of the Akatsuki organization. But then the weapon the person was carrying on their back finally registered in Sakura's mind. It was the sword of Momochi Zabuza. Sakura remembered all too well the mission that had brought her team and their teacher up against he nuke-nin of Kirigakure. But Zabuza had died ten years ago; who was this person now wielding his weapon?

Against her better judgment, Sakura called out. "Who are you?! Name yourselves!"

Without pausing for an instant, the figure whirled in mid-jump, pushing off of the next branch they hit, their hand going to the hilt of Zabuza's sword and swinging it free.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume whirled at the voices in mid-leap, pushing off as soon as her feet met wood. Her sword was swung from her back as she lunged forward at the two approaching figures. The sword came down fast and hard, slicing through the branch on which the pink-haired kunoichi had just been perching. Tsume's eyes followed the woman, noting the surprise and shock in her green eyes. But Tsume was forced to whirl around as she felt someone behind her, bringing her sword before her just in time to block a kick from the other shinobi that would have been devastating had it hit; her arms shook with the force of the blow.

Leaping away, Tsume landed on a branch several yards back from the two Konoha-nin. They were an odd pair to be certain, but hardly any odder than the people that Tsume knew. Other than noting their Konohagakure forehead protectors, Tsume took notice of little else. She hefted her sword again, eyes narrowed at her adversaries. Just then, Kisame's voice crackled over the communicators that he, Tsume, and Itachi had put on in the early afternoon.

"Tsume! What's going on?!" he called, sounding both worried and angry. "What are you doing?!"

Still holding the sword with one hand, Tsume lifted the other to her neck to press the button in order to respond. "I'm fine," she said calmly. "Keep going. I'll hold them back. You go and find the Jinchūriki."

"Tsume! You can't—!"

Tsume cut Kisame off, not quite noticing the widening eyes of the two shinobi she faced. "I'll be _fine_, Kisame! Go!" Kisame sounded as if he was about to protest, but he stopped, and the communicator went silent. When Tsume refocused on her two opponents, she saw anger burning in their eyes.

"You've come for Naruto," the kunoichi growled, her black-gloved hands clenching into fists at her sides. "You're part of the Akatsuki."

Tsume forced all emotion from her voice as she responded, though her eyes shown with regret and a wish to apologize. "I'm only here for the Jinchūriki. Please, if you do anything to harm Kisame or Itachi-san, I will—"

The kunoichi exploded in rage. "NO!" she yelled, eyes burning with green fire. "I won't let you hurt Naruto! I won't let you lay a finger on him! I'll kill you if you do! And Itachi and Kisame!"

Tsume's control snapped. She gripped her sword with both hands, her own eyes now burning with a fire to match, and perhaps overpower, that of her opponent. "No. You. Won't," she hissed, voice laden with warning and anger. "I won't let you hurt them. You won't hurt Itachi-san, and you certainly won't hurt Kisame. I won't let you hurt the man I love."

Though both shinobi's eyes widened in surprise, it was the green-clad male who spoke. "The man you . . . love?" he said in surprise. "Are you talking about Hoshigaki Kisame? The Monster of the Hidden Mist?"

Tsume leaped at the male in anger, losing control. She swung her blade in an arc, wielding it as if it were light as a feather. She landed where the male had been standing, her head hung low and face still hidden by her hood. "Don't you _ever_ call Kisame a monster again," she snarled. "If you do, my anger will overtake me and so too will Orochimaru's curse mark. I don't want to become a senseless, blood-thirsty killer, but that is what the mark makes me."

UNSPOKEN

Sakura and Lee blanched at the young woman's words. Her words echoed in their minds, taking some time to sink in. Curse mark. _Orochimaru's_ curse mark. Lee glanced sideways at Sakura before shifting his gaze back to the young woman who stood before them, his body tensed but his mind curious. "Orochimaru's . . . curse mark?" he asked quietly. "Are you one of his—?"

The girl straightened and whirled, eyes blazing. "I WOULD NEVER WILLINGLY HAVE ANY CONNECTION TO THAT BASTARD!" she screamed. Then her voice lowered. "He marked me the same day he killed my parents, but then sealed my memory of the event as well as the mark itself. It lay dormant until not long ago." The girl lifted her hand and pulled back her hood, revealing a young, innocent face. But the bright amber eyes that gazed out from that face were anything but innocent. They shown with the hardships of life, and with an anger that Sakura hadn't seen for a very long time. The girl felt the same hate towards Orochimaru as Uchiha Sasuke held for his older brother, Itachi. Sakura and Lee's eyes strayed to the massive sword the girl currently held easily in one hand, her muscles not showing the slightest strain. And as Sakura looked closer, she recognized the sash wrapped about the woman's waist. It had once belonged to Haku, the tool and follower of Momochi Zabuza.

"Who are you?" Sakura breathed.

The girl looked Sakura full in the face as she responded. "My name is Tsume," she said softly, all anger gone and voice calm. "_I_ am your opponent, and I _cannot_ let you pass.

Sakura and Lee saw raw determination in Tsume's eyes, and they somehow knew that she was more than able to back up her words. They had seen her wield her sword; easily and with frightening speed. She was more than able to fight them on her own. Both the Konoha shinobi suppressed unwanted shivers that threatened to rush up and down their spines. In this woman—this girl—they saw a power that was out of place in the small, compact body. She radiated a pure, raw confidence so like that of their friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto . . . Naruto . . .

No. They could not admire this girl; Tsume. She was here to aid in the capture and eventual death of their friend. They couldn't let her stand in their way; they had to get past her. To protect their friend, they would do anything. They would even kill this young woman if they had to.

And at the same time, Tsume could not let Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee get past her. They would pose a danger to Kisame and Itachi if they did. Tsume would give her all to protect the two men. Both her saviors, and one the man she loved with every fiber of her being. If Tsume had to, she would kill to protect the two shinobi.

Tsume raised her sword, pointing it at her opponents. "The sooner this begins," she said softly, a note of sadness echoing in her voice, "the sooner it will end." Sakura and Lee tensed, waiting for Tsume's charge it came quickly and without hesitation. Tsume leaped away from the branch, determination blazing in her amber eyes.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Well, sorry that one was so short. I'm gonna work extra hard on the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy yourselves!


	30. To Protect You Part Two

A/N: Well, now we come to it at last. This is an action-packed chapter, and I'm really not kidding. I can't believe that I wrote this . . . . damn. Just damn. And please don't kill me. This story isn't finished, so I can't kill off anyone yet.

UNSPOKEN

Tomo's body shook with hatred as she looked at the two figures standing on the other side of the river, her hazel eyes blazing as she stared at the smaller of the two. Her teeth clenched and ground together, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Somehow she knew without having to see his face. Somehow Tomo knew that the smaller of the pair of arrivals—both clad in black cloaks with red clouds and oddly adorned kasa hats—was the man who had taken her father from her. Somehow she simply knew who he was.

Her voice was raw with anger as she spoke, the tone guttural and like that of some wild animal facing an enemy. "Uchiha Itachi . . . I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

There was no slow telling of the evils that Itachi had done. There was no long stare of blazing, angry fire. Tomo simply charged, her hands in fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white and colorless. However, tears of loss _did_ burn in Tomo's eyes, even as her mind and heart screamed for Itachi's blood. Blood shed was against her nature, and yet part of her lusted for the blood of Itachi as she lunged at him. She sped across the river, feet splashing as she kept herself on the surface. Then her feet were on solid ground again, the two Akatsuki members only yards away. She continued on, her hands in tight fists and her hazel eyes fixed on Itachi.

But, mere seconds before Tomo reached Itachi, the larger, second figure came between them. Tomo's fist crashed into the broad surface of the figure's sword. She hissed in pain and instantly leaped back and to the side, away from the blade, as she knew well both it's wielder and the blade's abilities. Tomo skidded to a stop in a crouch, eyes now fixed on the man she knew to be Hoshigaki Kisame. He lifted a blue hand slowly, and pulled away his kasa, letting it fall to the ground as he hefted his massive sword up to rest on his shoulder.

"Get out of my way," Tomo growled, rising back to her feet. "I have no business with you, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Turning to face the young woman, Kisame tilted his head to the side. "You know my name, onna, but I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting," he said, rough voice oddly polite.

Tomo scowled at him. "My name is Agaru Tomo, the new Dragon of Konohagakure."

Kisame raised a solitary brow. "Agaru? Dragon of Konohagakure?" he said curiously. He turned and looked at his companion. "Hey, Itachi, didn't we kill this girl?"

When Itachi spoke, his voice was cold; emotionless, save for a slight tone of boredom. "No, it was her father, Taro-san. We killed him nine months ago."

Kisame looked back to Tomo, his smirk baring sharp teeth. "So, the little girl wants revenge for what you did to her family," he said, amusement in his voice. Then he chuckled. "This revenge thing is getting a bit old, with Sasuke being as stupid as he is. We don't need another weakling trying to get at you, Itachi."

There was a flash in Tomo's hazel eyes. "Don't talk about Sasuke-san like that!" she spat, hands darking into her vest to arm herself with senbon. With a speed that surprised even Kisame, she flung the senbon at him. Kisame barely had time to bring Samehada before himself to block the senbon. Suddenly, he felt the cold press of a knife against the back of his neck, and the hiss of breath beside his ear. "Get out of my way. Now."

Itachi turned his head to the shadow clone that now stood behind Kisame, a kunai pressed against his neck. "You are fast, I'll give you that, Agaru," Tomo's eyes widened as she felt the press of metal against the back of her own neck, "but not fast enough."

Everything slowed to a crawl as Itachi drew back the blade to strike. The shadow clone behind Kisame vanished, and the real Tomo whirled to face Itachi. She suddenly understood that this was the real Itachi, and that the one beside Kisame was the shadow clone. At the last moment, Itachi changed to a slash, cutting Tomo across the cheek before planting his fist in her gut. The air was driven from Tomo's lungs and she coughed as she fell to the ground. Powerful though she was, Tomo's ability was not at the same level as Itachi's.

Itachi reached down, and grabbed Tomo by the front of her vest. He dragged her to her feet, holding the small young woman—she couldn't have been much older than Tsume—several inches off the ground. "You are even weaker than my brother," he said coldly. "You're decades away from being able to challenge me, Agaru." Slowly, Tomo raised her head, her hazel eyes meeting full on with Itachi's Sharingan orbs. In an instant, she was engulfed in the world of the Tsukuyomi, with a red sky, and a black world lined in white. Itachi lifted Tomo even further up, holding her away from him at arms' length as if she were something dirty and distasteful. "I'll get rid of you quickly."

"No, Itachi, you're not," Tomo said, voice low. "I'm going to brake out of this hell. You won't subject me to the horrors that nearly killed Sasuke-san."

Itachi allowed himself a chuckle. "You're not even an Uchiha," he said. "It's impossible to escape."

"No," Tomo lifted her head and her eyes blazed with sudden green fire, "it's not!"

The pupils in Tomo's eyes turned to reptilian slits, and the once haze orbs now burned bright green. Itachi's eyes suddenly burned in pain, the Sharingan shutting off against his will. They were back in the real world before Itachi could understand what happened, and Tomo's foot caught him beneath the chin. He was kicked up and back, skidding across the ground as Kisame stared on in disbelief. This girl—this whelphad just _hit_ Itachi, and sent him flying.

"I told you, Itachi!" Tomo yelled, rising up from her crouch. "I'm going to kill you!"

Itachi quickly righted himself and looked past Tomo to Kisame. "Take care of this Kisame," he said quietly. "I'll get the Jinchūriki." And then he turned and leaped away. Tomo snarled and made to leap after him, but a devastating kick to her back send her flying forward to land hard on the ground several feet away. She rose up and twisted her head to see Kisame grinning at her, sword in hand.

"I thought that you'd just be a weak little kid," he said. "But I suppose I underestimated you, Agaru-san." His grin widened. "I'm going to enjoy this fight."

UNSPOKEN

The edge of Tsume's sword grazed Lee's cheek as he only just managed to get out of the way in time. Sakura vanished and appeared behind Tsume as she alighted on a branch. Sakura pulled back her fist to strike Tsume. However, Tsume twisted just as quickly and ducked down and away, swinging the sword around in a sweeping arc aimed at Sakura's mid-section. Sakura jumped out of the way, and Tsume's sword cleaved through the thick trunk of the tree. Tsume leaped out of the way as the upper quarter of the tree tilted and crashed to the ground, taking several smaller trees along with it. Sakura and Lee did the same, jumping out of harm's way.

However, harm was not to be avoided in the situation that the two Konoha nin found themselves in. They all landed in a small clearing, the sounds of the fallen tree still echoing behind them. Tsume, facing her adversaries, returned her sword to her back, bending her back in a slouching stance. Sakura found the image bringing back memories of Momochi Zabuza, but she spared no time reminisce. She lunged at Tsume, gathering chakra in her fist. Lee launched himself as well, arms out behind him as he ran towards Tsume. Tsume waited until Sakura had thrust her fist forward before ducking down and sweeping her leg in a wide arc, catching Lee by the ankle and making him stumble forward. Tsume instantly braced both hands against the earth, pressing her legs together and thrusting upward. Her feet caught Lee square in the chest. The air was knocked from his lungs and he was thrown back.

Pivoting on one hand, Tsume crossed her legs and wrapped her ankles around Sakura's neck. She then jerked forward with all the force that she could muster. Sakura was pulled through the air; her head would be smashed into ground! Her hands flew in katas, and she thrust her arm out before her.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke exploded around both Tsume and Sakura, and Lee looked on in worry, trying desperately to catch his breath. When he could finally speak, he called out. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san, are you alright?!"

Tsume cursed, pulling away and jumping free of the smoke and dust. She landed in a crouch several yards away at the edge of the clearing, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her amber eyes narrowed as she stared at clearing smoke. She bit her lip; had her attack worked? Her heart was pounding in her chest as the seconds ticked by without a sound. Then, without warning, there was a deafening crash that shook the earth, and huge cracks shot out from the center of the smoke. The cracks shot towards Tsume, the earth braking and heaving as they came.

Caught unawares, Tsume was thrown off balance by the heaving earth, her legs giving out. She fell to the ground, striking the side of her head on an exposed rock. She cried out in pain as she scrambled to her feet, leaping away from the broken ground. "What was that?" she gasped, crouching as she held a hand to the wound on her scalp. She looked up to see that the smoke had finally cleared. Sakura was standing there, a large white slug, marked with a blue stripe down its back, set behind her. Tsume understood quickly; Sakura had summoned the slug at the last moment to brake her fall.

"Is their anything else you need, Sakura-san?" the slug asked in a female voice.

The kunoichi shook her head. "No, it's alright. Lee and I can handle this." The slug nodded, and then vanished. Sakura looked back to the wounded Tsume. Part of her hated the idea of hurting this young woman, but Sakura knew that Tsume had to be dealt with. She was a threat to Naruto and Konohagakure; she had to be eliminated. However, Sakura would give her one last chance. "I won't say this again, Tsume-san. Let us pass or be killed."

Tsume rose to her feet, letting her hand fall from the wound. "No," she said firmly, jaw set in determination. "If I let you pass, you will try to hurt Itachi-san and Kisame. I already told you, I cannot let that happen."

Sakura's green eyes narrowed. "Then you die." Sakura vanished abruptly, making Tsume's senses scream. But she suddenly couldn't move. White hot fear burned in the pit of her stomach, making it impossible for her to react in any way.

_"No!"_ she inwardly screamed, unable to speak. _"I can't! I have to help Kisame! I can't let him get hurt! No! NO!"_

But then Sakura reappeared, standing mere inches away from Tsume. And then her fist was thrust forward, hitting Tsume in the stomach with devastating force. Sakura released her concentrated chakra in an explosion of power, sending Tsume flying back to crash into the large trunk of a tree. The wood split and Tsume fell forward, trapped under the weight of her own sword. Sakura darted to Lee's side, placing a glowing hand on his chest, quickly healing any injuries.

"Sakura-san . . ." Lee said softly.

Sakura continued her healing. "She's done, Lee, we need to go after the others."

"N-no . . ." a strained voice said. "I w-won't . . . let you . . . hur-hurt Kisame . . ."

Lee and Sakura's eyes widened as they looked in the direction of the voice. Shock filled their eyes as they realized that it was Tsume who had spoken. Despite Sakura's blow, she had risen to one knee, her head hung low while small drops of blood fell from her mouth to spatter the ground. Slowly, she lifted a hand and placed it on her stomach. Like before, her hand began to glow with a green light; with chakra. Fingers splayed over the skin, Tsume slowly healed the internal injuries caused by the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura's abilities were carried over to her, and the injuries were soon mended. Tsume undid the buckle of her sword belt, letting it and the weapon fall back to the ground.

"You are _not_," Tsume said, voice more firm, "going to hurt Kisame or Itachi-san. I will kill you if you touch them!" Her head snapped up and she glared at the the Konoha nin with rage. "I'll _kill_ you if you hurt them! Do you hear me?! I'll kill you!"

"H . . . how?" Sakura breathed, at a loss for words. "You . . . you can't."

Then the anxious voice of the Hokage crackled across the communicator strapped to Sakura's neck, breaking the strained silence. "Sakura! Get back to the village now! Part of the Academy has collapsed! There are kids in there! We're getting them out but we need a medic!"

"But, Tsunade-sama, I—!" Sakura began.

"No!" Tsunade snapped. "NOW!" Sakura cursed, looking back to Lee. He shook his head, saying that he would be fine. Shooting a hated look Sakura leaped back up into the trees and sped off back towards the village, leaving the healed Lee alone with Tsume.

Lee rose to his feet and slid into his stance. "Well, it's just you and me, Tsume-san," he said, voice and jaw firm. "Let us give this fight our all and fight with everything we are! I, Rock Lee, will not allow you to harm Naruto-kun!"

UNSPOKEN

Tomo flung the mace at Kisame with practiced skill, only just missing his head as he ducked to the side. He then sprinted forward, swinging Samehada out as he did. Tomo jumped high into the air as the blade swung at her legs, flinging down a mix of shuriken and kunai. Kisame blocked them easily, jumping over to where Tomo landed. She whipped out two kunai and blocked the crashing blow that he dealt. Her arms shook and her muscles screamed in protest as Kisame pressed down with Samehada. He was using only one hand, and yet Tomo was straining to keep the chakra-eating blade away from her flesh. She knew well what Samehada could do to flesh and bone, and she _didn't_ want a first hand demonstration; she was quite happy with her limbs _attached_ to her body, thanks all the same.

"You're stronger than you look, Agaru-san," Kisame said with a wide grin. "And you've got guts, too, I'll give you that." Then he bared all his teeth, the grin turning to a nearly psychotic smile. "How about I show you those guts of yours, huh?! How does that sound, gaki?!"

Her face twisted in a snarl, adrenaline pumping fresh strength into her body. "I'm not a brat, you shark-faced freak!" she yelled. With a spike of power that surprised even Tomo herself, she surged forward, pushing Kisame back. Her kunai were destroyed by Samehada as Tomo pushed forward, but she let them go as she came close to Kisame's chest.

Kisame gasped as he felt the sharp stab of a blade enter his chest; Tomo had stabbed him, driving a kunai up to hilt in his chest. They both stood perfectly still, frozen in the pose. Kisame knew that his lungs had been missed, but a chest wound was never a good thing. With speed disproportionate to his size, Kisame used his free hand to punch Tomo in the jaw, following up with a sharp kick to the chest. She was thrown back, skidding across the ground and accumulating many scrapes and bruises in the process.

"Fucking . . . dammit!" Kisame cursed, his polite speech vanishing as he glared hatefully at Tomo. He jerked the blade from his chest and threw it to the ground. "There's no way I'm going to let the likes of you kill me! I still have to protect her!"

Tomo froze as she rose up on one knee, looking at Kisame in surprise. Protect? Her? What was the shark-nin talking about? It was only then that Tomo saw it. That familiar spark in his eyes that Tomo had seen so many times. It was the drive and determination to protect someone precious to you, to protect someone that you loved. The realization hit Tomo harshly; Kisame was protecting someone he loved. A woman who he loved. He was refusing to die so that he could continue to protect her. Tomo's heart suddenly ached. Kisame was fighting her for the same reason that she was fight him. She was fighting him so that she could get to Itachi and protect Naruto. Kisame was fighting her so that he could remain alive and protect the woman that he loved.

Tomo's expression changed to that of a sad smile as she rose slowly to her feet. "Whoever she is," she murmured, keeping her head lowered, "she's lucky to have someone so intent on protecting her. Whoever this woman is, she's lucky to have someone who loves her so much. She's lucky to have you and your love, Hoshigaki Kisame." Tomo lifted her head, and Kisame saw tears in her eyes. "You would die to protect her, wouldn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Kisame's expression remained hard. "Yes, I would do anything to protect Tsume," he said, pointing his sword at Tomo. "Even if it means my death, I would protect her from anything. I will kill anyone who threatens her, destroy anything in her way. I will protect her with everything that I am."

The tears rolled down Tomo's cheeks and fell to the ground. "Then I am truly sorry," she murmured. "Were you not on Itachi's side, I would not fight you, I would not hate you. But you and Tsume are protecting the man that I hate, and trying to hurt my friend. I cannot forgive either of you, and I can only hate you." Tomo's face hardened, and her hands clenched into fists. "If I die here, you must promise me something, Hoshigaki. You must promise me that you will protect this Tsume forever. You will never let any harm come to her, and you will love her with every fiber of your being. You must never hurt her, and never leave her behind. You must promise me that. If you kill me, you will never let any harm come to the woman that you love."

Kisame looked at Tomo in surprise for a moment, but then he chuckled. "You're a lot like her, you know that?" he said softly. "I'll give what you ask, Agaru. If you do not survive, I promise to protect Tsume forever, and to love her with everything that I am."

Tomo raised her fists and slid into her fighting stance. "Very well. Now, we fight to the death."

UNSPOKEN

Both Kisame and Tomo flew backwards, rolling over and over until they skidded to a halt. Their clothes were ragged and torn, and their bodies were covered in scrapes, slashes, cuts and bruises. Tomo was in fact nearly Kisame's equal, and he knew that she would be promoted to Jounin if she survived. He slowly rose to his feet, spitting blood from his mouth, as well as a few teeth. But being as shark-like as he was, new teeth rolled forward to take their place. He gave a low chuckle as Tomo rose as well, the lenses of her glasses cracked in many places.

"Guess I won't be showing you your guts yet, huh?" he laughed.

Tomo gave a grim smile. "I plan on keeping my innards exactly as they are. _In_." She pulled a bloody kunai from her thigh and held it up before her. "And sorry about calling you a freak," she added. "The only really freaky thing about you is your strength. I'm glad that I'm as strong as I am, otherwise I'd be shark-bait. Oh, 'cuse the pun."

Kisame shrugged, lifting Samehada to his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm used to it by now. Anyway, I hope that your friend is strong; Itachi's nearly impossible to beat."

Tomo grinned. "Yeah, he's a lot stronger than the last time you met him." Then, Tomo dropped the kunai, bringing her hands together before her. "Sorry, Hoshigaki-san, but I'm going to end this."

UNSPOKEN

Lee eyed Tsume warily as they circled each other. She now mirrored his stance, and had executed his various attacks with perfection. Had he not known better, he would have thought her a possessor of the Sharingan. Both of them were breathing heavily, their bodies battered from head to toe. Tsume had no time to use her healing abilities, and she was growing agitated, making mistakes. There was something bothering her.

Suddenly, a roar of agony rent the air. The voice was male, and obviously one that Tsume's recognized. Her eyes went wide as she froze, hardly seeming to breath. Tsume knew that voice, she knew it all too well. That scream of agony had come from Kisame's throat. He was hurt; he had been wounded, and wounded badly. Tsume's pupils shrank to pinpricks of black among amber. Her face lost all color, and her body went limp as she fell to her knees. Tears brimmed in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She paid no attention as Lee moved in closer, about to make the finishing move.

"No," she breathed. "Kisame . . ." Her voice shook just as her body trembled. "I wasn't there. I wasn't there . . . to protect you. I . . . I failed you. No . . ."

Then Lee's foot slammed into the side of her head, splitting her lip and fracturing her jaw. Tsume fell to the side with only a whimper, mindless of the blood that filled her mouth. She'd failed him. She'd failed the man she loved. He was hurt . . . he could be dying . . . could be . . .

"No," she whispered, the words hissing through her cracked jaw. "I won't let him die." She suddenly was on her feet, and had retrieved her sword. She strapped it her back and then turned to face Lee. "Forgive me." Her hands flashed in katas. _"Suiton: Bakusui Shona!"_ Lee remembered the jutsu only when it was too late. An immeasurable amount of water shot forth from Tsume's mouth as she ignored the searing pain in her jaw. Lee was caught in the waves and carried tumbling through the trees.

Tsume whirled, jumping up into the highest branches of the tallest trees. She raced as fast as her battered body would carry her, pushing herself to go faster. Faster! _Faster_! She heard Kisame yell again, and she dropped to run along the sloshing surface of the water. It grew lower as she continued on, and soon she could hear the sounds of a fight, a fight that was nearing it's end. And then she broke from the trees . . . . . and froze in her tracks.

"_KISAME!!_"

UNSPOKEN

Kisame roared in agony again as the fire hit him again, tossing him in the direction of the trees as easily as the wind might blow a leaf. But this fire . . . it was different from the usual sort. It burned with both heat and cold, burning and freezing the skin all at the same time. It was Dragon Fire. Kisame rose shakily to his knees, his entire body screaming in pain. He looked sideways at Tomo, but all he could see was a humanoid-shaped blaze of blue-white fire. Suddenly, water flooded out from the trees, hitting both Kisame and Tomo. Kisame hissed in pain and nearly toppled at the force with which the water hit him, but he held his ground.

Steam hissed and billowed around Tomo, the water evaporating before it even touched her. She turned her head in the direction the water had come. "Sakura-san, Lee-san . . ." she murmured.

However, Kisame knew better. There was only one person other than himself present who could have preformed a jutsu to summon so much water. Tsume. Tsume had done it to wash away her opponents, and by all the Powers, Kisame hoped that whoever they were, they were dead.

"_KISAME!!_"

Kisame's heart nearly stopped. Tsume had broken from the trees and was standing frozen in horror. Her own body was battered and bruised, and she bled heavily. And Kisame wasn't the only one who had noticed Tsume. Tomo had as well, and was already aiming another blast of fire at the amber-eyed young woman. Time slowed to a crawl.

The fire flew away from Tomo, aimed straight at Tsume. Kisame roared and lunged forward.

He would protect Tsume with his life.

UNSPOKEN

Kisame came before Tsume in a flash, his arms held out to either side. Tsume could only watch as the blue-white fire slammed into his back, as he roared in pain, and as he fell forward, crumpling like a lifeless doll and falling to the ground at Tsume's feet.

"Ki . . . Kisa . . . me . . ." Tsume said jerkily, unable to comprehend what had happened. Her eyes flickered beyond Kisame in time to see the fire fade away to reveal a battered young woman, who looked only a year or so older than Tsume herself. "You . . ." Tsume whispered. "You hurt him. You hu-hurt Kisame . . . why did you hurt him? He was kind. He loved me. Why did you hurt him?"

UNSPOKEN

Tomo stared at the new arrival, already knowing her name. The young woman's name was Tsume, and she was the woman whom Kisame had loved. Tomo's face showed no emotion. "He was in my way," she said coldly. "The one I want to fight is Itachi. I will kill him. Hoshigaki-san got in my way, and I had to kill him." And then she turned, vanishing off in the direction that Itachi had gone and leaving behind the battle that she had not wanted.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume shook her head as the woman vanished, and looked down at Kisame. Tears filled her eyes as she knelt at his side, her hands shaking as she gently rolled him over and laid him across her lap. "Kisame?" she whimpered, praying to any deity that would listen. She stroked his wet face, her tears falling from her eyes to mingle with the blood and water. "Kisame, please."

Slowly, Kisame's eyes opened, and he smiled up weakly at Tsume. "I promised . . ." Kisame whispered. "I promised that I would protect you, Tsume. I promised."

More tears fell. "Kisame, please don't die!" she begged. "I don't want you to die! I don't want to lose you! I love you! Please!"

Kisame lifted a bloody hand and caressed Tsume's cheek. "It doesn't matter, so long as you're alright, Tsume . . . nothing else matters . . ."

"Yes it does matter!" Tsume cried. "I won't lose you! I _will not_ let you die!" Green chakra flashed to life around Tsume's hands, and she reached out to press her hands to Kisame's bare chest, his robe burned away. She poured all of her chakra into the healing, moving as quickly as she could and dared. She cared nothing for her own injuries as she tended to Kisame, refusing to lose another person that she loved. So much had been taken from her, and by the Gods, she wouldn't let it happen again! She would _not_ lose Kisame. He would live. He _would_ live.

UNSPOKEN

Itachi tossed the unconscious Tomo to the ground, and looked up at the two Sannin that stood between him and Uzumaki Naruto. His eyes narrowed. Another loss it seemed. He had to find Kisame and Tsume and retreat.

UNSPOKEN

A/N: (slumps over on computer) My God! Whatever the heck that was, I sure hope you liked it. I think it's one of the best pieces that I've ever written. Wow . . . I just go and get started on the next chapter . . . . (toddles off in a daze)


	31. Awakening to an Angel's Smile

A/N: Well, that last chapter was . . . well, you decided what it was. I loved it. Don't worry about the ending coming up, I still have a third arc. It's the getting back to the Akatsuki lair and Tsume proving herself to Pein, a.k.a, Leader-sama. Then there's the matter of the lemon I owe you people . . . and Stephen, if you review it, I'll not respond and send assassins after you! Anyway, I hope to continue writing things you enjoy. Oh, and how about a sequel? I already have a few ideas . . . (evil grin) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

UNSPOKEN

Kisame awoke to the sensation of something cool against his brow. He felt peaceful, at ease. It was a strange feeling, unfamiliar to him. He felt as if he were floating, completely at ease with the world. Was he dead? He supposed so. After that beating he'd taken, and then that last blast of fire . . . how could he have survived? Kisame had never expected to live very long, not many did in his line of work. But he still felt regret. He'd left Tsume. He'd died and left her alone. Kisame's heart began to ache; after all that Tsume had been through, fate had taken away the man she loved, just as it had already taken so much from her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, dammit!

But then, Kisame realized something. He wasn't floating, he was lying in a bed, covered in a warm blanket and with a soft pillow beneath his head. His senses sharpened, and he realized that the coolness on his brow was actually a damp cloth. He could feel a small hand with slender fingers holding his own left hand, the skin warm and slightly calloused. He could hear a soft voice whispering to him, the voice filled with kindness. No, not kindness . . . love. A soft, loving voice was whispering to him, speaking comforting words.

"Just rest, Kisame," the voice said. "Just rest and get better. I'll take care of you. Don't worry about anything else, just rest, Kisame." Kisame felt breath on his face, and then a pair of soft lips touch his cheek. "I love you, Kisame."

Kisame knew that voice, he knew it as well as he knew his own. It was Tsume. Fear bubbled in Kisame's stomach; had Tsume died as well?! But . . . no. It was all too real, and Kisame was beginning to feel a dull ache all over his body. The dead didn't feel pain, did they? No, Kisame didn't think so.

That meant that he was _alive_.

Slowly, Kisame opened his eyes, and was met by Tsume's loving amber gaze. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Kisame's eyes open, but then she smiled. Tears of joy filled her eyes and she smiled. She leaned down and hid her face in the curve of Kisame's neck, wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders. She shook with silent, happy sobs, her warm, salty tears dampening Kisame's skin. Slowly, easing against his sore muscles, Kisame lifted is arms. He wrapped them lightly around Tsume, holding her close and leaning his cheek against the side of her head.

"I love you, Tsume," he said softly, a smile curving his lips.

"Kisame!" Tsume sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "Kisame, you're alright! I was so scared! I was so scared that I was going to lose you! I was so scared . . ." She trailed off into a fresh bout of sobs, unable to control herself. She showered Kisame's throat with tender kisses, eventually moving up to his lips where she caught him a kiss that nearly made Kisame's heart skip a beat.

One of his hands slid to the back of her head as he returned the kiss, feeling Tsume's wet tears against his own cheeks. When he broke the kiss, he hid his face in her shoulder, breathing deeply of her scent, holding her as tightly as his body allowed. He simply held her, affirming the fact that he was indeed alive, and that Tsume was safe.

Eventually, Kisame let Tsume pull away and sit up. He kept hold of her hand, not yet willing to let her go completely. Tsume wiped at her eyes, still smiling down at Kisame. "I'm so glad that you're alright, Kisame," she said through her tears.

Kisame was about to respond, when he noticed something about Tsume. There was a heavy bruise on her jaw, and her face was marred with cuts. She wore only a white tank-top and loose black leggings, and Kisame could easily see the untended scrapes and cuts on her arms. Some of the more serious wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, but most of them still needed attention. "Tsume," Kisame said in worry as he looked back to Tsume's face. "Why haven't you—?"

"I've been too worried about you," Tsume interrupted. "Don't worry, I mended the fractures and internal injuries. Only scrapes and bruises left." She shrugged. "And anyway, I don't have the healing abilities anymore. I'll be alright."

Kisame's eyes narrowed and he forced himself up into a siting position. He shot a look at Tsume when he felt only the protesting of sore muscles. "You should have healed yourself first," he scolded.

"But then you might have died," Tsume said softly, lowering her gaze to where her hand was still woven with Kisame's own. "I spent most of my chakra healing you, and I'm not sorry. I don't care what Itachi said. You come first to me, Kisame. No matter what."

Kisame freed his hand, only to pull Tsume up onto the bed and into his arms. He held her close, once again inhaling her scent. He listened to her heartbeat; steady and strong. He held her gently, avoiding the worst of the bruises. After a moment, Tsume returned the embrace, nuzzling against Kisame and wrapping her arms around his back. Her heart was filled with happiness, and she felt that everything was perfect in that one moment. For just that instant, the only thing that existed for her was Kisame. Nothing else mattered. Not Orochimaru, not the Akatsuki, not fighting, not anything. In that moment, there was only Kisame and the strong beat of his heart. He was alive, so very much alive.

UNSPOKEN

Pein let out a heavy sigh. "I never expected something like this," he murmured. "That Agaru girl, she took out Kisame. She's only seventeen . . . how could she be so strong?"

"Her father nearly killed both Kisame _and_ Itachi," Konan reminded her partner. "However, Itachi dealt with her. She's been hospitalized and is in a coma. She may not awake from it."

Leaning back in his chair, Pein shook his head. "No, she'll wake up," he murmured. "She's got a score to settle. She is a Dragon Summoner, Konan, and she will be the strongest in recorded history. The first of the Agaru clan nearly killed Uchiha Madara. Agaru Tomo may be the death of Itachi."

"Yes," Konan admitted. "Anyone with eyes like hers will be a force to be reckoned with."

Pein's eyes flicked to lock with Konan's own. "Uchiha Madara-sama is forming a plan for her," he murmured.

Konan blinked. "For the Agaru girl?"

"No." Pein shook his head. "No, for Tsume. Her blood mixed with Kisame's could yield . . . interesting results."

"Uchiha-sama wants their child?" Konan asked. "I doubt that he could get his hands on it. From what I have seen of this Tsume, she would protect her child with all her strength. And Kisame, he would betray us if Tsume came to harm."

Pein narrowed his eyes. "I have no doubt of that," he said darkly. "But by the time they realize what is done, there will be nothing that they can do about it."

Konan hid her face from her partner. _"A mother protecting her child is a force to be reckoned with on even a normal scale. But a mother as strong as Tsume . . . I wouldn't want to be in the shoes of the one who angered her. I think this is a mistake."_ Despite these thoughts, Konan would not question her partner, let alone Uchiha Madara. It would be the same as a guppy going up against a shark. In other words, suicide.

UNSPOKEN

As Kisame slept again, Tsume sat beside his bed, her amber eyes watching him. Her body ached and her eyelids were heavy. She wanted to sleep, but she could not while Kisame needed to be watched over. She reached out and caressed Kisame's cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so different from his waking moments. But Tsume loved all of him. It didn't matter what he looked like. All that mattered was that he loved her and was kind to her. Tsume loved him for those reasons.

"You need to rest, Tsume-san," said Itachi's voice from the doorway.

Tsume rose slowly from the chair, rubbing her sore shoulder. "Yes, I probably should," she murmured.

Closing the door behind him, Itachi walked into the room. He stopped when he stood behind Tsume. "You put Kisame before the mission," he said softly.

Slowly Tsume turned, meeting Itachi's onyx gaze. "If I apologized, Itachi-san, it would be a lie, and I do not wish to lie to you," she said, voice firm. "When I am on a mission, I will do all that is in my power to accomplish it, but if anyone I care for is in danger . . ." She trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes and lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Yes. Yes, I understand," he said. "And I won't fault you. It's in your nature. But I will warn you. Having such feelings could easily be considered a weakness. Your feelings and emotions can be used against you in battle."

Tsume held her head high. "I understand that, Itachi-san. But I will never allow anyone to hurt those I care for. Not Kisame, and not you."

Itachi's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Tsume with what could only have been surprise. It took him several moments to find his voice. "You care about me?" he said, finding himself fighting to keep his voice cool and emotionless.

Tsume smiled. "Of course, Itachi-san," she said. "I care about you very much. Like Kisame, you helped me become a person that I'm proud to be. I doubt that I will ever be able to repay . . ." But Tsume trailed off, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body going limp. She slumped forward against Itachi, forcing the stoic shinobi to catch her.

Curling one arm around Tsume's waist, Itachi placed two fingers against her throat. Her pule was steady, and her regular breathing denoted a deep, unconscious sleep. It was easy for Itachi to understand what had happened. In using her Kekkei Genkai, Tsume had used up a massive amount of chakra. Her last healing of Kisame's wounds had taken a nearly fatal amount of Tsume's energy. She was far from begin fully trained, and Itachi knew that she would indeed have great difficulty in proving herself to the rest of the Akatsuki. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and himself were one matter, but Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu were another matter entirely.

Itachi scooped Tsume up into his arms, and carried her over to the couch that was set against the wall across from the foot of the bed where Kisame lay. Tsume made no sound as Itachi settled her down on the cushions, and then pulled up one of the spare blankets. Itachi had to admit, that Tsume would soon be worthy of his respect and wariness. With the proper training, and had Tsume been brought up in a different place, she could have become an enemy to be watchful of. But not yet. At the moment, she was still simply a girl with powerful abilities yet to be honed to perfection.

The Uchiha then moved back to the chair that sat beside the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. He let out a sigh, his thoughts drifting back to the loss at Konohagakure. That Agaru girl had beaten Kisame, but only just. She had been in a horrible state when she had appeared before Itachi again. Her body was covered in burns, and she was breathing hard. It had been easy to ensnare her in the Tsukuyomi and second time, and this time, she had been completely unable to resist. She was shown the death of her father again and again, tortured by blades for seventy-two hours. Itachi could have easily captured the Jinchūriki, if it had not been for the fact that both Jiraya and Tsunade, two of the Legendary Sannin, had appeared. Itachi was no fool.

--_Flashback_--

_Jiraya crossed his arms as he and Tsunade landed between Itachi and Naruto. The Toad Sage's black eyes flickered to the crumpled Tomo and then back to Itachi. "You certainly enjoy torturing the helpless, don't you, Itachi?" he said darkly._

_"She was in the way," Itachi said without emotion. He eyed the the shaking Naruto who stood behind the Sannin. "I don't suppose you plan on handing over the Jinchūriki?"_

_Naruto's eyes had gone red, and his now fanged teeth were bared in anger. "Like hell!" he snarled. "There's no way you'll get away after what you just did! I'll kill you!" He made to lunge at Itachi, but was stopped as Tsunade held out a hand._

_"Stay put, Naruto," she said firmly. "As strong as you are, he's still stronger."_

_Itachi frowned. He wasn't a fool; he knew that he couldn't face two Sannin and live, let alone win._

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 31. The next one will be better, I promise!


	32. The Reason Why

A/N: Well, here begins the third arc of Unspoken. I shall strive to keep things realistic, as chapter thirty had Tomo and Tsume dangerously perfect. Itachi, Kisame, and Tsume are now heading back to the Akatsuki lair, which is somewhere in the Fire Country, I think. There won't be much time to rest, though, as Tsume has to undergo a test to prove herself worthy. Though, in my opinion, she's done enough. Sadly, I'm not in control of . . . wait, yes I am . . . bugger!

UNSPOKEN

Kisame stretched, rotating his left shoulder. He tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck twice. He spared a glance across the room, looking over at Tsume as she hefted her sword onto her back. She let the hood hang back, rubbing several of the bruises along her arms. Despite Kisame's worry, Tsume had refused to rest any longer. It had only been a day since the three shinobi had retreated from Konohagakure, and now they were preparing to cross the Fire Country to one of the Akatsuki lairs. They would travel along the coast for a time, but when they came close to the place where they had been ferried across to the Wave Country, they would move inland to avoid detection.

Donning his cloak, Kisame asked, "are you sure you're alright?"

Rotating her neck, Tsume nodded as she came over to Kisame. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered. She watched as Kisame put on Samehada, the blade wrapped in fresh bandages. Just as he lifted up his kasa hat, the door opened and Itachi stepped in, already clad in his own uniform. He eyed Kisame and Tsume for a moment, and then nodded out into the hall way. Silently, Kisame and Tsume obeyed the instruction, and Itachi closed the door after them once they were all out of the room.

Tsume pulled up her hood as they came out into the main room of the small inn, keeping her face shadowed. After her part in the attack, her face would be known to shinobi. She wasn't a nobody anymore. She was known as a dangerous criminal. Though Tsume regretted being known for such a thing, part of her was filed with exhilaration. She was _known_. She had been _recognized_. Tsume closed her eyes for a moment as Kisame came to the door and opened it. _"Things are only just beginning," _she thought to herself. _"So many beginnings and so few endings."_ And then they were outside, and moving to leave the small village. _"And honestly, I doubt that things will ever truly end."_

UNSPOKEN

After several hours, they paused to rest under a spreading willow that hung over the bend of a small stream. Tsume knelt on the shore to splash cool water on her face. She looked to the north-west, the direction that they were traveling. If everything went as planned, it would be an uneventful trip. Tsume's battles would begin once she reached the base. She knew that she would have to face some manner of test, but what that test would be was eating away at her, and she dreaded sleeping, knowing that her dreams would be filled with fantastic possibilities.

Tsume rose to her feet, and looked down at her dripping hands. These hands, which before had been used only shield blows, could now lift a weapon and defend with confidence. Tsume was suddenly struck by how much she had changed. It all came at her in a rush, making her knees threaten to give out and dump her on the ground. But then there was a large, comforting hand around her shoulders. Tsume closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

"Kisame?" she murmured.

"Mm?" the shark-nin responded, looking off into the distance as he stood beside Tsume.

"At some point, I'd like to ask you why you spared my life," Tsume said quietly. Kisame blinked and turned his head to look at her. "Someday, I'd like to know what made you spare both my life and Aya's, and what made you decide to keep me alive. I'd like to know. I'm not quite sure that I want to know now. But when I do ask, can you promise that you'll answer me?" She turned and looked up at Kisame, a soft, distant look in her eyes and on her face. "And will you tell me why you fell in love with me?"

Kisame simply looked into Tsume's eyes for a moment before he spoke. "Yes," he answered, dipping his head to press the cool metal of his forehead protector against Tsume's brow. "Just ask, and I'll tell you."

UNSPOKEN

The thunderstorm came with hardly any warning. The clouds burst open and rain poured down on the three travelers. Tsume retreated even further into her hood, Kisame merely sparing a glance upward at the offending sky. Itachi did not react in any noticeable way. Tsume bit back the slight pain as the rain pounded on her remaining injuries. But she gave no outward sign of her discomfort, only speeding up her pace. Then she felt a large, gentle hand on her shoulder. She spared a glance up at Kisame.

"There's an abandoned house up ahead; we've been in this area before," Kisame explained. Then he lowered his voice so that only Tsume could hear him. "Itachi overused the Sharingan back in Konohagakure. He won't admit it, but he needs to rest again. You can rest as well when we get there, Tsume."

"Thank you," Tsume murmured, nodding in her hood.

Kisame withdrew his hand, but still continued to watch Tsume as she walked. Water dripped from her, but she paid it no attention. Kisame's mind drifted back to the first time that he had laid eyes on the young woman. That look in her eyes, that look of terror and desperation . . . her shining amber eyes that pleaded with him. That look had been so familiar. Kisame had not seen that look in a very, very long time, not since his time among the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. An old, familiar face floated up from his memories.

_"Izuname . . ."_ he thought, looking away from Tsume, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. _"I wonder . . . if you're still alive."_

UNSPOKEN

There were two rooms in the small house, each with their own fireplace set into the wall, and with a fire burning brightly in each. It had taken some time to find wood dry enough to burn, but after some searching, a good amount of wood had been found. Also, there was a twin-sized futon in each room, with a single pillow and one blanket. As far as things went, it would serve well for the two day rest that Itachi had decided on.

Tsume was sitting cross-legged before the fire, her sword and other possessions set to the side. She was wearing her black sleeping dress, the garment patched in several places. Her wounds were easy to see, some bandaged and others completely exposed. Her amber eyes were fixed on the twisting and dancing flames that cast flickering shadows on her face. She rested her hands on her knees, her eyes half closed. She was so tired, but her mind would not let her rest. She had said that she wasn't ready to ask Kisame why he had spared her life. But now that she had voiced that possibility, her mind was buzzing as she tried to guess the reasons. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she _didn't_ want to know. There could be something that might scare her, something that might . . . hurt her.

Shaking her head, Tsume lifted her hands and hid her face. What could possibly hurt her? She wasn't scared of Kisame, and she trusted him implicitly; she knew that he would never hurt her. Why was she so worried? It was Kisame, the man she loved. _"I hardly know anything about him."_ The thought crept into Tsume's mind, making her yank her hands away from her eyes and shake her head vigorously from side to side.

It was at that particular moment that Kisame entered the room. "Itachi's asleep," he said, closing the door behind him. "He'll be out for a while. He pushed himself too hard, as usual." Tsume shot to her feet and whirled around. She ran across the floor as quickly as she could. The next thing Kisame knew, Tsume had come against him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She hid her face in his chest, and held him as tightly as she could, trying to douse her fear before it could grow. Kisame blinked in surprise for a moment before he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her, one hand rising to run soothingly through her hair. "Tsume? What's wrong?" he said quickly, worry jumping into his tone.

"Kisame," Tsume whispered, voice shaking with restrained tears. "I want to ask, but I don't want to know! I'm scared, and I can't understand why! Why am I so scared?! What's wrong with me?! I trust you will all that I am, but I'm still scared!"

Kisame pulled back his head, and lifted Tsume's eyes to face him. And he was faced by that same look. The look in Tsume's eyes the same expression that she'd had on the first night that she and Kisame had met. Terror and desperation. Memories of the past made Kisame's insides clench, and his eyes shifted away. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, he didn't even know what he _wanted_ to say. Why was he suddenly hesitating? He loved Tsume; he knew that. What he felt for the amber-eyed young woman was so strong that he knew it would be with him until the day he died. He loved her. He loved her so much.

But that look . . . that look in her eyes . . . it was so familiar. Why did it have to be so damned familiar?!

Kisame squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, once more pulling Tsume tight against his chest. He wished that he could simply forget that part of his past, and not have the guilty feelings of that time gnawing at him. He'd made a promise back then, before everything fell apart, and part of him felt as if he had broken that promise, and betrayed the one he had made it to.

_"I have to explain it,"_ he realized. _"I can't hold it in or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I keep no secrets from Tsume. I need to tell her everything."_ Kisame relaxed his jaw, and slowly opened his eyes. "Tsume?" he asked quietly. Her only response was a quiet whimper. "I really need to tell you," Kisame continued. "I need to tell you why. Why I spared your life and why I took you with me. Please, let me tell you. I _need_ to tell you. Now."

Slowly, Tsume lifted her head, meeting Kisame's eyes for only a moment before she looked away and nodded. "Ye-yes," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Kisame said, relief in his voice. He swept Tsume up into his arms and carried her over to the futon. He sat down with his back against the wall and set Tsume in his lap, lifting the blanket to wrap around her shoulders. He held her close, keeping his eyes closed.

After several moments, Kisame opened his eyes, and looked down to find Tsume looking up at him with tearful amber eyes. His mind was pulled back to the night when he had looked into those beautiful wide eyes for the first time. Back then, they had shown with fear and terror. Now, though still filled with fear and tears, her eyes shown with an innocence that still made Kisame slightly uncomfortable. Memories of times long past had come flooding back the moment he had looked into Tsume's eyes for the first time. Memories of his life before the Akatsuki. Slowly, Kisame closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

"It was your eyes," he said quietly. "The reason I took you with me was the look in your eyes. Years ago, when I was part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, I knew someone that once gave me the very same look that you had in your eyes the night we met." Kisame's voice became distant and far away, his eyes opening to lift, seeming to look far beyond the room. "That look of desperation and fear, that look of pleading that also held the wish to fight. I saw that look in her eyes once. Just once. I never saw it again, just like her."

It was easy for Tsume to hear the sadness in Kisame's voice. She forgot her own inner turmoil for a moment as she looked up at the shark-nin. The question game from Tsume's mouth without her willing it. "Her?" she asked quietly.

Kisame closed his eyes again as he spoke. "Her name was Kaiite Izuname, the Cleaver of the Hidden Mist," he said. "She was the only female among us. But her strength was nearly impossible to beat. Only Zabuza and I had ever been able to defeat her." Kisame chuckled at a memory, leaning his head back against the wall. "She was strong and stubborn as hell. She would always laugh in her confidence, and met every challenge that came her way. But Izuname wasn't completely . . . human." Kisame opened his eyes and looked back into Tsume's eyes. "Izuname was half demon, and she killed the man she loved because of it."

Tsume looked at Kisame with wide eyes, a shiver running down her spine. "Half . . . demon?"

Kisame sighed. "Yes, Izuname's father was the demon Shi-Kurushi, meaning Painful Death," he explained. "I'm not sure how Izuname came into existence, but I do know that she was raised and trained by Shi-Kurushi. He suppressed her demon blood, training her as a human. From what Izuname told me, at one point, her father went away for some time, and left Izuname alone. She met a man named Odemada Yoji, and fell in love with him. He knew that she was half demon, and he loved Izuname anyway. Because of that love and acceptance, Izuname was brave enough to leave what had been both her home and her prison. She had Yoji ran away, and they were engaged to be married."

"You said that she killed the man she loved," Tsume murmured, biting her bottom lip. "What happened?"

"Her father found them," Kisame said darkly, the tone in his voice mimicked by the look in his eyes. "He awakened Izuname's demon blood and told her to kill Yoji. Izuname couldn't, and instead she killed Shi-Kurushi." Kisame paused a moment before continuing. "Izuname never told me exactly what happened, but I think that Yoji rushed out onto the battle field while Izuname was still demonic in nature. When he touched her, Izuname, she—she killed him without a thought. She reacted like a wild animal, and ended up killing the man she loved."

"No," Tsume breathed, her heart suddenly aching for the woman. "Kisame, what . . . ?" She trailed off, not finishing her question.

"She couldn't do anything, so Izuname had to run away again," Kisame continued. "Yoji had a twin brother named Hoji, and Hoji hated Izuname for what she had done. He vowed to hunt her down and kill her. After that, Izuname became the woman that I knew her as. Hard, callous to death and killing. Hell, she even enjoyed it; liked to taste the blood of those she killed. But once, just once, I saw the woman that she used to be. She had lost the engagement ring that Yoji had given her, and that she had kept with her all those years. She lost it in the snow, and in her eyes I saw a great desperation and pleading. I don't know if she had any type of religion, but I know that she prayed. She prayed that she

could have back the one thing that connected her to what she used to have and who she used to be."

"And you saw her in me," Tsume said, unsure of how this explanation was making her feel. But Kisame shook his head. "You spared me because I reminded you of her."

"No, I simply saw that one look," Kisame murmured. "I saw that look of pleading in your eyes that I had seen in hers. Since I lost Izuname, I hadn't seen a look like that. Until you. I just couldn't kill you, I couldn't let that unhappiness get any worse. I took you with me because I wanted to protect you from what I couldn't save Izuname from."

A look of sad understanding flickered in Tsume's golden eyes, something that Kisame missed as he looked away yet again. However, Tsume's words jolted his gaze back to her. "You loved her," she said softly, tears making her voice shake.

Kisame jerked his head back and looked into Tsume's eyes, only to find them shining with tears once again. His own widened, and he was momentarily struck dumb by Tsume's words. After several moments, his voice returned. "I can't lie to you," he said softly. Then he pulled Tsume up against him, holding her tightly. "Yes, I _did_ love her. But that was long ago, Tsume. Right now, and for the rest of my life, the woman I love is you. I know that. I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, weather you like it or not." Kisame loosened his hold and tilted Tsume's face up to his, her chin held delicately between her thumb and forefinger "I love you," he murmured. Then he dipped his head and kissed her. The kiss was deep and warm, infused with feelings so intense that new tears filled Tsume's eyes to run down her cheeks. She could feel the truth in Kisame's kiss, and she let out a soft whimper as she returned it, her arms lifting to slide around Kisame's neck.

"I love you, Kisame," Tsume whispered.

"I love you, too," he murmured. Tsume leaned forward, curling herself into a ball and nuzzling against Kisame's chest. He felt like safety to her. And now that Tsume understood Kisame somewhat better, she felt even more comfortable around him. She knew that things were far from perfect, but for now, she could pretend that they were. Just in the small moment of rest and peace that was separate from everything else. There was no battle, no fighting, to looming test to prove herself to the Akatsuki. There was just her and Kisame. Warm and protected. It was only for a moment, but it was a moment in which Tsume could pretend that everything was alright.

UNSPOKEN

Hidan huffed angrily as he sat down, slamming his scythe and spike onto the table. "I fucking hate Leader!" he muttered under his breath. Kakuzu sighed in exasperation beside him. "Why the fuck should I fight this girl?! She's a kid who thinks that she's a fuckin' ninja!"

Kakuzu cuffed his pale-haired partner soundly on the side of the head, earning himself an angry string of colorful curses. "Leader-sama is the leader for a reason, you idiot," he muttered. "We do as he says. If Leader-sama is even considering her as a member, then she strong."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "If she fights you, I hope she kicks your fuckin' ass!" he growled. This got him yet another cuff on the side of the head.

Just as the two were settling into a sullen silence, Deidara and Tobi entered the room. There was an odd look in the artist's one visible blue eye, and he fixed that look on Hidan. "You're going to fight Tsume-chan, un?" he said, voice cold and level.

Hidan turned a scornful gaze in Deidara and Tobi's direction. "Yeah. So fucking what?"

Deidara walked over and slammed his hand down onto the table before Hidan so hard that everything on the table jumped. "If you hurt Tsume-chan, your body will be in so many pieces that it'll take decades to put yourself back together, un," he growled, his blue eye narrowed and hard.

Hidan rose and looked Deidara in the eye. They were about the same height, but Deidara was slightly taller. "I'm supposed to fucking fight her, blondie. If she fuckin' dies, then she was too fucking weak. It's not my problem."

Tobi moved around to stand beside his partner. He was radiating an aura that _almost_ made Hidan shiver. For once, Tobi's voice was not childish. "It _will_ be your problem if your hurt Tsu-chan, Hidan-senpai."

Deidara lifted a hand and pushed Hidan away. "Just remember, un," he said as he and Tobi walked towards the door. "Tsume-chan deserves respect, and if you don't give it to her, un, you'll be in trouble, un."

Kakuzu watched the retreating partners with slightly furrowed brows. "It's been a long time since I've seen friendship like this," he remarked quietly.

Hidan spat after Deidara and Tobi. "Bah! Friendship's a fucking waste of time!"

Outside in the hall, Deidara had heard Hidan's last words, and he gave a grim smile. _"I used to think so too. But when you fight Tsume-chan, you'll see that it's her friendships and her love for Kisame that makes her strong. You'll see just how wrong you are."_

UNSPOKEN

The forest was thick, the tress growing tall and close together. They were so wide, that Tsume thought that even if there were four men with Kisame's reach, they would not have been able reach all the way around it. Tsume, Itachi, and Kisame walked silently, each with their own thoughts. Tsume chewed erratically at her bottom lip, tension mounting as she, Kisame, and Itachi drew closer to the local Akatsuki hideout. She didn't know what kind of trial she would have to endure, but she knew that all that she had learned would be put to the test. Tsume felt mild resentment, thinking that her battles in Konohagakure should have been proof enough for Leader-sama.

After several moments of walking, the thought occurred to Tsume that she might have to fight one of the other Akatsuki members. Tsume disliked the idea of fighting those that she already knew and had befriended; Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi. Tsume liked the idea of fighting Kisame even less. She didn't want to fight someone she loved, knowing that she would have to come at the shark-nin with the intent to kill. But aside from that, Tsume was not very fond of the idea of fighting any other Akatsuki members, her mind unconsciously wondering what other kinds of people belonged to the organization. It was not a happy prospect.

UNSPOKEN

Well, that was chapter 32. So, Tsume is going to have to fight Hidan, and then perhaps Kakuzu. Yay, Deidara and Tobi defended Tsume! They're like really strange big brothers. Anyway, I wanted to submit this by Christmas, but I got held up, my muse decided to take a vacation of her own. 'S not fair. Oh, and what do you think of that bit about Kisame's past? Those of you who've read Oni No Kiba will recognize the name of Kaiite Izuname. Kisame loved her, but life decided to be mean and make things not work out. But Tsume is now more comfortable in loving Kisame, and the two are even closer. I can feel this story slowly ending, and it makes me sad. I've never liked a story this much; I have plans for a sequel, but it's gonna be hard, and probably a bit shorter. Then there's the story of Tsume's daughter, Mako. Plot bunnies _live_ to torture me. I just know it.


	33. Yet Another Test

A/N: First off, a lot of crap has been happening for me. Some of you might know, but my cousin was killed in a car accident on the twelfth in Washington. I'm heading out there Friday. Here we are, chapter 33. It really amazes me that I've been able to keep up with this story for so long. In the past, that's been hard for me, keeping up with a story for a long time. I'm really happy with what this story has become, and how many people have read and reviewed it. Thanks to you all. As for what to expect in this chapter, it's a fight with our Jashin worshiping, foul-mouthed Hidan. I'm not too familiar with his fighting style, but I have a relatively good idea of how the fight is gonna go. Lotsa blood. I'm not gonna tell you whose blood though. Oh, and you're gonna hate him after this. Feel free to do so. He's a bastard, and shark bait.

UNSPOKEN

It was four days before the trees began to thin. Tsume lifted her eyes to the sky, watching the gray clouds crawl across the darkening blue. The western horizon was stained a deep orange and gold as the sun slowly set. As the three finally stepped from the trees, Tsume saw a massive cliff rising up from the earth, thick vines crawling over the tall, sheer surface. Around the cliff, the green grass changed to dusty earth dotted with boulders and small stones. The stone of the cliff and boulders was dark, flecks of some other material glinting in the setting sun. It was a breathtaking sight, and set Tsume's hearts pounding like a drum in her chest.

Tsume reached out and brushed her fingers over Kisame's hand. She had intended it to be a fleeting touch to gain a small amount of comfort. However, Kisame caught her hand in his, wrapping her slender fingers in his large, warm hand. He squeezed gently, whispering softly, "don't worry, Tsume. Whatever challenge Leader-sama gives you, I know that you'll be able to overcome it. Doesn't matter what it is. You'll win, no matter what."

Tsume's heart swelled at Kisame's words and his confidence in her; she returned the squeeze of his hand before letting her own fall back to her side. Then her hand rose up to grip the handle of her sword, finding some comfort in the strength and steady feel of the weapon. As they approached the cliff, Tsume reached out with her mind to the spirits of Zabuza and Haku. _"Please, Zabuza-san, Haku-kun. Please give me strength in whatever my test may be. Strength both physical and emotional. I need your help. Please, help me."_ As the cliff drew ever closer, Tsume felt a surging of power from the sash around her waist and the sword at her back. She smiled; Zabuza and Haku were still watching over her. She thanked them with all her heart, finally coming to a halt several yards before the wall of the cliff.

Kisame turned to Tsume. "You should probably close your eyes for a moment, Tsume," he said. "You're not a member yet, so you shouldn't see how we get in."

Nodding in understanding, Tsume lowered her head and closed her eyes. She focused her senses on the wind that had suddenly sprung up, tuning out all other sounds as best she could. Her thoughts began to whirl in her head—anticipation nervousness, hesitation—they all rose up in a chaotic mess to fill her head with thoughts. She was about to start shaking when Kisame's voice broke in on her thoughts.

"Alright, Tsume," he said, "lets go."

Tsume opened her eyes and lifted her head. There was now a tall, gaping hole in the cliff wall, vines hanging down like a curtain before the dark opening. A gust of cool air rushed out, making Tsume shiver with sudden foreboding. But Tsume stepped forward without hesitation, stepping past Kisame and Itachi as she passed through the doorway. She entered into a massive, pitch-dark cavern. Currents of chilled air moved and snaked around Tsume's body, making her shiver. Tsume turned, only to find herself alone; Kisame and Itachi were gone.

UNSPOKEN

Away, hidden in the shadows, Kisame clenched his fists and ground his teeth. This was the last thing he wanted. Itachi had told him Leader-sama's test for Tsume. She would have to fight Hidan, another member of the Akatsuki. He was impossible to kill, and the most sadistic and masochistic person that Kisame had ever met. The idea of Hidan inflicting the pain and wounds on Tsume that he had inflicted on his previous opponents nearly made Kisame's blood boil. What truly angered Kisame, however, was what Leader-sama had said in the message that communicated what was going to happen upon arrival at the hideout.

_"No one is to interfere with the fight, even if Tsume-san is close to death. If she cannot win, then she is not strong enough to be a member of the Akatsuki. If she is about to die, then let her die."_

Kisame wanted to rip out the Leader's throat and throw his body into a pit of spikes. How dare he? How _dare_ he say such a thing about Tsume? And to _Kisame_ of all people! If Tsume was in any danger, did Leader-sama honestly expect him to stand by and let her die? Kisame _loved_ Tsume!

"I _really_ don't like this, un," Deidara's voice said from behind Kisame. Kisame turned in the dark just as Deidara appeared at his side. "I heard that Leader-sama wants to assess Tsume-chan's skills personally."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume's entire body was tensed, and her hand itched to grip the handle of her sword. But she forced herself to remain still, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. Abruptly, Tsume heard the sound of stone grating against stone, and whirled around in time so see the doors slam shut behind her plunging her into shadows. In an instant, Tsume had swung her sword from her back to hold it steady before her, knees bent and body tensed.

"What the fuck is _this_?" a scorning voice suddenly said from the darkness. "She's a fuckin' _kid_! What the fuck is Leader thinking?! She doesn't stand a fuckin' chance!"

Tsume's eyes narrowed, her pride flaring. "My name is Tsume!" she called into the shadows. "Show yourself, whoever you are!"

There was a stream of muttered curses, and then a figure appeared, not a yard away from Tsume. "Name's Hidan," the figure muttered angrily. The first thing that Tsume noticed about the man was his eyes, large and the irises a pale purple in color. They looked out from a pale face that would have been beautiful had it not been marred by an expression of angry annoyance. His pale, silver hair was slicked back, hanging an inch or so above his shoulders. The next thing that caught Tsume's attention was Hidan's weapon, which he held in his right hand as he gazed sourly at Tsume. It was a straight-handled red scythe with three curved blades, the edges glinting wickedly in the darkness. A long chain was attached to the end, leading to a three-foot spike held it Hidan's left hand. Tsume's hand tightened on her own sword.

"Where are Kisame and Itachi-san?" Tsume asked, taking an unconscious step away from Hidan. She had just met him, and already she disliked him.

"Red-eyes and Fish-freak? How the fuck should I know?!" Hidan snapped.

Tsume's eyes narrowed. "Take that back," she said, her voice a thin veil over her anger. "It wold be in your best interest not to insult them."

A wicked smile curved Hidan's lips and shown in his eyes. He lifted his scythe and rested it on his shoulder. "Mm? And why would I do that? You don't fucking scare me, bitch. From what I've heard, you're Fish-freak's little slut. Tell me, is his body as as ugly as his face? You'd be the one to know, seeing as he's probably fucked—"

Hidan never got to finish his sentence, as Tsume's sword swung forward in a swift arc, the blade stopping millimeters from the side of Hidan's neck. Tsume stood tall and proud, holding her massive sword steady with a single hand. "If you ever say something like that again, I will slice you into a hundred tiny pieces. I will not be insulted like that, nor will allow you to speak of Kisame that way. Show him some respect, or I will kill you."

Hidan was taken aback by the sudden fire that flared to bright life in Tsume's amber eyes, but he quickly recovered. He stabbed his spike into the ground beside him, his free hand coming up to rest on the razor edge of Tsume's sword. He let out a hiss of pleasure as he ran his hand along the blade, his blood flowing easily as flesh was sliced. Hidan gazed at Tsume with lidded yes, a psychotic grin curving his lips. "Fucking slut," he sneered, "you can't kill me. I'm fucking immortal!"

UNSPOKEN

Kisame was shaking with rage; all he wanted in that moment was to rip Hidan open and feed the pale-haired man his own innards. How _dare_ Hidan insult Tsume like that?! How dare he?! If Hidan survived the battle, Kisame was going to kill him.

UNSPOKEN

Below, Hidan had freed his spike from the ground, and now let it drag behind him as he walked the length of Tsume's sword. He stopped when he was mere inches away from Tsume. Her face was calm, but her amber eyes blazed at him. Hidan reached out and touched Tsume's face, staining her pale skin with his blood. "Mm, you're pretty. You'll make a fine sacrifice for Jashin-sama."

"Don't you _dare_ underestimate me," Tsume growled. Her voice had changed, becoming more guttural and animal-like. Her eyes flickered with a strange, pale blue light, while the curse mark on her neck began to shimmer and spread, moving outward like water droplets across a tilted sheet of glass. Recognition entered Hidan's eyes, but just as he was about to speak, a wickedly clawed hand lashed out, cutting deep grooves in the bare skin of his chest exposed by his open cloak. The chain that held his Jashin medallion was severed, and the necklace was sent flying. Before Hidan could even glance at the wound, he was forced to leap back as Tsume shifted her position and swung her sword. Hidan landed in a crouch several yards away. Tsume narrowed eyes which now shown with blue light. The curse mark had spread, adding to her strength as well as turning her nails into razor-sharp claws. "It's dangerous to underestimate me. Most of those who have are dead."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: HEY, LET'S ALL KILL HIDAN!! I'm sorry that this is so short. I'm gonna be spending a lot of time on writing the fight between Hidan and Tsume.


	34. The Past is Never Really Gone

A/N: Chapter 34! Man, this story is long. But hell, I love it so much. You know what I'd love? I'd love to work with someone and make Unspoken into a doujinshi (fan comic). Please, if you think you could, or know someone who could, please tell me! I love it when you people draw stuff, I really do. As always, thank you for reading, and check out my other KisamexOC story, Of Sharks and Shadows. And, just to forewarn you, a big plot twist-ish-thing came into my head the other day, an now is part of the story.

UNSPOKEN

There were several long moments of silence as Tsume and Hidan watched each other, evaluating their opponent. Or, in Hidan's case, _re_evaluating. He had grossly underestimated Tsume, and had been wounded because of it. He would not underestimate Tsume a second time, for it could prove to be the death of him. Tsume watched the pale haired ninja with narrowed, glowing eyes, a snarl twisting her lips. The curse mark had unleashed her anger, and now she wanted to fight Hidan, and to win. Though part of her hated wanting blood, _all_ of Tsume wanted to fight Hidan, and to make him regret his insulting words. She had been called those things before, and back then, she had been unable to defend herself. But now, after so much had happened, Tsume had more than enough power to fight the one who had insulted both her and Kisame. She would defeat Hidan, and she would make him apologize.

Tsume hefted her sword a bit higher and she flexed the claws of her free left hand, the hand that had slashed Hidan across the chest. And then, glaring at Hidan with burning anger, Tsume charged, a wild yell torn from a place she did not know the name of.

UNSPOKEN

Ultramarine eyes were tainted by fear, and pail skin was marked by blood. She raced across the flat plane, leaving bloody footprints in her wake. Her breath came hard and heavy, her two long blades notched and scratched. Her dark brown hair whipped about her face as she ran, her ragged, dark blue robe flying out behind her. There was a wind building, and her keen senses could sense a coming storm. Dark clouds gathered overhead, and what few animals lived in the area had fled to shelter. But a storm was the least of her worries.

Suddenly, a loud, angry roar cut the air, making her freeze and whirl around. "KAIITE IZUNAME!!" The man appeared from no where, his gray eyes blazing with hatred as he stared at Izuname. He held a long whip of braided metal in his left hand, and an o-katana in the other, the blade stained red with Izuname's blood. He was clad simply, a black tunic and black pants. His long, navy blue hair was pulled back in a loose horse-tail, whipped around by the rising wind. His face was pale and thin, with a straight nose and high cheekbones. He wore a battered, moss-green cloak, fastened at his throat. The hem was ragged and torn, billowing out behind him as he glared at Izuname.

A lump rose in Izuname's throat, memories flooding her mind and tearing at her heart. When she finally found her voice, Izuname cried out in anguish, "leave me alone, Hoji! It's been more than ten years! I never meant to kill Yoji; I _loved_ him! Please, stop this!"

Hoji lashed his whip in anger, the weapon cracking against the earth. "No! I'll not believe your words, demon bitch! You murdered my brother in cold blood!"

Anger flared in Izuname's eyes. "NO!" she yelled. "I loved Yoji with all my heart! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

Rage and hatred were painted across Hoji's features as he charged at Izuname, features that she knew so well . . . features that looked so like her beloved, Odemada Yoji . . .

UNSPOKEN

Tsume ducked to avoid the swing of Hidan's scythe, darting in and slashing at him with her claws. But she had to shove herself to the side as Hidan's spike came at her like a spear, aiming straight for her chest. Tsume twisted her sword, using the circle cut in the top to capture the spike. Again, she twisted with all her strength, pushing against the metal. With a resounding clang, the spike snapped in two, the tip careening off to the side. Ignoring Hidan's curses, Tsume leaped back, snatching up the spike and flinging it off into the darkness. She moved in again, swinging her sword in swift, heavy arc.

Hidan swung his scythe in the same moment, and it's three blades caught and trapped Tsume's blade. He twisted hard, tearing the blade from Tsume's grasp. Tsume's glowing eyes snapped open as she heard her sword tumble across the floor and into the shadows. But she had not a moment before Hidan came at her again. Snarling in anger, Tsume flipped backwards, having to move again and again as Hidan pushed her back. From what little Tsume had learned of weapons, she knew that a three bladed scythe was cumbersome and impractical. It was a weapon to slash and cut, not to kill. It was to draw blood, and as much blood as possible.

Then, something that Hidan had said echoed in Tsume's ears. _"Mm, you're pretty. You'll make a fine sacrifice for Jashin-sama."_ Realization crashed into Tsume's mind as a fleeting memory returned to her. She remembered Aki-obaa-chan telling her of a religion that worshiped the god called Jashin. The religion condemned anything less than slaughter in battle. There was only one technique that Tsume remembered. Though she did not know the name, she knew what it could do. If Hidan drew her blood, then he could use his own body as a puppet to inflict damage on _her_. Tsume had touched Hidan, but she dared not try to use his abilities. She was not immortal, and trying to imitate Hidan would be the death of her. What Tsume knew was that she had to avoid Hidan's blades at all cost. If he drew her blood, she was done for.

The words spilled from Tsume's throat before she could stop them, her true self shining through from beneath the influence of the curse mark. "I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE AND LEAVE KISAME!"

UNSPOKEN

Rage glowed in Izuname's eyes as she pressed her swords against Hoji's o-katana, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I NEVER WANTED TO!" she screamed at him. "I never wanted to be born to a demon father! I never wanted to hurt Yoji! I never wanted any of it!!"

Hoji used his whip to force Izuname back, cutting her across the face with the tip of the weapon. "Stop lying!" he screamed back. "You took my brother from me! You murdered him! How can you expect me to believe that you loved him?!

Izuname stabbed the sword she held in her left hand into the ground, bringing up her hand to show Hoji. A thin gold band glittered on her middle finger, while a small scar circled her ring finger. "Look at this! Look at this, Hoji! Yoji asked me to marry him! I said yes! I wanted to be with him forever!" Izuname's voice fell, and began to shake. "He . . . he was the only one. The only one who didn't hate me for who my father was. He didn't hate my demon blood . . . he accepted it, he embraced it . . . he loved it. Yoji told me he loved me, he told me so many times . . . and I was scared to say it back." Izuname took her sword again, but she now held her weapons loose and low, unguarded for attack. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her face twisted in sorrow. "Yoji was so honest; I knew that he truly loved me. But I thought—I thought that if I said it back . . . it would all disappear."

Hoji jerked away, shoving himself back from Izuname. "Stop . . ." he said, voice broken and halting.

"No," Izuname breathed. "Not until you understand. I won't stop until you understand that I loved your brother with all my heart, and that I never wanted to hurt him. My father made me a monster, and in killing him, I killed the man I loved, and who loved me. The only time I ever told Yoji that I loved him was as he lay dying in my arms. Do you know what it's like, Hoji? To hold the one you love in your arms as they die? And the reason they're dying is you. You're the one who hurt them, and they're dying because of you. You can never understand that, can you? If you must blame someone, blame Shi-Kurushi, my father. Blame the demon who brought me into this world. Please, I've lived a life of shame, hidden beneath killing and blood. I tried to hide who I used to be, hoping that the pain would go away. But it never goes away, does it? The pain of losing someone dear to you never goes away."

Hoji's head was lowered and his head was shaking. "Why?" he breathed. "Why do you continue these lies? Why do you pretend to love my brother? Why do you not take your demon form and simply kill me? You could do it with ease!"

Before Hoji could react, Izuname was before him. Her empty hand lashed out . . . and slapped Hoji hard across the face. Then her hand was around his throat, and she had lifted him into the air. "The only reason that you aren't dead, Odemada Hoji, the only reason why I didn't kill you all that time ago when you first confronted me . . . the reason is your brother. After what I did, I swore that I would never again use my demon blood to fight! I swore to use only my strength, and to never use the strength that killed my beloved!"

UNSPOKEN

From above, Kisame watched in helpless tension as Tsume leaped about the battle field, trying in vain to reach her sword once more. But Hidan, intent on drawing the blood of the young woman, refused to let her retrieve the weapon which would prevent him from doing so. Tsume's movements were quick as lightning, and with her increased strength and endurance, she moved about like a wild animal, darting in to slash at Hidan with her claws whenever she could.

"Tsume-chan," Deidara murmured behind Kisame, "kick his ass, un." Kisame blinked and looked around at the artist, raising a brow. "I told Hidan that if he didn't respect Tsume-chan, there'd be so many pieces of him that it would take decades to put himself back together." A wild grin curved Deidara's lips. "You know, I've been making a new kind of bomb in my spare time, un."

Kisame caught the meaning and returned the grin, baring his pointed teeth. "Let me know when you want to test it out," he chuckled. Deidara nodded, and then he and Kisame turned their eyes back

to the fight at hand.

They looked back in time to see Tsume land a devastating kick in Hidan's chest, sending him flying back. Tsume followed him, slashing at his right wrist. Her claws bit into flesh, cutting tendons. Hidan's grip faltered, and he dropped his scythe, fingers useless. Tsume twisted on one leg, using the other to hook around Hidan's waist and throw him behind her. She spun around to face face him, the smile of a predator just beneath the surface. Now reduced to taijutsu, the two shinobi lashed out at each other with hands and feet. Few had seen Hidan in plain physical combat, and they watched with interest. Tsume's style was similar to Kisame, he having been her teacher. But she relied on speed more than brute strength. Her attacks came swiftly, finding and creating openings as Hidan was forced to use a skill that he had not used in many years.

UNSPOKEN

Hoji lunged at Izuname, freeing a hand to grab Izuname by the throat. He lifted her into the air, his eyes burning with hatred as he glared up at her. "I won't listen to this incessant drivel, you demon wench," he growled, thunder rumbling to punctuate his words. "I will have the revenge that I have been seeking! You will not take it from me!" Hoji leaped forward, shoving Izuname with him. They were coming up on the edge of a looming cliff. Hoji would kill Izuname and drop her body to be broken on the earth. He would not have his vengeance stolen. He had been living for it too long only to have it taken from him.

Izuname let her swords drop, but they vanished before they hit the ground. Her eyes were full of tears, and she did not struggle as Hoji held her. "You deserve it I suppose," she murmured. "I took your only family from you, you have every right to hate me." Izuname lifted her head and gazed sadly up at the dark sky. "Kisame . . . Zabuza," she murmured, "I'm sorry that I left. I never should have, I left when you needed me most . . . I'm so, _so_ sorry. And Yoji; forgive me. Forgive me for what I'm about to do . . ." Izuname's chakra exploded as she released the seal on her demon blood. She wept tears of anguish and howled the cry of a wounded animal. The earth around them shattered, gouging a hole deep into the cliff, exposing the battle between two other shinobi.

UNSPOKEN

Tsume's balance was thrown off as the earth shook violently, and Hidan landed a punch in her stomach. She countered as best she could with a swipe at Hidan's face, though he jerked back in time to receive only a small cut across the bridge of his nose. As the gray light streamed in from inside, Tsume glanced up in surprise . . . only to have Hidan drive a kunai deep into her chest. She staggered, turning her head to look at Hidan. Her clawed hands rose up to clench around his wrist, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. The claws vanished, and the curse mark retreated. Tsume stood shaking before Hidan, stock still as rocks fell from above. "N-no . . . I can't . . ."

The cry that rent the air was one of pure anguish and rage. "_**TSUME!!**_" The next thing that Hidan knew, Kisame's sword had torn his arm from his body, and Kisame had sent him flying across the room. Kisame instantly turned his attention to Tsume, cradling her in his arms and slowly lowering her to the ground. He turned his head to the darkness. "TOBI! TOBI, WHERE ARE YOU?! GET OUT HERE, DAMMIT!! TOBI!!"

"Tsu-chan!" Tobi was there in an instant, appearing from the shadows with glowing green hands and a tone of worry. As he removed the kunai and his hands touched Tsume, he shot a gaze back in the direction where Kisame had kicked Hidan. "It's your problem now, Hidan-senpai," he growled in the most uncharacteristic tone that Kisame had ever heard him use. He looked down at Tsume, her face pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her shirt was stained with blood around the wound that Tobi was slowly closing, using his chakra to replenish blood and heal ruptured tissue.

In that moment, Kisame realized just how profound an effect Tsume's presence had had on him, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi. She had inspired feelings in them that were normaly unneeded and unwanted in the life of a shinobi. There were bonds among them now, bonds of friendship, and bonds of love. Things that none of them had ever expected to have. It was all because of this young woman who had once been a meek creature who could not speak or defend herself. As she had changed, she had also changed those around her. Kisame almost smiled as he cradled Tsume in his arms. She had even crated a bond with Itachi, one who was thought of as cold and emotionless.

As Tobi pulled his hands away, Kisame drew Tsume up in his arms, nuzzling the top of her head. "You were wonderful, Tsume," he murmured. "You were wonderful."

And then, as Kisame cradled his beloved in his arms, he heard a voice behind him that brought a flood of memories. It was a voice that he had loved, and a voice that he had made a promise to, once long ago. It was the voice of Kaiite Izuname, the woman that had once loved.

"Ki . . . sa . . .me," she murmured, her voice tainted by her released demon blood. "Kisame?"

Slowly, still holding Tsume in his arms, Kisame turned. And there she was. Battered and cut and bruised, Izuname stood in the intruding light that came from the hole in the cliff. Her teeth were long fangs, her fingers clawed and deadly. Her ears were pointed, and streaks of bright blue lined her cheeks. Her eyes were bright, the pupils slitted like that of a beast. But still in those eyes was the human half of Izuname, the half that recognized Kisame as the man she had once dared to love. She took a hesitant step forward, reaching out towards Kisame.

When Kisame spoke, his voice was soft and broken. "Izu . . . Izuname," he breathed. "You're still . . . alive."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: Are you mad? (is scared) I really wanted to bring Izuname into the story, because I wanted some extra closure on Kisame's relationship with her, and I also really wanted her and Tsume to meet. There's obviously gonna be some conflict, but don't you worry, Kisame and Tsume aren't gonna be torn apart, I'm not gonna do _that_ again. (is scared of a particular plushie-napping reader) Please, enjoy this chapter, and I'll work on the next asap.


	35. Sacrifices and Decisions

A/N: Wow . . . chapter 35 . . . (picks jaw up off of floor) Well, here we go.

UNSPOKEN

As Izuname gazed at Kisame, her demonic rage slowly faded, her eyes going wide as she stared at him. She took another step forward, suddenly seeming unsteady on her feet. Her aquamarine eyes looked Kisame up and down, recognizing him despite the long Akatsuki cloak he wore. Her heart began to pound, and her breath came faster. Feelings and emotions overwhelmed her, and she fell to her knees, all traces of her demon blood vanishing.

"Kisame," she murmured, "you—you're alive . . ."

Still cradling Tsume close, Kisame stared in disbelief. He had not seen Izuname in so long, and to see her in such a state after so many years robbed him of words. He found himself unable to react. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly, his voice having abandoned him. And what could he say? After everything had gone wrong and they had been forced apart, what could Kisame say to the woman he had once loved? Then Kisame's eyes dropped to Tsume, who was just beginning to reawaken. There was no doubt in his mind or heart that he loved Tsume now, just as he had loved Izuname then. Tsume knew of how he had once felt for Izuname, but Izuname didn't have the slightest idea who Tsume even was. It was true, many years had passed, but in Izuname's eyes, Kisame would still have broken the promise that he made to her.

Tsume's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing they saw was Izuname, staring at Kisame with shock, confusion, and longing. Somehow, without a word of explanation, Tsume knew who the distraught woman was. Her heart welled with emotions; surprise, fear, pity, and resentment. But upon seeing the tears that shown from Izuname's eyes, all anger in Tsume's mind and heart vanished. She struggled from Kisame's arms, wincing at the fresh pain in her chest. She ignored Tobi's protests, her eyes fixed on Izuname. Struggling to her feet, Tsume stood tall and proud at her full height. She watched Izuname with amber eyes that shown with kindness and a soft, warm smile.

"Kaiite-san?" she murmured, taking a step towards Izuname. "You are Kaiite Izuname-san?"

Izuname blinked, and then looked at Tsume as if she were seeing her for the first time. She was a small, compact young woman who couldn't have been any older than seventeen. Her body was battered and bruised, and blood stained her shirt, though there was no wound to be seen. Izuname almost flinched at the kindness in Tsume's eyes, having seen nothing of the sort in many years. But still, Izuname nodded softly. "Yes . . . yes, my name is Izuname," she murmured. "Who are you?"

Tsume stood before before Izuname, still with that soft smile on her face. "My name is Tsume, Kaiite-san." She held out her hand to Izuname. "Kisame told me about you. He said that you were a skilled swordmaster. It is an honor to meet you."

Izuname stared at Tsume's hand, her brows furrowing in momentary confusion. She looked back up to Tsume's face. "You know . . . Kisame?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Tsume said, smile faltering. She bit her lip. "I . . . he . . ." She shook her head, and

knelt down and took Izuname's hands in hers, rising back up and pulling Izuname with her. She put a kind hand lightly on Izuname's shoulder. "I know him very well. I owe Kisame my life, for he gave me a new one."

As Izuname looked into Tsume's honest, beautiful golden eyes, she began to understand, and the haze of confusion lifted. She looked back to Kisame, searching his familiar, shark-like eyes. She saw the way he looked at Tsume, and had seen how tenderly he had held her. She made a soft sound as realization hit her. She looked back to Tsume, a sad smile on her own face. "Ah. I see," she said quietly. "You love him, and he loves you." Tsume bit her lip, lowering her eyes, and Kisame looked away, his expression pained and conflicted. Izuname looked back to Kisame, more tears in her eyes. "I can't say I'm surprised. It has—it's been a very long time. I shouldn't have expected for you to still love me, Kisame. And Zabuza . . . he's dead, isn't he?" Kisame bit his lip, then nodded.

"Not entirely!" Tsume said abruptly, lifting her eyes. She wanted to do something for this woman. She wanted to offer some kind of comfort. "In a way, Zabuza-san is still here!" Without explanation, Tsume turned and darted off into the shadows. She cast about for several moments before finding what she was looking for. Once it had been retrieved, Tsume hurried back to Izuname, touching Kisame briefly as she passed. Fresh tears welled in Izuname's eyes as she saw what Tsume was carrying in her hands. "He's been watching over me, and protecting me. Because of his strong spirit and will, I can wield his sword. Zabuza-san isn't really gone, Kaiite-san."

"Zabuza!" Izuname cried weakly. Tsume held out the sword to her, and Izuname took it reverently. The moment she did, Tsume murmured a quiet word, and Izuname felt Zabuza's spirit surround her. When she closed her eyes, she could feel Zabuza's presence all around her. She could smell him, hear him, almost feel him. A sob quaked her body as she thought she felt his strong, lean arms wrap around her from behind, and his warm breath against her neck. Again and again Izuname cried out Zabuza's name, all the while cradling his sword in her arms. She could almost hear his voice, murmuring in her ear, _"don't cry, Izu. It's alright. I'm still here, don't worry. Don't cry."_

Tsume's face tightened in regret. In trying to ease Isuname's pain, she'd only ended up adding to it. Tsume turned and looked at Kisame. "Please, Kisame," she said softly. "She needs you." Once again, Kisame was struck by Tsume's kindness. He smiled softly, and rose to his feet. He touched Tsume tenderly as he passed her, then moved across to Izuname. With only slight hesitation, he wrapped his arms gently around Izuname, Zabuza's sword between them. Tsume felt a slight sting and tightening in her chest.

But she trusted Kisame, and also knew that Izuname need the comfort that only Kisame could give. One of Izuname's hands fisted in Kisame's cloak, her tears flowing hard and fast. She let Zabuza's sword fall, and it clattered at her feet. The tenderness with which Kisame held her was not that of a lover, but that of a friend, a comrade. Even in her pain, Izuname knew that Kisame loved Tsume with every fiber of his being, and that there was nothing that she could do to change that. And there was nothing that she _would_ do to change it. She knew what it was like to lose the one you loved, and she would never wish it on anyone.

Suddenly, Tsume darted forward, snatching up her sword and leaping up into the air, towards the gaping hole in the cliff. She met Hoji's o-katana and metal whip with all the force that she could muster, both of them falling back to the ground. Hoji blinked at the small young woman he was facing, shocked at the strength with which she wielded such a massive blade. Her amber eyes were fierce and strong, though her body was battered. He glanced beyond Tsume, to see Izuname in the arms of a man he knew to be Hoshigaki Kisame. They were both looking at him, Kisame's eyes narrowed in anger. Hoji remembered meeting Kisame once; the meeting had nearly killed him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kisame growled, his sword suddenly in his hand. Kisame could sense Hoji's massive chakra, and he knew that Tsume wouldn't last long against him with the state that she was in. "Get out. You have no business here, Hoji."

Tsume watched Hoji warily across her blade. "Are you the one who hurt Kaiite-san?" she said warily.

Hoji's eyes flashed in anger, and he pushed against Tsume's sword. "You would protect this demon bitch?" he snarled. "Out of my way, child! You don't know your place!"

"Oh, yes I do," Tsume said, voice hard and determined. "It's right here, between you, Kisame, and Kaiite-san." (A/N: Yes, I kinda stole that line from Pirates of the Caribbean.)

UNSPOKEN

Deidara was about to leap down to aid Tsume, when a soft female voice spoke in his ear. "Your orders are not to interfere," said Konan, the leader's partner. "Leader-sama wishes to watch."

Deidara whirled, unable to contain himself. "But Tsume-chan needs help, un! You can almost see that guy's chakra, un! After that beating Tsume-chan took from Hidan, how do you expect her to fight, un?!"

"They are Leader-sama's wishes," Konan said quietly, voice emotionless, "not mine. Be careful of your words, Deidara-san."

"But, Tsume-chan is—!" Deidara cut himself off, biting his lip hard. With a muttered curse of frustration, he whirled back around, his hands itching for the exploding clay that was at his sides. As the new arrival glared at Tsume and became more angry, his chakra gathered and became more powerful. Deidara was sure of one thing, he couldn't just stand up here and watch. He looked over his shoulder at Konan. "Sorry, Konan-san, un," he said quietly. And then he had leaped off the ledge, leaping down quickly to speed towards where Kisame stood beside Izuname, his hand tight on the handle of Samehada. "Kisame, what the hell is going on, un?!" Deidara asked, voice raised. "We have to do some—!"

"No," Izuname said softly, eyes hard as they watched Hoji. "This is my fight . . . it's my fault that Hoji has endangered Tsume-san." She lifted her eyes to Kisame, only to jerk her head back around as Hoji was suddenly thrown hard to the side, his right arm cut clean off. Holding his o-katana tightly in his left hand, Hoji cursed loudly, glaring back at Tsume, who stood calmly in a tall, elegant stance, her sword stained with blood. Izuname looked up at Kisame in astonishment. "How?!"

Kisame looked at Tsume, a satisfied smirk curving his lips and baring his sharp teeth. "It's dangerous to underestimate Tsume," he said. "What she said was true. Zabuza's spirit is still here, and it lives in that sword, protecting Tsume. And the spirit of Haku, a boy who Zabuza trained, is in that brown sash. He's also protecting her. It's Tsume's connection to spirits that gives her Zabuza's strength and skill, and Haku's speed. She's come close to death many times, but her will to live is far too strong."

Izuname couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'm surprised that she isn't a Konoha-nin," she murmured. "She has the look of one. It's in her eyes; that look of stubborn determination. But you can tell that she also has the strength to back it up." Then she turned her eyes to Deidara, looking him up and down. "You wouldn't happen to be Deidara, that kid from Iwagakure, would you?" Wary, Deidara nodded. Izuname chuckled. "I remember you. If you're part of the Akatsuki, then you turned out pretty well." She then turned away and took a few steps forward, her back to Kisame and Deidara. "I suggest you stand back. I'll kill _anyone_ who gets too close. Whether I want to or not." Then she raised her voice. "Tsume-san! You need to get out of the way! Now!"

Tsume looked over, and nodded. Sparing only one last glance at Hoji, she ran back over to stand beside Kisame. "Kaiite-san?" she murmured.

Slowly, Izuname turned, a sad smile on her face and tears shining in her bright blue eyes. She gazed at Kisame and Tsume with a deep longing on her face. "You two are so lucky," she said. "So lucky to have each other."

Kisame looked away in discomfort, but Tsume continued to look at the tall, battered woman, her own amber eyes filled with sadness and compassion. "I want to help you, Kaiite-san," Tsume said. "I want to help you."

Izuname chuckled and shook her head. "What I want is impossible for you to give," she said softly.

"May I—may I know what it is all the same?" Tsume asked shyly.

A longing smile curved Izuname's split lips. "I would ask for Yoji back," she said distantly, a few tears managing to escape her eyes. "And if not that, I would ask for Kisame's heart. But he has given it to you, Tsume-san, and I would never try to take it from you."

Tsume then walked forward, a soft smile on her face. She paused a moment before Izuname, tears of empathy in her eyes. Then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Izuname, catching the woman in a tight hug. Izuname stiffened at the contact, eyes widening. Tsume spoke softly. "Thank you, Kaiite-san," she murmured. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Izuname asked, still tense in Tsume's hold.

"I'm sorry for taking away the man you loved," Tsume explained. "I stole Kisame's heart. I'm sorry."

Izuname let out a deep breath. Her lifted her arms and returned Tsume's hug, embracing the younger woman and resting her chin on the top of Tsume's head. "No," she murmured. "No, don't be sorry for falling in love. Don't be sorry for loving someone. Ever." Izuname drew back, holding Tsume by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. "You must promise me, Tsume-san. Promise me that for as long as you love Kisame, you will protect him with everything that you are. Promise me that you will never hurt him. Can you promise me that, Tsume-san?"

Tsume smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "I can promise you all of that."

Nodding briskly, Izuname released Tsume, and backed away. Her swords appeared in her hands, and she turned towards Hoji. "Kisame, get everyone out of here," she said softly. "You're gonna lose a lot more of that cliff wall."

Kisame's eyes widened, but he did not argue. He returned his sword to his back, and took Tsume's as well. He turned to Deidara. "Make a bird; something that can fly. We need to pick up Tobi and Hidan, much as I hate the guy. But we have to move _now_."

Everything happened in a rush. Tsume found herself on the back of one of Deidara's flying clay birds, Kisame and Tobi beside her, and Deidara crouched in the creature's head. They dipped for a moment, and the bird caught up Hidan, his arm and his weapons before rising up into the air. Tsume thought she glimpsed other figures moving quickly in the shadows as Deidara flew his bird quickly into what seemed to be a deep and extensive network of tunnels. Tsume's eyelids became heavy, even as she tried to catch a glimpse of Izuname. Tsume heard rumbling, but couldn't help herself as she slumped back against Kisame's chest. One of his arms came around her as he stared off in the same direction. Tsume could sense his worry and his tension, mirroring her own feelings as she thought of Izuname.

"I admire her," Tsume murmured, eyelids drooping. "Kaiite-san is so strong. I hope that I can be as strong as her someday." Tsume let her eyes close and her body relax, and her exhaustion overtook her.

As Tsume slipped into slumber, Kisame dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You already are, Tsume. You did well," he whispered. "You _deserve_ to be part of the Akatsuki. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll _break_ anyone who does." Kisame looked up, whispering in the same moment that the sound of shattering stone filled the air, "and I'll always remember you, Izuname. I can keep that promise. I'll never forget you, ever."

UNSPOKEN

Kisame leaned over the sleeping Tsume, lifting a hand to brush a stray wisp of hair from her face. Her breath was deep and regular, her chest rising and falling with ease. She had been bandaged in some places, but the worst of her wounds had been tended to. Kisame fingered something in his hand, rolling it between his fingers and over his palm, half distracted by his own thoughts and the myriad of recent events. So much had happened in so little time, but now Kisame had time to reflect and make decisions. He knew that he had at least one to make. Kisame opened his hand and looked down at the object in his palm. It shown, catching the light. A half smile tugged at the corner of Kisame's lips. This particular decision would be an easy one. There wasn't a hint of doubt in his mind as Kisame closed his hand around the object.

"Tsume?" Kisame said gently, reaching out and gently touching her shoulder. "Tsume, wake up. It's me, Kisame." 

Tsume's eyelids fluttered, and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked sleepily at Kisame for a moment before siting up and yawning. She smiled, turning to face Kisame fulling. "Good morn—or is it afternoon?" Tsume murmured, making Kisame chuckle. He moved up to sit on the edge of the bed, drawing Tsume close for a slow, deep kiss. Tsume sighed happily as she responded. As the kiss continued, Tsume felt Kisame take hold of her left hand and slide something onto her ring finger. Tsume broke the kiss, her gaze shifting to her hand. What she saw made her eyes go wide and her breath catch in her throat.

A bright, white-silver band circled her finger, adorned with a jade stone. The stone's color was a deep ultramarine, cut in a perfect oval and fixed by a bezel of sturdy prongs. And, cut into the stone with unimaginable skill, was the character for 'eternity'. Tsume lifted her hand, the band and stone catching the light. Kisame smiled as he saw Tsume's eyes shining. "That's a special kind of metal. It's as strong as steel, but will never rust or tarnish," he explained. "That character, it represents your memory, and the love I have for you . . ." Kisame trailed off, clearing his throat in discomfort; speeches like this were not his forte. Instead he leaned in and kissed Tsume again, holding her flush against his chest. He almost thought he could feel the beat of his own heart align with Tsume's. In that moment, neither he nor Tsume had to pretend; everything _was_ perfect and alright. In that moment, there was no fighting, there was no hatred and blood. It was simply a moment of bliss.

Tsume drew away, resting her brow against Kisame's forehead protector. Her eyes were lowered, looking at the ring. "Me?" she murmured. "You really want me?"

Kisame lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "No other will do," he said softly, smiling a smile that only two people had ever seen beauty in. "Tsume, will be my wife?"

UNSPOKEN

A/N: (SQUEEEEEEE!!) I am so proud of myself! (does a little fangirl dance while squealing) I had a damn hard time designing the ring. It had to be durable, seeing as Tsume's a shinobi with a big-ass sword. I chose jade fro the stone, because it's so tough (if you hit it, it won't break) and comes in so many different colors. I made up the metal, but Kisame's awesome so he can use any metal he wants, whether it exists or not. (sweatdrop) Heh heh . . . anyway. This story is _not done_. I repeat; NOT. DONE. There will probably be one last chapter, and then an epilogue. And, because I couldn't write it in chapter 28, I suppose that chapter 36 will have a lemon in it . . . . . (blush) Anyway, what did you think of Izu-san? I'd really like some feedback. Riley-san, you give great reviews, and I'd love to know what you think about her character. I'll get to reading Taboo soon, I promise!


	36. The End

A/N: Goddess . . . . I think that this . . . is the last chapter . . . I mean, I've never finished a story before; it's a strange feeling. I've learned a lot writing this, and I've heard so much from lots of wonderful people. Just a quick moment to thank the one who inspired me to write this story. Their KisamexOC stories are wonderful. (bows to author of said stories) Arigato gosaimasu. This has been a real experience for me, and I thank all of you for reading. (bows to readers) Thank you. And, finally, here is the lemon I promised you. /

UNSPOKEN

Tsume walked out of Leader-sama's office in a daze. Kisame was waiting outside for her, and he hurried over once he saw her. He kissed her quickly, brushing hair from her face as she drew back. Tsume looked up at Kisame with an unreadable expression of mixed emotions. She swallowed several times before lifting up her left hand. There, on her little finger, beside her engagement ring, was the ring that had once belonged to Orochimaru. The character inlayed upon it caught the light, and Kisame realized that it was no longer the character for 'void', but rather the character for memory, _koiku_. Kisame realized that not only had Tsume become a member of the Akatsuki, but that Leader-sama had also seen fit to give her a new ring. He couldn't quite understand why the leader would do such a thing, but then, it didn't really matter. Kisame could be with Tsume forever now.

A bright smile suddenly lit Tsume's face, and she leaped forward to catch Kisame in hug, her arms around his neck. Kisame caught her easily, smiling in return as he closed his eyes and nuzzled Tsume's neck. They simply stood there in happy silence for a moment, basking in each other's presence. When they finally parted, Kisame took Tsume's left hand in both his own. He brought it up and gently pressed his lips to the jade stone of the engagement ring, always keeping his eyes locked with Tsume's. "Tsume, like it or not, in our line of work, life is short," he murmured, pulling Tsume close and resting his brow against hers. "If you aren't opposed to a _very_ short engagement—"

Tsume cut Kisame off with a gentle kiss, giving her answer without a word.

UNSPOKEN

The ceremony was held in a Shinto shrine, hidden deep in a forest of bamboo at the base of a small mountain. Tsume was happy that Tobi and Deidara came, and Itachi came as well. His official explanation was that the people preforming the ceremony had to be hypnotized into forgetting everything, but Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi all thought otherwise.

Tsume smiled kindly at the miko priestesses who dressed her in the white wedding kimono and all the other garments and adornments. They were beautiful, kind young women, and Tsume thought it a shame that they would never remember anything. They didn't show any sign of alarm or fear when they saw Kisame, and gave only respect to the odd group of people that appeared on their doorstep. Since there was no immediate family on either the bride or the groom's side, it was a bit of an unconventional ceremony, but there would be no problems. Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi would serve as witnesses of sorts. Kisame had been taken off by several young priests, just as Tsume had been taken off by three of the young mikos. Tsume blushed when she was compliment by the mikos, feeling self conscious in the beautiful silk garment she was clad in.

Her shoulder-length hair was swept up into a small bun on each side, and woven with the sakura flowers that were blooming on the temple grounds. Elegant butterflies were woven into the kimono with silvery white thread, subtle and beautiful against the snow-white silk fabric. The obi was of beautiful, pastel pink silk, woven with sakura petals of a slightly darker color. The make-up applied to Tsume's face made her already pale skin nearly white, her full lips painted crimson. But despite the white powder, Tsume's blush still shown through as she was led from the secluded the room, and out into the court yard. Sakura petals fell like snow, blown in gentle gusts of wind that caught a stray wisp of Tsume's hair and blew it from her eyes.

Kisame's breath caught in his throat as he turned and saw Tsume walking towards him through the flurry of petals. Kisame was clad in a black kimono and hakama, his forehead protector removed. For the first time, Tsume noticed that the tips of Kisame's ears were slightly pointed, and she smiled. Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi were all there, each clad in formal kimonos and hakamas, though Tobi still had his mask on. The youngest of the mikos led Tsume up to stand beside Kisame before moving up to the altar.

Tsume wove her hand with Kisame's own, smiling up at him with her beautiful, red mouth. She still wore the necklace that Kisame had given her, the dark stone stark against her pale skin. At first, she seemed to be trying to hide her scar, but then, after looking into Kisame's eyes, she held her head high, baring both her scar and the curse mark for all the world to see. The gaze she gave Kisame said everything. She was proud of who she was. She had become a person that she was happy being. She had no reason to hide anymore. She was someone that she wanted to be, someone that she was proud to be.

"Thank you, Kisame," Tsume whispered, so that only he could hear. "I owe you everything, and I love you with all my heart."

UNSPOKEN

Tsume moved into the room, a shy smile on her freshly washed face. The blossoms were still in her hair, but she had changed into a flowing white robe. It was wrapped around her torso in such a was as to be flattering without being tight. The sash that was cinched around her waist was long, falling around her legs with the fabric of the robe. Her feet were bare and she wore only her underwear and a thin, cotton under-robe beneath the long white garment. She blushed when Kisame looked away from the window, smiling when he saw her. He had changed to a simple pair of black pants and a sleeveless navy robe. His chest was bare, and his equally bare feet made no sound as Kisame padded across the floor to stand before Tsume. He looked down at her, his face beaming with contentment. Tsume lifted a hand and gently touched his cheek, knowing that only one other person had seen the beauty in Kisame's face. In a face that terrified most, Tsume saw the most beautiful person in the world. She saw her husband and the person who would soon be her lover.

Kisame leaned into Tsume's hand, wrapping his own gently around her wrist. He closed his eyes and smiled, his other hand moving to rest gently on Tsume's waist. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and content. He opened his eyes and looked down at Tsume; she was so beautiful. Had she led a normal life, she would have had all the boys after her, begging her to go out with them. And yet she was with him. Out of all the people in the world, Tsume chose to be with him forever. He had been called a monster, and used that title to cause fear. But then came this small, beautiful young woman, one who did not fear his face. She loved him, and she accepted him. There was a moment of disbelief when Kisame couldn't believe that someone as lovely and beautiful and as kind as Tsume would fall in love with someone like him. But then Tsume rose up on her toes and kissed him. The innocence and purity of her kiss left Kisame in no doubt as to the reality of the moment.

His arms slid around Tsume, and he pulled her up against his chest, his head tilting to deepen the kiss. Tsume's arms went around his neck, hands pausing a moment to caress the gently pointed tips of his ears. The shadows they cast by the light of the full moon became indistinguishable, the kiss deepening and growing more intense. When Kisame broke the kiss, he moved down to Tsume's neck, lavishing it with attention as one hand rose to her hair. He gently unbound it, the flowers fluttering slowly to the ground, leaving faint trails of their delicate scent. Tsume's breath hitched as Kisame's lips trailed over her skin, hist tongue darting out to taste her smooth, silky skin. He focused in on her pulse point, nipping lightly so as to not break the skin.

Tsume tilted her head to the side, baring the pale, slender column of her neck and giving Kisame better access. Her hands came down from around his neck, moving to run slowly over his chest. Kisame's lips lowered, moving down Tsume's neck until he came to the edge of her robe. He growled slightly in the back of his throat at the block, one hand moving to the wide sash at Tsume's waist. His deft fingers made quick work of the strip of fabric, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Returning to Tsume's shoulder, Kisame pulled the blocking fabric to the side, exposing more of Tsume's soft, pale skin. Kisame lavished very mark he found with attention and care. He pause to gently lick the scars that he had made; that day seemed so long ago.

Moving back up, Kisame brushed his lips against Tsume's before meeting her eyes. "Tsume," he murmured, speaking her name almost with reverence. His hands lifted to pull the outer robe from Tsume's arms, the heavy fabric falling away from her and pooling on the floor. Kisame's arms snaked around Tsume's waist, drawing her flush against him, keeping his eyes locked with hers. A soft blush tinted Tsume's cheeks. She lowered her eyes, a shy smile curving her lips. Kisame touched Tsume's cheek, making her look up. Kisame slid his mouth over hers, beginning a slow, gentle kiss. As the kiss deepened, Kisame turned and began to steer Tsume towards the futon in the far corner of the room. Tsume moved willingly, understanding Kisame's intent.

The kiss broke when Tsume's foot came up against the futon. Kisame and Tsume simply looked at each other for several moments. Kisame's eyes fell on the gold band that now adorned Tsume's ring finger, along with the engagement ring. Tsume's eyes went to Kisame's own hand, where a twin gold band rested on his own ring finger. Their before Kisame stepped forward and slowly lowered Tsume and himself down onto the futon, moving Tsume gently so that her head rested on the pillows. Kisame paused a moment, hovering over Tsume and supporting himself on his hands and knees. Tsume smiled and lifted her hands to touch the sides of Kisame's face.

The caress was so gentle and soft; Kisame closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of contentment. "I love you," he breathed, eyes opening again. He lowered himself onto his elbows, pressing his lips to Tsume's and catching her in a deep, slow, and romantic kiss. Tsume's hands snaked around his neck, fingers trailing through his dark, unruly hair. It was surprisingly soft; it felt almost like rough silk to Tsume's sensitive hands. Kisame broke from her lips to trail quick, soft kisses across her cheek and down to her neck. He pulled gently at Tsume's hair, and she tilted her head back, arching her neck and exposing the pale column of her throat. "Beautiful," Kisame breathed against Tsume's neck, lips fluttering on the flesh of her scar. "All of you is beautiful. You're perfect." One hand going around Tsume's waist, Kisame lavished the scar that spanned Tsume's neck with gentle kisses and soft caresses of his tongue.

Tsume's heart beat madly in her chest, her hands tightening in Kisame's hair. She could feel the press of Kisame's warm chest against her body through the thin cotton of her under-robe, and her breath hitched. Kisame continued to lavish Tsume's neck with attention, one hand moving to the thin cord about her waist. Tsume's back arched and a soft whimper escaped her. Kisame brought his lips back up to catch Tsume in a sweet, lingering kiss as his hand tugged at the knot of the cord at Tsume's waist, undoing it with deft fingers. He pulled it out from under Tsume to drop on the floor. Tsume let her own hands lower to wander, fingers dancing over Kisame's chest in a light caress that made Kisame break the kiss to moan into Tsume's cheek.

Drawing himself up until he could look into Tsume's eyes, Kisame pulled lightly at Tsume's robe. Tsume blushed, but gave no sign of hesitation. His touch infinitely gentle, Kisame opened the robe fully, baring her body to him. Tsume wore a plain breast-band and underwear, but the garments did nothing to hide the many scars that were scattered across her pale skin. Some of them Kisame knew, but others had been sustained before he had met Tsume. Some of the scars were darker than the others, but the majority were even paler that Tsume's skin, given an almost silvery sheen in the light of the moon.

Old habit made Tsume blush and shy away, making a weak attempt to pull the robe back over herself. Kisame caught her wrists gently in his hands, holding them at either side of her head as he looked into Tsume's eyes. "You should know by now," he said softly, "that superficial things like scars don't matter. Look." Kisame released Tsume's hands and sat up on his knees. He shed his own robe, and gestured at his own chest. Tsume blinked. She had never realized it, but Kisame's own body was scarred as well. Countless battles had left his body marked by numerous scars, and it was only now that Tsume seemed to realize it. She wondered how she had missed it before. Perhaps it had been because she had never really thought about how Kisame looked, and that his appearance, while frightening to others, had never mattered to her.

Tsume moved out from under Kisame, rising up on her own knees. Letting her robe slide away from her shoulders, Tsume moved forward and wrapped her arms around Kisame, gently kissing his scarred chest. "You're right," she murmured. "Thank you."

Kisame lifted Tsume's face to his and kissed her, cradling her against him as he lowered them back to the futon. Tsume did not flinch as Kisame let his hands wander over her body, fingers brushing tenderly over scars and marks. Slowly, Kisame kissed down Tsume's neck and to her chest. His hands made quick work of her breast-band, and it was quickly tossed aside. Tsume's breath hitched as Kisame's warm breath washed over her right breast, her nipples hardening. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt Kisame kiss the peak of her breast gently, and her hand searched until it found Kisame's own, her fingers weaving with his. Holding her hand reassuringly, Kisame let his tongue emerge to brush lightly over Tsume's nipple and the dusky skin around it. Tsume's gasp turned to a soft, whimpering moan of surprised pleasure, her back arching up to Kisame.

Giving Tsume's hand another gentle squeeze, Kisame let his tongue curl around Tsume's nipple before he covered it with his mouth, addressing the peak with both lips and tongue. Tsume's free hand flew to Kisame's back, clutching at corded muscle as her right leg hooked around one of Kisame's own. Her eyes were shut and her body arching forward, mind filled with the unfamiliar sensations. Tsume had never felt anything like Kisame's gentle touch, her body innocent to such caresses. A soft squeak escaped Tsume's lips as Kisame drew more of her breast into his mouth, sucking on it in long and gentle draws.

Tsume whimpered softly when Kisame drew away, only to gasp again as he moved to lavish the other breast with the same attention. Through the haze, Tsume struggled to think. Should she be doing something? Was she supposed to—? But Kisame's voice broke in on her thoughts. "Just feel," he breathed against her chest, his low, husky voice and hot breath sending hot shivers down Tsume's back. She nodded silently, biting her bottom lip. Kisame released Tsume's hand to cup her right breast, rolling the supple flesh gently in his large, calloused hand. His other hand traced the curve of Tsume's side, making her shiver beneath him. Kisame couldn't repress a shiver of his own. Oh, how long he'd wanted this. It seemed like he'd wanted this for forever. He'd wanted to touch Tsume's pale, soft skin for so long. He'd wanted touch her everywhere, to kiss her everywhere.

Tsume trembled and Kisame trailed his lips over her body, his hands making their own path. She gasped out Kisame's name when he touched sensitive spots, her hands clutching at whatever part of Kisame she could reach. She surrendered herself to Kisame as her body was lavished with soft caresses and tender kisses. Kisame gently kissed down Tsume's body, his eyes lidded and shining with desire.

"Tsume," Kisame murmured. "Look at me." Tsume's eyes fluttered open. She found Kisame crouched between her legs, his hands resting on her hips. He bent his head and took the waistband of Tsume's underwear between his teeth, never let his eyes leave Tsume's face. He tugged at the underwear, earning a blush and an embarrassed smile. Kisame ran his hands up Tsume's sides, giving her a roguish grin as his hands slid back and pulled her underwear down. As Kisame cast the garment away, Tsume squeezed her thighs together, chewing on her bottom lip. When Kisame returned, he laid his head on Tsume's stomach, looking up at her. "Tsume?" he questioned. Tsume closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She relaxed her muscles, and laid back on the pillow, relinquishing all control to Kisame.

Gently, Kisame spread Tsume's thighs, exposing her warmth to him. He lowered his head slightly, breathing in the heady, musky scent of Tsume's slick folds. The smell sent a jolt to Kisame's groin, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. He leaned forward, trailing the tip of his nose along Tsume's inner thigh. Tsume shuddered, squirming in anticipation. A strange ache had begun in her nether regions, and her body twisted towards Kisame with a yearning that Tsume didn't quite understand. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Kisame gently touch the outer lips of her warmth. Tsume's heart beat even faster, and her breath came in short gasps. Kisame slid his tongue past the outer lips of Tsume's warmth to run over her slick folds with painful lightness. She moaned and whimpered, arching as she tried to bring herself closer to Kisame.

Kisame closed his eyes, running his tongue over Tsume's slick folds and relishing in her taste. His hands had come to rest on Tsume's hips, and he could feel her trembling. Kisame felt a surge of power and arousal, and he bit back his more primal instincts, the swift inner conflict shown only by a slight tightening of his hands. Tsume whimpered at the pause, the yearning in her body only growing stronger. Kisame moved languidly, running up and down Tsume's warmth with agonizing slowness, purring with relish as he tasted every inch of her outer heat. One hand strayed from Tsume's hip to dance over her body, finally settling on the scar between her breasts. His fingers caressed the mark as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world.

Tsume suddenly cried out when Kisame's tongue found her clit, her body shuddering for a moment as her back arched in pleasure and hot sensations flew across her nerves. Both Kisame's hands rose to heft Tsume's breasts, adding to her near sensory overload. He continued to lavish her folds with slow, focused attention, his trained senses ever aware of Tsume's reactions. Beneath the salty sweat that beaded Tsume's body, Kisame could smell anticipation. Tsume's folds were soaked with her arousal, communicating a message that was easy to understand. His lips and tongue still on her clit, Kisame brought down one hand, letting his fingers trail slowly up Tsume's inner thigh before brushing them over her soaked heat, putting the slightest pressure on the entrance to Tsume's warmth.

Tsume's hips bucked, and she gave a small, pleading whimper. Kisame gently pressed his finger forward, pushing it slowly into Tsume's warmth. Tsume winced and bit her lip at the intrusion. She would have tried to pull away, had it not been for the delicious attentions paid by Kisame's mouth. Kisame's free hand roamed and caressed Tsume's upper body, touching all that he could reach and lingering on the spots that excited his lover the most. As he pushed his finger further, Kisame was met by a thin layer of resistance; Tsume's hymen. Gently, Kisame withdrew his finger. He gave one last teasing lick to Tsume's clit before he kissed slowly back up her body to hover over her on his hands and knees.

Tsume blinked several times to clear her head before she met Kisame's eyes. "I didn't think that it would've . . ." She trailed off, blushing at the personal subject. After a breath, she looked back up at Kisame. The yearning pressure was still present, and her body was begging for release. "What should, um . . ." She trailed off again, blushing harder.

Kisame couldn't repress the shudder of pleasure that ran to his groin when the blush darkened Tsume's pale face. He moaned his need as he took Tsume's lips in a fierce kiss, letting his weight fall onto her. Tsume arched under him, her arms going around his back to clutch at hard, sinewy muscle. The yearning was almost a pounding ache in her now, and she moaned into the kiss with every spare breath she had. Kisame put a hand on Tsume's hip, pushing his pelvis down to grind against her. Tsume gasped sharply at the heat and hardness that she felt. Then it was gone, replaced by Kisame's deft fingers mapping out her warmth for a second time. Tsume broke the kiss to bite down hard on Kisame's shoulder; hard enough to break the skin. Kisame growled at the mild pain; a guttural, animalistic sound that made Tsume shudder. But Kisame's fingers remained gentle; teasing and coaxing out wave after wave of hot, liquid pleasure.

Kisame could feel Tsume's breath coming hot and fast on his bloodied shoulder; she was close, teetering on the edge. His senses, keen in any normal situation, were bolstered to near inhuman heights. His sensitive fingers could easily feel the slight fluttering of Tsume's warmth inside her body, so close to tightening in release. Kisame kissed Tsume fast and hard before he drew away, catching her eyes. "Look at me," he said, voice low and husky with want. "Don't close your eyes. I want to see you. I want to see the look in your eyes." Tsume could only moan in response, fighting to keep her eyes open as she came nearer to her climax.

Mere seconds later, Tsume's body surrendered to Kisame's onslaught. She came with a euphoric cry, her arching body pressing against Kisame's hard, toned chest. Her wide, dilated eyes were fixed on Kisame's own, emotions spinning in the deep pools of amber. Ecstasy, delight, relief, lust, rapture; they were all there as Tsume's climax crashed over her. Her hands clawed at Kisame's back as pleasure raced across every nerve in her body, her shuddering muscles tensing for a blissful instant before relaxing. Tsume fell back, gasping for air as the last few sparks skittered across nerve-endings. She let out a last shuddering sigh, her head falling back and her eyes fluttering shut.

The intense look in Kisame's eyes softened, and he rolled to the side, one arm still around Tsume's waist. For several moments, he simply watched her, gazing at his beautiful lover with both love and fresh desire. Tsume rolled onto her side, pressing herself against Kisame, her arms folded close to her body and palms flat against Kisame's chest. Kisame groaned as her small, toned body pressed up against his, the heat from her skin and her soft breath on his chest only serving to arouse him further. Kisame closed his eyes and grit his teeth, his length painfully restricted by the pants he still wore.

His hands wrapped around Tsume's back, fingers digging into her skin. He hid his face in Tsume's neck, breathing in her scent. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled, the pain pushing past the haze of lust. He focused all his attention solely on Tsume, filling his mind with thoughts of her until he was able to beat back his more basic instincts. Somewhat calmed, Kisame shifted to kiss Tsume, breath hot and burning as it mingled with her own. One hand strayed down to grip the firm cheeks of Tsume's backside. He thrust her against him, grinding his hips hard against hers. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he spoke, whispering in Tsume's ear, "please, Tsume, I want you." Kisame ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of Tsume's ear, one hand straying back to her folds, teasing with a feather-soft touch. "I _need_ you."

Blushing crimson, Tsume kissed Kisame's chest. "I was always yours, Kisame" she murmured breathily. "Everything of me has always been yours."

Kisame and Tsume rolled back, until Kisame was once more above her. He was about to descend for a kiss, when a thought struck him, the slightest of purple blushes tinging his blue cheeks. He muttered a string of curses, and reached over to grope for his robe. Tsume recognized what he was doing, and put a hand on his arm. He looked back to see her murmur something under her breath, and then press the first two fingers of her left hand to the hollow between her breasts. As Kisame watched, a small design appeared, black against Tsume's pale skin. Kisame met her eyes and furrowed his brow in question.

"It's a seal against pregnancy and diseases," Tsume explained softly. "Aki-obaa-chan gave it to me when I was eleven; she worried a lot. She taught me how to unlock it, but I never thought to." Tsume smiled up at Kisame. "I suppose that I'll keep it a while longer." The next thing that Tsume knew, Kisame's lips attacked hers with a burning urgency, his hands all over her body in hot, almost rough caresses. Then Tsume suddenly found their positions reversed, with her lying above Kisame and looking down into his eyes. Her legs straddled his hips, and she could feel his hard length pressing to her warmth through his pants. Gasping sharply, Tsume spoke. "Kisame, what—?"

"It'll be easier for you this way," Kisame explained, running his hands up and down Tsume's sides as she sat up. There was a tender look in his shark-like eyes as he continued. "This position gives the woman more control. Since you're a virgin," Tsume blushed, "it will make things easier."

Tsume leaned down and kissed Kisame gently on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered. A blush still present on her face, Tsume moved down Kisame's body, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants. She pulled them down and off his body, pausing a moment to look back up. She was sure that her face went as red as a beet. Kisame's member was large and long, standing out hard from his body. Tsume had to look away almost instantly, feeling a fresh surge of heat in her warmth. She was beginning to understand the yearning; her body desired Kisame, to be joined with him, to have him inside her. The thought made Tsume blush and shiver in a moment's indecision. But that moment passed quickly as it was taken over by desire.

Slowly, Tsume moved back up Kisame's body, pausing to shudder when Kisame's length brushed against her lower stomach. She glanced up at Kisame for a moment, feeling a throb of heat when she saw the burning desire in his own, dilated eyes. Shifting herself to rest on the balls of her feet, Tsume rose up above Kisame. Using a shy hand, Tsume guided Kisame's length to the entrance to her warmth. She heard Kisame hiss and grit his teeth in pleasure as the tip of his arousal brushed Tsume's hot, slick folds. Splaying the lips of her warmth with her fingers, Tsume shuddered, her breath hitching as she began to lower herself down onto Kisame.

Kisame clenched his fists until his knuckles were white as he was slowly engulfed in Tsume's tight heat. It was only years of training in self control that kept him from bucking his hips and thrusting violently up into Tsume's warmth. Then Tsume's descent stopped, her hands shifting to brace herself on Kisame's chest. Her voice was shaking when she managed to speak. "Kisame, I c-can't! It hurts!" she whimpered.

Kisame lifted himself slightly, reaching out to caress Tsume's face. She looked back at him with frightened eyes. "Don't worry," Kisame breathed. "I understand." He lay back and shifted his hands to Tsume's hips. He pushed down slightly, communicating his intent. Tsume nodded, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. After several moments, she nodded again. "I'm sorry," Kisame said. Then he thrust upward, tearing through Tsume's maidenhood and pulling her hips quickly down against him. Kisame rose into a sitting position to catch Tsume's cry of pain in a deep, gentle kiss. He crossed his legs under her, holding her tight. Tsume huddled against him, shaking in pain. Kisame knew that she was bleeding; his keen nose could easily detect the metallic scent. He felt he bitter taste of guilt in the back of his mouth, and he broke from Tsume's mouth to shower her neck and shoulders with tenderness. "I'm sorry," he murmured, running his large hands soothingly over Tsume's back.

After several deep breaths, Tsume shook her head. "N-no," she managed. "It's okay. Not your fault." Kisame was about to protest, but Tsume shook her head. "Don't worry. I wanted this, too."

His brows still furrowed slightly, Kisame reached between them with one hand, lowering it until he found her clit, still swollen and wet. He touched it gently, seeking to drown out the pain with pleasure. Tsume moaned softly, hips rocking forward. Kisame moaned loudly as the muscles of Tsume's warmth tightened around him. His other hand clenched on Tsume's back, his own body arching forward. He whispered Tsume's name huskily against her neck, still managing to retain his self control. He bit the inside of his mouth again, the pain steadying him. He gently licked and caressed Tsume's neck, pleasuring her with his hand as he focused all his attention on her, blocking out his own feelings so as not to hurt his beautiful lover.

"You tell me when you're ready," Kisame whispered, his skillful fingers still moving on Tsume's clit. "Take what time you need." They were honest words, but the tenseness of his muscles betrayed the need that he was fighting hard to suppress. Tsume nodded. Then, she brought her mind down to the place where her body was joined with Kisame's. She went to the very source of the pain instead of trying to escape it. Running from pain only made the pain worse. Her mind traveled, acknowledging every sensation. Her already swift heartbeat sped up at the feeling of Kisame's hard, thick arousal seated so deep inside her. As Kisame continued to pleasure her, Tsume could feel the pain fading, and soon it was almost gone. Abruptly, Kisame did something with his fingers that made Tsume cry out, her body clenching around Kisame.

Kisame growled sharply, his hips jerking involuntarily. He responded by pressing harder on Tsume's clit, his fingers moving faster. Tsume whimpered with pleasure and arched forward, shuddering as she pulled Kisame deeper inside her. With a possessive growl, Kisame caught Tsume in a burning kiss, a kiss so deep and passionate that Tsume thought that the shark-nin was trying to steal the air from her lungs. Pressing against her clit again, Kisame took advantage of Tsume's open and gasping mouth to slip his tongue past her lips. As they kissed, Kisame pulled his hand away, instead rocking his hips gently to stimulate his lover while his hands roamed elsewhere.

Just as Tsume thought things couldn't get any more intense, all the pain vanished completely, making her break the kiss and moan loudly into the curve of Kisame's neck. She tried to speak, but only managed to gasp out Kisame's name. Kisame felt the change in Tsume, and altered the movement of his hips so that he was thrusting ever so lightly. Tsume gasped and whimpered in pleasure, arching forward and throwing her head back. Kisame attacked the pale column of Tsume's exposed throat, nipping at licking at salty flesh while his hands gripped her firm backside to lift her closer. His shallow thrusts were suddenly deeper than they had been before, and Tsume nearly convulsed, her body crying out for another release.

Tsume cried out in pleasure as Kisame suddenly lifted her up his length, holding her steady with strong arms so that just the head of his length was inside her. And then he brought her back down. It was an agonizingly slow and torturous decent, making Tsume arch and gasp and moan in pleasure. Kisame growled low in his chest as he just barely restrained himself from thrusting up into Tsume hard and fast. But as torturous as it was, Kisame loved it; the feeling of Tsume's warmth clutching at him as he lifted her once again, her hands clinging desperately at his back.

"Ki-Kisame!" she gasped, words broken by moans of pleasure. "Please . . . I need . . . Kisame!"

Her body was trembling almost violently, and Kisame could feel just how close she was. A smirk stole onto his face, lust and mirth mingling in his eyes. His hips stilled, and Tsume whimpered in protest. Ignoring the whimper, Kisame shifted, holding Tsume against him as he leaned forward, lowering Tsume down onto the futon. Her legs were bent on either side of his hips, her arms around his neck. Kisame looked down at her, the smirk still curving his lips.

Slowly, Kisame shifted back on his knees, his length pulling from Tsume's warmth. He stopped when just the head of his arousal was inside her. Tsume arched forward, trying to bring Kisame closer. But Kisame remained where he was, refusing to comply. He moved forward with agonizing slowness, teasing Tsume with slow, shallow thrusts. He fell into a steady, leisurely rhythm, Tsume matching the pace with whimpers, moans, and gasps. She thrashed her head from side to side, her hands clenching around fistfuls of the blankets. Kisame closed his eyes, lost in the addictive sounds that Tsume was making. She was intoxicating, irresistible

Opening his eyes, Kisame looked down at his lover. He nearly fell over the edge at the sight of her. Her chest was arched, presenting her ample breasts, skin beaded with sweat. She was looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes, her gasping moans begging him to give her release. Oh, how badly Kisame wanted to give it to her. He wanted desperately to fall over the edge with her, to lose himself within her. But not yet. He would make Tsume come one more time before he allowed himself his own release.

Without warning, Kisame bucked his hips and thrust forward, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her. Tsume cried out in surprise and pleasure, her fingernails digging into Kisame's back and leaving dark crescents in his blue skin. Kisame thrust again, and then again, Tsume bucking her hips to meet him. Kisame fell easily into the new, swift pace, grinning as Tsume moaned loudly, crying out as he drove into her again and again. An expression of secret mirth flitted across Kisame's face as he continued to thrust, knowing just how much he was holding back.

_"Just you wait,"_ Kisame found himself thinking. _"Just you wait and see what I can _really _do."_ But the moment the thought crossed Kisame's mind, fervent opposition reared its head. There was no way that he could take Tsume with his full strength. If he did, Kisame knew that he would hurt her. Badly. Kisame could never forgive himself if he hurt Tsume during so intimate an act.

Kisame was pulled forcibly from his thoughts as Tsume reached her second climax. She came with a near scream, her warmth clutching tight at his turgid length. And when Kisame saw the look in Tsume's wide, amber eyes he almost lost himself. He clenched his teeth so hard that one of his molars almost cracked, holding onto his control by a mere thread. Gathering chakra in his fingertips, Kisame used one hand to touch the lips of Tsume's warmth, stretched around the girth of his member. When his chakra-surrounded fingers found Tsume's swollen clit, Kisame released the chakra in a slow pulse, bringing Tsume to a climax once more.

Tsume's eyes were huge as they stared up at Kisame, her mouth open in a soundless scream of pleasure. And then, something strange happened. Tsume's warmth suddenly clenched around him, much hotter than before. Small, tingling hands came to the place where their bodies joined, leaking chakra into Kisame's groin. This proved to be Kisame's undoing. He thrust into Tsume hard and fast for only a moment before he was lost, falling over the edge with Tsume in her fourth orgasm. They both cried out their lover's name as they came together, oblivious to everything but each other.

When the haze finally cleared, Kisame found himself lying half on, half beside Tsume. She lay on the futon, exhausted and asleep. Kisame smiled wearily, rolling off of Tsume to brush a wisp of hair from her face. "Woman, you undo me," he murmured. Kisame then took Tsume gently in his arms, lifting her back to lay her head on the pillow. He pulled the rumpled blankets over Tsume and himself as he lay down beside his wife, curling against her side and wrapping one arm around her waist. Kisame stroked Tsume's sleeping face with a gentle finger, smiling gently as sleep pulled at his mind. "Who'd've thought that that meet little girl I picked up would end up becoming my wife? Who'd've thought that she'd be the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?"

Tsume opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at Kisame. "Hey," she murmured sleepily. "Y'know what? It's my birthday today . . ." She trailed off as she was reclaimed by sleep, and Kisame couldn't help but chuckle.

He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "I love you, Tsume."

UNSPOKEN

A/N: . . . . . . . . . . . . woah. It's . . . . over. I finished this story on March 2nd, at 12:05 am. Woah.

Yeah, that was a lemon . . . and I actually wrote it. (blush)

So, I have an idea for another story. It's what would have happened if Tsume had been raised as a ninja in Konohagakure. She'd meet Kisame, get her ass kicked, and then get captured. But, she'd have a fierce loyalty to Konoha, and things would be very different between her and Kisame. But, she would have still been marked by Orochimaru, so would jump at the chance to get at him. I don't know if Tsume could leave behind her home for a man she falls in love with. Hmm. What do you think?


	37. ATTENTION! GOOD NEWS!

Hello all my unspoken readers! ^^ I have a present for you. I am remaking Unspoken. I have evolved as a writer so much since I wrote it. I credit all of you who reviewed and gave me support with it, as well as Riley Killer, an awesome friend and not that bad of a kisser. (winks) But anyways. I'm going to be posting a new version of unspoken. The story will be the same, but also different.

Please support tsume once more as this time around she may need more of it. I apologize in advance, but that doesn't mean I won't have to again. I love this story, and the original will still be up. after the new one is all done, which will likely take some time, I may delete the old one. I leave that for you to decide.

Please, I look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
